Artistic Differences
by theladyknight
Summary: Medieval fic. Sora's a princess. Matt's an artist. They weren't supposed to fall in love, but they defied the odds. Now, Matt's been framed, and Sora and her friends must prove his innocence. Ch. 25 up! [sorato, takari, michi]
1. Why?

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Summary: Medieval AU fic. Princess Sora has attracted lots of suitors for her hand in marriage but has yet to fall in love. When her father the king decides the castle needs a new look, he hires the Ishida family, the greatest artists and architects in the kingdom to fix it. What happens when she falls in love with one of the artists?

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

Chapter 1: Why?

A girl of nineteen was lying on her gigantic bed watching the stable boys take the horses out for a ride. She sighed, wishing more than anything she could be out there as well instead of confined to this dreadful place she called her room. How she wished she could be outside instead of stuck indoors.

She got up off her bed feeling depressed. Most girls would die to have the luxuries and the life she lived while this girl, Sora, could care less about it most of the time. She was a princess, heir to the throne of her father's kingdom, and expected to act like one.

Sora wasn't your typical princess either. She loved horseback riding, playing games with her friends in the outdoors, swimming, running, and jumping. Dresses were not her idea of dress clothes. To her, a respectable shirt and pants would work just fine, though the royal designer and her mother would not allow her to wear them if they could help it. Other princesses loved how a servant always seemed to be within arms reach and would appear with a ring of a bell. Sora, however, would rather do things on her own and do them herself instead of having someone do things for her.

While she hated the lifestyle, being queen was actually something Sora wanted to do. Queens held power in the kingdoms and could improve life for the better, one of the things Sora knew she could make happen. Yes, Sora believed the role of the queen was something she was destined to have. With the exceptions of having to wear dresses, deal with some unreasonable royalty from other lands, and of course the biggest one of all…

If she were to become queen, Sora would have to get married. Her parents had set this rule when she was first born to entail the kingdom would stay in with their family for more than one generation.

Now Sora was a beautiful girl. Crimson hair, ruby orbs and an enchanting figure drew people to her. She could get any prince she wanted, well if she had wanted to. But Sora didn't. From her experience with men, particularly of royal background, she had decided marrying was something she may wish for but would never happen. The only problem was convincing her parents.

Sora was quite a fighter. She was strong, both emotionally and physically, quick-witted, and well educated. Sora was everything the king and queen had hoped her to be except for the fact she hated every courtier brought in for her. No, Sora did not hate men in general. She was friends with quite a handful of them. Heck her best friend was a guy. She just hated the nobles who made their way to the court each and every week attempting to woo her and win her hand in marriage.

This was almost enough to make Sora give up on the idea of love forever, but there was one reason, a very special reason, she held hope for it. On the night of her sixteenth birthday, her mother gave her a necklace in the shape of a heart.

"This is the crest of love, dear," the queen said, fastening the chain around Sora's neck.

"The what?" a baffled Sora responded.

Her mother laughed. "Let me explain. When I turned sixteen my mother gave me this. It is a family heirloom from her mother and so on. This crest is almost like the crest ourkingdom bears. It signifies that you are a member of royalty the same way the Takenouchi crest shows you are a member of our family. But it also serves the special purpose of bringing love to its beholder. Two years after my mother gave me this, I met your father. It was love at first site for both of us. I believe, yes even you Sora," her mother knew of her thoughts of noblemen, "will find love, maybe from somewhere or someone you would have never thought."

Sora fingered the necklace. _Well, mother, it's been three years, and I can't say I've found love yet. If I could just meet a guy different then the rest. He'd be strong-willed, independent, and confident in everything he does. Good looks wouldn't hurt. He'd be someone who is not afraid to voice his opinion yet always offers an ear to listen. I wish I would meet a man like that._ She sighed closing her eyes, not noticing the faint red glow emitting from her crest. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sora called.

One of the servant boys came in. "Princess Sora, your father and mother ask your attendance in the main dining room."

"Cody," she smiled at the younger boy, "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess."

The thirteen-year-old boy shook his head smiling back. "And how many times have I told you that I am required to call you Princess?"

She rolled her eyes. "You win for now. But believe me, I will break you of the habit someday, Cody." She left the room and headed to the main corridor. _Wow this castle could really use some fine-tuning. It's pretty old and not in the best shape. Maybe I should tell mother and father what I think._

The ruby haired girl reached the main dining room. Two other servants bowed to her and opened the door to the large room. Sora found her mother and father sitting in chairs awaiting her arrival.

"Father, mother," she said curtsying. "Cody said you wanted to talk with me."

"Please sit down, dear." Her father began. "Sora, you're mother and I are not getting any younger. You however are at your time of flourishment, your peak. Something may happen to us in the future and we want to be prepared if the worst does happen. You will make a fantastic ruler someday, young lady, but before you can become queen, well, I think you know what has to happen."

Sora twirled a strand of her red hair. "I have to get married." She answered in a bored tone. _Not this talk again!_

"Yes. Don't give me that look. Your mother and I are concerned that you haven't yet found the right person but you will need to be married soon. Therefore we are holding a ball in two months time, in which we are inviting princes, lords, and other noblemen from all over to give you a chance to meet those you have been turning down."

"Father, why!" Sora exclaimed. "They're all the same. Each one of them wants to marry me only because of my looks and so they will have the title king. I just want to marry someone who loves me for me!"

"Taichi…" her mother began.

Sora stood up. "Mother, Taichi and I are too close of friends to ever think about getting married. That would be like marrying a brother. Do we really have to have this ball?" she asked desperately.

The king nodded. "Yes, Sora. It will not be as bad as you think. I'm willing to bet you will find love there."

Sora had one last chance to convince them not to have it. She would have to make it good. "But the state of the castle! There is no way we could host a party here. The castle is nearly in shambles and falling apart!"

"We have taken that into account. The reason the ball will be in two months time is because we are hiring some very famous artists and architects to fix up the place. They will be staying here in the castle with us and staying for the ball."

"What's their name again, dear?" the queen asked.

"Ishida." He answered. "Malcolm and Nancy. And their two sons Matt and T.K." he added. The king called in a servant and asked for the time. He nodded to his wife and she got up and left. "Sora, they will be arriving quite shortly. Go change into your new gown and meet back down here in half an hour. We will be having supper with them and greeting them tonight. And I expect you to be on your best behavior. You are dismissed."

Sora curtsied and left the room. _Great. A ball for me to find prince charming at. How terrific! I'd better go change so I don't get in trouble. I've never heard of these people. The Ishidas. I wonder what they're like…_

A/N: So what did you think of it? Please review and tell me your thoughts. A new chapter will hopefully be up soon!

Theladyknight


	2. First Impressions

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Here's chapter two. Sora meets the Ishidas for the first time but not all the impressions are what you'd call pleasant. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1!

**_Silent Stalker:_**_ I'm glad you're interested and hope you like this chapter and what else is to come!_

**_GtaJake MK-II:_**_ That was definitely better than an automated response! You may just have to keep reading and see if I have any tricks up my sleeve. As of right now I'm not thinking past chapter four, but I do have a couple ideas I may throw in for later…guess you'll have to wait and see. Hopefully by the end of this story, I'll get some sort of positive response from you!_

**_Curtis Zindane Ziraa:_**_ Thanks for the info. I found a way to tie it into the story…_

**_Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater: _**_Thanks again for the support you've given me on both my fics and I'm happy you like the story!_

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Sora approached her room and turned the large door handle. Lying on her bed was a shiny golden gown she had never seen before. _I guess I should have figured this. Every time we have visitors the seamstress gets an excuse to make me a new dress._

Knowing she would get in trouble if she wasn't down by the time these Ishidas arrived, Sora grudgingly put the satin gown on. _As much as I hate dresses, I'm happy the seamstress at least can make them comfortable enough. _

Sora took one glance in the mirror, really not caring how she looked. _The sooner I get this over with, the better_. She once again walked thorough the halls to meet her parents, only this time she walked down the grand staircase, the one part of the castle that wasn't in need of a new design.

"There you are, Sora! The Ishidas have just arrived." Her father said. The Takenouchi family stood in a row waiting for the artists to be ushered in. The two huge, silver doors creaked open, pushed by a pair of servants.

"Your majesties, the Ishidas." One of the servants said, bowing. Sora peered over the two, trying to get a good look at this family that would soon be taking up residence in the castle.

There was a brunette man and woman whom Sora assumed were Mr. And Mrs. Ishida. Next to them was a blond. He looked a few years younger than Sora. He had bright blue eyes full of life and energy. The boy caught Sora's eye and gave her a smile, which she readily returned. _He seems like a okay kid._

Her eyes strayed away from the younger boy when she caught another flash of blond. _Must be the older brother._ Sora stared intuitively at the sight which greeted her. _He sure isn't bad on the eyes. What am I thinking! I've seen plenty of other handsome guys before. There's nothing special about this one._ She could tell the younger blond resembled this older boy quite a lot. The elder blond, who looked her age or maybe older, had spiky hair and his eyes were the bluest shade of blue the princess had ever seen. He too met her eyes but unlike his younger brother, his eyes held absolutely no emotion. This mysterious boy gave no sign of greeting, no smile or nod of the head. _At least the younger blond appears friendly._

Turning her attention back to this family, Sora watched as they all bowed down before the Takenouchis. "Please stand. Don't bother with such silly signs of greeting." The queen said with a wave of her hand.

Sora's father extended a hand in greeting. "It's great we finally get to meet you. I've heard nothing but positives from people about your family and skills."

"Thank you King Takenouchi." Mr. Ishida responded.

"Please, call me…"

Mrs. Ishida cut him off. "Don't be silly, your majesty. You are royalty and should be spoken to with a title, and we intend to address you by the title."

Sora's father, seeing that they would change their minds that easily, nodded in agreement. "Let me introduce us." Mr. Ishida said with a smile. "This is my wife, Natsuko, but she goes by the name Nancy more often. This is our eldest son Yamato, but he prefers to be called Matt." The man pointed to the taller blond. "Takeru, well he goes by T.K., is our youngest son. My name is Hiroaki, but everyone calls me Malcolm. It's a nickname, and there's quite a long story behind it." He finished seeing the confused looks on the royal families faces.

Sora smiled. _I like this family. They all seem pretty down to earth and easygoing. Well all except that Matt guy. Wonder what his problem is._

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" asked Nancy.

The King and Queen both beamed. "This is our daughter, Sora." Her mother answered putting an arm around her. "I have an idea. Sora, why don't you show Matt and T.K. around the castle while we grownups head to the dining room? We'll send someone to tell you when supper is ready."

"Yes mother." Sora answered politely. She looked over at the two blondes. "Follow me." Sora turned around and headed in the opposite way, hearing two sets of footsteps following her.

The three walked down the long corridors in silence. Deciding to break the silence, Sora popped a question. "How was your trip here?"

"Long." Answered the younger blond, T.K. "It's good to be here."

"Well I hope your stay here is good then."

"Thank you, princess." He answered.

"Please, call me Sora." She answered. "Princess is way too formal. What do you think of the castle?" she asked as she pointed out the kitchen chambers.

"It needs a lot of work." The older blond finally decided to speak.

"Will you be able to manage?" Sora asked, intrigued.

He glared at her through deep blue eyes. "Of course, Princess." He answered somewhat sarcastically.

The party toured the ballroom, living quarters, towers, and the rest of the castle when Cody showed up. "Pri..sorry, Sora, you all are supposed to go to the main dining room. Supper is ready."

"Thanks Cody." Sora answered and led the two boys back the other way. They approached the doors, and Sora found the door opened for her. She looked to her right and was shocked to see Matt opening the door for her. "Thank you," she answered smiling at him. But yet again he made no return gesture of any kind.

Supper was pretty uneventful. The two families made light conversation while they ate their delicious meal. Soralearned quite a bit of information regarding this artistic family. Matt was her age, and T.K. was three years younger than them making him sixteen. Nancy and Malcolm were very talented sculptors, T.K. was the designer, and Matt could do just about anything though his specialty was painting.

When the meal was finished, both Matt and T.K. asked if they could be excused to their rooms for the night. Cody was sent for, and the two blondes bid goodnight to everyone. Sora, noticing the adults lapse into another conversation, which bored her, asked to be excused as well. What she really wanted was time to think.

These Ishidas were some pretty nice people. She felt quite lucky to be in their presence and around their company. But something still bothered her. There was something about that Matt guy that just drew her to him. Sora had no idea what was calling her to him. She knew plenty of other gorgeous men but looks weren't everything. There was something more to him; she knew it. He was so quiet and almost lonesome. The thing Sora really wanted to do was befriend him and learn more about him. _Maybe then I'll be able to unravel the mystery that is Matt Ishida._

Instead of heading to her room, Sora made her way out to the garden. The crisp night air chilled her and she wished more than anything she had a jacket with her. Going into the garden was Sora's way of cooling off if she had a fight with her parents or just needed room to breathe or think.

With her mind in the clouds, Sora didn't realize the obstruction in her way before it was too late. "Ouch!" she exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Sorry." A quiet voice answered. Sora gasped. It was Matt.

She couldn't contain her curiosity. "What are you doing out here?"

"Is it a crime to think?" he answered back.

"Of course not! I was just wondering how you found this place when no one had shown it to you."

"I could see it from my window." He answered and Sora flushed red. _Guess I forgot about that._ Sora tried to think of something that would break the silence that had once again enveloped the two of them. She felt her teeth chatter as the temperature dropped. "Here." Matt said suddenly, walking up behind her and draping his cloak around her shoulder.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine." He answered. "I'm used to this kind of weather."

"Is it cold where you come from?"

"You could say that." Still all Matt would give her is vague answers.

"Do you like being an artist?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" 

"Excuse me?" Sora answered.

Matt looked at her. "You heard me."

"Are you always like this?" Sora answered.

"Do you have a problem with the way I act?"

Sora glared at him. "Why yes I do! Are you always this cold and distant?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to be nice. We're only going to have to see each other EVERY day for the next two months. We may as well get off on the right foot."

"Two months. Yay!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"What IS up your butt, seriously! You can't seem to say anything nice at all!" Sora finally exclaimed, her fiery temper taking control.

Matt folded his arms and looked at her. "My only problem is with people like you, Princess. All you royal families are the same whether you'd like to admit it or not."

Sora's mouth hung down. She definitely hadn't expected that. "What, what do you mean?" she asked, her voice losing the fire it had held mere minutes ago.

"That is none of your business, Princess." He answered sharply.

"You are so arrogant! Why can't you just tell me what your problem is!"

"Matt! Sora! We heard some shouting coming from out here. What's going on?" Sora's mother asked. She and the three other adults had made their way to the garden. _We must have been pretty loud, _Sora thought.

Sora opened her mouth to speak but Matt beat her to it. "We were just having a discussion and realized we have a few…" he paused, "artistic differences."

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Well I certainly hope you two will clear them up soon. You two are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"What do you mean?" the two young adults asked in unison.

"As you know the whole castle is getting redone." The king said. "Matt, your first project is going to be Sora's room."

"What!" they both chorused.

Nancy looked at them reproachfully. "Is that a problem?"

Matt shook his head while Sora responded. "No. I just didn't realize my room was going to be redone and all." Matt glared at her and she responded in the same fashion.

"Well," Nancy said, "it's getting late and we'll have plenty to do tomorrow. I think I'm going to retire for the night. Matt, you'd better be heading to bed as well."

"I agree." Her husband said. "Goodnight everyone." Choruses of goodnights were heard as the three Ishidas made their way back into the castle.

"I think it's time we all headed back in too." Sora's father said. She followed her parents in, just then remembering Matt had left his cloak around her shoulders. _Better give it back to him in the morning. I wonder what his problem with royalty really is. Oh well, why should I care at all?_

Sora bid her parents goodnight and headed to her room. _I can't believe I have to put up with him and his pessimistic attitude for the next two months, _she thought, though a little voice which we like to call a conscious reminded her there was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on that made her want to believe things would be all right. _Maybe that's why he gave me his coat. Maybe friendship is in store for the two of us._ Sleep finally overwhelmed her as she lay down on the bed, giving into the darkness of the night.

A/N: So what'd you think? Next chapter'll hopefully be up soon. Sora's gonna attempt to learn Matt's problem, and Tai and a few others are going to be introduced. Also I'd really appreciate it if someone could tell me the dubbed or Japanese names of Sora's parents! Until then, please review!

Theladyknight


	3. Discussions, Fights, and Challenges

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

**_Cloaked Fox:_**_ Thanks for catching the error about the crest. And regarding your other concerns, 1) Tai is only going to be Sora's best friend not a love interest. 2) Some other characters both from the anime and original characters will be introduced later and may play the role as suitors Sora has yet to meet that aren't like the others she already has. 3) Sora's room needs to be painted and Matt's specialty is painting. She is also going to have some say in what her room looks like, that's why they'll be spending time together. 4) Yes I know that fact about medieval princesses, and Sora's normal character will be brought into play more along with her daily routines, including weapon and educational training._

**_Trio Wing:_**_ Thanks for the reviews! This chapter should be more interesting!_

Chapter 3: Discussions, Fights, and Challenges

The next morning, Sora woke to a knock on her door. She yawned putting on her dressing robe and opened the door.

"Good morning, dear." Her mother, Toshiko, said entering the room along with a few servants.

Sora yawned once again but gave her mother a smile as one of the servants pulled back the blinds letting light fill the room. "Good morning, mother."

"Sora, I have a few matters to discuss with you," she sat down on Sora's bed and motioned for her daughter to do the same. "The Ishidas are going to begin work on the castle this morning and you will be meeting with Matt after breakfast to discuss what you would like done with your room." Sora wondered if this discussion would result in another argument. "You will then be attending your usual education lessons with Master Gennai and…"

Sora interrupted her mother. "Will Tai, Mimi, and Kari be joining us?" she asked hopefully.

Her mother nodded in response, and Sora nearly jumped off the bed in excitement. "Dear me, I forgot what I was going to say next." She looked pensively at her daughter. "Oh well. But you'd best be getting ready, Sora, you have a very busy day ahead."

Queen Toshiko and the servants left, allowing Sora to change. She found a pair of peasant clothes as her friends referred to them and put them on. These clothes were what the villagers in their town always wore and quite frankly Sora was more comfortable in them than a dress. Her mother really would have preferred for the princess to wear dresses, but they met in the middle. Sora with the help of her father and friends had managed to convince her mother that these clothes would benefit Sora in all the work she did, from her school and weaponry training to just having fun with her friends in the outdoors.

Sora made her way to the dining room greeted by Malcolm Ishida, Lord Kamiya, and Lord Tachikawa. After giving each one smiles, Sora sat down in her chair and began to eat the breakfast set out for her. Lord Kamiya was a very important minister in her father's cabinet and one of her father's most trusted advisors. He was the father of her best friend Tai and her other close friend Kari. The Kamiyas were almost like Sora's second family, and she got along with each and every one of them very well.

Lord Tachikawa was her other best friend, Mimi's, father. He was also high up in the royal cabinet, serving the role as royal treasurer. Sora and Mimi's relationship hadn't exactly been pretty upon their first meeting. Mimi was the kind of girl who loved wearing dressing and hated get muddy or being outside. She was the complete opposite of the princess yet Sora believed that was why they were such good friends.

Sora finished her breakfast and waited patiently before asking her father if she could be excused. "Of course dear," the king answered right away.

"Matt is waiting in the main hallway to hear your ideas for your room." Malcolm said, smiling at the princess.

"Thank you." She replied kindly before curtsying and walking out. She approached the hallway, slowly thinking to herself the whole time. _I really want to become friends with Matt. He just seems so distant; like he wants to be that way. I hope I can help him._ Sora saw the blond haired boy standing with his back towards her. "Matt," she began slowly.

He turned around to face her, and Sora once again caught sight of his eyes. _There's something about them that just lures me in…_ She hadn't realized she was staring at them but suddenly snapped out of it when Matt cleared his throat.

"Princess." He responded. They both began walking in the direction of Sora's room, not aware of T.K. following them. "What would you like your room to look like?"

Sora stopped and looked at the walls. "I really don't know. Redoing my room had never been a thought. Quite honestly, I didn't find out about the castle getting fixed until last night right before you came."

Matt stopped as well and turned around facing her. "Look, do you have any ideas or not."

"Well," Sora began, remembering something she had seen in a princess's room in the next kingdom, "it would be kind of cool if there was a mural of some sort in there. Right now my walls are just white and pretty plain. I'd like them to be vivid and full of color." Matt looked at her as though he'd never seen anyone like her before. "What?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing." He responded, shaking his head.

"But I'd really like to hear any suggestion that you have." Sora added. "You must have lots of ideas."

"My job is to paint your room the way you want it, not the way I would like to see it." Matt replied.

"But…" Sora began again. "Please, you must have some suggestions. From what your family said last night, you are a really talented artist. I would like it if you'd give me some sort of idea on what would look good." Sora pleaded.

Matt looked at the girl. _She's being sincere. This girl is so much different than any of the royals I've ever encountered. But it's probably just an act. I can't let myself get close to anyone, especially this girl._ "It is not my place to do so, princess," he responded.

"Please." Sora answered. "Just give it a thought."

_She never gives up. There's something that is just…drawing me to her. I don't know what it is. Princess Sora is being so nice and kind. It's almost though she wants to be friends. Friends, what a foreign word that is. _Matt looked at Sora's ruby eyes. They seemed to say so much about her. He finally caved in. "Alright, tell you what princess; I'll mix up some sort of base coat for your wall and put that on there today. But if you want a mural I'm going to need to know what exactly you want on it."

Sora smiled. "Well, this may sound stupid, but when I was little and afraid of the wars that were going on all around here, I used to dream about someone being there to protect me. One night she appeared in my dream, a large bird calling herself Garudamon. She was a mighty, powerful creature and I always felt safe every night." Sora felt herself blushing. "It's stupid…"

Sora could have sworn she saw the blond shake his head. She looked at him questioningly, and he turned to leave. "I've got an idea I could use on your room, but are you sure you want the way your room will look to depend on me, princess?"

Sora stared at him. She just didn't understand this boy. "Listen, Matt there are two things I want you to know. Number one, please call me Sora. I really don't like being referred to as princess. And number two, I trust your decisions. If you want to paint it and design it based on an idea you get that's fine by me. I don't care how my room turns out as long as I know you put a dream to the test. How boring would our world be if no one went out on a ledge and put their ideas out there?"

"As you say," he answered.

"Matt," she responded as the artist began walking to the entrance of her room. "Thank you."

"For what?" the blond answered quite puzzled.

"For caring about what I think and listening to what I have to say. I think there is more to you than the boy I got into an argument last night." Matt looked at her, knowing his face was burning up. He turned and walked into her room, shutting the door behind him.

_Well, that went better than our conversation last night._ "Sora!" a voice exclaimed. Sora looked at the speaker and smiled warmly.

"Hi T.K." she answered. "What brings you here?" she asked while beginning to walk toward the schoolrooms.

"Not much. Mom and dad told me to walk around the castle and try and get an idea about what we can do with the place."

"Any inspirations yet?" she asked. _It's so easy to talk to this boy. I wonder why it's just the opposite with his brother._

T.K. sighed. "Nope. I've only been looking around for a while, but I really can't say there's anything that has come to mind."

"That stinks." _I wonder if he'll be mad if I ask about Matt. _"T.K., can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sora." He answered cheerfully.

Sora thought to herself about how to word the question the right way. "Does Matt always act so cold and isolated?" T.K. looked away. "T.K., would you please tell me truthfully. There's something about your brother I just don't seem to understand. But yet I want to understand him and become friends."

T.K. saw a bench and motioned for Sora to sit down. "Our family hasn't always been greeted and treated so well by the other royal families and their kingdoms. You see, we live up in the northern part of this kingdom, but we travel to all the surrounding lands at the requests of their monarchy." He paused for a breath. "While the folks in your land are peace loving and down to earth people, in many of the other kingdoms the story is much different."

Sora looked at the younger boy and could feel his pain and suffering. The boy continued. "I guess the thing that's responsible for turning my brother into a distant loner happened a few years ago in the kingdom of Lockton. Before that, Matt was one of the friendliest, nicest guys you would ever meet. But since that day and the days after it, Matt has found more comfort in solitude than in the presence of others."

"What happened?" Sora asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, we were asked by the King of Lockton to design this big painting and some statues for his wife's birthday party. Matt worked for three days straight hardly ever pausing for a break after hearing the king's idea for the painting. It was a long hard work for my brother but as with all his other masterpieces, this painting was phenomenal. Unfortunately, the king didn't see it that way. The painting was of a war scene, and Matt captured ever angle of it. That wasn't what the king was looking for, though. The kingdom of Lockton is almost obsessed with killing and dominance. They thrive on warfare and love the genocide of innocent civilians. The painting was not bloody and gory enough for his liking. Matt showed how war can harm and destroy families; something the king could care less about.My brotherrefused to make a new one, and the king made him watch others suffer at his kingdom's hands to make up for the painting. He believed he was giving Matt a backbone. My brother saw some horrors no one should ever see. From that day forth, he was always colder and chose to be separated from others."

Sora put her hand over her mouth. "How awful. Poor Matt."

"But that's just the thing." T.K. said. "Matt didn't want any of us to know of the things he was forced to see, so he started bottling things up inside him. Though he continued to paint one brilliant painting after another, other kingdoms with kings as ruthless as Lockton's have destroyed Matt's works nearly the minute he finishes them. His paintings carry an innocence and beauty these kings don't understand anymore. Matt has still managed to keep a heart underneath it all, but it's becoming colder each day. My mother and father have tried to snap him out of it but nothing works. Since his mind has been poisoned by such evil words and images, I'm afraid Matt will become like those who destroyed him."

"T.K. I'm sorry. And I want to help you out in anyway I can." She felt her heart go out to the younger boy.

"Thanks, Sora." He stood up. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?"

Sora shot up. "I'm supposed to be working on schoolwork. Thanks for reminding me, T.K." she stood up and began bolting toward the room. "Hey, T.K. Come with me. You might get some inspirations from sitting in class."

"Okay," he answered. "If you're sure it'll be alright."

"Of course," Sora replied. She led him down the hall to the schoolroom, opening the door. "Sorry I'm late, Master Gennai. This is T.K. Ishida, he's one of the artist who will be working on the castle. I was wondering if he could sit in during one of our lessons for a while."

Master Gennai, a kind knowledgeable man nodded. "He is welcome, but shouldn't he be working on the castle."

"You see, sir," T.K. said jumping to his own defense, "I am trying to come up with some ideas of how my family can redecorate the castle and make it the best possible. By listening to you, I thought I might be able to get some ideas."

"Well, if that's the case, you are welcome here anytime T.K." He motioned for the two to take a seat. The others around the class all looked at T.K. and then smiled.

"This is Mimi," Sora said pointing to the pink-haired girl. "That's Tai and his little sister Kari." She finished pointing both of them out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." T.K. answered with a smile on his face as well.

For the next three hours, Sora and company listened to Master Gennai drone on about mathematics, astronomy, geography, and history. By the time lessons were over for the day, they were all glad to have some free time. Sora told the others, while they were on their way to see the progress Matt had made, all about the Ishidas and her concerns over Matt. T.K. had excused himself earlier yet Sora was still careful when talking about them.

"If you ask me," Tai began, "this Matt kid has a serious attitude problem."

"No, that's not it." Sora answered. She had not disclosed anything from her earlier discussion with T.K., feeling it was too private for anyone else to know. "I really think there's something more to him than meets the eye."

Mimi gave Sora a smile and put her arm around her. "Your instincts have never led us wrong before. Let's try and befriend this guy. Maybe that's all that he needs."

"What I think he needs is a swift kick up the a…"

"Tai!" his sister exclaimed. "You don't even know him!How can you say that!"

Tai pouted the rest of the way to Sora's room. They had a two hour break for lunch and relaxation now before they went to practice their weapon skills. Sora knocked on the door and heard Nancy give her the okay to come in. One by one the friends entered the room, greeted by a beautiful sight.

Matt had started working on the walls, painting a beautiful shade of blue as the base color. His hands and arms were covered with paint, and he was concentrating really hard on his work. "Matt." His mother began, causing her son to look down. "We have visitors."

Matt glanced at each face carefully before his eyes finally rested on Sora. "This is great so far!"Theprincessexclaimed. "Mrs. Ishida, Matt, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Mimi Tachikawa and Tai and Kari Kamiya."

"It's nice to meet you." Nancy responded. Matt just went back to painting.

His mother noticed this and got an idea. "Matt, you've been working awfully hard. How about you take a break? You can go hang out with these kids. Is that okay?" she asked Sora.

"I guess." Matt grumbled something else but nonetheless stopped painting and joined the others. They walked out the door and headed outside, Tai and Sora in a conversation about who was the best croquet player. It seems a little odd, but croquet was a very popular sport in the kingdom and because it was so inexpensive, nearly everyone played it.

Mimi wondering a little about the mysterious blond, decided to ask him a question. "So Matt, how do you like the castle?"

"It's okay." He answered in a monotone.

"What's your favorite part?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are you from?" Mimi asked taking a different approach.

"This kingdom." Matt answered and fell back so he wouldn't have to listen to any more of the girl's questions.

Tai noticed this and stopped. "Do you have a problem?"

"What!" Matt answered.

"Yeah, you heard me blondie. I asked if you have a problem though I already know the answer to that. You DO!"

Matt smirked at Tai. "And may I ask, bushy, what that problem is?"

That provoked Tai causing him to lunge at Matt who was waiting with fists raised. Mimi and Kari grabbed Tai, pulling him back while Sora wrapped her arms around Matt's stomach, dragging him away from Tai. "Stop fighting." She exclaimed, looking into his deep blue eyes. Their faces were getting dangerously close. _Why am I getting this tingly feeling every time I look at his eyes?_

_How does she manage to do this to me? Why can she calm me down and leave me tongue-tied when nobody else can!_

The three girls had successfully separated the two boys and kept them apart. "What's the matter with you two?" Kari exclaimed. "You just met and, you don't know a thing about each other and suddenly you're fighting!"

"He's a little vain, self-centered brat who thinks he's too good to answer someone's questions or be nice to anyone!" Tai spat.

"Well bushy over here seems to think he can go around punching people he doesn't know because he thinks they have a problem!" roared Matt, and Sora felt her hands slipping from around his well-built figure. She wrapped them around him tighter, trying to conceal her blush at the same time.

"There's only one way to settle this fair and square with no fighting involved, blondie." Tai muttered venomously.

"What'd that be, bushy?" Matt taunted.

"It's the way we solve things around here when one hardheaded person seems to think he's a step above the rest." Sora, Mimi, and Kari rolled their eyes. They knew what was coming.

"I…challenge you to a game of…croquet."

A/N: So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! Also whom should I pair Mimi up with? Tai, Izzy, Joe, or an OC? Hope to hear from u and I'll update soon!

Theladyknight


	4. Croquet

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: The long awaited croquet match with Sorato hints and comic relief by a guy named Tai. Thanks for the suggestions and reviews; I've decided this'll be a Michi as well as Sorato and Takari! Please read, review, and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Croquet

"We're going to play what?" Matt asked unbelievably.

"Croquet. Does that not register in your little blonde head?"

Matt folded his arms and gave Tai a smirk. "Of course, bushy. But pray tell how exactly will a game of croquet solve our little issue?"

Sora, Mimi, and Kari all stood with their hands on their heads, all shaking their heads as well. "Does your brother realize how stupid he sounds?" Sora asked.

Kari shook her head. "Most likely not."

Mimi giggled. "But you've gotta admit, he does look kinda cute when he's trying to act like he actually knows what he's talking about." Sora and Kari rolled their eyes.

"Guess she thinks he's cute all the time then." Sora muttered to Kari.

"Hey guys, what's up?" T.K. asked, coming out the gate and into the backyard.

"Hi T.K.!" Kari exclaimed enthusiastically. Sora looked between the two. _They would be so cute together! Oh my God, I'm starting to sound like Mimi!_

Tai, meanwhile, had launched into a long nonsensical explanation. "You see, blondie, for ages we have used this method of solving problems. It dates back to the time of my great-great-great uncle's sister's cousin's grandmother's parakeet's era…" Tai continued droning on as he began pacing back and forth, off in his own little world.

Everyone else sat down. Mimi's eyes were beginning to shut as she leaned up against a tree, slowly falling asleep. T.K. and Kari were locked in a conversation. Sora watched her best friend make an even bigger fool out of himself than he usually did. Suddenly she felt some warm air tingling her ear. "Is bushy serious?"

Sora blushed at Matt's close proximity and turned to face him. "Sadly, yes. For some odd reason our ancestors were quite strange. Croquet is the way we solve things around here."

"Why not just give us swords and let us duke it out? I could promise you, at the least, that loser wouldn't be called bushy anymore." Sora laughed, and Matt looked at her quizzically.

"Swords sound like a good idea right now. But then again, I'll take just about anything that could get Tai to shut up."

"Agreed." Matt answered.

Tai still was talking, though he assumed the others were listening. "…Croquet not only proves how tough and smart you are but also how manly…"

"You are friends with him, why?"

Sora sighed and hugged her feet to her. "Some days I really wonder about that." Sora and Matt were both quiet. _One minute he's lashing out at me, and the next minute we're having a perfectly civil conversation. I didn't realize he could be so funny and charming._ "Matt, I don't get you."

"What are you talking about, princess?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sora? You're as stubborn as Cody! Yesterday we couldn't stand each other, but now we're getting along just fine. T.K. told me what has gone on in your past, Matt. And let me be the first to tell you, all of us want to be your friends. No matter how bad your memories of other kingdoms are, we all want to help change that, even bushy!" she said, referring to Tai as she talked. Matt stared at the girl, wondering why her words were starting to have an effect on him. "Listen, Matt, if you just give us a chance, it's all we're asking. We're pretty decent people, though every now and then we have our own minor problems."

Matt was silent for a minute, studying Sora. _I don't know what to do. Every other time I've made friends with people, they've ended up stabbing me in the back and showing their true colors. But something about Sora makes me think this could be different. She and her friends seem so true, almost too good to be true. But then again they do come from a kingdom that plays croquet to settle their differences. All the others battle it out to the death. Maybe, they are genuine. I guess I could give it a try, but I'll keep my guard up. _Matt stood up. "I'll consider being friends…"

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, very happy about his response.

He grinned a genuine smile at her, and Sora felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm gonna show the windbag a little thing or two about the game of croquet. T.K. and I played it all the time when we were little kids. He's shouldn't be too hard to beat."

Sora grinned back, thinking about all the times she'd played croquet with Tai. Let's just say, he usually got a bit too energetic, for lack of better word. Matt began to walk over to the brunette. "Matt, wait." Sora called.

"What is it, pr…Sora."

Her face lit up in yet another smile. "Good luck." Matt flashed her a smile. _I get chills every time he does that. Hold it together, he's just a guy…_

"Hey, bushy." Matt began, trying to shake off the feeling Sora had just given him as well.

"Don't interrupt me!" Tai exclaimed. "Where was I? Oh yes. Some of the greatest kings and knights have…"

"Look, bushy, are we gonna play or just flap our gums all day?"

Tai glared at him. "Let's go."

Noticing the two boys had finally decided to play, the girls and T.K., after waking Mimi up, all stood up and watched them set up their course. Kari pulled out a bag. "Anybody want to place some gold on this match?" she held the bag out to everyone. "I'll put four coins on my brother."

Mimi found her gold. "Four on Tai as well."

Kari looked at T.K. "Want to put any money in?"

"Um, two gold pieces on Matt." He said a little hesitantly. Unlike the others, he really didn't receive much pocket money or gold.

Sora grabbed her own coins. "Ten on Matt." The others all dropped their jaws.

"Matt?" Mimi asked. "Are you sure Sora?"

"Of course!" she answered, grinning mysteriously and putting an arm around the younger blond. "T.K. and I are gonna take all the gold."

Kari smiled back at the two. "We'll just have to see about that."

Matt and Tai were both choosing their mallets and croquet balls. "Because we all know I'm going to beat you, I'll just let you go first." Tai bragged.

"All in good time, bushy." Matt responded, slowly examining each mallet. He finally chose one, and he and Tai made their way to the place they would start.

"C'mon Tai!" Mimi and Kari yelled. Tai winked at them and threw his mallet in the air, holding out his hand in an attempt to catch it and impress them all. But the plan didn't work as well as he thought. Instead of landing in the palm of his hand, the mallet hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

Sora rolled her eyes and laughed with the rest of them. "Go Matt!" she and T.K. exclaimed in unison.

"Why are you cheering for him, Sora?"

Sora put her hands on her hips. "Because you're being a stubborn idiot, Tai!"

Tai muttered something under his breath that no one heard before turning to Matt. "Go ahead, blondie."

Matt smirked and hit the ball through the first ring. Tai watched and gulped. _This could be a little harder than I thought._ The two battled it out,ifonewould call it that,and it was obvious Matt had the clear advantage.

There were a total of seven rings the boys had to go through in order to win. Matt was at number five when Tai was just getting to number three. The spectators all realized Matt had played before and was much better than the bushy haired teen. To anyone who didn't know Tai, they would assume it was his first time playing.

Tai played croquet a little too much like golf. When it was his turn, Tai hit the ball with a little too much energy and force, causing the ball to roll way past the ring and into the pond the king and queen had recently put in.

Tai made his way over to the pond to retrieve the ball but stopped just as he was ready to climb in. "Um, Sora, you never told me there were FISH in here!" he stuttered nervously.

Sora sighed. She had forgotten about Tai's fish phobia. "Come on, Tai. They are little harmless fish. They aren't going to hurt you!"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked looking petrified.

"What's wrong with your brother?" T.K. asked, turning to Kari.

She smiled. "I forgot you and Matt don't know the story. It happened four years ago when Tai was fifteen. He, Sora, Mimi, our friend Izzy, and I all went swimming at the river. We were in the water and like usual, Tai and Mimi were flirting." Both Mimi and Tai gave the younger girl evil glares, but couldn't hide their red faces. "Tai grabbed Mimi's leg and made a comment about how slimy and gross it was. Mimi protested, and Tai pulled it above the water to prove his point."

"Okay, okay, can we get back to the game?" Tai asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I think we've got time for a quick story break." Matt injected.

Kari grinned. "Unfortunately for Tai, it wasn't Mimi's leg. It was actually a very large fish! The fish started struggling and hit Tai in the face a couple of times in an attempt to get free. Then, if that wasn't worse enough, when Tai opened his mouth to yell for help, the fish slipped into it! By the time we go the fish out and back into the water, Tai was terrified of fish and still is to this day."

First Matt, followed shortly by T.K., began laughing. Sora, Mimi, and Kari soon joined in until the only one who wasn't laughing their head off was Tai. "It's not that funny!" he fumed.

Sora caught her composure, walked over to the pond, and pulled out Tai's croquet ball. "Would you two just finish the game?"

Matt and Tai glanced at each other and two strokes later, Matt was the winner. T.K. and Sora, both cheering, grabbed the bag from Kari and split their winnings, ten pieces of gold for each. The four spectators walked over to the two, Matt grinning confidently while Tai's head hung.

"I think you owe Matt something, Tai." Sora said.

"What would that be?" Tai asked glumly.

"An apology." Mimi added. Tai just stared at her. "Come on, Tai. Don't be so hardheaded. Matt won fair and square. It's time for you to say you're sorry."

Tai extended a hand. "Look, Matt," he made a point of saying. "The two of us got of on the wrong foot and well, I'm sorry. I hope we can put our differences aside."

Matt shook Tai's hand. "We'll see." He answered.

"Yamato, Takeru, come here. Your father and I need to talk to you." Nancy shouted from the upstairs window.

"See you later." Kari said waving to T.K.

"Yep!" he answered grinning. "Bye guys!"

Sora watched the two blondes leave and her eyes locked with Matt's. She looked into the blue orbs and for the first time, saw something more than loneliness and hurt. Matt gave her a smile; one that looked like he was holding a gigantic secret but wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Finally looking away, Matt and T.K. made their way back into the castle. Mimi noticed the exchange between Sora and Matt and nudged Kari. They nodded in agreement but decided to wait till later to bring it up with Sora.

Matt and T.K. walked into the castle with T.K. jingling his newfound money in his hand. "Where'd you get all that, T.K.?"

"There was a little bet on your guys match."

"You bet on a croquet game? Push me over with a feather!"

T.K. looked at his brother. "I'm eight pieces of gold richer thanks to your little victory back there."

"How much did the others bet, T.K. cause you definitely didn't have that much to start with before."

"Mimi and Kari bet four gold pieces each on Tai, I bet two on you," he received a glare, "Come on Matt. If I had more money I would've bet that much on you!"

"What about Sora?" the older blond asked nonchalantly.

"Ten pieces of gold. All on you, bro." T.K. said grinning knowingly.

That surprised Matt. "Is that why she was cheering for me?"

"Partly." T.K. responded mysteriously. But that was all the younger blond would spill. Matt questioned him again but his little brother refused to disclose anymore.

The two boys walked the rest of the way in silence to meet their parents. Matt was heavily in thought the whole way and the whole time their parents talked about design ideas. _She bet ten pieces of gold on me? Why not Tai? Was it just to prove a point or maybe she really did mean what she said about friendship and being friends. That girl never stops surprising me. She's definitely pretty amazing. Getting to know her more and being her friend just might not be a bad idea at all…_

A/N: So that was the croquet match…definitely not with a dull moment! Please review and tell me your thoughts!

Theladyknight


	5. Confessions and Surprises

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Wow, thank you everybody for such an enthusiastic response to chapter 4! To tell you the truth, the fish story wasn't really gonna be in there but after watching my 4-year old niece play a computer game with some fish in it, the idea just kind of came to me, weird huh. Please R&R and thank you to everyone who does! Enjoy chapter 5!

**_Silent Stalker:_**_ Thanks! I keep getting ideas for the story, and if I don't write them down I'm gonna forget them—that's probably the reason I update fast, but oh well, glad u like!_

**_Yama-sama: _**_We find out a little bit of the secret in this chapter…thanks for reviewing!_

**_Yume-dream: _**_Thanks for catching that…it was supposed to say, __'Mimi noticed the exchange between Sora and Matt and nudged Kari (not Mimi)' Thanks for noticing and reviewing!_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ Croquet's not that bad…it's just kinda boring… thanks for the review!_

Chapter 5: Confessions and Surprises

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Matt spent the afternoon working in a few other rooms because at the moment there was nothing more he could do with Sora's room. Meanwhile Sora and the others attended the rest of their educational and weaponry lessons.

At the end of the night, Sora walked back to the room pleased with the day's events. In addition to completing all her work in class and getting a perfect evaluation on her archery test, she felt she had gained Matt's trust and friendship. The moody young artist finally relented to her persistent pestering, honoring her request to be called Sora and going so far as to say he'd think about being friends.

Sora nearly skipped back to her room. Just thinking about Matt gave her a tingly, happy feeling in her heart and soul that washed over to the rest of her. She couldn't think clear. Matt clouded all of her thoughts. _How does he do this to me? I don't know what it is about him that draws me to him. He's definitely very good looking; charming; funny; creative; talented, I could think of a lot of words to describe him. Wow could I have a crush on him?_

Sora was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had passed her room. She finally snapped out of it, wondering where her carelessness had taken her. Hearing an almost enchanting voice singing an epic song minstrels and travelers sang coming from the room in front of her, sparked Sora's interest.

Curiosity, again, got the better of her. She quietly pushed open the door and peaked inside. A shirtless, gorgeous, very masculine body entered her line of vision. But it wasn't the well-toned body or the stunning rich voice that stood out the most to her. It was the blond hair. Sora gasped, realizing who it was.

The gasp caught the man's attention, and Matt turned around to see Sora trying to look innocent. He stopped his beautiful melody and stared at her. "Oh, Princess Sora, what brings you here?" he asked sitting down on his bed and gesturing for her to come in.

She debated walking away for it was getting to be rather late and knowing she would get in trouble if found out this late, especially in a boy's room. However, against her better judgment, she walked slowly into the room, closing the door and joining Matt on the bed. "I was just walking around, thinking about some things, not really paying attention to where I went." They sat in silence for a moment. "Matt, you have a very good voice. What was the song you were singing before I interrupted you?"

"It was nothing." He responded flushing, a light shade of red. Seeing how she wouldn't take no for an answer, he instead said, "Just a song my parents taught T.K. and I when we were little. It's the tale of a boy becoming a knight and winning the heart of a princess."

"That's neat." Sora answered and as an afterthought replied, "I always loved hearing about the adventures of knights."

"Really," Matt replied.

"Yeah. I guess it's always fascinated me. They get to go on so many adventures and prove their skills, loyalty, and bravery. I wish some sort of adventure would happen to me." She sighed dreamily.

Matt studied her. _She has no idea._ "Sora, the adventures the knights fight are not all that glamorous and fascinating as they're made out to be. Quite honestly, battles and adventures are not things most knights would want to talk about, particularly bloody ones."

Matt spoke earnestly, and Sora knew he had experienced this. "Have you ever had to fight?" she asked hesitantly.

The blond boy looked at the princess. "No, thankfully, I am just an artist, not one who would be asked to go out in a time of battle. But…"

"But what…" Sora responded.

"I was forced to go through training with the knights by King Thelonius of Lockton when we worked on the castle up there. You said T.K. already told you the story about it, but there are some details even he doesn't know." Matt paused.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sora whispered.

_Why am I telling her these things? I just can't stop myself. _"I had to go through eight hours of training everyday from the crack of dawn to turn me into a "real man". The king was so bent upon killing the innocent and so obsessed with slaughter, he made his soldiers train like crazy. I had no friends there either, well expect my little brother. You see, the king has a son by the name of Marcus, the exact same age as me, and he didn't like the fact his father was paying so much attention to me. The only reason for that was because his father believed I needed to be taught the ways of world and made into a proper boy."

"That's terrible!" Sora exclaimed. "No one should have to go through that."

"I wasn't the only one. There were a few other boys he had tracked down, mostly thieves and homeless boys that he saw potential in. But the king always paid special attention to me; something I never understood. But thanks to his son, I was all alone for those eight hours and had no one to laugh with, cry with, or even just relax with. The knights were also taught every man for himself, and I guess by the end of our stay there, that mindset had caught me too."

While he was talking, Sora had unconsciously taken his hand in hers. "Matt, I don't know what to say. How could someone be so terrible and evil to do something like that?"

"I don't know." Matt answered. "I guess my life seemed destined for one of solitude until we arrived here. I don't understand how you and your friends, well with the exception of bushy, were able to break through the cold exterior I had built up so long ago. Thanking you is what I should be doing." He stood up and began to walk toward his dresser but stopped when he realized he couldn't move. Sora let go of his hand, blushing a shade of red.

Matt looked at his dresser, trying to find something fit for the princess. _I owe her something, really. She was the one who really got through to me. The others just kind of followed her example._ Finally, after finding nothing too elaborate that said his thanks, he settled on a yellow rose from the vase the servants put on his desk.

"Here." Matt answered handing the flower to her. "I really owe you, princess. If not for you, I'd be afraid to see what my life would end up like. I've got a better gift for you, but it will take awhile to get ready." He trailed off, cheeks tinted a light red. _Stupid bad habit of blushing…_

"Thank you." She answered then caught what he had said. "Does it have something to do with my room?"

"Maybe." He answered. "We'll just have to wait and see. Tomorrow though I won't be working on your room."

"Why?"

Matt grinned. "We're missing a few of the colors I need to start. Guess I'm just going to have to work on it later."

"Pity." Sora said. _This means more time with Matt! The longer it takes for the room to get done, the more often I get to see him! I think my feelings for him are more than just a crush…_

The clock in the garden began to chime, signifying the hour of the night. Sora gasped. "I've got to get going. If someone sees me out this late, well, I don't want to think about the consequences, especially if they see me in here and you without a shirt…" she trailed off blushing again.

Matt nodded and opened the door slightly checking in both directions. "There's no one. It's safe to go, but be careful."

"I will." The red-haired princess answered. She turned once more towards Matt and surprised him by wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you for trusting me and telling me those things. I won't tell anyone." She answered, arms releasing him but trailing down his muscular shoulders and arms. "Goodbye."

"Bye princess." He responded smiling to himself. _I can't let myself fall for her..._

Sora actually managed to make it to her room unnoticed and without getting distracted along the way. She held the rose up to her nose and took in its wonderful scent. Sighing she set in down on her dresser and changed into her nightclothes. She slipped into bed and fell asleep instantly thinking about how good Matt looked without a shirt on…

The next morning Sora awoke with a huge smile on her face. _Not a bad way to start a morning. What a dream!_ In her dream, Matt climbed up her balcony into her room, and the two had ended up kissing for what seemed like hours. _Where did that come from?_ Sora changed and headed down to breakfast.

After popping into the dining room and seeing her father engaged in a meeting with all his advisors, Sora decided skipping breakfast sounded like a good option. She instead went ahead to the schoolroom, waving hi and giving a large smile to T.K. as she passed him.

T.K. on the other hand, was headed in the opposite direction, to the foyer of the castle in search of his older brother. There was something different about Matt; a change that seemed to have happened overnight. T.K. didn't like being kept out in the dark, and he was making it his mission to find out what was going on. The inquisitive teenager had a strong suspicion it had something to do with the princess.

He found his brother standing on a stool and painting the wall of the entrance a light shade of yellow. This was their new assignment. T.K. was to take measurements of the entrance to determine what kinds of statues could be placed there while Matt was to paint the Takenouchi crest on the wall. After calling out his brother's name and hearing no response, T.K. really knew something was up.

"MATT!" he finally said, hitting the older blonde with his measuring stick.

"Ouch!" Matt responded. "What was that for?" he asked getting down off the stool and rubbing the side of his leg.

T.K. crossed his arms. "I've only been calling your name for the past five minutes!" he exaggerated.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy at the moment in case you can't tell."

"What's up with you? It's like you changed into a completely different person after the croquet match with Tai yesterday. And I saw you earlier this morning, singing to yourself and smiling as you ate breakfast. I won't take no for an answer, Matt."

Seeing how his little brother had inherited his own stubbornness, Matt finally agreed. "Fine. But if one word of this gets out to anyone, you are a dead man, Takeru Ishida."

T.K. nodded his head and gestured with his hand for Matt to continue. Looking around and deciding they looked too conspicuous inside, Matt opened the door and motioned for T.K. to follow him outside. "You want to know what the problem is; I think I'm falling for Sora!" he whispered loudly.

T.K.'s mouth dropped. From the time his family had arrived at the castle, he believed Sora and Matt would make a great couple and saw the chemistry between them off the bat. He had suspected something like this was what Matt was so giddy about but yet was still having a bit of trouble believing it.

"When did this happen?"

"The thing is, I don't know! But what I do know is that it's probably not a good thing! She's a princess; I'm an artist. You do the math!" Matt barked at his little brother.

T.K. was quiet. His brother was finally happy and had found happiness but society would do everything to keep Matt away from Sora. They both knew it. T.K. knew how happy Matt had been lately every time he was around Sora. He also knew the likewise was true.

In fact that was exactly what he and Kari had been talking about yesterday when Tai went into his rant about croquet. They had both noticed some sparks flying between the two older teens. T.K. had also observed the cheerful, blissful way Sora had greeted him this morning with a strong belief his brother had something to do with it.

T.K., though knowing these other pieces of information, did not choose to disclose them to his brother yet. He had to talk to Kari and the others and see what their thoughts were. "Well, bro," he finally decided on his words, "If nothing else keep her friendship, please. Sora found a way to bring back my brother and I don't want to lose him again."

Matt looked solemnly at his brother, noticing how sincerely he was speaking. _If anything I don't want to lose her friendship. But why do I get the feeling T.K. is hiding something from me? Oh well._ "Thanks for listening Teeks." He said, ruffling the younger blonde's hair. Matt picked up the measuring stick and threw it to his brother. "Let's keep working…"

**-Schoolroom-**

Meanwhile, Sora, Tai, Kari, and Mimi were sitting through their history lesson. Master Gennai was attempting to question them about ancient Egypt. History just didn't appeal to them all, though. Sora liked it while all the others, particularly Tai, had a hard time staying awake. "Tai," he yelled at the lone male, "tell me something about the Egyptians."

Tai shot straight up. He had been off in dreamland. _Who are we talking about? Why'd he have to wake me up from such a good dream? What a feast! There was chicken, turkey, potatoes, cakes, and chocolates…mmm…_ Tai's mouth had begun to water. _And it was ALL for me!_ He had begun to drool and got a goofy grin on his face.

"Do you find something funny about the Egyptians?" Master Gennai asked.

Tai stood up. "No sir." He made a show of clearing his throat. "Um, the Egyptians were from…Greece!" he stated proudly sitting down.

The three girls burst out into laughter while Master Gennai fixed Tai with a cold, hard reproachful look. "Tai, you dork, the Egyptians were from Egypt!" Sora giggled.

"I knew that." He answered turning a little red. "Um…their leader was Julius Caesar."

He tried again knowing Master Gennai wouldn't let him off the hook until he gave a right answer.

Instead he was greeted with a "Wrong, again. Try another answer."

Tai had begun to sweat. "Uh…they invented the wheel?" _Can't he just leave me alone!_

Master Gennai covered his face with his hands. "Can someone, PLEASE, refresh Tai's memory about the ancient Egyptians."

"They built the pyramids and the Nile was their main water source." Mimi replied.

"Does that help any, Tai?" Master Gennai then asked.

_What am I supposed to say?_ "Uhhh…." There was a knock at the door saving the bushy-haired teen. He sighed in relief and slouched in his seat only to sit straight up when he noticed who the visitor was.

"Your Majesty." Everyone said, standing and bowing/curtsying.

"What brings you here, Your Highness?" asked Master Gennai while the others all sat back down.

"There is a matter I would like to discuss with the students. You all are familiar with the Ishida family, particularly their two sons Matt and T.K., I assume."

"Yes, father." Sora answered for the others, wondering where the conversation was leading.

"Well in two days, it will be Matt's twentieth birthday and we would like to throw him a party in celebration of his birthday and in appreciation for all the work he has put into this castle so far."

"What a great idea!" Kari exclaimed while the other two girls nodded enthusiastically. Tai somewhat reluctantly nodded, admitting it was a good idea.

"The cooks have come up with a list of things needed from the village and there are a bunch of other things I imagine we'll be needing from there. I'm asking the four of you to go in to the village and purchase the things we'll need, decoration materials, cooking ingredients, and such items. What do you say?"

"Of course!" they answered. Tai almost stood up with happiness. _No more ancient Egyptians!_

"Great." King Takenouchi replied. "I'll meet you in the foyer in approximately thirty minutes with your list and a few other things. Please go change into some more…relaxing…clothes that'll make you fit in when you're in the village." He bowed to them all and began to leave but paused as he reached the door. "You may tell T.K. about this but whatever you do, do not let Matt know."

The four teens all nodded as the King left. Master Gennai dismissed them, and they all left in a hurry, glad to be out of there. "You know what this means, ladies." Mimi began.

A huge smile found its way to Kari's face while a sarcastic one grazed Sora's lips. "SHOPPING!" they exclaimed in unison, though Sora's exclamation was rather sarcastic. _I'm not a great big fan of shopping, but if it's for a party, and if it is for Matt then I think I can handle it._ Her smirk had turned into a real smile.

Tai walked by them with his head hung low. "I HATE shopping! I'm going to have to carry all your bags all day. We really need to get a few more males in this castle. At least I don't have to hear any more about the ancient Egyptians…"

A/N: Thoughts? There wasn't too much humor until the end but I can promise a lot in the next chapter. But what else can you expect when Tai goes shopping with three girls? Please review!

Theladyknight


	6. Shopping Adventures and Denial

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviews the story. You guys are so great! Enjoy chapter 6 and don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts!

_**My Name is R.C:** The story would be really boring without Tai, wouldn't it! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Raine189:** My family has a croquet set too. But we lost a good deal of the balls in the sewer—long story. Thanks for the reviews and all the nice words._

_**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** How could I forget you? I'm still laughing from your chapter 4 response! Newayz, I'm glad you brought up the Egypt thing. I've got no problem with the ancient Egyptians; history and ancient civilizations are probably one of my best classes in school, but I figure Tai wouldn't be too interested in it. Unfortunately for Tai, though, we will be hearing a little more about Egypt in this chappie. And as to your other question, I'm not gonna disclose that yet! Keep reading to find out and thanks for all the reviews!_

_**Crazyamzy:** I'm glad you like the story! _

Chapter 6: Shopping Adventures and Denial

Thirty minutes later, Tai and the three girls all met in the entranceway, greeted by the sight of T.K and Matt hard at work. "Hey guys!" Kari exclaimed upon seeing them.

T.K. and Matt both looked at the four figures standing before them. "Hello everyone! What are you all doing here?" T.K. questioned.

Matt caught Sora's eye and muttered a soft, "Hey,"

"Hey," she answered a little shyly, grinning at him.

It was Kari this time that noticed the interaction between the two. "We are so going to talk to her about this when we get out into town." She whispered quietly to Mimi.

"You said it. She is so into him."

Kari looked at her brother who was asking T.K. if his family would be able to find some time to make a statue of his head. "Now we just have to find a way to ditch my brother…"

Mimi got an evil glint in her eye. "I'll take care of Tai…" Kari gave her a huge smile as Sora fixed her eyes on at them.

"What are you two plotting?"

"Nothing." They answered guiltily.

Though she knew perfectly well their answer was bogus, Sora found her gaze once again drifting to the oldest blonde's. _What gorgeous eyes. Just one look at them and I find myself drowning in those deep blue pools. He's so handsome, and kind, and caring, and mysterious, and so amazing._ Sora sighed. _I really think I'm falling for him…_

Her daydream was interrupted by an outburst from Tai. "Is it the hair? Really, I know I do have a lot of it, but it shouldn't be too hard to put in the statue. My hair has got to be my best feature. You know every person has their own distinguishing feature and I think my hair is mine…"

"Oh brother." Sora shook her head. She walked over to the two other girls, and Matt soon joined them.

"I have a feeling he's going to be at this for a while." Matt explained. "I couldn't stand on that stool for that long without doing anything. I can't concentrate under these conditions. This definitely wasn't in the job description."

"I doubt the job description included bushy annoying, teenage male as a friend either." Mimi replied.

"Unfortunately, I was not forewarned." Matt answered sarcastically. The three girls all laughed. _He can be so funny and friendly now that he knows the others. He is so perfect._

Matt noticed the redhead looking at him and winked at her. Sora felt her face heat up as she turned away quickly.

Footsteps entered the hall though they were hard to hear over Tai's continuously moving mouth. "Hello, again." The king greeted as he entered.

All the teens looked at Sora's father and bowed or curtsied. Tai even managed to shut up. "Your Highness," They echoed in unison. Kari felt her hand brush up against T.K.'s, who in attempt to get away from Tai's sculpture request had slowly been making his way in the direction of the others. The two youngest teenagers looked at each other and blushed, turning their attention back to the king.

"Sora, here is the list that has been prepared for you." He handed her a list and also a bag that jingled when he she took it. No one had to be told what was in there. "You should be off; I imagine you'll be quite busy." He turned to face the two blondes. "They are running some errands for us in the nearby town today. You boys are doing excellent work, keep it up!" He smiled, finally answering T.K.'s earlier question and took his departure.

"Well, we best be heading off." Kari said cheerfully. "See you guys later!"

"Yeah." Matt responded. "Have fun today. Don't let bushy do anything too stupid."

"Don't worry your little blond head over it." Tai responded as they walked out the doors. He then stopped and ran back into the castle, as though he had forgotten something. "T.K., remember what the label on my statue is going to read," he paused dramatically and expanded his hands to symbolize the supremacy of it, "Taichi is he! See ya!"

T.K. looked at his older brother as the brunette ran to catch up with the others. "He is one strange guy."

"I'd say that describes him pretty well. But I've got an idea for this statue of his." Matt responded, laughing as the two began working just like they had before they were disturbed, planning on making this "statue" a little later on...

**-On the road to the village-**

Meanwhile the three girls all stopped and waited for Tai to catch up to them. "What was he going back for?" Mimi asked.

"Don't know." Sora answered. "Something aboutthe statue he believes T.K. is going to make for him, I think."

"I can't believe you actually claim him as your brother, Kari." Mimi added.

Kari gave the two an exasperated look. "Each day I wonder more and more if he was adopted…"

"That would definitely explain the hair." Sora mused and joined in the laughter. A yell was heard behind them. "Here he comes."

"Hey guys! What are you standing around for, lets go!" The three girls exchanged shrugs and, they all made their way into town. The local village was about a ten-minute walk from the castle, and Tai entertained the girls with funny jokes and his own stories. Before they knew it, they were in the village of Roselle.

"Look at all the stores!" Mimi's eyes got gigantic and pearly. "Let's get all the party shopping out of the way right now, then we can look for CLOTHES!"

"Oh boy, this is going to be a very long day." Tai sighed.

Kari and Sora giggled as they first made their way to the fruit vendor. "The list says we need a variety of fruits: apples, oranges, bananas, and whatever else looks good. We also need fresh vegetables, whatever kind we would like, whenever we see a vegetable stand." Sora read.

"This looks good!" Kari exclaimed, holding up a few oranges and put them in a bag the vendor offered her. "Yum, strawberries. Here are some apples, bananas, and melons; do you think this is enough?"

"Sounds good to me." Mimi answered. "How much is it?" she asked the young vendor quite coyly.

"Oh, I think I could give the fruit to you for five pieces of gold." The man responded, smiling at Mimi.

"You could! That's great! Thanks!" Mimi grinned cutely and handed him the gold before they walked off.

She handed the heavy bag to Tai who after murmuring"Oof!" glared at her.

"What's your problem, bushy?" Sora asked, adapting Matt's nickname for Tai.

"I didn't like the way she was flirting with the vendor." He glanced at Mimi. "You were leading him on." Mimi rolled her eyes, and Tai continued. "Did you see how he hung on your every word, Meems?"

Mimi looked at Tai. "I did get us the fruit for a pretty good price, you've got to admit it, Tai." She rationalized.

"But…" Tai began again not wanting to lose, "he's just a fruit vendor, and you're the daughter of the royal treasurer. I mean, seriously, it would never work even if you did like him like that."

Sora suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. Tai, who was following behind her, ran right into her back. "Taichi Kamiya," Tai gulped, it wasn't often Sora used his full name, and it usually wasn't a good thing when she did, "You don't exactly choose who you fall in love with, it just happens. Why don't you just let this all go? We all know you did us a favor back there, Mimi, and we also all know you like Tai, and he likes you. So why don't we just get the rest of the shopping done in a little peace and quiet!" she spat at Tai.

The redhead marched off after consulting the list for the next destination. _That's all the proof I need. She is falling in love with Matt. I knew it!_ Kari thought to herself. "Hey wait up!" she yelled, realizing the others had all taken off after the enraged princess.

"She normally doesn't lose her temper like that." Mimi mused to Tai.

Tai shook his head. "I've seen her blow up before; that was light, and I got lucky. I wonder what's up? She seemed really mad about what I'd said."

Mimi put the pieces together and came to the same realization Kari had. _We really need to talk to her._ The four, considerably quieter due to Sora's outburst, went to the produce stand, dairy vendor, meat vendor, and a few small miscellaneous stores.

"Are we done, yet?" Tai pleaded through clenched teeth. He was currently holding seven bags; three in each hand and the one full of the fruit in his mouth. "Seriously, I think I'm gonna drop something soon if we don't start heading back."

"But there was this really, really, really cute dress back that Maude just got in at her store. I have to get it. Please, Tai, can we stay around longer…" Mimi asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

Tai's face melted into a goofy grin. "I guess we could stay…a little longer."

"How does she do that?" Sora whispered to Kari. Now that she had time to cool down, Sora was back to her friendly self.

"The Lord only knows…" Kari trailed off. They backtracked their route and headed off towards Maude's Clothing, a store run by a man named Jonathan and his wife Maude. She and Mimi were pretty good friends considering Mimi bought a bulk of her clothing there.

Sora looked around at each of the stores signs, sighing as she realized she still hadn't found what she wanted to find. _I've got to find a gift for Matt; something that tells him I care about him but doesn't tell him I think I may be falling for him. Men are so hard to shop for. What can I get him? It needs to be perfect…_

The group finally reached Maude's, but something else caught Sora's eyes and it wasn't Tai nearly dropping all seven bags in an attempt to open the door for Mimi. This snapped Sora's thoughts back to the situation at hand. "I've got an idea. How about we pay a little visit to our friend Joe?" she asked the others, whom had each lunged for the apples and oranges, the only things that had fallen from the bags.

"Yeah!" was the enthusiastic reply.

Joe Kido was the village doctor and a very good friend of the Takenouchi family. He ran his office a block from Maude's clothing. Every time Sora and her friendswentto town, they stopped to visit the older boy. Joe was a remarkable doctor and very friendly guy.

The bell dinged as this time to be safe, Kari held the door open for them all. "Hullo, again, Dr. Kido. I seem to have a problem" Tai began in a pseudo feminine voice.

"Mrs. Norton, how many times do I have to tell you I can't give your cat anything to make it stop eating your socks." Joe responded in an exasperated sigh as he continued working on his current project. The four teenagers burst into laughter at Joe's response. He turned around and flushed a very unusual shade of red.

"Who was it this time?" he asked as though this had happened before.

"That would be me, darling." Tai claimed, speaking yet again in his fake, high-pitched feminine voice.

"I should have known." The doctor answered. "What brings you to town today?" He asked, gesturing for them to sit down at the table in the next room.

"We're having a party for one of the artists who is working on the castle. He turns twenty in two days." Kari replied. "Sora's father sent us to get the supplies."

"I see. Sounds like quite the festivity." Joe said. "But what brings you here to my office? Is someone in need of some help?"

"Yeah, Tai could use some mental help." Kari muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Kari?" Joe questioned.

Kari shook her head quickly. "No, Joe. We just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing. And," she motioned to the bags, "look for a place to store these while Mimi shops for some clothes. Tai almost dropped them once, and we can't risk him doing it again." The brunette boy stuck his tongue out at his little sister, and she responded the same.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Would that be okay, Joe?"

"Of course, I have plenty of room here. Feel free to leave the stuff here, just keep it out of the way. I've got a couple of patients coming in soon."

"Thanks!" they all answered, getting up out of their chairs and moving the sacks. "Talk to you later, Joe!"

"Bye." The blue haired doctor replied, holding the door open for them.

_Now's our chance to question Sora about her feelings for Matt!_ "Tai, hon, could you do me a favor?" Mimi asked sweetly.

"What is it, oh slave driver?" he responded, mock bowing.

"Well I had an errand for you to run; I mean you wouldn't have to hold any of my bags if you did this. But if you're going to act that way about it…"

"I'll do anything," Tai exclaimed desperately, "as long as I don't have to carry any more bags! What do you want me to do?"

"There's a special flower we're going to need. It's a…" Mimi sweat dropped, "Um, a, um…"

"Tea flavorer." Kari supplied.

Mimi flashed her a smile. "Silly me. Of course it's a tea flavorer. It is a very important part of…"

"…this foreign tea the cooks just got…" Kari added. _I'd better help her out._

"…and we need you to find it…"

"…it's a green flower…"

"Green?" Tai asked. _There are green flowers?_

"With blue spots it. And it's really vital that you get it Tai. I'm counting on you. Will you do this for me?" Mimi asked.

Tai looked the girls over. "Of course I will, Meems. Green flower with blue spots. I'm on my way. I won't be back without one. Green flower, blue spots. Green flower, blue spots. Green flower, blue spots." He repeated over and over again to himself.

"You're the best, Tai!" Mimi exclaimed giving him a peck on the cheek.

Tai's expression once again got goofy as he headed off down the road. _Green flower, blue spots. Green, flower…she kissed me…blue flower, green spots. Blue flower, green spots…_

Mimi and Kari burst into a fit of hysterical laughter as they saw the bushy haired young man walk off into the distance. "Care to explain?" Sora questioned. "I can't say Cook has mentioned anything about new tea."

"We needed a distraction to get us away from him so we could have a little girl talk with you." Kari explained.

"What about?" Sora asked carelessly, making her way into the town music shop, a place she had never set foot in.

"Matt." Came the response.

"What about him?" Sora tried to keep her cool. _They can't know…I'm not that obvious, am I?_

"You know perfectly well what we are talking about, princess." Sora cringed. She hated it when people, especially her close friends, referred to her bythe title.

"Matt and I are friends, if that's what you're wondering."

"Yeah right." Kari snorted. "Don't give us that."

Sora immediately replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." She began looking around the store, hoping to find something fit for the blond artist. A glimmer of silver caught her attention, and she headed towards the back of the shop.

"Every time you talk to him, you forget about the rest of us. We saw you staring, no gazing, at him earlier. And before when you said that thing about not choosing who you fall for…it's obvious Sor, you're head over heals for him. Don't deny it."

"What's there to deny? Matt and I are friends. Friends look at each other when they talk." _I hate lying to them, but I can't tell them what's really going on inside my heart. This is it; it's the perfect gift for Matt!_ Sora picked the object up and took it to the owner. "How much?"

"Ten gold pieces." Sora immediately handed the money over, and the storeowner wrapped it in paper and put it into a sack, thanking her for buying it.

The three girls left the store with Mimi and Kari keeping up their questioning. "For the last time," Sora yelled, "would you stop pestering me about my personal business! Matt and I are friends, and if there was something going on between us it wouldn't be your business either!"

Mimi was about to object when they heard Tai's voice coming, yelling at them to stop. "I found them." He responded, panting and holding up a green flower with blue spots and a blue flower with green spots. Mimi and Kari's mouths dropped open while Sora resisted the urge to laugh at them. "I couldn't remember what you had said, so I got one of both!"

"Where did you manage to find these, big brother?"

"I ran in to our friend Izzy. He told me he's been doing some science experiments with plants and flowers and he had a few spare specimens I could have for you. Isn't that great!"

"Fantastic." Kari managed. Sora had started walking to Joe's after looking at the town clock and realizing they needed to get back. "She is in denial."

"Denial doesn't even begin to describe it." Mimi responded.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tai interrupted. "Why are we talking about ancient Egypt again? Weren't we put through enough torture today in class?"

Kari and Mimi looked at each other quizzically. "Where are you getting ancient Egypt out of our conversation?"

"You keep talking about the Nile! And according to you, Mimi, that's the river next to where the Egyptians were at!"

"We're not talking about the Nile, stupid, we're talking about denial."

"You said it again. The Nile. Why would Sora be in the Nile when we're nowhere near Egypt?" he exclaimed hysterically.

"Get it through your mountain of hair, Tai. We are talking about denial, you know the thing where someonerefuses to admitsomething though other people know it is true! Sora is in d.e.n.i.a.l.: denial!"

"Oh," Tai responded, finally understanding. "About what?"

"You wouldn't understand." Kari retorted. "Come on, Sora's going to leave without us if we don't get moving." They hurried off to Joe's and helped Sora pick up the rest of the bags before bidding farewell to Joe and going back to the castle.

A short ten minutes later, filled with Mimi's constant complaining about not getting to stop at Maude's to buy some new clothes, they arrived back at the castle.

"What's that?" Sora questioned, speaking for the first time since saying bye to Joe, pointing at something that occupied the castle steps.

The group made their way to it and after studying it and reading the accompanying sign, the three girls burst into laughter. Tai on the other hand looked like a lobster that had been out in the sun too long. Sitting in front of the castle steps was a large round pumpkin with probably thirty sticks pointing out of its top. Eyes, a nose, and mouth along with ears were painted on it. A sign lay in front of , letters painted on it as well. The sign read, **Taichi is he!**

A/N: Thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is the surprise party for Matt!


	7. The Birthday Party

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Matt's birthday party…what more is there to say. Please R&R and enjoy!

**_Kat:_**_ Yeah, I hate it when people make Tai evil. Tai's not evil, he's the complete opposite. And his character is definitely my favorite to write about. Thanks for the review._

**_Mimz:_**_ You can expect a little to be coming soon…_

**_Yama-sama:_**_ I completely forgot Donkey was colorblind…damn, I that would have been funny. And nice guess on Sora's gift…I'm glad u like it!_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ You'll find out soon, I promise!_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ My computer's screwed up too…oh well. It's no wonder Tai reminded you of Donkey from Shrek, cuz that's who I based him off of. I watched it again the other day and the whole flower thing sounded like the perfect distraction for Tai! LoL! Thanks!_

Chapter 7: The Birthday Party

Sora awoke to bright sunlight, and it didn't take her very long to realize it was already midday. _God, who knew shopping could take so much out of you. Then again I had to put up with Mimi and Tai, which explains a lot of it. _Sora got up and dressed, then headed down to the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to find her other three shopping partners downstairs as well, looking as though they had just gotten up too.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Mimi announced cheerfully.

"Morning." Sora replied, sitting down next to Kari. "So what's on the agenda for today?" When they had gotten home from their little adventure yesterday, the Queen informed them they would not have lessons because of certain other things they would have to do.

"Don't know." Tai replied through a mouthful of food as he continually shoveled more in. "Your Mom and Dad are going to meet us down here soon and tell us."

"Tai that is so gross!" Mimi exclaimed as some of his breakfast went splattering on her dress. "Slow down! It's not like the food's all going to disappear into thin air."

Tai looked up briefly. "I'm not going to take the chance." He answered, quickly resuming his eating. The three girls all rolled their eyes as the King and Queen entered the room.

"Good morning, children." Sora's father announced.

"Good morning, Your Majesties." The teenagers all announced in unison.

"You may be wondering why we called you here and why you aren't having lessons today or tomorrow."

"No lessons tomorrow?" Tai exclaimed, putting the piece of bacon he was eating down and shooting up out of his chair. "Yes!" He began to cough, and Sora hit him repetitively on the back. "Thanks." He croaked. "Guess some of that bacon got caught in my throat. Heh." He said, blushing red and sitting back down.

The others, including the king and queen, were able to hide their laughter as the king began to speak. "Moving on, the reason you won't be having lessons is because we need your help to prepare everything for the party. There are many tasks and we need you to volunteers for each one."

"The first task," his wife began pulling out a list, "is to clean up the forest area we are having the party at. Because the castle is being redone and most of the rooms have been started, we think it would be a better idea to have the party outside. Haruhiko and I chose a very nice plot of land but there are tree branches, leaves, and multiple other things that need to be cleaned up. Do we have any volunteers?" she asked hopefully.

"Tai." The three girls replied in unison and pointed at the lone male teen.

"But…" he started.

"Tai would be absolutely perfect for the job. We need to keep him away from the castle because of his big mouth. I have a strong feeling he's somehow let it slip that Matt's having a party in front of Matt." Sora said automatically. The others nodded in agreement.

"But…" Tai tried again.

Kari looked at her brother and sighed. "Come on big brother. It's not that hard of a job. Wouldn't you rather be outside in the outdoors than stuck in this big castle doing a feminine job?"

"But…" Tai interrupted.

"No buts." Mimi replied sharply. "Be a man Tai and do this. Unless of course you'd rather, I don't know…clean the pond with the fish in it?" Mimi suggested innocently.

"But…" Tai had begun to interrupt but when Mimi mentioned the fish he shut up and immediately turned pale. "Not the fish. I can clean the forest area. I would love to clean the forest area. Cleaning the forest area is something I have always wanted to do. I'll get started on it right away!" he jumped up and ran out of the room.

Everyone sitting in the dining room sweat dropped. "Does Tai even know what forest area he's supposed to be cleaning?" Mimi asked a little confused.

"I highly doubt it." Sora replied.

"Tai still acts the same way he did when he was ten years old." Sora's mother replied.

Her father shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of seven but whatever works for you, dear." They all burst into laughter at the last statement.

"Moving on," Sora's mother smiled, "Mimi, we would like you to go down to the kitchens and help plan the food and desserts for the night and choose the cake design."

"I'm good at that!" she answered grinning, curtsying to the king and queen and exiting.

"Kari, we would like you to join T.K. in the classroom and work on decorations for tomorrow night's party. Sora will join you when she's done with her project."

Kari stood up and pushed her chair in. "Okay." She curtsied and waved bye to Sora.

"Sora, your father and I would like you to meet with Nancy and Malcolmto go over all the plans for tomorrow night. One of the things you'll need to figure out is how to distract Matt from finding out about the party and how to get him to the clearing tomorrow night. As we said before, when you are finished you will need to join Kari in the schoolroom."

"Yes, mother, father." Sora answered. "I have a feeling we're going to be pretty busy so I'd better be off!" She gave both her parents a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Toshiko looked at her husband as tears came to her eyes. "She's grown up so fast."

"I know. So have the others, well with the exception of Tai." Haruhiko nodded.

"Our baby's all ready to get married." Toshiko said tears now coming from her eyes. "I hope she finds someone who really truly loves her and makes her happy."

Her husband smiled at her and wrapped an arm around the queen. "Dear, I think she's already found that special someone. It's just a matter of getting them to admit their feelings and then going from there."

"So we're on the same page about this?" The queen questioned. Her request seemed so vague but it appeared her husband understood it just fine.

"I believe so." King Haruhiko agreed.

A servant entered the room. "Sire, here is the report one of spies sent recently." The servant bowed and left the room.

King Haruhiko studied the letter with a grave, solemn face and turned to greet his wife. "It is as I feared. Thelonius of Lockton is on the move…"

* * *

While her parents were locked in their conversation about her love life, Sora was in the hallway walking towards her meeting with Nancy and Malcolm. _This should definitely be interesting. _She stopped to look out the window overlooking the forest and began laughing at the sight of Tai being attacked by some birds. 

"Having problems, Tai?" she shouted through the window. Tai ran around as a bird tried to fly into his pocket. The brunette began hitting his own leg in an attempt to get the bird off.

"Get! Ouch! Off…ouch…you dumb…ouch..bird!" he kept hitting his leg and finally the bird, appearing sick and tired of Tai's beatings, pecked him once on the nose and flew off. Tai looked in his pocket at what the bird had wanted and pulled out a piece of bread and meat.

"Hey! That's where I put these. I've been looking for them."

"What is that doing in your pocket?" Sora asked in wonder.

"I put them in there during breakfast so I could have a snack later on. Yum, still tastes good!" Tai exclaimed. "See you later Sora!" Sora laughed again and as she turned to leave, bumped into someone knocking her to the floor.

A hand appeared and Sora gladly accepted it. "We have really got to stop doing this." A deep voice she recognized right away replied. Sora gazed again into Matt's beautiful blue eyes as a smile worked its way onto her face.

"Your telling me." She responded, letting go of his hand. "What's up?"

"I'm off to work on the entryway again. What about you and everybody else? Is there something going on here that I'm not aware about?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, cautiously as they began walking. _I really hope he doesn't suspect something. _

"You all just seem a little jumpy. Is there something I should know about?"

Sora gave a nervous laugh as she reached her destination. "Not that I'm aware of…" Sora lied. _I really hope he doesn't realize I'm a really bad liar!_ Matt gave her a suspicious look but let the subject go nonetheless.

"Why are you stopping here?"

"Something my dad has requested of me. You know how parents are sometimes…"

_Okay, something definitely is going on. Guess I'll have to find out later._ "Well, princess, I'd better be getting to work. Duty calls. I will talk to you later." He said bowing and, taking her hand in his,kissing it. Sora felt her cheeks warm up but managed to give the blond a smile before he walked off.

Sora knocked and walked into the room. "Hello Princess!" Malcolm exclaimed, bowing before her.

"Please, don't Mr. Ishida." Sora responded. "Call me Sora and don't worry about bowing. That's so overrated."

"At your wish, Sora." His wife greeted Sora and the three engaged in a warm, fun conversation for the next two hours. The Ishidas loved the plans the Takenouchi family had come up with and offered only a few suggestions. They also had thought of the perfect way to get Matt to go to the party area. "We'll get T.K. to lead him there telling him he's found this new "inspiration" Matt has to see. The funny thing about this, is that T.K. usually does get an inspiration and ends up dragging Matt out to see it. Matt will totally fall for it."

By the time Sora left, she felt as though she had known Matt and T.K.'s parents forever. _Their family is so nice and caring and fun to be around. We're so lucky to have them around. And if they weren't around, I would never have gotten to meet Matt…_

* * *

The day passed like a blur as Sora and her very tired friends all collapsed into their beds, exhausted from the hard work they had done. Morning came quickly and though she really was still tired, Sora got out of bed with a smile. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her gift for the blond artist. Somehow through her busy schedule yesterday, Sora managed to wrap the present up. _I really hope he likes this._

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent attempting to get any last minute details taken care of. Mimi and the cooks had finished all the food, well Mimi was supervising or so she called it, and T.K., Kari, and the princess had managed to get a load of beautiful decorations made and ready to be hung up. Tai, after being informed he had been working on the wrong part of the forest, somehow got the right part done and it looked quite nice. Unfortunately for him, his nose bore a big lump from where the bird had attacked him.

The time for the party approached faster and faster. Sora found herself up in her room with Kari and Mimi, the two girls waiting for her to appear in her outfit. The seamstress again had a reason to make a new beautiful gown for Sora and for once, Sora was actually not dreading it.

She came out from behind her dressing room doors and both Mimi and Kari's mouths fell to the ground. Sora was dressed in a long elegant light blue gown that flowed out at the bottom. The gown accented every part of her body and looked stunning on her. "If this doesn't prove you are crazy about Matt I don't know what does." Mimi said.

Sora chose to ignore the comment and grabbed her present. "You girls ready to go?"

Mimi, Kari, and Sora all made their way down the stairs and out into the forest clearing. The rest of the invitees were already there awaiting the presence of the two blondes. After being instructed by the king as to where they should stand, Sora and the others joined Tai off in a corner. They made small talk amongst themselves until someone shushed them.

Sora watched as Matt and T.K. appeared in the distance talking and laughing with each other. As they grew closer, Sora could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "Just keep your big yap shut, T.K. If word gets out about this, I don't even want to think about what will happen." Matt said seriously to the younger blond.

"Matt, you have nothing to worry about. Hey, we're here at the place I was telling you about." T.K. announced. That was the cue for the partygoers.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as the attention all focused on Matt. "Happy Birthday!"

Matt looked at the assembled faces and surprised everyone by laughing. "I knew you guys were planning something." He turned in the direction of the teenagers. "You are not a great liar, Princess." He said giving Sora a wink.

"Hey, I did my job." Sora laughed in her defense. Matt was greeted by a sea of people all wishing him another happy year and such. He finally got away and joined his group of new friends for supper.

"Happy birthday, Matt." Kari and Mimi said in unison as the blond sat down with them.

"Thanks," he responded as a hand stuck out in front of him. Matt looked up to see Tai holding it there. _Wonder what he wants._

"Happy birthday. I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot, and I've already apologized for this once but, I want to be friends with you Matt. How bout it?"

Matt grinned. "Sounds good Tai." Tai gasped. _He didn't call me bushy. I am good! I am the man. I am unstoppable. Go Taichi it's your birthday. That's the way uh huh uh huh I like it uh huh uh huh._ "Is he okay?" Matt asked Kari as Tai got a goofy grin on his face.

"We think so." Kari responded. "We've come to believe that look means he's off in dreamland, but other than that, he's almost sane."

"I see." Matt answered, helping himself to some apple cider. "Things around here are never dull, are they?"

"Nope." The three girls answered in unison. Supper was fantastic and everything went over very smoothly. The night grew darker and later, and Sora still had yet to give her gift to Matt. _I've got to do it soon before our parents make us go in._

Tai stood up. "Um, I'm going to go admire the stars. Mimi, you want to come." He said, winking very noticeable.

"Okay." She grinned, taking his hand as they walked off deeper into the forest.

"I'm sure they're going to be doing a lot of stargazing." Matt smirked.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, you'd think Tai would come up with a better excuse but then again, it is Tai." Sora stated.

"Shall we go spy on them?" Kari questioned, trying to look innocent.

"Sounds like a plan to me." T.K. answered. The four teens stood up and followed the same path Tai and Mimi had taken until they reached a fork in the road. "Which way should we go?"

"Sora, you and Matt go left, and T.K. and I will go right." Kari suggested. The group agreed and split up.

Sora turned to look at the two younger teens. "If you wanted to be alone too, you could have just told us!" She shouted grinning at Matt and seeing the two blush. Sora turned her attention back to the path ahead as she and Matt walked in a comfortable silence.

Finally mustering up the courage, which usually wasn't a hard thing for her to do, Sora spoke. "Matt, I have a present for you."

"For me?" he asked.

"Well it is your birthday." Sora answered sarcastically.

Matt flushed. "Hey, I'm not used to getting presents." Sora held out the gift and Matt unwrapped it to reveal something that was shiny and silver. "A harmonica…" he trailed off smiling. "…I used to have one of these when I was little. Man, I haven't seen a harmonica in like ten years."

"Jeez, you're old." Sora joked.

Matt looked over at her again and chuckled. "You'll get there soon. Thank you so much Sora. This really means a lot to me." It was Sora's turn to flush red.

"It's no problem Matt, really. I saw it, and I thought of you." The two once again lapsed into silence as they reached another clearing. Sora put her hand over her mouth trying to conceal her laugh.

"We were right about the stargazing thing…" Matt looked in the direction Sora was looking at and smirked. There was Tai and Mimi, all right, locked in a tight liplock sitting on a log. Tai wrapped his arms around the girl as Mimi let out a giggle.

"Tai, I love you." They heard.

"I love you too, Meems." He answered as he kissed her passionately once more.

Matt noticed something else and immediately pointed it out. "Guess the other path led here as well." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush again. Sora watched T.K. and Kari, who were sitting on the ground actually stargazing, Kari resting her head against T.K.'s shoulder.

"I knew she liked him." Sora muttered triumphantly.

"Come on," Matt said, taking her hand. "Let's head back. Your parents will send out a search party if you aren't back soon."

_He hasn't let go of my hand. _Sora and Matt walked back in the direction they came from. "Do we really have to go back already?" Sora asked. "We could just sit here and talk." She suggested, pointing to another log.

"Sounds good to me." Matt answered, sitting down next to her. _God she's so beautiful. I can hardly keep myself from staring at her. But she would never go for someone like me._ Matt's eyes rested on Sora's crest of love. "What's that?" he asked, motioning to it.

Sora launched into the story of how she had acquired it. "I'm supposed to pass it on to my children after I get married. It's supposed to bring luck and love to the beholder." She explained.

"I see." Matt answered. "I have something like that. My mom gave me this when I turned fourteen. I think I have it with me." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a gorgeous ring with an engraving bearing the words, _everlasting love,_ etched into it. "I'm supposed to give it to the girl I fall in love with, almost like a ring you royals have." He explained.

"Have you found that girl yet?" Sora whispered hesitantly.

"I'm…not sure…" Matt whispered back uncertainly, brushing one of Sora's bangs out of her eyes. _Her eyes have such an effect on me. I know it; I'm in love with her._

Matt's finger ran up and down Sora's cheek as she stared into his blue orbs. _I love his eyes. I love his personality. I love everything about him. I love him…_

Sora felt her face moving closer towards Matt's and managed to draw her gaze away from his enchanting eyes. She closed her eyes anticipating the contact. Matt as well had shut his eyes and could feel her hot breath ready to meet his. _This is right, I know it. She is the one._ Their lips were now almost at the point of no return and neither of them had any regrets at all. Slowly their lips inched closer ready to connect…

A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I thought it would be a good place to stop. The chapter kind of sucked but please review and tell me your thoughts!

theladyknight


	8. Warnings

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

A/N: I'm SO sorry it took a while to get this chapter out! To make a long story short my computer has contracted some viruses, too many to count on one hand, and is currently being fixed. Add that with a temporary case of writer's block and that about describes my week. But luckily I have very nice neighbors with the Internet and after watching the movies _The Prince and Me _and _The Princess Diaries 2_ and reading the Fifth Princess Diaries Book, I've got my inspiration back. So here it is, chapters 8…thanks to everyone who reviews and to my friend Red for helping me out while my computer's down. Read, review, and ENJOY!

**_Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater:_**_ I actually thought about Yamato having the crest of friendship but changed my mind…you're right, too, they're already good friends so there'd be no point in him showing it too her._

**_Scorpion05:_**_ It's here…you'll find out what happens!_

**_Rosie: _**_Yeah, I had to stop there, I'm sorry! Enjoy!_

**_LiLi: _**_Glad u like!_

**_Raine189:_**_ Thanks! Expect more Sorato in this chapter YEA_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ They had better finish it…I'll be pretty mad if they don't!_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ Thank you…yeah, poor Tai!_

**_Soraslove:_**_ thank you!_

**_Sorato4eva:_**_ You'll find out soon…_

**_Shadowangel:_**_ read on to find out… thanks 4 reviewing!_

**_SilentStalker:_**_ Forks? Couldn't you at least throw something that doesn't hurt too much like tomatoes…wait, I don't like tomatoes…make it something that tastes good J/K! It will be revealed in the first paragraph!_

**_Kat:_**_ Yeah, Tai's the comic relief! What would the fic be without Tai?_

**_Yama-sama: _**_Tai would so say that too…why didn't I think of that!_

**_Crazyamzy: _**_It's summer…that explains the lack of vocabulary…mine's about the same right now._

**_Ishida's girl:_**_ I'm glad you like it!_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ That sounds like something Tai would do not T.K.!_

Recap Their lips were now almost at the point of no return and neither of them had any regrets at all. Slowly their lips inched closer ready to connect…

Chapter 8: Warnings

Matt brushed his lips gently against Sora's. Feeling no resistance from her, the blond added more pressure, kissing her harder. The princess returned the kiss with as much hunger, wrapping her arms around Matt and pulling him closer.

_This is perfect. I could stay here and kiss him forever._

_I can't believe this is actually happening. She is so perfect. Nothing can ruin this moment…_

"AHHH!" a scream sounded out. Matt and Sora pulled away, looking around and trying to figure out where the shout came from.

"Let's go. There might be trouble!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Sora reluctantly stood up, cursing their bad luck, and could tell by the look in the artist's eyes, he wished that moment was not over as well.

The two sprinted, well considering Sora had a long gown and healed shoes on, ran as fast as possible, hands interlocked, hoping no one was in trouble. They reached the clearing where the party had been, finding Sora's mother lying in her husband's arms.

"Mom!" Sora shouted, releasing Matt's hand and running over to her father.

"Sora!" her father exclaimed, relief washing over him. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Is mom?" The princess questioned, not wanting to believe what her eyes told her.

Her father looked up at her. "Thankfully she just fainted when the arrow came at her." He pointed to a tree with an arrow sticking out of it. Sora walked over to examine it.

"Hey, there's a note on this."

"What?" the congregation shouted.

"It says: **The end of the Takenouchi kingdom draws near. Expect the unexpected and beware a traitor who may be in your midst…"**

Matt walked over to her. "This kind of paper isn't used around here or is the style of writing." He faced the king. "If my guess is correct, I'd say this was made in the kingdom of Lockton."

The guests gasped as Malcolm and Nancy joined Matt. "I agree with you, son. I would have to say someone in Lockton was responsible for this."

"Alright, attention everyone!" King Haruhiko clapped his hands together. "I have received news that the armies of Lockton are on the move here and this only reassures my fears of it. I would ask that all the women and children head back to the castle, immediately, while the men help me search the grounds for any signs of our enemy."

The Queen motioned for the women and children to follow her but stopped as she reached Sora. "You father would like to talk to you and Matt." She said before heading off.

Sora and Matt looked at each other. _He couldn't know what happened between his daughter andme back there. If so, the firing squad or executioner would most likely be brought in._ "Your Highness." Matt said bowing as Sora curtsied.

"Matt, I'm sorry your birthday party got ruined."

"It's okay, sire." _Maybe I'm off the hook._

"There is something I want to ask of you," Matt gulped. "I would like you to escort my daughter back to the castle and her room, making sure no harm befalls her."

Matt bowed down again. "Of course, sire, I will not let any danger fall upon the princess. I would give my life before I see her hurt." Sora blushed. _If I hadn't already fallen for him, I'm sure that would have pushed me to._

The king smiled and patted the blond on the shoulder. "You are a brave, splendid young man, Matt. Take my dagger as yours. My father gave it to me the day I became king; it is an heirloom that has been passed down from each ruler to the future ruler. I think you are well-fit to become the next owner…" Matt blinked upon hearing the comment._ Does he mean what I think he means?_ The king winked at him before handing Matt his shiny dagger and gesturing for the two to leave.

"Wait!" Lord Tachikawa exclaimed. "Where are the other children?"

"We were looking for them when we heard mom scream." Sora explained, lying just a little bit.

Matt caught on and added, "Yeah, we had just heard Tai's voice but decided this sounded more urgent. The Princess and I will go will go find them. They shouldn't be out there on their own."

The king contemplated it. "Okay, but send the two boys back when you find them. We need to address something with them."

"Okay." Matt and Sora answered in unison. Placing the dagger in his right hand, Matt offered his left arm to Sora and she clasped hers around it as they walked off.

"Are you sure its safe to let them go back into the forest? Your daughter…" Lord Kamiya asked.

"My daughter is in the safest hands in the kingdom next to my own. Matt will let nothing happen to her, believe me." Lord Kamiya looked confused as the king smiled at him knowingly…

* * *

Matt and Sora walked in an unnerving silence. "Matt," Sora finally whispered.

"Yeah," he answered back just as quietly.

Sora hesitated. "Do…you think that kiss was a mistake?"

"I…don't think it was." He looked down at the princess's beautiful face.

"I don't think it was either." She slipped her arm out of his and instead intertwined her fingers with his._ But where does that leave us? _They reached the clearing the others were at.

"Is anyone there?" Sora asked looking around. "That's funny, there's no one here. Maybe they decided to head back and took the other trail."

"Hopefully that's what happened. Come on, we'd better be getting back to the castle." He answered squeezing Sora's hand.

"Let's go this way. There's a trail that leads back to the castle over here that hardly anyone knows about. In fact, I think I'm the only one." Matt gave her a quizzical look. "I found it one day. I was doing some exploring on my own and found it."

Matt studied the girl. "With no guards? I would assume a king would have guards watch his daughter to make sure nobody harmed her, especially the more beautiful his daughter was." Sora blushed at his comment as they walked to the doors of the castle.

The Queen and Nancy Ishida greeted them at the entrance. "Are the girls with you?"

"We didn't find them." Sora explained. "We think they took the other path back to the clearing." The two women nodded and dismissed the two.

"Something just doesn't seem right." Matt said as they walked into her room.

Sora nodded her head in response. "I know. It has something to do with that arrow too, but I'm not sure what."

"I think the king's son, Marcus has something to do with it. If he found out I was here, he would do whatever he could to take out not only my family but also yours." Sora sat down on her bed and motioned for Matt to join her. He sat down next to her still holding her hand.

"Does he hate you that much?"

"His is one grudge that won't go away overnight."

"If it is him, Matt, please be careful."

Matt smiled at Sora. "Of course, princess, though if he attacks anyone in your family or mine, he will pay dearly; I will make sure of it."

Sora suddenly remembered something Matt had said earlier in the night. "When you told my father you'd die to protect me…did you really mean it?"

_Of course, love, I would give up anything for you without a second thought. _"You are my princess, and the future ruler of this kingdom, I would give up no less."

Sora smiled. "Matt, about before…" a trumpet sounded, signifying the king had returned. "We'd better go see what he wants."

Matt stood up and gave Sora a kiss on her forehead. "I don't know what we should do either…" he whispered finishing the thought she was going to say. The princess sighed as they walked down to see what was going on.

"Quiet please!" the king shouted. "We did not find any evidence other than a few footprints, that people had been there. However, my advisors and I have decided the ball for my daughter, for safety purposes, will be held at the end of this month instead of in two months time. Invitations will be sent out soon and the castle is looking more beautiful each and every day thanks to the Ishidas. Hopefully everything will be ready by then and hopefully we can escape any real danger from the kingdom of Lockton."

Sora looked at the blond artist next to her. "That only gives you another three weeks to get everything ready."

"That should be plenty of time for us to get done. My only real concernsare the ball and dining rooms."

"What about them?" Sora questioned as the blond artist walked her back to her room.

"We have everything ready to start them, but they will be a big undertaking. Most likely the four of us will have to work together on them until they are done. But that could result us falling behind on other rooms." Matt answered. "One month until the ball. Are you looking forward to it princess?"

Sora looked away. "I don't want to even go to it. There are plenty of suitors I've never met that may actually be different from the jerks I've met, but I have a feeling I won't fall for any of them." _Besides, my heart already belongs to you, Matt. But what are we going to do about these feelings, which I'm pretty certain are mutual? You're an artist and I'm a princess…people won't accept us even if we do love each other. I'm so confused._

"Well, goodnight my princess." Matt said, kissing her hand.

"Happy birthday, fair artist." She responded as he walked off in the direction of his room. Sora walked into her own room and after taking off her dress, fell into a slumber.

* * *

The next morning Sora got dressed and ran into Cody. "The dining room is all ready under work so breakfast is being served in the kitchen." Cody explained.

"Thanks!" Sora smiled at him, hoping her friends were already in there. _Wonder what happened with them last night._ Upon entering the kitchen, Sora laughed at the faces of her three friends. "I take it you all got in a little trouble last night."

Tai glared at her and Mimi sighed. "You could say that."

"What happened, or do I want to know?"

"We were sitting out in this other clearing doing nothing at all." Sora coughed at Tai's explanation. _Yeah right!_ "And we heard a scream. So we decided to check it out but we kind of got lost on the way back" Tai rubbed the back of his head as Sora giggled.

"Kari, you know Tai is horrible with directions. Why'd you let him lead?"

Kari rolled her eyes. "He said he was positive he could get us out of there. And it was only from one forest clearing to another. But then again…look what happened."

"Guys, this is Tai we're talking about, though. Sorry, Tai, no offense, but you get lost trying to find the river during the day." She started pacing behind Tai. "Did you expect to find your way back to a dark clearing at NIGHT?" Sora jumped around Tai wiggling her fingers, trying to scare him.

"Ahhhh!" He exclaimed jumping out of his seat. _I hate it when she does that!_ "Don't do that!"

"So, did you manage to make it back to the clearing?" Sora asked, ignoring the nasty look Tai was shooting at her.

Mimi hung her head. "Yah, let's just say it wasn't pretty though." Sora raised her eyebrows, and Mimi continued. "Your dad, my dad, Malcolm Ishida, and their dad completely lashed out at the four of us for going off on our own and taking so longto come back. Then T.K. and Tai got yelled at for taking the females off to 'Romance Them.'" Sora burst out laughing.

"Did my dad say that?"

Kari nodded her head. "Yeah. Poor T.K.'s face was so red. We were all so embarrassed."

Sora smirked at her. "But if you guys weren't doing anything, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, was there?" The three blushed. "Well with the exception of Mimi and Tai exchanging a few I-love-yous and T.K. and Kari watching the stars, I'd say nothing happened." Sora replied innocently.

"How did you know?" Mimi finally asked.

"Kari, T.K., Matt, and I were spying on you until T.K. and Kari decided to get a little cozy…" Sora answered cheekily.

Kari turned red again. "Well what about you and Matt?"

"Matt and I walked back to the clearing…nothing more." Sora felt her neck warm up and casually glanced down at her crest of love. _Oh my God, it's glowing. I hope no one notices!_ Sora fidgeted with the necklace, successfully concealing the glow.

Tai's face suddenly lit up. "OH!" he exclaimed, pointing at Sora. "You and Matt! You and Matt…why didn't I see it before? Why didn't you two see it before?" he yelled, pointing now at Kari and Mimi. "She likes him…you're a bad, bad liar, Sora!"

Kari and Mimi both stared at Tai. "Where have you been for the past week? It was so obvious they liked each other from the beginning. You boys are so clueless about love." Mimi shook her head.

"Why does everyone assume there is something going on between Matt and me?" Sora lied again.

Kari laughed. "You are a bad liar! Come on, Sor, you two are so into each other it's not even that funny anymore. Just stop denying it!"

Tai stood up and started waving his arms in front of him like a music conductor. "Matt and Sora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then come little babies you'll name after me in the baby carriage! But that's not all, no that's not all; Kari and T.K. will baby-sit anytime at all! But that's not all, that's not all; Meems and I will have a son named Paul! And our kids will play together everyday, and my son will beat Matt's kid in CROQUET! So hahaha blondie!" Tai cackled, bowing in front of them.

The three girls stared at the bushy-haired boy. "Where does he come up with this?" Mimi wondered.

"He couldn't at least stick to the original version?" Kari responded.

Sora cleared her throat. "Tai, two words: VOICE LESSONS!"

Tai flushed. "You know you liked it." He looked at the time. "Guys, we have to get going to class, ugh…hopefully we don't have history lessons today."

The group walked to the classroom. "I was wondering if you all were going to show up." Sora and the other three sat down in their desks. Master Gennai had a habit of being kind of boring. Today was no different as he began preaching his once a week "service to others" speech.

_If only we weren't stuck here in the classroom. I wish we could be out doing something with some other people, particularly one person who's got blond hair, blue eyes, and is an amazing kisser. Stop thinking about him…ahh, it's too hard not to think about Matt and the kiss. I just want to kiss him again! _"Master Gennai!" Sora interrupted.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I have a proposition."

Master Gennai looked amused. "Oh really…do carry on."

Sora stood up. "You are always discussing how we should help others and make our service worthwhile. After talking to the Ishida family, I think my classmates and I could help them get the work for which they'll need many hands done. It could be a class project, sir…we could get graded based on how well we pull it off. And it would be inside the castle so you could make sure we were actually doing what we say we will. It would be a very good service venture and would almost guarantee the castle would be done by the time of the ball."

The others all looked at her then at their teacher with eyes full of hope. _Damn, she's definitely going to make a good queen._ Tai gave their teacher his puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Go ahead." Master Gennai conceded. "But I have a feeling you will all want to go change into some other clothes." He pointed out.

"Thank you!" the four teens exclaimed in unison. The group walked out the door and Tai pulled the girls into a bear hug.

"Free at last, free at last!"

Kari laughed. "Big brother, you do realize we're going to be spending this time working."

"Working?" Tai questioned. "Was that part of the deal?" The girls sweat dropped. "I guess it's better than sitting in class."

"That's the spirit!" Mimi exclaimed. "Let's go see if we can find some work clothes."

Kari pulled Sora back and motioned for her to walk slowly with the younger girl. "What is it?"

"You did that so you could spend more time with Matt. Just admit it: you are crazy about him. Here, I'll tell you something that might make you spill your feelings: I like T.K. a lot! Now what do you have to say?"

Sora thought before answering. "I like T.K. a lot too. He's a sweet guy, and you two are so cute together."

Kari balled her hands into fists._ She's even more stubborn than Tai; that must explain why they're best friends! All right, that didn't work out the way I had hoped so its time to go to Plan X!_ "I saw your crest of love glowing today when we were talking about Matt." Sora gasped. "Don't even try to hide it; it's proof enough for me."

_I thought no one noticed! _Sora shut her eyes tightly as Kari smirked at her. _I didn't want anyone to know!_ Sora made sure no one was looking before whispering harshly, "Fine Kari, you win, I'm crazy about Matt. Wait, I'll give it to you one better: I love Matt Ishida." Kari's eyes widened. "That's right, I love him! I don't care if we've hardly known each other a week, I know he's the one my heart will always belong to."

_I had no idea she cared for him that much. Apparently it was love at first site. I'm happy for you, Sora._Kari put her hand on her older role mode's shoulder. "Go for it then. I've seen the way you two are around each other. Matt cares about you as much as you do for him."

"Thanks for the support, Kari. I wish it were as easy as it sounds, though…" she trailed off. "Just don't tell Mimi or Tai, okay? I'll tell them when the time is right. They've both got really big mouths. If word got out around the castle, well, it probably wouldn't turn out too well. Now, come on, we've got to go paint."

Kari smiled as they ran down the hall. _I won't tell Tai or Mimi, but Sora, you never mentioned not telling T.K…_

A/N: Thoughts? Please review! Next chapter will be up much sooner…I hope!


	9. Painting, Plotting, and Promises

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews and please R&R for this chapter!

_**Yume-dream**:It probably wouldn't be a good thing if someone heard them talking._

_**Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater:** Marcus will make an appearance soon...oh my God, I read over the chapter and could not believe how many mistakes I made. According to all those stupid standardized tests we take in school spelling and grammar are my strong points! Yikes, I think I made a bunch of typos when I was transferring it from the paper I wrote it on to the computer...I type really fast and I have a tendency to get ahead of myself. Hopefully this chapter is much better!_

_**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** Read on!_

_**Silent Stalker:** I guess I can forgive you for the whole forks thing...hehehe! Glad u like it!_

_**Winter-Green-Elf:** Glad you like it!_

_**Xymi Angel Ghost:** I glad you read it and like it even if you're not a big fan of the couple!_

_**My Name is R.C.**:That would be cute! Everything will be revealed very soon!_

_**scorpion05:** You'll have to wait and see who sent the arrow and the explanation for the ball is in this chapter!_

_**crazyamzy:** My computer is currently sitting at my brother's house across the state and he flew down to Florida the other day. I was supposed to have it back last Monday...(cries), stupid brother..._

Chapter 9: Painting, Plotting, and Promises

The group of friends changed clothes and made their way to the dining room actually looking forward to this task, each with different reasons. Tai was happy he didn't have to sit through another class, Mimi wanted to see Tai attempt to paint, and Sora and Kari were both in the mood to see two blondes.

A pair of servants opened the doors for them and they entered. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" T.K. asked, seeing them and noticing their choice of clothing.

"It's our school project!" Mimi answered brightly. "We're going to help you paint a few of the rooms!"

Yamato, Nancy, and Malcolm all joined them. "Have you ever painted before?"

Sora looked at Kari who looked at Tai who looked at Mimi. "Nope." Kari admitted.

The Ishida family all sweat dropped and gathered in a circle for a quick family meeting. "This will definitely be interesting." Matt muttered. _The girls will pick up quickly but something tells me Tai's just not the artistic type._

"I'm afraid of how much trouble Tai will cause." Malcolm voiced Matt's opinion.

"Mom, Dad, how about you guys, Kari, and I go into the ballroom and start on that. We can then have a start on both rooms. Matt and the others can work on the dining room and since it's smaller, they can have in finished and then join us." T.K. suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Nancy replied. "Matt, considering you have plenty of talent in the area of painting, you should be able to make up for the others. The dining room really shouldn't take you guys too long."

"Okay." Matt answered. _At least I get to be in the same room as Sora._ "I guess that will work." The two blondes walked towards the group of teenagers to tell them the plan.

"Yeah, you guess it'll be okay. You get to work with the princess." T.K. teased.

Matt chuckled. "I don't think it's a coincidence you chose Kari to work in the ballroom with you."

"At least I'm not afraid to go after the girl I like," T.K. countered. "I bet you three gold pieces I can kiss Kari before you kiss Sora."

_I never knew T.K. was a little schemer. _The older blond smirked. "Pay up little bro."

T.K. stopped and turned Matt to face him. "You kissed her? When?"

"You've been hanging out with the girls too much; you're starting to sound like them." Matt joked. "Seriously, though, we kissed at my party while you were "romancing" Kari." T.K. blushed. _So if he kissed her, and she didn't pull away…oh I've got so much to tell Kari!_ "Uh, are you feeling okay little brother?"

T.K. realized he had a large stupid grin on his face. "Oh yeah, I'm great! Never been better!" they had finally reached the others. "Everything's perfect! Great, grand, wonderful; glad you asked Matt! Come on Kari, we're going to start on the ballroom with my parents." T.K. took Kari's hand and led her out of the room.

Matt informed the others off the plan and shook his head at his brother's behavior. "He's up to something."

"He is acting a little strange." Sora pointed out as Matt handed around the painting supplies.

Tai growled. "He better not be doing anything with my sister…"

Mimi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Grow up Tai. She's old enough to take care of herself. And T.K.'s not going to do anything to hurt her. Get out of over-protective brother mode and into painting mode. Can we start please?"

"Yeah," Matt answered a little offended Tai doubted T.K. He brushed it off and gave them a quick lesson on painting before they began working on the room.

Sora and Matt worked on one wall while Mimi and Tai took an adjacent one. They planned to finish half the room before taking their lunch break and then spend the rest of the afternoon finishing the last two walls and helping out in the other room. The princess was having a bit of trouble concentrating. Her mind wasn't on painting but rather on the blond next to her, resulting in some careless work.

"Here." A voice Sora knew too well whispered. She felt a pair of strong arms around her and a hand rest on top of hers. "Like this."

"Oh. Guess my mind was elsewhere." Sora answered quietly. She turned around and gazed into the blonde's captivating eyes as he stared back into her red orbs. Matt moved his other hand up to her cheek and mouth down to meet hers. Sora closed her eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing?" Mimi's voice shrieked.

Matt and Sora released each other and looked at the girl. _Oh my God, we're in so much trouble. Matt is going to be punished!_

"Tai Kamiya, you're supposed to be painting not writing graffiti!"

"Huh." Matt and Sora, realizing they hadn't been found out, looked at what Mimi had been yelling about. Tai had written his name all over the wall he was supposed to be painting and written a few other interesting phrases.

The lone artist in the room sighed and walked over to him. "Bushy, what do you think you're doing? You're going to have to paint over it and do it all by yourself. We can't stop for lunch until you get done either."

That comment struck a nerve. "We can't have lunch until I get done?" Tai exclaimed, lookinghorrified. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh, God…I'm going to get started right now!"

Mimi joined Matt and Sora who were laughing their heads off at Tai's response. "Nothing motivates Tai more than food." Mimi sighed.

"You're telling me. When we were little and Tai always wanted us to play some very odd game, Kari and I would distract him by suggesting we have a snack or something with food." Sora explained to the blond.

"Where does he put all that food?" Matt wondered.

Mimi shook her head. "We're all wondering about that. Our friend Dr. Joe Kido believes he has fast metabolism—but I'm really not sure what that word means."

_Typical Mimi._ Sora looked over at her bushy-haired best friend and suddenly smirked. "Guys, I just got an evil idea. But it's going to be incredibly hilarious…"

**-Ballroom-**

T.K., his parents, and Kari were getting far more accomplished than the other group. Nancy and Malcolm had begun work on the dome-shaped top leaving T.K. and Kari alone to…discuss…an important topic.

"Kari, you'll never believe what I just found out!"

The brunette faced her crush. "Ooh, you'll never believe what I learned!"

"Matt and Sora kissed!"

"Sora loves Matt!"

They blurted their secrets out at once and finally, after realizing what each other said, exclaimed in unison, "What?"

T.K. grinned at the girl next to him. "I'll go first. Matt just told me he and Sora kissed the other night at the party. And from the expression on his face, it appeared Sora didn't pull away."

"How'd you find out? I have a feeling Matt didn't just come out and tell you." T.K. blushed. _Oh no!_ "T.K…" Kari trailed.

"Um, I kind of bet Matt I would kiss you before he kissed Sora."

Kari blushed too. _He's so cute and adorable!_ "Well I was talking to Sora before we came down, trying to get her to admit she does like Matt as more than a friend. But she did more than that, she told me she loves him!"

T.K. studied the girl. "How'd you get her to tell you? From what you said before she kept denying her feelings for Matt."

Kari laughed nervously. "I told her it was easy to do and I'd even admit I like you a lot." Kari bit her lip before making her move. She reached up and pecked T.K. on the lips. "You can tell your brother he only beat you by a day." Kari laughed again at the blonde's expression of bliss. "When your brother and Sora get married, you're going to have one super in-law!"

"I know." T.K. smiled as he began painting again. _And if you and I get married, I'm going to have…oh God, Tai and Mimi as my in-laws. Our family reunions will never be dull!_

Kari and T.K. worked in a very comfortable silence, getting a lot of work done. They were taking a quick ten-minute break when they saw the king, queen, and Kari's parents going into the garden for a private conversation.

Kari looked closely at T.K. "Wanna go see what's going on?" T.K. nodded and Kari led him outside behind a rosebush close to where their parents were sitting.

"…why, are you having second thoughts?" Lord Kamiya asked.

King Haruhiko sighed. "This ball, its purpose is to find a suitable husband for Sora among the royal consorts. However, I'm wondering now why I should put Sora through something like this when I already know she has found the man she wants to spend her life with, and I actually approve of him very much."

Lady Kamiya stood up. "But will the kingdom accept him as the future king?"

"Haruhiko's grandmother was a common woman and look at the job she did ruling the kingdom." The queen pointed out.

"But why have the ball then?" Lord Kamiya questioned.

The king stood up as well. "The invitations were fixed and sent early this morning, setup and preparations are already in the works, and the rooms are obviously being redone. It's kind of ironic that had we not been planning on having the ball in the first place, Sora would have never met that man. I'm just going to ask my daughter to mingle with each of themen and keep up her appearance. Most likely in the future, she and Matt will have to deal closely with many of the guests, and it would be nice if she could make some friends and gain her allies now. From the point the ball is over, she can completely forget about it and focus on other things."

"We would also like to meet with some of the more prominent figures from this and other kingdoms about the threat Lockton possesses. We're afraid the land is plotting an attack on us for the near future and we want to be prepared in case." Queen Toshiko explained.

T.K. nudged Kari. "We need to get back in without them noticing we're here, or we're going to get in so much trouble." The two crept back into the castle and into the ballroom.

"T.K., now that we know all that, we need to figure out how to get Matt and Sora to admit their feelings to each other and let them know that their relationship will be accepted. I think it's time we bring Tai and Mimi into the mix of things. Here's the plan…"

**-Dining Room-**

"Five points!" Mimi laughed.

Sora smiled at her friend before focusing her concentration on the task. "Splat!"

"Twenty points!"

"My turn." Matt grinned, dipping his brush in some paint and facing the target. He flicked his wrist and the paint went flying right to the bull's-eye: Tai's hair. The group had long since finished their wall and had denoted different parts of Tai point values. The object of the game was to see who could wrack up the most points by hitting Tai with paint, and they were going to play until Tai noticed them. But so far he was completely oblivious.

"Fifty points, we have a winner!" Sora and Mimi exclaimed, each giving Matt a high-five. Matt hit his brush against Sora's hand painting it cream color. The princess's mouth dropped as the paint began dripping from her hand and at the cheeky grin Matt was giving her.

Sora took her hand and ran it up and down Matt's shirt before he could react. Matt dipped his brush in the paint and held it up to Sora. "This means war!"

Sora gave a shriek of glee as she dipped her brush in the paint and dashed off trying to avoid Matt. Mimi began laughing at the two as she watched the blond chase the princess around the dining room table. _They are so cute together._

Tai, it seemed, was still oblivious to the "war" around him. He was standing there painting, trying to get done so he could eat. He was so wrapped up in the prospect of food he hadn't noticed Mimi, Matt, and Sora finishing the wall Matt and Sora had originally been working on and then finished the wall he was working on, with the exception of his little area.

Getting an idea, Sora suddenly turned around and stopped, holding her paintbrush up. Matt, not expecting that and not being able to stop, plowed into her first hitting the brush before knocking Sora to the ground and landing on top of her.

Matt found himself lying there completely forgetting how they had wound up that way after taking just one look at Sora. _She's so beautiful…I lose my breath just thing about her._

_Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening. If only we weren't on the floor, maybe somewhere else like a bedroom and obviously with no one else around here. I cannot believe I just thought that!_ "Truce?" she squeaked, feeling her breathing quicken.

"Truce." Matt answered quietly. Sora felt his breath tickle her face, and she sighed. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I kiss you right now?"

Sora closed her eyes. "I might have to hurt you…" Matt's face fell, "if you don't." He smiled at her and felt her physically relax as his lips went down to hers once again.

"I'M FINISHED!" Tai shouted ruining the moment. Matt climbed off Sora quickly and extended a hand to her hoping Tai had not seen them. _He would chew me out so bad if he found out what we were about to do. He gets into his over-protective big brother mode about Kari, but I'm afraid to see what how protective he is of his best friend. Eh, I could kick his butt no problem, though._ Sora and Matt looked at each other and laughed, seeing how much paint they were wearing. "What's so funny? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah." The two girls and Matt answered.

_I think I missed something important. Maybe I should ask again…ooh, is that ham I smell? Oh, there's cherry pie too!_ "Dude guys, we are so going to eat right now!" He ran off, not noticing how much paint he himself was wearing.

The three others laughed again. "I didn't realize he could be so zoned out. You want to play the same see-how-much-paint-we-can-flick-at-Tai-before-he-notices-game tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Nice idea." Mimi answered as they walked towards the kitchen where lunch was being served once again. Mimi pulled Sora aside and winked. "Deny it all you want, but the heart wants what it wants…"

_I need to talk to Matt._

* * *

Sora finally did get the chance to talk with the blond alone at the end of the night as the rest of the day was spent working on the two rooms. The queen, at quitting time, told Sora to find a different pair of clothes to wear before going back into her room. "Just borrow them from someone."

So, Sora found herself following Matt back to his room and a chance to talk with him. The blond pulled out a shirt and pants for the princess to change into. He shut his eyes and faced the door as she changed into the clothes, which were large on her.

"Matt about before in the dining room?" she questioned, turningback to face her.

"Yeah." _I hope she isn't regretting what she asked me._

Sora moved closer to him. "Didn't I tell you I would hurt you if you didn't kiss me?"

Matt was not expecting the answer but paused for only a second before making his move. He captured her lips with his and gave her a deep kiss that she readily returned. Sora wound her arms around his neck and gently played with his long hair as the kiss became more passionate. The intensity of the kiss continued to grow as Sora allowed Matt's tongue entrance to her mouth. They kissed each other until the need for air could not be ignored.

"Where…does…that…leave…us?" Sora panted, trying to regain her breath.

Matt lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. "What do you want us to be?"

"Much more than friends." She admitted, glad to finally let if be known.

"I do too. But we should keep this between us and keep it casual enough so no one suspects anything. They just won't accept it."

Sora nodded. _He's right. That's the best thing we can do for us. I'm afraid to tell him I love him though…he's been through some horrible things in his life, and I don't want to rush him and scare him away. He's the best thing in my life! We've only known each other for a week yet I know this is love, though it sounds so hard to believe. I'll just keep that to myself._ "I agree. So we're just kind of keeping this new step between us a secret?"

"Yep." Matt answered. "I promise not to tell anyone." He stuck out his pinky, and she locked hers with it.

"I promise too, Matt." Sora stood on her tiptoes and kissed him once again, gently but full of passion. "I'd better go."

"Goodnight, princess." Matt replied, guiding her to the door. After making sure no one was there, he pecked her lips once more before she left.

Matt smiled to himself._ Well that went well. I just wish there would be an easier way for us to meet other than in secret. People can't go around meeting each other in public and trying to figure out if they like the other person in a romantic way. All we have are betrothals and arranged marriages. Why can't there be something where people can meet each other at a place at a certain time, like a meeting or a date? Date; that sounds good. Maybe in the future people will actually do something like going out on dates. Dating, now that's an idea. _The blond chuckled to himself before lying down on his bed and immediately falling asleep…

A/N: Thoughts? Please review! What's Kari's plan? Find out next chapter…


	10. Matchmakers Part 1

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

_**Inconnu:** Yes, Yamato Ishida is the inventor of the concept of dating! LoL! Wowz, thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it!_

_**scorpion05: **I get what your saying...we'll just have to see. I keep changing my mind about what all to put in here...I'm pretty indecisive sometimes..._

_**Xymi Angel Ghost:** Yeah, someone obviously had too much sugar!_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ That just proves if Tai would have to work for food, it could happen!_

**_Kat:_**_ I had an idea sort of similar to yours…it's in here somewhere…you actually like cliffhanger things like that? Wowz, I guess they're okay as long as the author doesn't take a long time to update…_

**_Raine189:_**_ Thanks for the reviews! Update sooner, um, I'll try…school and soccer just have a way of getting in the way. _

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ Thank you!_

**_Yama-sama:_**_ That is a scary thought…I don't know if I'd want to be related to Tai and Mimi…well there would never ever ever times infinity be a dull moment with them as relatives..._

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ Tai's more of a paint splattering target, but sadly for the others, it ends this chapter…_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ I like the new name...what kind of forks are you talking about? Are they plastic or not? Cuz if they're not I wouldn't want to get hit in the eye!_

**_Armitage:_**_ Bubbly…I like that. I guess Tai is kind of bubbly…_

Chapter 10: Matchmakers Part 1

The princess and her group of friends spent the next week finishing up the dining and ballrooms. Master Gennai had evaluated them all, and each had passed with flying colors, even Tai.

Sora and Matt attempted to meet in secret, but Kari and T.K. always found a reason to follow them. The two sixteen-year-olds were making it their mission to catch the two alone and get them to express their love and finally hook up. From what Kari and T.K. assumed, it appeared the two older kids both knew the other had feelings for them but didn't realize those feelings were as strong as they were. T.K. and Kari had made an agreement: get the two together and betrothed or engaged before the ball, and the two teens had sealed their little pact with a kiss. Now the problem was getting Matt and Sora together.

To Kari and T.K., it was unclear who was more stubborn, the artist or the princess. It seemed everyone in the castle knew of the unspoken romance between Matt and Sora and had absolutely no problem with it. However, the two people at the center of it all believed others would not allow it. Kari believed that was why they were holding back from letting their most powerful feelings known.

Throughout the whole week, Kari and T.K. made every attempt to get the two alone and put every plan they could think of into effect. The score; plans resulting in success, 0, plans resulting in failure, 56.

"We're missing something, I'm sure of it. They're both so calm and cheerful. It's like they know something we don't." Kari told T.K. as they put the finishing touches on the ballroom with only two more weeks before the ball. The game of hit Tai with paint had sadly come to an end for all people involved, with the exception of Tai, three days earlier. It took him a while to figure out what was going on but when he had, he chased Mimi, Matt, and Sora around the ballroom while T.K. and Kari just laughed.

"I agree. I do not like being left out in the dark. We are going to get to the bottom of this. Should we tell Tai and Mimi?" T.K. whispered. With everyone in the ballroom they had to be careful of what they said and how loud they said things.

"Yeah, I think their big news has finally died down." _I can't believe my brother is getting hitched! Who would have thought that it would happen before Sora got married!_

It was true. At lunch on Wednesday, the Lords Tachikawa and Kamiya had announced the betrothal of their children. Everyone knew it would be coming but were a little shocked at the timing of the announcement. For the past three days, the same day as the announcement and the same day the paint game had ended, Tai and Mimi had been congratulated by just about everyone in the castle. No date had yet been set for the wedding due to the proximity of the ball.

Yes, the ball was still on. The King and Queen were both sticking to their choices and were planning on informing Sora of their plan in the next week. For now, they were letting Tai and Mimi take the limelight and joining the rest of the castle in marveling at how beautiful things were becoming.

Lunch on Saturday, exactly two weeks before the ball, was served in the dining room. It seemed everyone had been invited to join in this joyous feast celebrating the progress on the castle.

"After two weeks of hard, diligent work, we have seen an incredible change in this castle. I would like to propose a toast in honor of the Ishida family. None of this could be done without them and I have a strong feeling you all agree it would not have looked this fantastic with any other group of artists in charge. For all your hard work and enthusiasm in fixing our castle, to the Ishida family!" He raised his wine glass.

"To the Ishidas!" the group echoed. Sora raised her wine glass and looked Matt, sitting directly across from her, in the eyes. _To you Matt, the one who stole my heart. May we be together someday._

Malcolm Ishida cleared his throat and stood up, looking to the king to see if he could make an announcement. His wish was granted. "Thank you, King Haruhiko, for everything. Your family and the rest of the people in this castle have provided the greatest hospitalities and support to us. My family and I appreciate every bit of it. I would like to announce that, according to my youngest son's calculations, we should be finishing the castle within the next week and at the latest, five days before your ball. Basically the only places left to finish are the bedrooms."

The guests all cheered. The majority of them were looking forward to this ball. The only thing Sora was looking forward to was seeing some of her friends from other lands. She didn't want to dance with any suitors. The onlyman she wanted to dance with and be with was Matt. _I'm going to ask father if the Ishidas are invited. If they aren't, I'm just going to have to put my negotiating skills to the test._

"What's your plan for working on the bedrooms?" Lord Kamiya asked.

"I think we would work faster and get the best results if we split into pairs and groups of three. Are the teens still willing to work?"

"Of course!" Tai and Mimi shouted together.

The King smiled. "I'd like to take a try at painting too. I haven't done that in a good twenty years. My, I am old!" he joked, causing the others to laugh.

"Yes, painting does sound like fun. I think I'll give it a try too. Nancy, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Queen Toshiko asked.

"Of course!" the female artist answered. "Well, this will all work into the plan. Queen Toshiko, King Haruhiko, and Malcolm will all work on the royal bedroom and help out with the others when they're finished, that is if you still want to help," Nancy explained to the two royals, "T.K. and Tai will take the male guest rooms while Kari, Mimi, and I will concentrate on the female guest rooms. Matt and Princess Sora can finish up her room and then go help out wherever else is needed."

King Haruhiko clapped his hands. "That sounds like a great idea. What do you all say we get started?"

The others nodded. _They're continually leaving Matt and I alone…it's like they're pushing us together. Though, we will be alone and have some time to…sort out any artistic differences we have. And I know a way we can solve them..._

_I can't believe Sora and I are being left alone again. Not that I'm complaining…we haven't had much time together recently. It'll be good to be by ourselves, away from others. I bet we can get a lot accomplished…_

Each group split up and went their separate ways. "So how does it feel knowing you're going through your last days as a single man?" T.K. asked Tai as they walked into T.K.'s room.

"To tell you the truth," Tai began calmly, "I'm scared out of my mind! I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean?" T.K. asked, trying to calm Tai down.

"Once I'm married, I'm going to have all these responsibilities, and my track record isn't exactly the best one. I'm afraid I'm not going to be a good husband."

The blond sighed and put a hand on the older boy. "Tai, you should be able to handle it just fine. You and Mimi love each other, and you'll take care of each other." T.K. realized what he'd said. "Okay, so maybe you'll be doing all the providing, but you get what I'm trying to say."

Tai looked at T.K. "You're right Little Blondie." T.K. winced at the nickname. _Little Blondie, couldn't he be a little more original?_ _Never mind, it's Tai I'm talking about_. Tai puffed out his chest. "I'm gonna be the man of the house! That's right, MAN OF THE HOUSE! Don't you just love the sound of it? Man of the house. Say it with me now…man of the house! Come on T.K.!"

T.K. rolled his eyes. _He really needs to think about the things he says sometimes. _The blond watched the brunette dance around the room, rapping the words "Man of the house" over and over.

"Tai!" T.K. exclaimed. "I understand." T.K. took out the paint and began mixing it before handing Tai a brush.

"I think you're right. I understand my role completely. I'm going to be the breadwinner, the protector, and the boss. My children are going to look up to me. I'm going to teach them how to do everything! One day there will be an army of little Tai's walking around!"

_Sweet Jesus, no! One Tai is about all this world can handle! He's getting a little carried away here…_

"T.K., could you…um, do me a favor?"

"Okay." The artist agreed. _Wait, what did I just volunteer for!_

"Great! Okay, I'm going to practice a speech I thought up the other night. It's going to be used on my son or on my daughter's fiancée. It goes a little something like this…" Tai paused dramatically and put on a serious expression. "Now son, there comes a time in life when a man and woman…"

Fifteen minutes later, T.K. slowly painted the same spot he had started at the beginning of Tai's talk. _What's more boring, paint drying or Tai's speech. I pity his children! At least their household will never be boring_.

"…so remember, be careful, be safe, and make good choices!" Tai's face bore a large grin. "So, T.K., how was it?"

_What am I supposed to say?_ "Um…it's definitely interesting. I'm not sure what they'll think. But why did you want me to hear it?"

"Son, I've watched your relationship with my little sister," T.K. gulped, "and I approve of it one hundred and twenty percent! I give you my blessing to…"

"Uh, Tai. You can get out of your parent mode. Please."

Tai chuckled. "Right, sorry about that. T.K., you and Kari are okay by me. Just don't do anything to hurt her." T.K. nodded. "Maybe I should give your brother this talk too…"

_Finally an opening!_ "I'm positive Matt would never hurt Sora."

"Actually I agree with you. Matt and I may not have gotten along right away, but he deserves to be happy. And so does Sora. She's my best friend in the whole world, and Matt is like the best thing that's ever happened to her. No matter how much she denies it, I can see it; she's crazy about him. And I don't know how your brother feels about her, but I'm thinking it's the same way."

_Wow, I'm impressed Tai actually picked all that up. Who would have thought!_ "Well, Tai, you'll be happy to know some things your sister and I learned…" T.K. looked at the tiny square, the only thing he had painted in the whole room. _We can paint later. Now it's time to go to Sora's room and get the two together…_

**-Girl's Rooms-**

Mimi and Kari along with Nancy Ishida spent the whole way to the first room talking excitedly about Mimi's news.

"Congratulations." Nancy said again, smiling at Mimi. "I don't know you or Tai all that well, but I wish you both the best of luck. Marriage can be a challenging thing, but it's also a great wonderful thing as well. I just hope Matt decides to settle down soon."

_Hmmm…maybe I can get Matt's mom involved in our plot!_ "Mrs. Ishida, what if I told you I already know Matt is in love with someone."

"Sora." Nancy said automatically. "But that won't be accepted."

"That's not what we heard…" Mimi trailed off in a singsong voice.

Nancy's ears perked up. "Really? Do share, please."

"Let's just say we heard the king and queen talking and both were very happy with the idea of Matt and Sora together." Kari grinned.

"That's not all!" Mimi exclaimed triumphantly. "Matt and Sora have actually kissed, and Sora loves Matt!"

Kari laughed watching the expression on Nancy's face change. "Wait a minute, Meems, how'd you know Sora loves Matt? I swore I wouldn't tell you or Tai, so I told T.K."

Mimi smiled guiltily. "I heard you and T.K. talking earlier in the week while I was cleaning my paintbrush."

_These girls are so sneaky…I LOVE it! They care about their friends so much and just want to see them together. Matt's finally got a chance at happiness, and I'm not going to let it slip away from him!_ "So are you planning on playing matchmakers?"

"Yeah." The girls answered cautiously, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Well count me in! I haven't played matchmaker forever! Back when I was a kid…" she paused, "well I'm sure we don't need to talk about my childhood; it would bore you. Ooh, can we ask Queen Toshiko to help us too? This is going to be so much fun!"

"Is she serious?" Kari asked out the corner of her mouth.

Mimi shrugged. "Maybe the paint fumes have gotten to her?"

"If you're sure…" Kari trailed off.

Nancy smiled. "I'm positive. You guys want to set Matt and Sora up, I want to set them up, and I bet the queen does too. Let's head to the royal bedroom!"

The three ladies walked out the door and walked toward the master bedroom, no one realizing they had gotten absolutely no painting done. _Who would have thought Mrs. Ishida would volunteer to help us? This could get interesting. I hope too many people don't get involved. I don't want it getting back to Sora that I told T.K. she loves Matt!_

Nancy knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Your Highnesses and Malcolm." She began.

"Of course, Nancy, what is it?" the Queen asked.

"We were wondering if we could borrow you, Queen Toshiko. We need some more feminine ideas and help in the girl's rooms."

"Of course." She beamed. "Honey, can you and Malcolm handle it in here?"

"Sure! Though, the room may be a complete disaster area when we're finished." The Queen gave her husband a kiss on the cheek before the women left.

"I can't believe she just lied to the king." Mimi gasped.

Kari nodded. "That is one cool woman. Sora is seriously going to be marrying into a cool family!"

Nancy informed the Queen about he real reason they'd pulled her away. "What a good idea! This is going to be so exciting! Shouldn't we head over to Sora's room and see what's happening there?"

"Good idea." Kari responded. "But first we'd probably better go swing by the guy's rooms and pick up T.K. and Tai. They'll wanna see this too."

The Queen and Nancy both blanched. "The guys are helping us play matchmaker and spy on Matt and Sora?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah." Mimi answered. "Is that a problem?"

"It could be." Queen Toshiko replied. "In our case it is. If you had just asked T.K. to help it wouldn't be too bad, but Tai could cause us some problems."

"Oh God, I completely forgot about that!" Kari exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Nancy looked between the two. "Could you possibly fill me in?"

"Of course!" the Queen answered. "When Sora and Tai were nine they went through a "spy/knight/warrior" phase. Every day they would hide out in the garden," Kari turned red knowing she and T.K. had done that the other day, "and spy on people, gathering information was what they called it."

She paused and cleared her throat. "Well they never got much. Each day they would get caught even though Sora found new, great hiding spots."

Mimi took over. "Sora had absolutely no problem being a good spy. She got a lot of dirt on me! But Tai on the other hand, I love the guy to death, obviously, but stealth is not a strong ability of his. Kari and I were out in the garden having a tea party, and Tai tried sneaking closer to us but slipped in a mud puddle and ran into our tea set. I threw a fit, and Kari pushed him back into the mud."

"That's nothing!" the Queen laughed. "You would always see some part of Tai or see catch him doing something. Usually it was his hair, an arm, not diving into a hiding place fast enough, well you get the general idea. For today, we'll let Tai and T.K. help, but if we need to work at this longer, they're out. Sound good?" The others all nodded in agreement. "Alright then, on to Sora's room…"

**-Sora's Room-**

Matt and Sora walked out of the dining room, up the stairs, and to her room at a brisk pace. "Is anyone following us?" Matt whispered.

Sora casually glanced behind her. "Nope."

"Good." Matt smiled. The artist opened the door to Sora's room for her and as soon as they were both in, shut it, pinning the princess against the door and kissing her neck. Sora let out a moan as his lips traveled up her neck finally reaching her lips. She pulled him closer, pushing her harder against the door as she entered her tongue into his mouth. Matt smiled to himself and massaged her tongue with his. The kissing stayed that passionate as they both broke for air when it was needed but then continued their make-out session.

Finally, a good time later, Sora broke away from him, giggling. "Matt, we've gotta stop and get some work done. Otherwise they're going to know we haven't been working. Then they'll start to wonder."

"All right." Matt groaned. "But then we continue."

"Yes." Sora answered, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Then we continue."

Matt opened up cans of crimson, yellow, and blue paints. "We'll design the sky today." He said, sitting down on the edge of Sora's bed. "It's going to take us about a week at least to get everything just right."

"A week," Sora shook her head waving a paintbrush in the air and casually dropping it on the bed. "I guess we're stuck together for a week. What'll we do to keep us from getting sick of each other?" she asked as she stood in front of Matt.

"This." He whispered, pulling her down so she straddled him, continuing their make-out session. Sora pushed Matt down so he was lying on his back as things began heating up. Matt let out a moan as he rolled her over so he was lying on top of her. _God, I have to control myself! Don't do anything stupid!_ The princess kissed him harder, running her hands through his hair and down to his back, reaching underneath his shirt to feel his back. _Ah, to hell with self-control!_ Matt worked his hands under the princess's shirt and began massaging her back. Soon, the need for air consumed them, and Matt rolled off the girl so they could both catch their breaths.

_Oh my God, he's such an amazing kisser and amazing just describes everything about him. I wonder what would have happened had we not needed to stop for air…_

Matt leaned over to face Sora when he heard the creak of a door. _Oh no! Think of something!_ Sora was about to sit up to see who was there when Matt grabbed her arm and began talking, "So you see, Princess, if you look at it this way, the mural would look almost three-dimensional versus just flat. That would be the advantage of having half of it on the ceiling and half on the wall below. But I don't really know which one would look better…" Matt trailed off.

_Where did he pull that from? I wonder who's spying on us_. Sora sat up and looked at the people standing by the door. Her mother, Matt's mother, Kari, T.K., Tai, and Mimi. "Hey guys! What are you all doing in here?"

"Oh…" _So they weren't kissing…or were they…they're lying on the bed together_. _I don't know!_ "We're just checking how things are going in here." Tai made up. "Are you two just taking a nap break?" Kari punched her brother. "Ouch!"

Nancy smiled. _So that's what the others tried to warn me about_. "We're just wondering if you two needed anything."

"No mom," Matt answered. "I think everything's under control. Although…"

"Yes!" the crowd at the door exclaimed, hoping Matt was going to announce he and Sora had admitted their feelings for each other. Sora looked at Matt wondering what he was getting at.

"Sora and I were just trying to figure out how the mural we'll be painting should look. We could really use your advice. I was just going to paint a flat out mural on the wall but then I suddenly got an idea to paint part of it on the ceiling to make it more lifelike. If you lay down on the bed, like Sora and I were doing, you'll get a better idea."

_Grr…that's all they're doing! Foiled again!_ "Can I try?" Kari asked.

"Of course." Sora answered. "We can't get started on the drawing and painting until we know how it's going to go.

The group all rushed in and chose spots on Sora's bed. "Hm…I don't know." Nancy mused. "It could go either way." The group spent the next thirty minutes debating how the mural should look, or in Tai's case, whining about how big and comfortable Sora's bed was and demanding he should get a new one. In the end it was decided to put it on both the ceiling and wall.

"Thanks for all of your help." Sora said sincerely. "How are your room's coming."

"Um…" T.K. looked at the others. "Good?" 

Matt smiled knowingly. "I bet so. Little brother, could you hand me my drawing set. I'm going to begin sketching this then." Matt began his work on the wall. The group of matchmakers all looked dejected.

"Well, we'd better get back to work." Queen Toshiko said. "See you two later."

"Bye." Sora waved as she handed Matt a charcoal pencil.

Kari closed the door and looked at the others. "I guess they weren't doing anything. How about we go back and work and come up with another plan to use tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Tai muttered pumping a fist in the air. "We get to play spy again! Can we have our own theme song?" Everyone looked at Tai and laughed before walking off, prepared to actually do some work.

"They're gone." Sora smirked at Matt. She had her ear pressed up against the door and had heard every word of their conversation. "They're plotting something for tomorrow, though, I don't know what it is, and I don't think they do either."

"They're some odd ones. Wonder what's up!" Sora nodded in agreement and put the lock on her door.

"We're prepared in case they come back."

"Not a bad idea." Matt answered as he set his pencil case down next to the window. "What's this?" he asked, picking up a rope ladder.

"Oh, sometimes when I get really restless at nights or just bored when I was little, I would climb down it and go walk around, taking that path I found."

"I see." Matt answered putting down the rope ladder and standing behind Sora, wrapping his arms around her. "What a sneaky little princess you are."

"You're not exactly the most innocent either." She joked. Matt smirked. "What?"

"Now can we get back to doing what we were doing before?"

"I suppose we can fit that into our schedule." she answered kissing him once again…

A/N: Thoughts? Please Review and let me know if you liked it.

Theladyknight


	11. Matchmakers Part 2

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

A/N: There are a couple of scene changes in here, but I prepare you in advance. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! Read, review, and enjoy this chapter!

_**Sapphire Dragons:**__ Yes, definitely an impressive vocabulary. I'm glad you decided to read the fic and that you like it…thank you!_

_**Inu-kag-4evr:**__ Glad you like it!_

_**Placid Snowflake:** __Wait till the parents get even more involved…_

_**Ms. Unknown:**__ Heh, there's some more suspense in this chapter…I think…_

_**Crazyamzy:**__ I don't think Tai would bother Mimi too much…it might be the other way around…j/k_

_**Scorpion05:**__ There are some new plans this chapter! _

_**Yume-dream:**__ I'd be afraid of what theme song Tai would come up with…_

_**Inconnu:**__ Yeah the Tai/Mimi marriage thing kind of shocked me too when I wrote it…oh well, works for the plot and definitely adds a little humor. As promised, the matchmakers come up with some more, um, interesting plans._

_**Blondie121147:**__ There are more make out sessions in store…_

_**Yama-sama:**__ The earth as we know it is doomed if an army of little Tai and Mimi's came into existence…_

Chapter 11: Matchmakers Part 2

**-Kari's Room-**

"Ladies, we have to figure out what we are going to do!" Kari exclaimed. "The ball is next week and we have yet to set Sora and Matt up. I don't want to see Sora with anyone but Matt, and I'm sure you others agree with me."

The group of females, Queen Toshiko, Nancy Ishida, Mimi, and Kari were all holding a meeting in secret, finalizing their biggest plan for getting the two together. Things were getting pretty urgent around the castle. The ball was in exactly one week and the matchmakers were running out of time.

It's not like they hadn't been trying. There was the sneak attack plan, the get-them-both-into-the-kitchen-and-lock-them-in plan, and countless others. However for some unknown reason, at least to these matchmakers, their plans never triumphed.

The queen stood up and began to pace back and forth. "What we need is a foolproof plan with absolutely no flaws."

"I agree." Mimi answered. "There has got to be something that will work! We haven't tried everything."

Nancy Ishida sat quietly on the bed. She hadn't said anything at all during the whole emergency meeting Kari had called. _If only there was a natural way to get them with each other that only required us to give them a little push…_"Hey! I've got it!" she exclaimed. "Before the ball, shouldn't the princess and her future husband know a thing or two about ballroom dancing?"

The Queen's face lit up. "That's perfect, Nancy! We can have everybody go through some dancing lessons and end up pairing the two up. What a great idea!"

Kari let out a sigh of relief. "Finally a plan that sounds like it'll work."

Mimi nodded. "I'll say. Now how and when are we going to put the plan into motion…"

**-T.K.'s Room-**

"All right, troops! It's the moment we've been waiting for. We must find a way to get Matt and Sora together before the ball!" Tai shouted.

"Who elected him the leader?" King Haruhiko whispered to Malcolm Ishida.

"I think he himself did."

The King rolled his eyes. "Oh joy."

While the women were planning dancing lessons a few rooms down the hall, the male matchmakers were working in T.K.'s room. After being excluded from the original group of matchmakers, T.K. and Tai had gone to the King and Chief Artist in a last attempt.

Both men were open to the idea and, like their wives, got a kick out of the whole thing. For the past week they too had been setting plan after plan in motion to get Matt and Sora together. Their plans had mostly consisted of food, sports, food, locking them together without food, food again…well with Tai in charge what else could be expected?

T.K. sighed. _How did Tai get in charge of this? Some of his ideas have been stupid, but every now and then he's had a good one. If only he could come up with a real winner. We only have a week!_

"Tai, have you come up with anything yet?" The King asked.

Tai shook his head. "I don't know what we can do. We've tried just about everything I can think of."

T.K. looked out the window, and the idea came to him. "Horseback riding. My brother absolutely loved to go riding when we were younger. We can all go and then separate off into groups. It should work fine!"

Malcolm smiled. "That does sound like a good plan."

"I concur!" Tai exclaimed. "And we'll name it plan MAPS."

"MAPS?" King Haruhiko questioned. "Pray tell what does MAPS stand for?"

Tai grinned. "Now that's the trickery of it. M stands for Matt, A for artist, P for Princess, and S for Sora! Clever, no?"

The King held a hand to his head. _Has anyone taught him how an acronym works?_ "If you say so, Tai."

"So T.K.," Malcolm responded. "What's the plan…"

**-Sora's Room-**

Sora lay on her bed, hands intertwined with the blond artist next to her. She and Matt had finally completed her room and had spent the last two hours talking and kissing.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Sora whispered, enjoying the calmness and serenity surrounding the two.

Matt placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It seems so. And it seems everyone is involved in it." He responded just as quietly, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"If mother and father are involved in this, do you think maybe our relationship would be accepted by others?"

The blond slowly kissed her again before responding, "I hope that's the way it works." _We've never talked about our future before…we've been so grounded in the present. I don't want to be with anyone but you, Princess._ "Your father gave me his dagger back at my birthday party and said something about it being passed on through generations to the future king."

"Father likes you a lot. He would have no problem with the two of us being together, at least I think so…" The Princess whispered in his ear as her lips traveled to his neck and she kissed his skin.

Matt let out a sigh and brought his lips down to her hand, kissing it and then trailing kisses up her arm. Sora stopped her kissing to look Matt in the eye. Slowly their lips met again and the passion between them grew faster and faster. Sora wrapped her arms around Matt and pulled him down on top of her. Matt brushed his tongue against her lips, and she gladly let it in. Deeper and deeper the kissing grew and Sora reached her hands for the buttons on Matt's shirt. Matt slowed his kisses down as the first button gave way. Softer and softer the kisses became until they suddenly ended.

Sora groaned. "Why are you stopping?"

The blond chuckled as he sat her up and gave her kiss on the forehead. "I don't want to do something we'll regret."

"I would never regret anything with you." Sora murmured, leaning over and kissing his neck.

Matt smiled. "That's not what I meant. What would happen if you ended up with child?"

"That's something we'd handle together." She answered back, emphasizing the last word. "Do you think we have a future together?" She paused, letting him answer the question, not asking the one she wanted to know, though.

"I hope there is a way for us to have a future together. I care for you more than anyone else in this world."

"And I care for you, Matt, more than you will ever imagine." Sora responded. The princess paused before speaking finally gathering her courage. "If the others allow it, are we going to be together?" _Please say yes. Please Matt…_

Matt opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Matt! Sora!" Tai's loud voice called out before he barged in.

The princess and artist both sat up quickly hoping Tai would be oblivious to Matt's slightly unbuttoned shirt. "What's up, Tai?"

"Hey guys!" Another voice shouted, revealing Kari with both groups of matchmakers following close behind.

Nancy and Malcolm walked into the room and gasped. "Matt, the room looks wonderful! What a masterpiece! This is by far the best you've ever done." 

"Thanks." He replied modestly. "I had a lot of help though."

"Yes," Queen Toshiko answered, "Sora, it seems you have a some talent in this field too. I think your room is the best in the castle."

Sora gave her mother a warm smile. "Thanks, mother. But I think all the rooms look outstanding. It's them we have to thank for it all." The princess replied gesturing to Matt, T.K., and their parents.

"That we do." The king answered.

"So what brings you all here?" Matt asked curiously. _Let me guess, they're plotting something again. But they don't know that we know that they know that we know that they know…what the hell am I going on about? I sound like Tai!_

_Why does Matt look so confused? Aw, he looks hot when he's confused…okay stupid statement, he always looks hot. I'd better ask him about that. _"Yeah. Is there something we need to know about?" Sora asked.

Kari and T.K. both nodded in unison. "We have plans for this afternoon." The two looked at each other. "You have plans? No, we have plans! WHAT?"

The group of females faced the males. "What do you mean you guys have plans, we have plans!" Mimi raised her voice.

"No way, girlfriend, I mean…fiancé. We have plans for this afternoon." Tai retorted.

Matt looked at Sora. "This is getting interesting. I wonder how long it takes them to remember we're here."

"This is like a play. How funny would it be to see something like this over and over again whenever we wanted to in the future?"

"Maybe someone will invent something like that."

Sora smiled. "I'll talk to my friend Izzy about that. He's a genius. Maybe he'll take care of it."

"I do wish we had something to eat though…"

Queen Toshiko faced her husband. "Dear, we are going to have ballroom dancing lessons before the ball. I believe Sora needs to brush up her dancing skills." She trailed off, trying to signal the real reason for the lessons.

The King however was sticking intently to the male's plan. "No dear, I thought we agreed everyone would spend this afternoon in the outdoors, horseback riding."

"Horseback riding?" Nancy answered, joining their conversation. "I explicitly remember Queen Toshiko telling me we would be ballroom dancing today."

Malcolm walked over upon hearing his wife's comment. "You must have been mistaken honey, because the King told me three days ago we would be horseback riding this afternoon." He said, winking noticeably.

Tai, T.K., Kari, and Mimi too were locked in an argument.

"You couldn't come up with something better than ballroom dancing?" Tai exclaimed. "Yeah, that's how I want to spend my afternoon. T.K., would you do me the honor of dancing?" he asked in his fake feminine voice and bowing to the younger boy

"Of course, Tai." T.K. answered, and the two hooked hands and spun around in a circle. "You guys think that'll work?" T.K. bluntly responded as he and Tai stopped.

"It's better than horseback riding!" Hikari countered. "You think horseback riding is the perfect plan?"

Mimi nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. And anyway who would want to spend all day riding stinky smelly animals that poop all over the place. Disgusting!"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Mimi, you are wrong. Horseback riding is much more sensible than ballroom dancing."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!" T.K. and Tai answered.

Kari and Mimi put their hands on their hips. "No!"…

"Nancy and I have been planning this for a good two and half weeks." The Queen stated victoriously.

The King shook his head. "Well Malcolm and I have been planning this for the past three weeks."

"No you haven't!"

"Yes we have!"

"No you haven't!"

"Yes!" The two women both responded…

Sora and Matt both sat on the bed, rolling with laughter. "This has got to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen. And I hang out with Tai!" Sora exclaimed, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"You said it." Matt laughed. "Do you think they have any idea how stupid they sound?"

"Probably not. I can't believe even the parents are arguing."

"Must be a hereditary trait."

Sora shook her head. "I think so. Now if we just could get the Kamiyas and Tachikawas in here too. Man, this is so hilarious."

Matt smirked at her. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Definitely." Sora responded. She looked up at the door. "We just got to find a way to sneak out of here without them noticing.

Getting down on the floor and on his knees, Matt winked up at her. "I think I just found a way."

Sora laughed. "If this works…well, I'm going to give you one heck of a reward."

Matt gave her a sly smile. "Well then, let's go!" Sora dropped to her knees, and the two began to crawl slowly toward the entrance.

"I feel like a criminal!" Sora whispered to Matt. The blond bit his lip to keep from snickering as they slowly made their way to the crowd.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Look out, there's Tai's foot!" Sora whispered loudly as Matt just managed to avoid hitting it.

"Would have been good payback." Matt responded rolling his eyes. "Mimi's purse at eleven o'clock." Sora ducked her head down to avoid the object Mimi was dangerously swinging back and forth.

The door was in sight. _Just a few more feet and we'll be there…oh no!_ Matt watched as his and Sora's parents moved right in front of the door. The artist looked up and was surprised to find they hadn't noticed the two on the ground. The parents were paying so much attention to their debate and miraculously had not noticed the two trying to sneak away.

Sora mouthed the word, split, to Matt as she crawled around the women and he crawled around the men. _Please, please, please let us get out of here! I have one splitting headache from all this yelling. It's so obvious both sides are lying yet they seem to have forgotten Matt and I._

Matt crept around his father and the man he hoped would be his future father-in-law. _Almost there, almost there. _Matt reached the door at the same time his secret love did and they both quietly pushed it open and crawled out as fast as they could, lightly shutting the door behind them.

**-Stables-**

The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them down the stairs, out the door, and to the stables where they could be alone. "Free at last!" Sora exclaimed as they both pushed the doors open and shut them quickly. Matt picked her up and spun her around. "My God, that was so annoying! I wonder how long it'll take them to notice we're not there?" She laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around him and loving the feeling.

"The longer the better!" Matt murmured between the barrage of kisses he had begun. "Didn't you say something about a reward?"

"That I did." Sora responded kissing his lips as he pinned her up against a pile of hay. Once again the two began making out, now not caring about the consequences should things get a little more, um…intense. Sora reached for his shirt again and was halfway through taking it off when a loud noise startled her.

"Huh." They pulled apart, Matt frantically trying to put his shirt back on. Sora began laughing. "It's just a bird!" A large sparrow glared at them before ruffling its feathers and swarming the stable.

Matt chuckled at their luck. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"That would probably be a good idea." Sora responded walking over to her horse. "I'll ride Phoenix and you can ride Ash." She said pointing to the two horses. "Forest?" she suggested.

"Works for me." Matt responded opening the stable doors before mounting the horse…

**-Sora's Room-**

"No!" Mimi and Kari yelled.

Tai and T.K. both sighed. "Yes!"

"No!"

"For the millionth time," Tai began, "the answer is no!"

T.K. hit himself on the head. _I should have known this was coming._ Mimi and Kari smiled triumphantly. "If you say so Tai! I knew horseback riding was a stupid idea!" Mimi replied sweetly.

Tai looked confused for a moment then what he had said sunk in. "Why did I say that? Hey Matt…" he began looking over at the bed. "Hey, where'd Matt and Sora go?"

Tai's voice carried through the other argument, and everyone stopped talking. "What?" Nancy responded. "Hey, where did they go?"

"They were here just a minute ago." T.K. replied.

"Yeah." King Haruhiko answered. "There's no way they could have slipped by without us noticing."

A loud whinny came from outside. The group rushed to the window to see Matt and Sora both on horses, riding off towards the forest.

"Ha!" Tai exclaimed loudly. "I told you horseback riding would work." He stuck out his tongue. "Boys rule, girls drool."

The King, Malcolm, and T.K. all sweat dropped and stepped behind Tai. "Uh, you probably shouldn't have said that." King Haruhiko snickered.

"We're right behind you buddy." T.K. answered.

"Good luck." Malcolm added.

Tai noticed the looks on the faces of the girls and began to get scared. "Yeah, I'm going to go catch up with Matt and Sora. Talk to you guys later!" He bolted out the door.

"Let's get him!" Mimi shouted and the girls, after yelling out a battle cry, sprinted out the door as fast as they could after the bushy-haired teen.

T.K. laughed and called down the hall. "Run, Tai, run!"

Looking at the two Ishidas, the King laughed. "Come on, I don't want to miss this for the world…"

**-Sora and Matt-**

The princess and artist rode in a comfortable silence through the thick forest, trying to find a secluded spot they could be alone at. _I have to tell her how I really feel._ _I can't hide it anymore. I don't care what the others say._

Seeing a small, open patch of land underneath a tree, Matt motioned for her to follow him. He helped her off her horse and they tied Phoenix and Ash up to a nearby tree. The artist took the princess's hand and led her to the spot, motioning for her to sit on his lap. "Sora, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she answered, wrapping her arms around him.

_You can do it. Be strong. Go on, Matt, tell her…_"Sora, I…look out!" He yelled as arrows began flying through the air. Matt rolled her over so he was covering her as the arrows flew around them.

Sora's heart beat quicker and quicker until the attack stopped. "What do you think it is?" she asked a little afraid.

"I don't know." Matt responded, wrapping his arms around her, not letting her stand by herself. "If someone wants to get you then they're going to have to go through me."

Sora blushed. "Matt…"

He kissed her forehead in reply. "No buts…let's get back to the castle. We'd better tell your father what we saw."

Matt and Sora slowly walked over to their horses, basically with Matt carrying the princess not wanting anything to happen to her. As they reached the clearing, the two gasped, and Matt set her down.

Lying on the ground next to their horses was a person with a small pool of blood surrounding them. The princess and artist walked hand and hand over to see who it was. Matt slowly kicked the body over to reveal a face and gasped the second he saw it…

A/N: You know the drill, review and let me know what you think!


	12. Explanations

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

**_Yakari Taito:_**_ Nope, it's not Cody, but nice guess!_

**_Chiara:_**_ Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa: _**_So many questions…all will be revealed!_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ I've never been horseback riding, but it sounds like fun…_

**_Yama-sama:_**_ I'm sorry, it's not Jun…she'll appear later on…_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ You're not the only one to think it's Tai…read to find out!_

**_Winter-Green-Elf:_**_ Thank you!_

**_Sorato4eva:_**_ Good reasoning, but you'll have to find out if it's Tai or not…_

**_Sapphire Dragons: _**_The plot does thicken even more in here!_

**_Banana Flavored Eskimo:_**_ Thank you -smiles- I finally got my computer back; that's why it took so long for an update!_

_**blondie121147:** Thanks...hopefully I'll get the other two stories updated sooner._

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ Nobody dies…maybe later on in the story…but not yet._

Chapter 12: Explanations

"Where did that boy go?" Mimi asked, pausing to take a breath.

"You said it! I've never seen Tai run that fast since…never mind, I'm sworn to secrecy about that."

Nancy looked at her youngest son's obsession as they stopped at the edge of the forest to catch their breaths. Tai somehow had managed to outrun them, and they were taking this opportunity to regroup. "What did Tai do?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kari asked, biting her lip.

The Queen smiled. "I think we can conveniently forget this story after you tell it."

"Well, we had been playing hide-and-go-seek up in one of the castle towers. Tai was it, and Sora and I had hid is this concealed little area we had found. We were making ghost sounds, trying to spook Tai. Sora jumped out behind him and shouted, darting back into the hiding spot before Tai could see her. He leapt about a foot in the air and took off running as fast as he could. We didn't see him again until supper that night!"

"How long ago was that? A week ago?" Another voice asked, joining in the conversation.

Nancy recognized the speaker. "T.K., what are you guys doing here?"

The King chuckled. "We wanted to see what happened when you all caught Tai. Where is he?"

The group faced the forest. "I'd say that looks like a good place to start." Mimi mused, pointing into the clearing. "That's the way Matt and Sora went."

"Then let's go find them." Malcolm responded…

**-Sora and Matt-**

"Is he dead?" Sora cautiously asked as Matt pulled her closer to him.

The blond shook his head. "I don't think so. It looks like he just got hit by an arrow. The question is why is he out here?"

"Do…"

"Sora! Matt!" a voice yelled.

Matt rolled his eyes. "We're over here!"

"Whew, I thought I was lost!"

"What are you doing out here, Tai?" (A/N: Did you really think I would kill Tai off?)

Tai stared at the two of them. "I was running from the girls and looking for you." He answered, walking closer to us. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, finally noticing the body.

"Hello! There you all are!" Queen Toshiko shouted as the others all finally joined them.

Malcolm smiled at Matt and Sora. "Why are you two out here…Good Lord? What happened?"

"We were horseback riding and had stopped to take a brief rest when all of a sudden these arrows came shooting out. Matt and I managed to avoid them all and came over here to get our horses and tell you all about it when we found this guy knocked out."

"Who could this be?" the king asked.

"I know."

The whole group turned at once to face Matt. "Who is he?" Tai asked suspiciously.

Matt paused. "He is Marcus, son of Thelonius of Lockton."

The group gasped, and the King reached down to check for a pulse. "He's alive, but needs medical help. Sora, Matt, would you ride into Roselle and get Joe. We need him at the castle. The rest of us will take Marcus up to the castle and wait for you there."

Sora nodded and took Matt's hand as he helped her up onto Phoenix and vaulted on behind her. "We'll go as fast as we can." She promised her father.

"Be careful." Nancy warned.

"Yes," King Haruhiko nodded. "Please be on your guard. Matt, watch out for both yourself and Sora. The people who attacked him may attack the two of you as well. Sora, I know you can take care of yourself as well, but I am afraid those attackers may have been after you because you're a princess."

Sora relented with a nod. "We'll be back soon." Matt answered. The blond nudged the horse, and they roared off.

"Let's get him on the horse and back to the castle." The queen commanded.

Tai and T.K. carefully lifted the young adult onto the back of Ash, and the King mounted on behind him.

_I can't believe all that's happened in the past few minutes. What was Marcus doing out here? Was he trying to attack Matt? What if he was going after Sora? All I know is we have to find a way to get the two together even faster now because I have a feeling once Marcus is better, he will try to break up their relationship._ T.K. fell in line behind the others all cautiously heading back to the castle.

**-Sora and Matt-**

Sora rested her head up against the blonde's chest. "Matt, what do you think he was doing here?" she asked, remembering his stories about his time in Lockton.

"I don't know, Sor." _But I have a strong feeling it's not going to be a good reason. Maybe he's here to get some sort of revenge on my family. Or worse, maybe he's been commanded to assassin the royal family. I'll rip him apart with my bare hands before he lays a hand on Sora!_

"You seem really tense. What's wrong?"

The blond looked down at the beauty in front of him. "It's nothing."

"Ishida," Sora answered, facing him and trying not to get lost in his icy blue orbs, "you and I both know very well it is something."

The artist sighed. "How do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" the princess responded.

"Know everything I think and feel."

Sora smiled. "I don't do that."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Matt brushed a strand of red hair out of Sora's eyes. "We're starting to sound like the others earlier."

"Yeah. Let's stop, please. But you were saying…"

The blond smirked. "Other than you have a power no one else holds over me…"

"I can kiss you senseless." Sora interrupted innocently.

Matt pulled her back to him and rested his head on her shoulder. "That's not what I was going to say, but I definitely have no problem with that little detail. You just can break through any cold exterior I put up without much effort. You have some unbelievable power that makes me open up to you," he kissed her lips lightly, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sora blushed. "Matt…"

Matt chuckled. "It's true. But to answer your question, I think there's something more to Marcus being here. He didn't just decide to come and take a stroll through your gardens. His kingdom is far from here, and he's exactly like his father. I'm afraid he's either here for my family or yours."

Sora kissed him back. "Well, if he wants you or anyone in your family he'll have to go through me. And believe me; you want to steer clear of me when I have a sword in my possession."

The artist pulled the princess into his arms and they both sat in comfortable silence, entering the village. "So this is Roselle?"

"Under any other circumstances, I would show you around, but the situation is rather dire. Shall we head to Joe's medical shop?"

"I'll go wherever you go."

Sora led the horse to Joe's shop, and they both climbed off. Matt tied up the horse next to Joe's, and they walked hand in hand into the shop.

"Joe! Hey Joe!" Sora yelled.

"No tricks this time?" Joe answered, walking out from a back room. "Princess Sora, what brings you here? And who is this with you? I don't think we have met yet."

Sora smiled. "No tricks, Joe. This is Matt Ishida, one of the artists working on our castle. The reason we came is because we are in need of your assistance at the castle. Matt and I discovered a young man who had been shot with an arrow, bleeding outside the castle. Father sent us here to fetch you."

Joe grabbed his medical kit and ushered them outside. He locked the door and headed to his horse. "I'd say we'd best be on our way then."

Sora mounted the horse, and Matt jumped on behind her. "Let's get going." The blond said as he nudged the horse forward.

Joe looked at the two. _I think there's something going on between them. Sora is going to be queen soon and needs to marry. Maybe this Matt guy's the right one._ "So, Matt, tell me a little bit about yourself." _Sora's my friend, though, and I want to make sure he truly cares about her._

"There's not much to say." Matt responded, not really knowing how to answer the question. "My family and I are artists and we were hired to work on the castle."

_He's so vague. I wonder why._ "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Joe frowned. Sora looked over at him and realized what he was thinking.

"Joe, how are things around town." She interrupted, giving him a look that said she'd explain things later.

Joe looked at the princess. "Um, they're fine. I talked toIzzy the other day, and he's doing a bunch of experiments."

"About what?"

The blue-haired doctor smiled. "Quite honestly I have no idea. He told me, but the words he used make all my medical terms sound simple."

Matt decided to join the conversation. "Who's Izzy?"

"He's a year younger than me and been one of our friends since, wow, almost as long as Mimi.Izzy lives here in the village and has this life dream to discover some big scientific masterpiece that will change the course of the future."

"I'd say he has a pretty good shot at it." Joe answered. "He comes up with new experiments all the time. One of these days he'll come up with something really good. I'm sure of it."

Matt nodded. "I see."

The trio rode in silence the whole way there, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. _I've got to explain to Joe why Matt is so silent. Joe was wondering about that back there, and I don't want to leave him in the dark._

_Joe seems like an okay person. I hope he's not too mad about me not answering his questions more in depth. I'm not very open to people I don't know. Hopefully I can find a way to explain it._ Matt wrapped his arms tighter around Sora and gave her a smile.

The doctor watched the two interact and pondered over his own musings. _They may have not come out openly and said anything, but I can tell there is something between them. Matt seems like a good guy, but I wonder why he hasn't said much to me. Oh well, Sora will explain it._

The group arrived at the castle to see T.K., Kari, Tai, and Mimi waiting for them at the front door. "Go ahead and go in," Tai said, "Matt and I will put the horses away."

Joe nodded his thanks, and both he and Sora climbed off the horses. They, along with the two girls, went inside the castle while the other two led the horses to the stable. "I'm assuming you want to talk to me." Matt finally said.

Tai opened up the doors and tied up Joe's horse. "Matt, I'm going to give you some helpful advice: tell Sora you love her!"

"What?" the blond exclaimed.

"You heard me loud and clear. It's obvious you love her, and she loves you. Why can't you work up the guts to tell her?"

Matt sighed. "Look, bushy, even if I did have feelings for Sora it just wouldn't be accepted."

"Is it bad when I pick up something yet you miss it?" Tai cried out to no one in particular. "Your parents and her parents are trying to set the two of you up! They accept it, the others at the castle accept it, I accept it, you accept it, and Sora accepts it. Ta da; everyone accepts it and we can all live happily ever after, the end!"

"But…"

Tai shook his head. "Matt, this is not a hard concept to grasp. If I understand it then you should have absolutely no problem not getting it. Just use that little brain I think is buried under that mound of hair and THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Tai, you need to calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when something so obvious is not happening? Your sanity, Sora's sanity, and my sanity are all on the line!"

Matt scratched his head. "How is your sanity on the line here when this is between Sora and my chance at a relationship?"

"Sora has been my best friend since…um…that time she threw the mud in my hair, no that's not it. Maybe it was the time I tripped her when she was walking down the grand staircase, no…it could have been the time when she pulled down my pants during the Independence Day celebration in front of everyone…" Matt snickered, and Tai flushed. "The point is Sora and I have been best friends longer than I can remember, and she wants you to be a part of her life. You are the best thing that has happened to Sora so you'd better not screw it up or else you'll have me to deal with."

Matt gulped. Tai wasn't much of a threat any other time but the blond could understand how much his best friend meant to him. "I'll think about it."

"I guess that's better." The brunette smirked. "Oh, and Matt, thanks for admitting you want to be with Sora too."

Matt flushed remembering what he had said. _Crap, who knew Tai would figure that out. I need to give him more credit. _"Fine, Tai, I admit it. I love Sora. Just don't tell her before I do."

"When will that be, Mr. Artist?"

"Soon. Very soon." Matt added the last part, knowing Tai would object if he didn't.

The brunette finally tied Joe's horse up and watched as Matt tied Sora's up. "That sounds good. Your secret is safe with me." They walked up the castle steps. "I did my good deed for the day. Do you think you can mention it to Master Gennai? Maybe I'll get some extra credit points…"

**-Sora and the others-**

The princess, two girls, and doctor hustled up to the room the others were in. Kari led the group to a spare bedroom. Pushing the door open, they walked into the room, greeted by the four adults. "Thank goodness you made it here, Joe." Queen Toshiko said.

"Yes." The king answered. "This young man is Marcus of Lockton; Matt identified him earlier. We don't know for any reason why he was here or who attacked him, but he is not well. Could you look at him?"

"I'll do my best, Sire." Joe answered, bowing. The adults cleared back from the bed and Joe took over. Matt and Tai joined the group and they all watched silently as Joe checked the boy's condition.

"Well?" Malcolm asked, nearly half an hour later.

Joe stood up and washed his hands in the basin set out earlier. "He hasn't lost too much blood. I was able to clean up the wound and patch it up. Marcus should be much better after a day of rest."

"That's good to hear." The Queen answered. "Thank you so much Joe. You are such a reliable, well-trained doctor. We count on you very much."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'd best set off for home. I have a few patients who said they might drop in later today." Joe packed up his things and began to head to the door.

"Wait, Joe." The king handed him a pouch full of gold. "For your services."

Joe's ears turned red. "You didn't have to. I'm happy to help."

"Joe, you know we're not going to let you walk out of here without it. I'll walk him down so he doesn't decide to throw it in a plant or something along the way." Sora volunteered.

The others all laughed and bid their goodbyes to the doctor. "So what is it?"

"Matt is a great guy. He just doesn't open up to everyone. He's gone through some tough things in his life and has a hard time trusting people. But when he does trust you and like you, believe me, you'll know. Don't worry, Joe, he'll open up to you soon enough."

"Thanks for the explanation, princess." Joe answered as they reached the stable.

"Have a safe ride home, Joe." Sora waved.

"I will. I expect I'll be seeing you and the others soon." Joe answered and Sora smiled in agreement as he rode off into the distance…

* * *

Arrogant and haughty, Marcus of Lockton was not one to accept the help of others quite readily. However, lying there in the forest with blood flowing freely, he had been glad when the Takenouchis and their friends had helped him out.

Marcus had been drifting in and out of consciousness and had heard a few of the things people had said. He ached and pained, sensing ever injury he had sustained. Feeling the heat of the sun, he opened his eyes slowly to reveal a freshly painted room around him.

_Where am I?_ He sat up but winced immediately, slouching back in the bed. He pulled up his shirt and realized someone had dressed his wound. _Guess I was unconscious when that happened, huh. I know I'm somewhere within the walls of the Takenouchi castle, but I'm drawing a blank about anything else._ He noticed two people, sitting by the ledge of a window.

Marcus smirked upon seeing the redhead. He had heard stories that compared her beauty to the gods and goddesses but nothing compared to seeing it up close. The young man admired every part of her, eyes looking over her body. But his eyes flashed dangerously upon realizing her head was rested up against another's chest and their arms were intertwined.

The anger in the brunette increased faster and faster as he realized whom it was that was holding her: Matt Ishida.

How well he remembered and loathed the young man. _I will never understand why father showered that idiot with so much attention. It is I who will inherit our kingdom's throne not the dumb blond! Father could have spent his time improving my needs and training me to be the most powerful king Lockton will ever see but instead he always first trained with Matt, ignoring me. Well, Ishida, now you will pay for taking my father's time and talents away from me. I'd say taking away the beauty in your arms sounds like a good idea._

Sora yawned and opened her ruby eyes. She kissed Matt's cheek. "Wake up, Mattie."

"Mattie?" he asked, opening one eye and letting out a yawn.

"I think it sounds cute."

The blond, now wide awake, rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too." Matt reached his head down and kissed her on the lips, long and passionate.

Marcus fumed but did not want to make his presence known this way. He shut his eyes and gave a large groan, as though he had just awoken.

Sora and Matt pulled apart and noticed he had woken up. "Matt, go get my mother and father. Hurry!"

As Matt rushed out of the room, Sora walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. Am I in heaven? Because yours is only a face that belongs to an angel?"

Sora kept herself from blushing. _It appears this Marcus guy is a charmer._ _It's obvious he's trying to impress me and flirt, but I need no guy when I have Matt._ "No, let me introduce myself. I am Sora, princess of the Takenouchi kingdom. You are at my family's castle. We found you lying in a pool of your own blood in the middle of the forest."

"I am Marcus, prince…well I was prince of Lockton."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked as Matt returned with the King and Queen.

"Prince Marcus of Lockton, I assume?" King Haruhiko asked.

"Yes, sire. Well, if I may correct you I am no longer prince."

The Queen gave a quizzical look. "Please explain. And we would like to hear how you ended up in our kingdom."

Marcus smirked. "Of course Your Highness, though I would only like to tell it to the royal family. No outsiders." He said, looking at Matt.

King Haruhiko waved his hand. "Matt's practically family, don't mind him." Then as an afterthought, the king added, "Matt, how did you know it was Marcus in the forest."

"My family was working on the castle in Lockton a few years back. I remembered Marcus from there."

"I see." The Queen answered.

Marcus sat up a little, propping his back up against the pillow. "I'm sure you and your advisors have realized my father is about to declare war on the kingdoms surrounding ours, including your land." The king nodded. "Well, for the past three years I have been traveling around to different lands, learning about the lands and how each king rules their land, hoping I would do the best for my own land. I, unlike my father, do not believe war is the solution for everything and upon hearing that, my father disowned me."

Sora gasped. "That's terrible." _But why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from us._

Marcus attempted to smile. "Thank you for your sympathy princess. As I was saying, he threatened to kill me if I did not leave the land so I fled. Unbeknownst to me, at first, he had a group of hit men assigned to take me out in a neighboring land. I was able to evade them for a while yet when I entered your land; they tried to shoot me down in the forest. Luckily I only got hit once and it appears nothing too serious has resulted from my injuries." The brunette paused, taking a breath. "Your majesties, if I may ask a favor…"

"Go right ahead." Sora's mother answered.

"I am indebted to you for saving my life, but I was wondering if it would at all possible, I would be able to stay in the castle for a few days. As soon as I am well I promise I will get out of here and attempt to make my living as a worker in your land."

The King cleared his throat. "Marcus, it will be no problem for you to stay with us for a few days. However we are having a ball within the next week…"

Marcus gave a guilty smile. "…that was one of the things, other than the fact you are a peace loving, just kingdom, that I wanted to come here. If you don't mind me saying, Princess Sora your beauty compares to none I have ever seen before. It would do me great honor if you would let me attend the ball and let me get to know you."

Matt seethed with anger. _I knew it! He's after my girl! There is no way I will let you get your hands on her! _

"We will discuss that when you have healed up a little more. But for right now, rest. Sora, Matt, your watch shift is over. I will take your place because I have a few more questions regarding your father's plans, if you don't mind me asking."

"No sire." Marcus replied. "Goodbye, Queen Takenouchi, Fair Princess Sora, Matt…" he answered, slyly. Matt shot him a glare as he and the two women walked out the door.

Matt was wrapped up in his thoughts as the group made their way to the dining room, where the others were waiting for information. _I'm onto your plan Marcus and I will do whatever it takes to stop it! I can see through your pleasant manners and act you're putting up. I've got to warn T.K., Sora, and the King before it's too late…_

A/N: The plot thickens. Only one more chapter before the ball takes place. Please review and let me know what you think!


	13. Artistic Differences

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

A/N: Yay! I finally updated! I've been so busy…I had three papers due this week, plus I have to do two projects over the weekend, and write another paper about why I deserve to be inducted into National Honor Society…junior year sucks! At least there's no school on Friday! But enough with my blab…here's the chapter. Don't forget to review and thanks to all my fantastic awesome reviewers!

**_Cute Lil Sora:_**_ Aww..thanks! Marcus is in this chapter a lot, and we learn a lot about him. BTW, I love your fics, so update them soon!_

**_Raine189:_**_ I'll try to update sooner but things just keep getting in the way!_

**_Cherri88:_**_ There's not much takari or michi in this chapter, but I can promise more in the next one!_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ Maybe it did. Tai really knew what he was talking about!_

**_Chiara:_**_ I'm trying to put some mystery and drama in here, but I don't know how well it's working!_

**_Winter-Green Elf:_**_ Thanks; yeah…Marcus is a smooth talker…_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ Matt about lets him have it in here…_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ Matt will tell Sora very soon…I promise…_

**_Yakari Taito:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Inconnu:_**_ Yep…I would never kill off Tai…it would be too boring without him!_

**_Sorato4eva:_**_ Jun's going to be at the ball…_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ You'll have to wait to see what Marcus is up to…_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ I almost did kill Marcus off while I was writing his conversation with Matt until I realized I'd loose everything I have planned if I did. He'll suffer eventually, just not yet!_

Chapter 13: Artistic Differences

The arrival of Marcus of Lockton certainly did not go unnoticed in the castle. After resting for the day, he was up and walking around the castle.

Rumors were spreading about how and why he had arrived. It was impossible to go from one part of the castle to the other without hearing someone talk about the young man.

Marcus came across as a strong-willed but benevolent young man. He offered his help to everyone no matter what they were doing. Marcus was perceived as a smooth conversationalist, optimist, and overall good guy—well to almost everyone except Matt.

Upon seeing him wake up, the blond knew Marcus was up to no good. While the rest of the castle seemed to marvel at the boy, Matt tried to catch him in the act of doing something. He didn't know what that something would be but had a strong feeling the former prince had not been disowned.

"I agree with you, Matt, but I don't know how we can prove this." T.K. said late Tuesday night as he talked with his older brother in the garden.

"We're going to have to think of something, Teeks. By the way, have you seen my harmonica? I was looking for it yesterday, and I can't seem to find it any where."

"Did you misplace it?"

"No. It was sitting on my bed stand, and when I went to play it yesterday, it was gone."

T.K. faced his brother. "I haven't seen it."

"Oh well, it's not that important compared to the ball. Here comes the king right now."

King Haruhiko walked over to the two boys and smiled. "I'm glad you both could make it. I bet you're wondering why I asked to meet you."

"Yes, sire." T.K. answered, speaking for both of them.

King Haruhiko smiled again. "As you know the ball is in three days. The royal family and I request that…"

"We'll stay out of your way." Matt answered. "You won't have to worry, King Haruhiko."

The King gave him a quizzical look. "Why would you stay out of the way when we are having a ball? Your family is the special guests; you must be there! I came to tell you the others are going into Roselle tomorrow to look at appropriate attire. We would like you to go with them and pick out something to wear. And don't worry about the cost. Money is no option. If you find something you like, please get it."

"Are you sure?" T.K. asked, unbelieving what the king had just said.

"Of course I'm sure!" He answered.

T.K. smiled. "This is…wow…thank you, King Haruhiko." The boy paused before speaking again. "Thank you."

"Yes," Matt answered, "it's really generous of you."

"Like I said, Matt, it's no problem. Now you two had better get to bed. It seems like you've got a busy day ahead of you."

T.K. smiled. "I think I will. Goodnight." He walked out of the garden and into the castle.

"Well, Matt, I think I am going to turn in for the night as well. Goodnight…"

"Wait!" Matt interrupted. "King Haruhiko, I have a few things I would like to talk to you about. Would that be okay?"

_I hope he wants to talk to me about what I want him to talk to me about._ "Sure, that would be no problem. Please, go ahead."

Matt paused. _I'll go with the easier one first._ "I don't trust Marcus. I have a very strong feeling he is up to something and is targeting your kingdom and family."

The King paused, soaking Matt's thoughts in and trying to word his own opinion. "You've never lied to me before, Matt. Marcus has come across as a good man, but I, too, have had some suspicions about him. There are things I've noticed, though I do not feel the need to share them with you, that have made me question some of the things he has said and done."

"What are you going to do about him, King Haruhiko?"

The man sighed. "I am not sure yet. He will be staying through the end of the week and for the ball and then leaving. I want some more time to understand what it is he is plotting. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sire."

The man smiled. "I knew you would. Is that it?"

Matt cleared his throat. "No."

There was a long silent pause. "Don't be shy, please tell…" the King motioned for the artist to continue.

"The thing is…well, it's like this…you see…" Matt paused. _This is so much harder than I thought. Come on, you can do this!_ "Sire, I'm…over the past few weeks your daughter and I have become really close…what I'm trying to say is…I love your daughter more than life itself and would like to ask her hand in marriage. I know I have nothing to offer her; I'm just an artist and she's a princess but I love her, and she loves me…" The blond rattled on.

"Matt!" The King shouted several times, waving his hands in front of the blonde's face. "Matt, it's okay! Queen Toshiko and I are not opposed to it! We've been waiting for something like this to happen."

"You were?" Matt asked, incredibly surprised the king had answered the way he did.

King Haruhiko smiled. "Yes we were. Matt, you have my blessing. Sora is yours."

"You mean it?" Matt answered in disbelief. "You. Really. Mean it?"

He wrapped an arm around the younger man. "Yes, Matt, I really mean it. I know how much Sora cares about you and how much you care for her. Don't say you have nothing to offer her. She doesn't care that about the differences in your backgrounds and neither do her mother, your parents, and I. We are all one hundred percent supportive of the two of you and would be quite disappointed if you weren't the future king."

"King?" Matt asked, weakly. _I can't believe I forgot about that little detail._

"You'll be fine, Matt. I'll be here to help you, and Sora will make one very good queen. Between the two of you the kingdom will prosper." He paused. "Well, it looks like we've got a little more to look forward to in the coming days, if you get my drift. I'd say sleep would be a good thing."

"Yeah." Matt answered. "King, Haruhiko…thank you."

"It's no problem Matt…welcome to the family…"

* * *

Matt woke up to a knock on his door. "What?" he groaned.

The door creaked open and he was greeted by a loud, loud noise. "WAKE UP!" Matt sat straight up in bed and stared at the intruder.

"Tai, what are you doing here and are you TRYING to wake up the whole castle?"

"Everyone else is already up," Tai answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and we're heading into Roselle pretty soon. Get dressed and down into the front hall quickly. Everyone's ready to go but you."

"Who all's going?"

The brunette held out his hand and began counting off. "Me, you, Kari, Mimi, T.K…Marcus."

Matt's eyes narrowed. "Why's he going?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"What do you got against him, Matt?"

"It's complicated," the blond answered. "I just don't think he's as truthful and godly as he comes off as."

The artist was silent and Tai knew he wouldn't say anymore. With a wave of his hand, Tai left the room so Matt could get ready. _Typical Matt; when you want to find out something from him, he tends to hide it. Oh well, he'll share it when he's ready. I'm starting to wonder about that Marcus guy…better keep my guard up._

Matt appeared in the front hall awhile later and found everyone else already there. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine." Mimi answered, perkily. "But we can't waste anymore time. LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

T.K. and Tai blinked. "I'm not carrying her bags."

"I'm not either." Tai answered. "Matt will."

The blond shook his head. "No, Marcus will."

"Marcus will what?" the brunette asked, facing his rival.

"Carry Mimi's bags. Tai normally does, but he injured his arm the other day," Tai gave Matt an odd look, "and Mimi really would like some help."

Marcus smirked. "Sure…Matt." He made a point of saying as they walked out the door. "So how's the art going? Get any good payments."

Matt glared at the boy. _Does he know about Sora and me?_ "The normal, average pay, Marcus. But you should know that." The blond paused. "So, what fueled your decision to run away from home? I thought you and your daddy were very close?" Matt antagonized.

Tai, T.K., and the girls looked at each other and walked a little ways ahead. They could sense the tension between the two. "They obviously don't like each other very much." Mimi mused.

"Obviously." Kari rolled her eyes. "T.K., do they still carry all that hatred from when they were younger."

The boy nodded his head. "Matt thinks Marcus is up to something, and I agree with him. If you see anything suspicious with him, let me know and I'll tell Matt. We think he's after Sora." T.K. whispered so the two behind him wouldn't hear, though it was apparent from the conversation behind them, they couldn't be heard.

"I don't feel the need to share this with you. Father and I just didn't agree on some things."

"Yeah right." Matt mumbled. "What a pity. I guess you won't get to be king and will have to settle in the working world like the rest of us. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I believe I can, Matt. Tell me, is art a good field to go into or does it pay too little? I'd hate not being able to eat everyday."

"Well, Marcus, things aren't served on golden platters out here. You might just go hungry."

The brunette glared, knowing he had walked into a trap. _I'll get you, Matt._ "It wasn't me I was worrying about, if you get what I'm saying…"

"I heard you loud and clear." Matt answered. The two continued their quarrelling as the group entered Roselle.

"Guys!" Mimi shouted but the two didn't hear her. "Guys!" she tried again. "HEY!" the two boys were so wrapped up in their conversation, they did not hear her.

"All right," Tai said finally, "T.K. you're going with me. Mimi, you and Kari can go off by yourselves. As much as I hate leaving Matt with his guy, we're never going to get anything else done otherwise. We'll meet at Joe's in an hour. Does that sound good?"

Mimi stared at her future husband. "An HOUR? How am I supposed to get all my shopping done in ONE HOUR! What kind of nonsense…"

Kari pulled the girl away. "We'll meet you there in an hour and a half."

T.K. and Tai took one more look at the two boys, still trying to get the better of each other. "We'll meet you at Joe's an hour and a half from now!" Tai called, though he heard no response.

T.K. glanced at the bushy-haired teen. "Well, we may as well go. Hopefully they don't stand there and argue the whole time."

"I hope not." Tai answered, as they headed off in the opposite direction than the girls.

"Well after this ball, I will at least have a wife." Marcus answered, smiling victoriously.

Matt smiled sadly. "I don't think any of the servants are interested in settling down yet. And the cook is far too old…"

Marcus shook with fury. "I was referring to the gorgeous redhead, with the incredible body who will be all mine."

"I don't think Sora's interested either." Matt replied coldly.

Marcus let out a laugh. "And she's interested in you, blondie? Yeah, I saw you two kissing the other day but seriously…who's going to let the two of you be together?"

_I know one very, very powerful man who has no problem with it…_

"And why would she want to go with some common worthless person like you when she could have someone like me? Face it, Ishida, Sora's mine."

"She's not a prize to be won." Matt raised his voice.

The dark-haired boy man shook his head. "We'll have to see about that. Women…women are like a piece of artwork…"

Matt raised an eyebrow not wanting to know what Marcus was planning to say.

"Art serves the purpose of being admired, nothing more. Women are the same. Their looks are their selling price and the only thing they're good for is having a bunch of rotten little brats and cleaning up after the place. When I marry Sora, she'll give me a lot of heirs and sit in the background." (A/N:I must refrain from having Matt kill Marcus with his bare hands right now. What an ass! He's needed in the story though…)

Matt bit his lip and balled his hands into fits. "Listen," he growled, "no woman deserves to be talked about that way, especially Sora! She's a million times any woman and could hurt you badly if she would have heard that comment. If you say one more bad thing about her, you will never live to see her again. There's more to a person than what's on the outside and obviously you're to hardnosed to know it." Matt glared Marcus. "Stay the hell away from Sora."

As Marcus was about to respond, he was interrupted. "Matt! Marcus! Is there a problem?"

The two turned to face a familiar face. "Joe," Matt answered then saw the boy with him. "Izzy?" he guessed.

The two both nodded. "We heard some loud voices and some arguing. Is everything okay?"

Matt looked at his rival. "Yes. We were just having a few artistic differences." He glanced behind him but found none of his friends. "Do you know where the others went?"

Izzy smiled. Tai and T.K. had stopped by at Joe's, where Izzy was visiting a few minutes before. "The others went to find there things and they're meeting back at Joe's in about an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Well, we'd better be heading off to find our things. Right, Ishida?"

Matt ignored him. "It's nice to finally meet you Izzy. Are you going to the ball?"

"Yes." He answered, giving the blond a big grin. "I'm looking forward to it. Joe and I are both going."

"That sounds good. I'll talk to you more there." Matt said, extending a hand to them both.

"I've heard a lot about you, Matt. I'm glad we finally met."

"Same here. But we'd better be off. Talk to you two then."

"Bye." Joe and Izzy answered in unison. Matt turned on his heal and walked in the other direction followed closely by Marcus.

He walked into Maude's clothing store and began looking through the mountains of clothes, completely ignoring the other boy.

It seemed Marcus was okay with that idea too. He walked around the store, occasionally picking up merchandise. The brunette got an evil look in his eyes upon looking at Matt…

For the blond, this whole thing of picking out new dress clothes was a foreign idea. Finally, after lots of digging, he found it. He didn't know why, but it just looked right. As he was about to pick it up, Marcus grabbed it from his hands and went to the store owner. "I'll take this sir."

Matt's mouth dropped. _That bastard! _While the owner totaled the price, Matt went back to searching. _Never thought I'd be one to get so worked up over clothes. I sound like Mimi!_

"Um…sir…are you sure this will fit you?" the owner asked, causing Matt to look up.

"Of course I'm sure! Do I look stupid to you? I want this!" Marcus shouted.

"Yes, sir." The owner replied, trembling in fear.

Matt smirked. _That would be incredibly funny if Marcus can't fit into that. _As Marcus gave him an evil smile, the blond continued to look. Forty-five minutes later they walked out of there. Matt had finally found an outfit and though it wasn't as nice as the original one, still looked good.

They walked in silence to Joe's house and were surprised to find everyone else there. "How'd you get Mimi out of there in an hour?" Matt asked.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." Tai replied, blinking continuously.

"Can I get back to you if I figure it out?" Kari asked, having a hard time believing it herself.

T.K. nodded and gestured to the ten bags lying on the floor. "She managed to find all of that in one hour?"

"That's our Meems." Tai replied. "Well, Joe, Izzy, it was nice seeing you and we'll be seeing you again in two days."

"We will." Joe asked as the rest of the group stood up. "Do you need any help with the bags?"

"Oh, no." T.K. answered cheerfully. "Marcus volunteered to carry them all back to the castle."

"Well that was a nice thing to do." Izzy answered. The others had informed him and Joe about the whole Marcus issue.

Marcus's eyes lowered as he realized what he had to do. "Well, I'm a nice guy."

Matt rolled his eyes as they said their goodbyes. "Well, only two more days until the big day. It's definitely going to be something." Kari said as they made their way back to the castle.

"Yes it is." Matt answered. _In more ways then you all can imagine. Hopefully Marcus isn't plotting something to mess this up or stop me from talking to Sora and the surprise I have for her…_

A/N: I hate Marcus! Wow, it was hard to write his part. Next chapter is the ball! Yay! You know the drill; please review! Ooh, and I'm in need of some help for _To the Highest Bidder…_if anyone has a Japanese background or has some knowledge about the Japanese culture PLEASE e-mail me! It'll be greatly appreciated and maybe it'll make that story get updated sooner :wink wink:


	14. The Ball

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

A/N: Ugh…more computer problems and lack of time! But here's chapter 14. Thanks to everyone who reviews and read, review, and enjoy this chapter!

**_Cloud-821:_**_ Thanks! I updated this as soon as I could._

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ I hope you got your food…I just ate. My church had this big __Turkey__ Supper thing, and I'm so full! Yeah, I hate Marcus too. I don't think your method of killing him off is too harsh—maybe that's the way he'll die -evil laugh-_

**_Mimay:_**_ Thanks! Can't say I like Marcus much either. Does anyone like him?_

**_Forest-Maiden:_**_ School does ruin everything. Don't worry, I'm not quitting on this story anytime soon. I've just been so busy…my school's play is this week, and everything is in chaos!_

**_Mini Moose:_**_ Beating the tar out of Marcus…I'll loan him to you; but I'll need him back for the rest of the story so don't hurt him too incredibly bad…_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ I wonder how it's going to turn out too. I e-mailed you once bout some info on __Japan__…did you get it?_

**_Raine189:_**_ Marcus will get his butt kicked by either Matt or Sora…I'm not too sure who._

**_Indigowolf:_**_ I agree!_

**_Thetwentyone:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Windedlove:_**_ Thanks! Speaking of updating…are you going to soon?_

**_Kay:_**_ I'm glad you caught that little detail…read to see…_

**_Sorato4eva:_**_ update faster…I'm working as fast as I can! Jun is in here and so is her reaction to Matt_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ Marcus definitely fits the description of stupid guy…_

**_Cute Lil Sora:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ There's more in store for Marcus…_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ Carrying Mimi's bags does sound like punishment…King Matt, that's got a ring, doesn't it?_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ Ripping Marcus's head off could be a possibility for the future…_

**_Violet eyes rika:_**_ Chemistry as a freshman? Chemistry's not offered at my school till junior year. I'm taking it right now, and I can't say I like it at all…but I guess it beats Biology last year where my teacher spent ¾ the year talking about water…_

**_Armitage:_**_ How bout we beat him with a collection of shoes…_

Chapter 14: The Ball

Sora pulled back the curtain separating herself from Mimi, Kari, her mother, and Nancy Ishida. Instantly, their mouths dropped.

"Sora, you look so beautiful!" Mimi said.

"Everyone's going to love you!" Kari exclaimed.

Nancy smiled. "You look lovely."

Queen Toshiko put an arm around her daughter. "Sora, I'm sure that tonight you'll find the man you will marry and love all your life." _Especially because Haruhiko told me Matt has asked for your hand. I wish I could tell the others._

She tried to keep a knowing grin from stretching across her face, but it was to no avail. "What?" Nancy whispered.

"I'm just so happy." The Queen answered. _I can't tell you why though! Haruhiko swore me to secrecy because he doesn't want the courtiers rioting or something._

"Do you think something will happen between she and Matt finally?" Nancy whispered.

"I hope so." She bit her lip.

Nancy noticed her odd behavior and made a note to ask her about it when they were in private. She clapped her hands. "Well, ladies, I say it is time for us to head out. The ball welcoming will be starting any minute now."

"You remember the right time to come out?" a very concerned Mimi asked.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Of course! I descend gracefully down the staircase when father announces, "I King Haruhiko, ruler of the Takenouchi kingdom, proudly present my daughter, Princess Sora." She quoted sarcastically as the group walked out her room.

The women all wished her good luck and promised to talk to her later in the evening. Sora watched as they walked down the grand staircase and stopped next to the king.

She stood patiently, all alone at the top of the staircase. While her father began his speech, she was lost in her thoughts. _I just have to make it through tonight; then I don't have to worry about any of these men. I'll have Matt and, somehow, I'll manage to convince father to let us be together._ Sora heard her cue and took a deep breath. "Here goes…"

"What's up with that Marcus guy?" Tai asked. He, Matt, and T.K. were standing in the crowd, awaiting the king's speech, and Sora's introduction.

Marcus was standing quite a ways from them, but the guys could all see him. He was shifting uncomfortably and kept pulling at the top of his shirt. From their view, it looked like the shirt was cutting off his circulation.

Matt let out a laugh. "What is it?" His younger brother asked.

"The clothes are too small on him. He saw me going to grab them and decided he wanted them. I had a feeling they wouldn't fit him because he's much huskier than me."

Tai and T.K. both laughed. "He had it coming."

"I agree," Tai responded. "Speaking of these dress clothes, don't you just wish we wouldn't have to wear these tight pants? Wouldn't it be great if we could wear normal pants that someone made dressy?"

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Like two uniform colors. We would have a jacket and pants. How about black and white?"

T.K. snickered. "Black and white? You want us to look like…penguins?"

"I…" Tai was cut off.

"King Haruhiko's going to give his address right now." The group grew silent, and the rest of the room gradually became quiet as King Haruhiko held up a hand.

"Welcome one and all to the kingdom of Takenouchi. I hope you all are having a pleasant time. But I will cut right to the chase after I made a brief thank you. The royal family and I extend the deepest gratitude to the Ishida family for spending a tremendous deal of time and effort on restoring our castle and making it fit for us to host everyone."

Tai began applauding and soon the other guests followed suit.

"Now—now is the time the majority of you have come here for. My daughter and heir to the throne of my kingdom is looking for a husband. You have been invited here to meet her and get to know her. So with that said, I King Haruhiko, ruler of the Takenouchi kingdom, proudly present my daughter, Princess Sora."

Matt watched the stairs as Sora slowly made her way down. Their eyes locked immediately, and his mouth fell open. She was wearing a long green gown and Matt had never seen her look more beautiful.

All around him the young men greeted her with the same expression. They, like Marcus, had heard all sorts of rumors about her beauty, but seeing her up close magnified the stories.

The princess walked over to her father and stood next to him. "Matt, you might want to shut your mouth so you don't get any drool on the floor." T.K. snickered.

The older blond glared at him but did obey. "I believe we can now get this ball underway. If you would?" he motioned to the musicians and with the wave of a baton, a minuet began playing. The King bowed to the crowd and immediately one of the courtiers asked Sora to dance.

Though Matt saw Sora's forced look of graciousness, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He knew Sora cared about him, maybe even loved him, but couldn't help seethe with rage as the men around him gazed at Sora.

"Come on buddy," Tai said, seeing the way Matt was glaring, "let's go get you acquainted with some friends of ours. I have a feeling you'll have to wait awhile before you get to dance with Sora."

"But…" Matt protested.

"Kari and Mimi are motioning for us to join them." T.K. pointed and grabbed his older brother's arm to pull him.

Matt rolled his eyes but followed the two. "Hey guys! Matt, T.K., here are some people I'd like you to meet. This is Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji. They're fathers are some of the King's advisors in Roselle. Yolei's father manages the local inn and deals with a lot of the hospitality issues. Ken's father is the village's chief of security and guard and he helps with security issues here."

"It's nice to meet you." T.K. said, smiling at both.

"Yes." Matt answered. "Glad to meet you."

"So are you two princes or something?" Yolei asked bluntly. Kari hid back a snicker. Her lavender-haired friend tended to speak her mind and get right to the point.

"No, we're the artists who redecorated the castle."

"That's neat." Ken answered. "Hey Joe! Hello Izzy!"

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you all again." Izzy answered.

Tai looked at the two people they had brought with them quizzically. "Who are your friends?"

Matt and T.K. glanced at the two new faces. One was a boy, and the other was a girl. "This is Davis Motomiya and his older sister, Jun. Their parents are the Dutch and Duchess of Leigh, a kingdom very far to the east." Joe explained.

"Hello, I'm Tai Kamiya. This is my younger sister, Kari. Our father is one of King Takenouchi's advisors."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. My father is the King's financial advisor."

Yolei and Ken both introduced themselves and then Matt spoke up. "I'm Matt Ishida and this is my brother T.K. We're…"

"Are you guys the ones who fixed up the castle?" Davis asked.

"Yep." T.K. responded. Suddenly Jun pushed her brother out of the way and stood in front of T.K.

"Hi, I'm Jun! I like long walks at sunset, romantic picnics…"

"He's taken." Kari said folding her arms.

The older girl backed off and turned to Tai. "As I was saying…"

"He's taken too." Mimi answered, pulling Tai to her.

Jun faced Matt now. "Well?"

"He's taken!" Tai, Mimi, Kari, T.K., Joe, and Izzy all exclaimed.

Jun's eyes widened. _Darn, some girl must be very lucky. _"Well it was nice to meet all of you. If you would excuse me, I'm going to go mingle." She waved and headed off to a group of boys.

"She's boy-crazy." Davis explained. "Don't worry, she's pretty harmless. If she finds out someone is taken, she won't go after them. When she's not chasing after a guy, she's a pretty decent sister."

"It should be interesting getting to know her, huh Matt?" T.K. asked but saw his older brother was not paying attention.

His gaze was locked on Sora and her current dance partner: Marcus. "I'll see you guy's later."

Matt briskly walked off towards the princess, and Yolei coughed. "Was that what you meant when you said he was taken…"

* * *

_Come on. Only a little longer, and you don't have to dance with him again._ Sora winced as Marcus stepped on her already sore feet. He wasn't the first to do it, but she was annoyed by him as it was.

Marcus spent the whole time they were dancing sending hints he liked her in her direction. Sora said nothing in response, hoping he would leave her alone. _If only someone would cut in and ask me to dance._

And then her savior came.

Marcus felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Matt. The brunette glared at his rival. "What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Princess," Matt replied, ignoring Marcus, "would you allow me the honor of dancing with you?"

Sora tried her hardest to keep from letting a huge grin show. "Of course Matt. I would love to! Marcus, you don't mind, right?"

He glared at the two but forced a happy look. "Of course not. I'll just go mingle."

The brunette walked off and Sora locked one hand in Matt's while wrapping her other arm around his neck. "Have you ever been the answer to a prayer?"

Matt chuckled. "No, but you definitely have. If I hadn't met you…" Sora flushed through his sweet talk. "I can't even begin to describe how beautiful you are."

She smiled. "I missed you so much today, Matt. I've wanted to breakaway and be with you, but there was never a chance."

"I hope there will be." The artist answered. "Listen, Sora. I have something for you." Matt reached into his pocket but felt nothing. _I'm so stupid!_

"What is it?"

"I left it up in my room. When this dance ends, I'll go get it."

"It sounds important." The curious princess said.

The blond grinned and had to fight the urge to kiss her. "Life altering."

She smiled back at him and they danced in a comfortable silence. All around them, people had stopped to watch the two who seemed to be so relaxed with each other and looked like they were floating when they danced.

The minuet ended and the guests clapped. Matt bowed before Sora and kissed her hand while she curtsied. "I will now be taking my leave to get the surprise I have for you. Adieu, sweet princess."

"Goodbye, my artist." She answered. As soon as Matt headed for the staircase, a line of boys ran up to be the next to dance with the princess.

The dancing continued, and Sora kept looking up at the staircase, anticipating Matt's return. The sound of shattering glass broke her out of her trance, though.

At once the music stopped playing. Sora looked toward the sound and nearly screamed. Standing there was a group of nearly twenty men, armed, and bearing the crest of Lockton.

"King Takenouchi, meet your doom!" The apparent leader shouted as he gave the signal to attack. The Takenouchi armed guards were ready and the fighting began.

"Women and children upstairs!" the Queen shouted. She grabbed Sora and nearly drug her up the stairs. "That means you too! I know you want to stay and help Sora, but I need to set an example for the other women that they must get to safety. And to make sure you stay in the room and don't try to go downstairs—it's for your good…" the Queen pushed Sora into her room and locked the door before ushering the others in rooms.

Sora thought quickly and threw off her gown, with some difficulty, putting on the clothes she had borrowed from Matt a few weeks ago. The princess tied a bandana around her head to cover her hair and threw open the balcony doors, grabbing the rope ladder…

* * *

Matt had found the ring and gotten downstairs just as the Lockton men appeared. As the fighting began, Tai ran to the weapons room and grabbed swords for himself, Matt, and T.K. Others soon went in the room and joined the fighting.

The artist had killed one man who had snuck up behind the king when he spotted two disturbing sights. Number one, Marcus was fighting for the Takenouchis and number two, a new person, clad in regular work clothes and a bandana over their head, had joined the fighting.

Matt did a double take when the new fighter had come by him, and he recognized him. Well actually her. "Sor…"

"Don't say anything, Matt. I'm not going to sit back and watch."

They fought together taking out a handful of enemies. There was only one left now. He was at the king's feet and shaking. Lord Ichijouji was about to swing his sword down on the man when the man screamed. "No! Please, spare me!"

"Why should I?" the King demanded.

"I…can tell you…we have a spy in your castle."

The King paused and motioned for Lord Ichijouji to keep his sword fixed on the man. "What do you mean a spy?"

The man was silent deciding he had said too much. "Answer the King!"

He shook his head. "I won't say anymore!"

Marcus stepped forward. "Your highness, he's given us enough information. I know who the spy is."

"It's you, isn't it?" Lord Kamiya asked.

"No!" Marcus pleaded. "I'm not the spy! I left my father's kingdom for that very reason! He has been plotting against your kingdom for a long time now and has planted a spy here. This was one of the reasons I wanted to come here. I wanted to figure out who the spy was. And now I know….it's him…" he trailed off, pointing at Matt.

"I'm no spy!" Matt yelled. "Your story doesn't add up, Marcus."

"My father had talked of sending in a few people to pose as innocent people. I'm assuming he sent the Ishida family to do his bidding. What I've figured is that he sent them to learn the plans and to take out Princess Sora. Over the past week I've watched Matt use every trick to make the Princess fall for him, and I'm assuming next he's going to kidnap her! Matt and the Ishidas must be stopped!"

Malcolm Ishida stepped forward. "King Haruhiko, you cannot believe him. We're innocent!"

"Yes, Marcus, I'm having a hard time believing your story." The king answered to the shock of everyone there. "I trust Matt and the others with my life. You have no tangible evidence."

"But I do…" he answered mysteriously. He walked over to the prisoner and pulled something out of his pocket.

T.K. gasped and nudged his brother. "It's your harmonica."

"Just earlier, I saw Matt go up the stairs on his own. I saw him meeting this man and handing him his harmonica as a sign. From what I picked up, the harmonica stood for an attack from the west. My father sent many groups of soldiers but only had one set attack."

"Do you have an alibi for why you went up there?" Lord Tachikawa asked.

"I left something in my room." Matt responded.

"What was it?"

"I…I can't tell." Matt answered, knowing fully well he couldn't reveal the real reason he went up there but at the same time realizing he was trapped. "Look, I didn't do it! Marcus is trying to frame me."

Lord Ichijouji moved in towards Matt. "Look, kid, you have no alibi. The clues point to you. King Haruhiko, I'm placing Matt and his family under house arrest until we can have a full investigation."

"But…" the King began.

The man shook his head. "I can overthrow what you say in a situation like this. If I feel you and your family are at danger, I have the right to arrest a person or group of people. Matt, please come quietly."

"No!" the blond shouted. "I'm innocent. I won't go with you!"

"Matt…" the man began again as guards closed in around the blond.

Matt made a break for it, dashing around the guards and out the broken window. "After him! This proves he's guilty!" Lord Ichijouji shouted.

Sora looked up at her father, unable to believe what had just happened. Her father was also in a state of shock. Matt had been framed, and her father was powerless to stop it. Lord Ichijouji had now bound T.K. and Malcolm together and was sending someone upstairs for Nancy.

Sora took this opportunity to sneak out the door and sprinted to her window, sobbing all the way. Her tears continued to grow as she climbed up the ladder and into her room. Sora shut the balcony doors and fell onto her bed.

_Father, how could you let this happen! You and a good deal of others know Matt is innocent. You know how much I love Matt! You know…_

She heard the creak of her balcony doors and turned towards them. Sora then realized she was not alone…

A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts. I'm off to watch Lord of the Rings and do my homework.


	15. Balcony Scenes

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

A/N: I've been waiting to write this forever…hope you all enjoy it and R&R!

**_Kkornelia:_**_ Thanks for all the reviews! Cody is one of the servants in the castle and a few others have been mentioned as well. More will show up later. I didn't want Matt to give her a red rose so yellow for friendship sounded good! Matt plays guitar in 02 but this fic didn't have anything to do with that so I had him go back to the harmonica. And just for you, there's more with the harmonica in this chapter!_

**_Raine189:_**_ Jun wanted to save the best for last! Lol!_

**_Nessa:_**_ Thanks!_

**_My Name is R.C.: _**_Yep, Tai invented the concept of tuxes. Earlier on, Matt invented the concept of dating and he and Sora invented the idea of a movie (that one wasn't as obvious as the other two)…and there are more to come… _

**_Neko:_**_ Read to see…_

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ I watched a little bit of it before my dad made me switch channels. Then I think I actually went to do my homework!_

**_Thetwentyone:_**_ I agree!_

**_Cute Lil Sora:_**_ Hope you're feeling better…I've still got my appendix…_

**_Windedlove:_**_ Here's the chapter!_

**_Ballet Kitty:_**_ The spy will be revealed eventually but there are some clues…_

**_Cute-cleo:_**_ -smiles- thanks!_

**_Kat:_**_ Yes I have seen Shrek 2, and it was great! _

**_Starr-lover:_**_ I always knew I wanted to end last chapter like that…_

**_Angelic-demon914:_**_ In the room or the spy?_

**_Sorato4eva:_**_ I have yet to find someone…_

**_Kay:_**_ Read on…_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ I'll keep that in mind…_

**_Mini Moose:_**_ I'm going to borrow Marcus back because I need someone to do my homework, clean my room, and my neighbors own potbellied pigs—and their pen needs to be cleaned…_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ I think the reviewers will kill him before Matt or Sora…_

**_Armitage:_**_ Big, large, ugly clown shoes! _

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ Sora's dad thinks Matt's innocent…it's explained more in the beginning of this chapter…_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ You'll see…_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ Damn those people!_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ Tai is a dork…but we love him anyway! I wouldn't do something mean like that…_

**_Star tenshi:_**_ -grins- thanks! That's probably the nicest review I've ever gotten! I agree about the Marcus part too…_

Chapter 15: Balcony Scenes

The princess's eyes shot towards the balcony. _Someone's out there._ She hadn't shut the doors all the way, and they had begun rattling in the wind.

Sora picked up a candlestick, the only thing resembling a weapon and slowly crept towards the balcony. Trembling, the girl barely had to touch one of the doors before it opened.

She held the candlestick up and looked around. A hand found its way to her mouth, and Sora soon found herself in a man's clutches. Her captor turned her so she was facing him yet he still kept his hand over her mouth. As their eyes met, the girl let out a muffled gasp…

**-Ballroom-**

"King Haruhiko, you've got to stop this! The Ishidas are innocent, and Matt's not the spy!" Tai shouted as T.K. was being chained up.

"Believe me, Tai, I know as well as you do." The King answered. "Lord Ichijouji, I beg you: let the Ishidas go and end the manhunt for Matt. I will vouch for their innocence."

"Your majesty, I've told you before, I'm sworn to do whatever I can to protect the royal family. The Ishidas being here and the attack fit together perfectly. If you add that to the fact Matt has no alibi, you'll see why I'm taking action!"

"Haruhiko, what's going on?" Queen Toshiko asked as she ran down the stairs. Her husband briefed her on what had happened, and she too faced Lord Ichijouji. "They are innocent and have been framed!"

The man glared at the queen. "My decision stands firm."

Nancy Ishida was being led down the stairs by a group of guards and led over to her husband and son. "Are you okay?" Queen Toshiko called.

"I've been better." The woman admitted.

"Malcolm, Nancy, and T.K. Ishida, you are placed under house arrest for high treason and plotting against the royal family." Lord Ichijouji announced.

Nancy looked around. "Where's Matt?"

"Your oldest son has fled after being condemned the spy, an offense punishable by death."

Sora's mother rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "We will clear all of your names." King Takenouchi promised.

"Thank you," Malcolm answered as they were led to the dungeons.

"Does Sora know yet?"

The king shook his head. _Breaking the news will be one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life…_

**-Sora's Room-**

The captor slowly removed his hand when he was sure the girl wouldn't scream. "How…how did you get up here?"

He only turned and pointed to the rope ladder.

_How could I have forgotten?_ Sora threw her arms around the man. "Oh Matt, you'll be in so much trouble if someone catches you!"

He forced a smile as he kissed her. "I'm not going to let them capture me. But I wasn't going to leave without seeing you. And there's something important I have to do."

"What?" He captured her lips again and gave her a long fiery kiss. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Matt, more than words can say."

He pulled something out of his pocket. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and love you forever." The blond slipped the ring on her finger. "Be my wife."

Sora gasped. "Of course, Matt! I don't care what anyone else says!"

He grinned as they walked into the bedroom, moving away from the open window and outside world full of hate. "Your father gave me his blessing."

Sora's face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around him. "I have a feeling your family and the Yagamis won't mind either."

They looked at each other, forgetting about the situation at hand, lost in their own happiness. Their lips met in a trail of hungry kisses and Matt backed them up, gently laying the princess on the bed. He kissed the flesh near her neck and then made his way back up to kiss her lips.

Sora pulled him onto her and the kissing grew more heated. As the blond began tugging at her shirt, the girl pulled away. "Matt, I want to continue as much as you, but someone may come in. My parents are probably going to come up soon to tell me what happened, and they may have a guard with them…"

He sighed. "You're probably right. Besides, we need to figure out what to do." He responded, rolling off her but still lying on the bed. "But first you may want to change out of those clothes. They might get a bit suspicious if you're not wearing your gown."

The princess nodded and walked behind her dressing doors, approaching moments later. Sora handed him the clothes she had been wearing. "These are yours. You may need them."

"Thanks." He murmured, joining him on the bed. "I'll most likely be using them."

Sora studied the artist. "Matt, how did this happen? How did Marcus and his father get a hold of all this?"

"I don't know, Sor. I'm assuming they heard word of the ball and began plotting to destroy your family. Their spies probably learned my family had been summoned, and Thelonius most likely realized he could kill two birds with one stone."

A frown found the girl's face, and she rested her head on Matt's chest. "Marcus has it out for you. And I fear he's after me."

"If he tries anything, I will rip him apart limb for limb."

The redhead smiled. "As good as that sounds, I think I can handle Marcus should he try anything. But right now, we need to figure out how to free your family and clear your name."

"I know. I need to find somewhere to escape to as well."

"You could hide in here." Sora gestured to her room, getting a laugh out of Matt.

"As much as I would like that, you have too many people going in and out of here. Someone would find me. I'd be better off hiding in the forest."

Sora bit her lip. "We'll keep thinking. I wish there was a way you could let your family know you're okay." She snapped. "I got it! Write your family a letter, and I'll bring it to them."

"But the guards…"

"My parents will let me go. I'll bring Tai and have him create a diversion while I slip it to your parents."

Matt grinned. "Add Mimi to the diversion and that may just work. When you get down there, show my mother the ring. She'll know that I'm okay and that you've spoken to me."

"Okay." The princess stood up, walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a container. "Here's some paper and a quill." As she handed him each thing, her eyes landed on something else. It was a stamp Izzy and Joe had created for her sixteenth birthday. The stamp showed her initials and the crest of love in the background. It was a one of a kind thing and Sora's personal symbol that she used to communicate with her friends. Joe and Izzy also had one. She gasped. "That's it!"

"What?" the blond asked.

"I know…"

The door of Sora's room began to shake and they could hear a key being put in the lock. Matt and Sora's faces both blanched. "Quick!" Sora whispered. "Get under the bed!"

Wasting no time, the artist grabbed the letter he had begun and slid under the bed just as the door opened. Sora managed to sit down and was smoothing her hair down. "Mother, father; did you find out who was responsible for the attack? How did things go?" _I have to play dumb! They can't know I was down there!_

King Haruhiko sat down on the bed and his wife soon joined him.

_Why couldn't she have hid me somewhere other than under the bed!_ Dust flew down Matt's nose, and he had to do everything to keep from sneezing.

"That's what we came here to tell you. Our guards killed all of the Lockton fighters but one. He claimed, under heavy pressure, there was a spy here. Marcus stepped forward and said it was one of the reasons he had come here, and he'd figured out the spy was Matt…"

"What?" Sora exclaimed, standing up quickly and facing her parents. "Matt is not the spy! If anyone's the spy, it's Marcus! Let me at that dirty, lying bas—"

The Queen put her arm on her daughter. "Sora, honey, calm down! We feel the same way you do. The Ishidas have been placed under house arrest, and Matt has been named the spy spy. The penalty awaiting him, until we clear his name, is death."

"Can't you overturn it? You know they're innocent!"

King Haruhiko sadly shook his head. "If Lord Ichijouji feels we are being threatened, he can make the arrest. Getting rid of him won't do any good either because his predecessor would make the same decision. The aristocracy and officials of this kingdom don't know the Ishidas the way we do and if you add that to the fact Matt has no alibi…"

"He was dancing with me and then ran up to his room to get something."

"We understand that but because Matt can't admit what he was going to get..." _Though Haruhiko and I know what it was._

"It's not fair!" Sora exclaimed, throwing her body onto the bed. _I'm sorry Matt!_ The bed sagged down and bounced back up.

_There's so little space down here and so much dust!_ Matt suddenly began to cough, unable to control himself.

"What's that noise?" the queen asked.

_Oh no!_ The princess began tapping her foot against the floor. "That's just me, sorry. Father, is there any chance to free Matt and the Ishidas?"

"I promise you, Sora, we will do whatever it takes to free them and locate Matt."

"Huh, locate Matt?"

"He ran. The guards lunged for him, but Matt made a break."

"At least he's safe for the time being." Sora murmured. "We have to find him. I love him, and he is the one I've chosen to marry."

Both the king and queen's faces lit up. _She finally admits it!_

_I'm going to be a grandmother someday!_

Her parents enveloped the girl in a hug. "We've been waiting a long time to hear you say that. And Matt has asked for your hand in marriage and received it. He was going to propose to you tonight during the ball but obviously…"

There was silence.

"Aren't you happy?" the queen wondered.

_Uh oh! Keep up the act! Keep up the act!_ Sora's eyes widened as though the reality had just sunk in. "Oh my God, Matt and I are going to be married!"

The king grinned. "As soon as we clear his name."

"Well then let's get started." Sora said, standing up.

"I agree. We start first thing in the morning." Queen Toshiko answered, joining Sora.

_Thank goodness they're leaving._ Matt wiped the sweat off his forehead and unknowingly stuck his hand out towards the side of the bed.

"Go ahead and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." King Haruhiko stood up as well, but felt his right foot step on something. "What was that?"

Matt pulled his hand away and held it to him in pain. _I can't believe I let myself do that! They're going to find me!_

"What is it, father?" Sora asked.

"I think I just stepped on something." He looked down at the bed, and Sora bit her lip in fear.

"I don't see anything." The redhead quickly answered. "I'll check under the bed so you don't have to bend down, father."

Sora bent down and pushed the covers back. She caught the blonde's eye and winked to him before looking around. "I don't see anything."

"Oh well," the queen said, "we should let you sleep. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, mother. Goodnight, father." Sora yawned and stretched out.

"Goodnight. We're going to unlock your door, Sora. You won't do anything stupid like try to find Matt on your own, right?"

She shook her head and lay down on the bed. "Of course not, father." The girl closed her eyes. "Will you allow Mimi, Tai, Kari, and I to go visit the Ishidas tomorrow?"

_How much dust is under this bed! Sora really needs to get someone to clean under here. At least I'm sure they're almost ready to leave now. I'm getting claustrophobic…and the dust…oh no…_

"We have no problem." The king and his wife left the room and shut the door. Sora crept off the bed and placed her ear against the door.

"That went better than I thought it would." The queen admitted.

King Haruhiko sighed. "Yes, and I'm very happy she reacted the way she did to the news we gave her. I can tell she loves him too."

"Yet I got the feeling she knew more than we did about the situation."

"Maybe you were just imagining things like I was earlier when I thought I heard two voices coming from her room and I thought I stepped on something." The king explained. "Now, it's time for our meeting with Lord Kamiya and my advisors. Jacob, please come with us."

Sora leaned up against the door. _So they did bring a guard with them. At least he didn't come in here, and they're gone now._

"ACHOO!"

The princess glanced over to the bed as Matt pushed himself out from underneath. "Matt, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, rushing over and kissing him.

The blond laughed. "And that's another reason I don't want to hide in your room—it's really dusty under there."

Sora smiled as well. "We had some close calls but you're safe for the time being. As I was saying before they came in, I have a plan. I know where you can hide."

"Where?"

"Joe's house!" the girl exclaimed. "Oh, it'll be perfect! He has this extra back room in case he's got a lot of patients. You can stay in there. Joe won't mind. I'm sure he can find some stuff for you to do. And I can send some gold with you as payment."

"Are you sure Joe won't mind me being there?"

"Of course not!"

Matt's face looked hopeful until he thought of something. "But people are going to be out searching for me. Joe'll get into so much trouble if they find me there."

Sora smiled. "But no one will think to look there. Joe's got all sorts of patients going to and from all day that they'd assume you wouldn't pick there. During the day you can hide out in Joe's room. He never lets any sick or injured person in there just so he himself won't get sick."

"Well, you've got me convinced."

"Great! I'll start writing a note to Joe, and you can finish the one to your parents."

He nodded and they began working in silence. Fifteen minutes later, Matt was signing his name as Sora stamped her seal on the letter to Joe. "Here you go." The artist and his fiancé switched letters. "I tried to be vague in there and just tell them I'm safe. I don't want you or Joe to get in trouble if it gets into the wrong hands."

"Good thinking." The redhead answered. "Joe's letter contains almost everything, but you can add more when you see him if you want. Just make sure he burns the letter when he's done reading it."

"Of course. What's that?" Matt asked, pointing outside the balcony. There were some loud noises coming from outside, and it appeared the area had somehow been illuminated.

The two walked to the balcony to get a better look. "Father's letting certain groups who live close to here go." Sora mused. "It appears everyone else is not too happy."

"This is going to make my escape much harder."

Sora put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to leave tonight? Tomorrow…"

"…the guards, knights, and ordinary citizens alike are going to be searching for me. I have a strong feeling Lord Ichijouji placed a bounty on me. I must leave tonight." _As much as I don't want to. _He stared out the window. "Joe's being let out right now. I should go."

"Wait! You shouldn't leave without taking a few supplies. The more Joe has to buy the more conspicuous he looks. I've got another idea."

"What is it?"

"What's your traveling bag look like?"

"It's dark brown and lying on my dresser."

Sora thought for a second. "Okay. Where are your clothes and the dagger my father gave you?"

The blond gave her a quizzical look. "The clothes are in my dresser, and the dagger's in my traveling bag. Why?"

"You'll just have to find out. You'll have to hide again, love."

Matt groaned and mustered up his most charming smile. "Not under the bed, please!"

The princess giggled. "Hide behind my dressing doors."

"Thanks!" he kissed her and dashed behind the doors.

Sora walked over to the door and pushed it open. A sea of people walking by greeted her. _I guess everyone wants to leave._ Her ruby eyes searched the crowd until she found her target. "Cody!"

The young teenager turned around when he heard his voice. He somehow spotted the princess through the crowd and made his way to her room. "What is it, Sora?"

She beckoned for him to come inside. "Cody, I need you to do me a favor. Can you go to Matt Ishida's room and grab a dark brown traveling bag, some clothes from his dresser, and some of his art supplies?"

_Now that's an odd request._ "Why?"

"Lord Ichijouji and the others who think Matt is guilty are trying to set a trap for him. My parents and I don't want them to so we're trying to get the stuff before they do."

"I understand. I'll be back soon, Sora."

"Thank you, Cody." The boy entered the flood of people and Sora shut her door.

"You'd make an incredible actress…"

**-Cody-**

The servant fought his way through the people trying to get out of the castle. _They all are afraid for safety reasons but it's more dangerous out there._ For once the boy thanked God he was small and thin and could slip between the hysterical women and children.

Cody entered Matt's room and immediately found the bag. He opened the drawers and began putting clothes in it. Cody remembered what the princess had said about the art supplies and grabbed those as well. _That's just like Sora…always thinking of others. I just wish there was some light in here._

A flicker of a candle caught the boy's eye. It was heading for the bedroom. Cody grabbed the heavy bag and dived behind the bed. _If someone finds me here I'm in so much trouble!_

A man entered the room, but Cody could not tell who it was from where he was perched. The man was whistling and tossing an item up and down in his hand.

"That was too easy. The king and queen and everyone else are powerless to stop me. Everyone believes Matt is the spy! Things can't get much better!" He placed the object he'd been throwing around on the dresser. "Not like I want this stupid thing, and there's no way Matt'll be getting this." He laughed and exited the room.

Cody stood up and quietly walked over to the dresser. _Matt's harmonica…I wonder who that was. I'd better get back to Sora and let her know!_

The boy looked both ways and then blended into the continuous stream of people. The crowd was moving so fast, he almost missed the princess's room. Cody knocked on the door, and Sora called him in.

"Here you go."

She smiled. "Thank you, Cody, you have no idea how much this will help."

"Sora, when I was in there, someone came in and placed Matt's harmonica on the dresser." The redhead gasped. "I ducked out of the way so they couldn't see me, but I couldn't figure out who it was. The man said something like no one can stop him and everyone was fooled into believing Matt's the spy."

Sora bit her lip. "Thank you again, Cody. I'll let you get out of here and get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Sora." She waved to him as he walked out and shut the door.

"That arrogant little ass!" Mat exclaimed, pushing the doors apart. "If nothing else proves he's the spy…"

"Shhh." Sora placed a finger to his lips. "I will find some way to let Marcus have it and make sure you're involved." Their eyes looked and they both knew it.

It was time.

Matt pulled the girl into his arms. "Take the back path through the forest. People will be on the main road and you can't chance it. Make sure Joe sees the seal on my letter right away and knows it's genuine. People are going to be hunting for you, Matt. Always be on the lookout."

They pulled away and Matt placed his harmonica into the bag and pulled out his dagger. "I will be fine. You need to stay safe as well, though. Watch out for Marcus. He and I got into an argument about you and let's just say you don't want to know some of the things he said. He's after you and wants your body."

Sora shivered at the thought and wrapped her arms around him again. "I know. I'll be careful and stick around Tai and the others. Stay in close contact with us. We'll be down to the village soon, and I will see you." She released him and they walked out to the balcony. "Take these with you as well." She handed Matt a bag with gold for Joe, and Matt's cloak. "You gave it to me the first day we met…"

Tears began forming in Sora's eyes, and the artist brushed them away. "I don't want to leave you, princess. Everything in my life was perfect with you by my side until Marcus arrived. I want to be here with you and seek our revenge."

"The second we come up with a plan, you'll be the first to know."

Matt lowered his head to hers. "Know that I love you more than life itself and will do anything for you. If Marcus so much as lays a finger on you, I will be here in a heartbeat."

"I love you too, Matt, and know we will be together." Her crest of love began to grow. "This only proves our love was meant to be."

Their lips met in a goodbye kiss full of so much love and passion. Sora wound her arms around him, clinging to him and knowing this would be the last time they kissed in quite awhile. Matt slowly kissed her and removed his lips. He took her hand and kissed it once more.

The artist climbed onto the ladder and Sora handed him his bag and dagger. "Goodbye, love."

"I love you, Matt." She kissed his lips once more and the blond forced a smile. He began his descent and finally reached the bottom. With one final nod to the princess, he strode off into the forest, cloaked in the dark.

Sora pulled the ladder up and followed Matt with her eyes until she could no longer see him. "Good luck, Matt." She whispered into the night…

Matt quietly found the path to the village. _Compared to the rest of the things I went to, this will be the hardest part of my night…_

A/N: -blinks- Next chapter: Matt's Nighttime Escape…you know the drill, please review!


	16. Escape by Night

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

A/N -ducks from flying objects, specifically forks…- Yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated…I have no school today cause of the snowstorm we're currently in and decided to type this up. So while I wait for more snow so I can go snowmobiling, my dad finally got ours up and running, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**_B.R. Wells:_**_ First off, thanks for all the reviews! It must have taken you a long time to read this. Lockton will meet a rather unfortunate fate later, Matt renamed the process of courting by a cooler name, and I'm very happy you like the story!_

**_Lindariel12:_**_ Glad you like it!_

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ I think there's a we-hate-Marcus club out there. Lol! Don't worry, he'll get it in the end, I promise. I do tend to put a lotta cliffhangers in here, don't I? Thanks for all the reviews!_

**_Neko:_**_ First they have to clear Matt's name._

**_Cute-Cleo:_**_ I hope everything turns out well too…_

**_Kuroi Black Nightingale:_**_ 2 hours to read…wow…thanks for reading it and I'm glad you like it!_

**_Mini Moose:_**_ It's always good to hope for things. Glad you have Marcus doing something productive._

**_Placid Snowflake:_**_ It was kinda sad, now that I think about it…_

**_Jodi Crystal:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Cloud-821:_**_ Wouldn't we all love to do that to Marcus?_

**_Sorato4eva:_**_ Well, I updated—finally…_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ They'll see each other very, very, very soon, I promise!_

**_Kat: _**_The diversion is in the next chapter but it will be good!_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Man-eating anteaters that could work! Lol!_

**_Inconnu:_**_ Unfortunately they didn't have vacuum cleaners back in those days…lol!_

**_Kkornelia:_**_ Yeah, that would hurt…_

**_Armitage:_**_ Smelly gym socks work too…or we could toss him in a room with a bunch of smelly gym socks!_

**_SoratoFan:_**_ Sorry, it's Michi…_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ Let's just say, Matt's not going to have an easy time this chapter._

**_Blondie121147:_**_ It is getting more dramatic! Lol!_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ I wouldn't want to hide under her bed if it was as dusty and had as much stuff thrown under it as my bed does…hehehe…_

**_Ballet Kitty:_**_ Marcus is now loaned out to you too…please torture him as much as you want but he still has to be alive…_

Chapter 16: Escape by Night

Matt walked the path he and Sora had journeyed the night of his birthday party. _Marcus, I don't know how you managed to pull this off but I will have my revenge._

He walked through the dense forest, crescent moon illuminating it and giving the place and eerie feel. _The sooner I get out of here, the better._

The blond approached the river and paused to get a drink. He recalled the events of the night in his head. It had started off so well too…

**-Flashback-**

"So guys, how do I look?" Tai spun around in front of Matt and T.K.

The two burst out into laughter. "You look fine. It's just ridiculous seeing you walk around and spin, showing us your clothes when we can obviously see them." Matt stated.

Tai folded his arms. "You're just jealous! You know, one day that could be an actual job, walking around and…modeling clothes." He smiled triumphantly. "You'd be a model!"

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, Tai." _Like that would ever happen._ "I'm just surprised Matt's not the one obsessing over his appearance." The older blond glared at his brother.

"That's right. Are you finally going to tell Sora you love her tonight?"

T.K. smirked. "And give her your ring?"

"And then ask her to marry you?"

"And actually get married?"

"And have a bunch of little kids?" Tai exclaimed. "Even though your kids will loose to my and Mimi's kids in croquet."

The brothers stared at the brunette. "Why must you go back to the croquet thing? I creamed you. And besides, that was a long time ago." Matt mused.

"Well, like I said, Meems and I will have a son named Paul…"

Matt scrunched up his brow and looked at T.K. in complete confusion. The younger blond had covered up his ears. "Don't sing it for us, Tai! He made up a song awhile back. Kari and Mimi told me about it. Let's just say he's not the best singer."

"When did he make that up?"

T.K. thought for a moment. "Back when we were playing matchmaker…" _Uh oh, I wasn't supposed to say that…_

"T.K., you spoiled it! They weren't supposed to know!" Tai yelled. "And everyone thinks I'm the one with the big mouth."

Matt bit his lip and slowly started chuckling. "I'm not going to answer that comment, bushy. But did you guys really think Sora and I didn't know? We caught onto your plan the day you started it." Both Tai and T.K.'s eyes widened. "And besides, please don't try to set us up. We can handle it on our own."

"Does that mean?" the younger Ishida's face broke into a large smile.

Matt grinned at him. "C'mon, the ball's about ready to start…"

**-End Flashback-**

Matt had continued on his way and was closely approaching the road to Roselle. He looked around, seeing a light in the distance. _Oh no…the guests._ _I've got to figure out how to avoid those people. What do I do: run or wait?_

The blond looked around hastily. The group was getting closer, and it seemed they'd be here shortly. His gaze landed on the forest behind him. _I could try and run through there._ But after taking one more glance in that direction, he gulped. The area was cloaked in darkness, and he could hardly make out where the trees were. _Scratch that plan._

In the distance behind the group of people, the artist saw more people coming. Taking a deep breath, he darted forward, deciding to take a big, big risk.

Matt started off in a brisk walk before looking over his shoulder. He began to sweat as the group got closer. The blond moved into a light jog. _I can't let them catch me!_

The dirt road broke into a curve and Matt knew it was his only chance. He'd have to run hard and fast. As he reached the turn, he broke out into a run but stopped before he got too far.

_Crap? How did I miss them?_

The large group turned around, and Lord Ichijouji faced his men. "Look who we have here..."

**-Sora's Room-**

The princess let out a sigh as she sat down on the window ledge, clutching the rope ladder in her arms. _Please be careful Matt. Something tells me you're going to find yourself in some trouble, though._

Her door opened and she saw Tai, Kari, and Mimi enter. "Don't do it Sora! Don't jump!" the lone male yelled, running over and pushing the girl away from the window, nearly falling out himself.

"You thought I was going to kill myself?" she looked from face to face. "Don't be stupid!" Sora pulled Tai up before he could fall out the window. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Your parents sent us in to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid like hurt yourself," Mimi picked up the rope ladder, "or leave to find Matt."

The redhead rolled her eyes. _And I thought they trusted me._ "I swear, guys, I was not going to jump or go off in search of Matt. I'm being honest."

"Then why are you holding a rope ladder and standing by the window?" Kari asked.

"I was…it…because…" Sora groaned. "It's a long story." _As much as I want to tell them Matt's safe, two of the three here have huge mouths. I can't let them know, or it'll put Matt and Joe in danger._

"Just admit it, Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. "We aren't going to tell your parents or yell at you anymore than we already are."

Tai nodded his head. "Admittance is the first step."

She rolled her eyes. "All right, I was going after him." She lied.

"Sora, you would've been in so much trouble!" Kari cried.

"If you were my daughter, I would lock you up in…"

Mimi laughed. "No you wouldn't, Tai. You'd climb out the window too and look for Matt."

"I probably would." He answered with a cheesy grin.

Kari wrapped her arms around herself. "Can we head back in your room and talk, Sora? I'm freezing!"

The princess had grown accustomed to the cool chill but could tell the others were all cold. "Of course. I want to hear what your theories are about the attacks."

The group walked in and sat down on Sora's large bed. "Okay, go ahead and tell us what you think. Kari, go first."

The younger girl nodded. "Well, I'm going to say it's Marcus. He doesn't appear as genuine as he comes off. There's something about the way he acts that just makes it seem like he would do that." She paused. "Besides, from what T.K. has told me, the guy has it out for the Ishidas, particularly Matt."

"Marcus is my second choice." Mimi replied.

Sora turned to face her friend. "Then who do you think it is?"

"Lord Ichijouji jumped into the whole arresting the Ishidas. He stubbornly refused to listen to the king's pleas and wouldn't even take a chance to listen to your dad, Sora. I mean shouldn't you be innocent until proven guilty?"

Kari nodded. "It should, but it isn't. The law basically says you're guilty until proven innocent. And it's up to us to prove the Ishidas are innocent. What do you think, Tai?"

He smirked. "As interesting as your two answers are, you guys have strayed from the most obvious…"

"Who would that be?" the girls chorused.

"That Jun girl." The brunette replied. "She's the perfect choice. She was awfully disappointed when we told her Matt was taken and probably decided she still wanted him. I bet Jun heard a rumor about one of the painter's being good-looking and decided she wanted to marry him. Before hand, she probably had an alliance with Lockton and knew she could use Marcus as a pawn to frame Matt. Now, because he ran, she can go corner him in the forest and get him to be all hers!"

Kari looked at Mimi. Mimi looked at Sora. Sora looked at Kari. "Hahahahahahaha!" the girls couldn't stop their laughter.

"Tai, be serious." Mimi exclaimed. "She was over Matt when we said he was taken, and she realized who he wanted."

Kari nodded and giggled again. "Think about it, Tai, really think about it."

He gave the girls a grin after pondering for a few minutes. "I guess you could be right, but I'm not going to rule her out as a suspect."

Sora rolled her yes. She had met Jun a few times before and knew the girl was boy crazy. However, the princess also knew Jun would back away if the guy was taken. "Wait a minute, you told her Matt was taken?"

The group couldn't control their guilty looks. "Come on Sora, you know it's true!"

The redhead stared at her friends before giving them a secretive smile, as if she knew more than them, which, of course, she did. "Well, I think it's Marcus. He's always hated Matt and from some of things Matt has told me Marcus has said to him since he showed up here…I don't even want to think about it sometimes. Marcus may not have been the one to do it, Lord Ichijouji is a choice I never thought about, but believe me, Marcus will receive some sort of punishment in the end. I sent Cody into Matt's room to get his traveling bag so Lord Ichijouji couldn't use it as a trap. While Cody was in there, a man came in and set down Matt's harmonica and said framing him was too easy. Matt's innocent, obviously, but it's up to us to prove who did it."

"Yep, we are going to prove the whole Ishida family is innocent." Mimi replied.

Tai sighed. "Too bad we can't have a trial."

"Yeah," his sister added, "that would really help. We just don't have any evidence."

_Time to work on a plan._ "I think first we need to make a visit to the Ishidas tomorrow. There's something I need to get to them and maybe they can help us convict Marcus or whoever did this. Mother and father have already said we can go talk to them but I'll need you guys to provide a distraction so I can give this thing to them. I've got an idea but I'll need your help…"

**-The road-**

"You could have come easily like your family, Ishida, but you had to make things difficult." Lord Ichijouji stepped forward.

Matt didn't even hesitate before dashing into the forest. He leapt over a fallen tree branch, just barely seeing it in time. His ears picked up the sound of the castle guards. _How the hell am I going to get out of this?_

The blond continued running, having absolutely no sense of where he was going. Leaves crackled underneath his feet, and he prayed the guards wouldn't hear or would assume it was one of their comrades.

He looked around and found himself next to a large tree. Hearing no one around him, the artist finally was able to catch his breath. _This is getting ridiculous! I need to find someway to get to Joe's and fast!_ His head fell as he heard footsteps nearing.

It was a game of cat and mouse. Predator and prey. Hunter and hunted. And Matt was the weak one with the major disadvantage: he didn't know the area very well, and he had no idea how to get out of this mess.

He darted around the tree and found himself back at the main road. There was Lord Ichijouji up ahead patrolling the road, no doubt with men further up on patrol. Behind, the large group of guests was finally approaching. _That's it!_

The blond set his bag down and began digging around. _If only there was something to hide my hair…dad's hat? How'd this get in here? Oh well, I'm not complaining._ Matt placed the large fancy "rich man's hat", as his father called it, on his head, making sure all his hair was concealed. Placing his dagger in the bag, Matt shut it and joined the back of the group.

Casually he moved into the middle, as though he was going to partake in the conversation the men in the middle were having. "That Ishida kid…you think he got far?"

"Probably not. Unless of course he met up with his Lockton buddies." The man standing next to Matt faced him. "What say you?"

"With the king's guards out, I doubt it." The blond lowered his voice, doing his best to disguise it. "He'll get what he deserves in the end though."

"Hear, hear!" the men around him echoed. _That was close!_

"Halt!" the artist groaned. _Lord Ichijouji._ "By command of his royal highness, I have been authorized to stop you and make sure Matt Ishida is not with you."

_My butt he has King Haruhiko's permission. Sora's dad would freak if he knew what this loser was doing._

"Lord Ichijouji," the man next to him spoke up, "with all due respect, we are all one hundred percent loyal to the king and would never hide a dangerous boy like Ishida. Every one of us here is loyal and believes he'll face his punishment in the end."

Lord Ichijouji gasped upon recognizing the man. "Dutch Motomiya…I'm…it's been a long, stressful night."

"I understand completely. Can we be on our way for it is getting late?" He motioned to show the people around him were tired, lingering in the front where the woman and children stood. Glancing ahead of him, Matt noticed both Jun and Davis standing beside Joe. _I got in the right group._

"Of course. Goodnight to you, Dutch Motomiya."

"You too, and good luck."

The group continued walking and after going through two more guards, approached Roselle. A couple of people left the group including Joe. Matt turned and departed.

"Where are you from, son?" Dutch Motomiya asked.

A sign caught Matt's eye. "Carroll." He replied, motioning to a village opposite the way the group was going.

The man nodded. "Have a safe journey and beware the guards. If they bother you, tell them Dutch Motomiya gives you his safe passage."

"That you, sir." The blond grinned and bowed. The rest of the group left, and Matt pretended to head in the direction of the village he'd named. When they were out of sight, he ducked behind a large house. After checking again to make sure there was no one around, he backtracked, and hurried to Joe's door.

He only had to knock twice before the doctor came to the door. Matt took off his hat and waited patiently. The doctor gasped when he saw the blond hair. "Matt."

The artist gave an awkward grin as he held his hat in one hand and pulled the letter out with his other hand. "Here, before you react, this is from Sora."

Joe took the letter and knew it was true from the seal. He opened it and quickly read the message. Crumpling the paper into a ball, he held the door open to Matt. "Welcome to your new home…"

A/N: Please review! I'm so happy; I figured out how this is going to end! I've got the rest of the story planned out. I was beginning to get worried I wouldn't come up with an idea. There'll be 25 chapters total so there's plenty more to come. Expect "The Game of Life" to be updated this weekend cause more snow—like 10 more inches over today and tomorrow—is in store. Hope you liked the chapter!


	17. Distracting the Guards

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine!

A/N: No school again! Yay! And with no school, comes another chapter! On a more serious note, though, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a close friend and classmate of mine who two years ago tomorrow was killed in a sledding accident. This is for him…

**_Kay:_**_ Here it is._

**_Yume-dream:_**_ Happy belated birthday! I had something like that kind of hat in mind!_

**_Curtis Zidane Ziraa:_**_ Unfortunately, there are plenty more close calls to come._

**_SDKallio:_**_ Sadly, there are still some men who act like that. Don't worry, Marcus will get it. Thanks for the words!_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ Mimi and Tai's children..hm…a cross between the two maybe. Yes Tai, invented modeling, and Matt invented something in this chapter…_

**_Mimay:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Raine189:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Armitage:_**_ How bout a bunch of big football players to crush him as well?_

**_Jodi Crystal:_**_ Marcus will get it…thanks for all the nice words!_

**_Windedlove:_**_ Glad you like it…and I updated before a month was over. That's a plus for me!_

**_Dream-rose/fanfictionist:_**_ Don't worry, more suspense is in store, especially for later chapters._

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ The middle of the __Midwest__. Snow's not that great. Snowmobiling is fun, but shoveling isn't. Thankfully we have a snow blower and my dad bought a tractor to move snow._

**_SoratoFan:_**_ Thanks!_

**_Ballet Kitty:_**_ Marcus right now is busy working on my ACT registration forms and all that…_

**_Kuroi Black Nightingale:_**_ Too bad Lord Ichijouji's in this chapter again…_

**_Sorato-takari:_**_ Glad you like!_

**_Inconnu:_**_ I have one page written in "Game of Life." Too bad I have like 3 papers to write this weekend…oh well, I think I'd rather work on the story…_

**_Kat:_**_ Joe's one of the main characters this chapter…_

**_CherryblossomSky:_**_ A lotta people around here live in the country and have to take gravel roads to get to school. Sucks to be them. I live in the city, so I don't have to worry about it!_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Can't forget the daily Marcus torturing!_

**_Youkaiwriter:_**_ I agree…_

**_BrnttsDoItBest:_**_ Yes, that would have sucked if Matt was arrested…_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ Yep, no school today either! Something with a teacher in-service or something._

Chapter 17: Distracting the Guards

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Matt groaned as he heard the door creak open. His peaceful, dreamless sleep had been rudely interrupted. Stretching a bit, the blond sat up in the very soft bed. _Wait a second; this isn't the bed in the castle. Nor is it my room. Where…oh yeah._

"Glad to see you're awake." Matt turned toward the speaker and smiled at the older boy.

"How are you this morning, Joe?"

The doctor handed him a cup of hot tea. "Well, it's actually the afternoon, but I'm very well. What about you?"

"Given the fact Lord Ichijouji has put a bounty on my head, my family is placed in a jail cell, and Marcus is there with Sora, well…I'm okay."

Joe had to smile despite himself. "I'm impressed you're able to keep your humor through this."

Matt too managed to crack a grin. "When everything else goes wrong, you've got to have something to hold onto. In my case, it's humor. Dry humor, but humor, nonetheless."

Joe opened his mouth to say something but was cutoff.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Two sets of eyes darted towards the door. "Doctor Kido, please open the door!"

The artist's face paled at the booming voice. "That's Lord Ichijouji…"

"You've got to hide," Joe whispered frantically. "Just a minute! I'm cleaning up some spilled medicine!"

"Hurry it up!" the voice cried back.

The doctor glanced around the room, looking for a place the blond could hide. _There's got to be somewhere._ "There! Hide there!"

Matt groaned. "What is with you people and hiding me under beds?"

Joe gave him a quizzical look. "Dry humor kicking in again?"

"Something like that. Good luck," Matt called before diving under the bed.

The blue-haired man hastily made the bed and rushed out, grabbing a towel before opening the door. "Sorry for the wait, gentlemen. Apparently one of my medicine vials was knocked over this morning and leaking everywhere."

An icy stare was the man's response. "Doctor Kido, I presume you know about the manhunt for Matt Ishida, and the events that happened last night at the ball?"

"Certainly, I hope you have made progress on his capture."

Lord Ichijouji pushed Joe out of the way, and he and his two guards entered the quaint little house. "No, we have not. He has eluded us. When was the last time you saw him?"

Joe pondered the question. "If I'm not mistaken, the beginning of the ball…I saw him up close then. Otherwise it was after the Lockton forces had been defeated. Why do you ask?"

"We have reason to believe he's staying in this area so he can attack again at the opportune moment. We've been asked to perform a mandatory check on all homes in the area. Once your residence is declared "clean", you will not be bothered again." The security chief stared Joe down. "Do you have any objections to us searching your place?"

"Of…of course not. I'm just going to forewarn you I've been doing some early spring cleaning and certain parts of the house are a bit messy." _I really hope they can't tell I'm lying. And I hope I don't have to lie a lot…I get too nervous._

The men brushed off his answer and began looking around the house. "What do we have here?"

* * *

"This has got to be one of the most boring things I've ever done in my life." Malcolm Ishida sighed as he stared longingly out the cell windows. 

"You're telling me." His wife responded. "At least Lord Ichijouji could have let someone bring us something to do."

The youngest member of the family looked at his feet. He missed his friends and brother. _I wish Matt was here. No, I really don't wish he was here. I hope he's safe. The guards are still grumbling and moody so I guess they, thankfully, haven't caught him. What would Matt do if he was here?_

The image of the older blond reaching his arm through the bar and punching the guard was the first thing to come to T.K. _I don't think I'd have the guts to do that._ Suddenly, the blond remembered an event that had happened back when he was around seven and Matt was ten.

**-Flashback-**

"Are we there yet?"

Malcolm Ishida faced his youngest son. "No."

"Are we there yet?" this time Matt asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

There was a pause. "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Their father stopped walking and faced his two sons. "Can't you boys find something else to do? It's quite a long walk to the nearest village."

T.K. sighed and stuck out his bottom lip. "Matt, I'm bored."

"Me too, Teeks," he replied. They walked on toward the newest location where their artistic talents would be put to use.

The older blond suddenly began humming a song. "Whatcha doing?" T.K. wondered. Matt ignored him, and it seemed he was lost in thought. "MATT?"

"Huh? Oh Sorry, T.K. I know how we can entertain ourselves. I just came up with a song."

"Tell me!"

Matt leaned down and sang the song in his brother's ear. T.K. giggled. "That's funny, Matt. Let's sing it…"

Fifteen minutes later, Malcolm turned to Nancy and had to shout to be heard over their kids. "ARE WE THERE YET!"

**-End Flashback-**

An evil smirk grazed T.K.'s face. _Well, I've got nothing to do, and it will pass the time._ He quietly began to hum the tune and ran the words through his head before finally starting to lightly sing:

"Ninety-nine bottles of ale on the shelf, ninety-nine bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of ale on the shelf!" he paused for a breath. "Ninety-eight bottles of ale on the shelf…"

Malcolm groaned. _I never liked that song. But it does beat sitting here, doing nothing._ "Ninety-seven bottles of ale on the shelf, ninety-seven bottles of ale…" He joined in at the start of the next number.

Nancy rolled her eyes. _I can't believe he remembered that song. Matt was rather clever in inventing it, though it did get a bit annoying. Ah, what the heck!_ "Ninety-six bottles of ale on the shelf, ninety-six bottles of ale! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-five bottles of ale on the shelf…"

The guard stood outside with his hands plastered over his ears. "Fifty-four bottles of ale on the shelf!" _They've been singing forever! Someone please shut them up! I thought this would be an easy job. Oh well, it's not like things can get any worse._

"Eww! Is that a spider web?"

"This definitely is not one of the cleaner places in the castle."

The Ishidas stopped singing as the voices echoes through the chamber. They turned their attention to the dimly lit spiral staircase.

"Who goes there?" the guard called out.

"Relax, Henry, my father gave us permission to come down here."

"Sora?"

The guard flashed his eyes in the direction of the stunned Ishidas. "Princess Sora,"

Rolling her eyes, the redhead entered the corridor, followed closely by Tai, Kari, and Mimi. "How are you guys?"

The only responses she received were groans and grumbles. "T.K.!"

"Kari!" he got up off the floor and ran to the bars.

"I can't believe you guys are here. It's not fair!"

"You shouldn't be." Sora boldly stated. "And we're going to get you guy's outta here."

Nancy smiled at the girl, who unbeknownst to her, would soon be her eldest son's wife. Speaking of Matt... "Have you heard anything about Matt?" Malcolm asked.

Tai shook his head. "All we know is that he ran. But no one has heard anything. Though no news is good news, right?"

"I suppose so," Nancy sighed. "But I just don't want anything to happen to him."

Sora knew this was their opening. _Here it goes. We only have one shot._ "Achoo!"

"Princess!" Tai, Kari, and Mimi all exclaimed in unison.

"Achoo!" Sora faked another sneeze. "I'm okay guys. Don't worry about me."

Tai's mouth dropped. "Don't worry about you? Sora, are you crazy?" He moved toward the guard. "I may be no doctor, but I think I know what's going on here."

The guard merely raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"There's something toxic down here! The princess is suffering from…yes, it's a very rare illness. Doctor Kido was just telling me about it and what it's known as." Tai paused dramatically. _Think of something; why didn't I stick to the original plan?_

_This is part of the plan! What's he doing?_

"Missinghimitis!"

"Mis…what?"

"Missinghimitis," Kari answered from her position a bit away. "It was only recently discovered in our kingdom."

"How do you spell it? It sounds completely made up." He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"M.i.s.s.i.n.h.e.m.i.t.i.s." Mimi fibbed, giving him her best smile. _Thankfully Tai didn't try to answer._

The guard's eyes widened a bit. "What are the signs?"

"Oh, it's HORRIBLE!" Tai lied.

Sora grinned. _This wasn't part of the plan, but it's definitely working and buying me some time._

She slowly moved towards the bars, and Kari shifted her spot so the guard couldn't see Sora very well.

"T.K." Sora whispered. "Take this."

The blond looked confused, but nonetheless stuck his hand out the bar, grabbing the paper. "What is it?"

"You start sneezing, coughing, and hacking!" Mimi wailed in the background. "It's repelling!"

"And that's not even the worst part!" Tai added.

Sora held back a laugh. "It's from Matt." She murmured in a nearly inaudible voice. "He's safe. That's all you guys need to know."

"But how did you…when did you?"

Sora held the finger wielding the ring against her lips to quiet him. T.K. immediately understood. "Welcome to the family, sis." He smiled at her and motioned for his parent's to join them.

"Read it now," the princess casually glanced over her shoulder, "because I don't know how long they can keep this up."

T.K. unfolded the note.

"What?" the guard cried. "It's contagious?"

"It's very contagious." Mimi's hand went behind her back and gestured for the Ishidas to hurry up whatever they were doing.

Dear Mom, Dad, and T.K.,

I'm sure you guys are wondering what's going on. I know you know I'm innocent, but for fear this letter could be intercepted, I won't explain why I was unable to give an alibi to Lord Ichijouji. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine and find somewhere to go. I want you guys to say strong and don't get down. There are people, I'm sure you know who all I'm referring to, who are working their best to get you out of there. Don't blame the king for it; this is all beyond his control. Believe me, I heard it firsthand. The princess and I are fairly sure we know who is to blame and believe me, he will get what he deserves,

Here's hoping for the best, Matt

"Who does he think it is?" Nancy asked.

"I bet it's Marcus." The lone blond said.

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, I have a strong feeling it's either Marcus or possibly Lord Ichijouji."

"Those are the two we're leaning to as well." Sora answered. "And we're doing our best to figure it out."

Nancy grasped the girl's hand through the thick bars. "Thank you very much, Sora."

"So…so you think we all may have it?" Henry, the guard asked fearfully, causing Sora to glance at the others.

"I think my throat feels a bit scratchy." Mimi whimpered.

Tai wiped off his forehead. "I'm starting to get a big dizzy. And Kari's looking kind of pale."

"I think the act's up." Sora whispered. "We'll visit again soon. I'll tell Matt you guys miss him."

"You'll see him?" Nancy asked incredulously.

Sora glanced from side to side quickly. "Most likely, just don't let anyone know that."

"Of course not. Goodbye." The three Ishidas all echoed.

"…and Sora! What would the King and Queen think if they found out she's come down with missinghimitis?"

The guard's face paled. "So you think we've all caught it?"

The four teens gravely nodded. "Anyone who's been down in the dungeon is at risk," Kari answered, now getting involved.

"Is there something that causes this down here? We should remove it!" the guard exclaimed.

"Oh yes, it's caused by a fungus. It's slowly becoming more widespread in our area. The fungus originates in the western part of the country. It is tiny but can be stopped and destroyed." Kari replied as if she talked about this everyday.

"So…so is it curable, and how do I know for sure if I have it?"

Sora smiled to herself. _This is working out awesome!_ "Yes, a cure has been developed and will cure us. Anyone who had been down in the dungeons in the past few weeks will need to get checked out very soon." She paused and the guard and her three friends all looked at her. Henry was fearful yet the three teens had no idea what she was getting at. "It looks like we need to pay a visit to Doctor Kido…"

* * *

Joe rushed into the bedroom Matt was hiding in. "What's what?" 

Lord Ichijouji pointed to the bed and held up the two tea cups. "I'm almost positive this isn't your room, Doctor Kido. I'm curious, considering I see no patients here, as to whether or not you lodged a traveler last night."

The doctor gave a nervous laugh. _Please let me get through this. I hyperventilate under situations like this._ "I told you I was spring cleaning. Last night, seeing as I had quite a few patients the past few days, I decided to wash the sheets. I hung them up outside to dry before the ball last night and took them down this morning. If you don't believe me, you can ask my neighbors. They saw the sheets hanging up." _At least part of that is true. Though the sheets did belong in the other room for patients._

"But why are there two tea cups and the bed isn't made?"

"I was cleaning up some odds and ends in here and found this cup lying around. I brought some tea into the lady who was staying here a couple nights ago, but in all the commotion with a couple more people coming in, I didn't get a chance to clean it up."

"And the bed?" Lord Ichijouji wouldn't give up.

Joe gave a tense smile. "I was in the middle of making the bed when I heard a sound in the kitchen. It turns out I have a rather large mouse who decided it wanted to see if I have any food. So I didn't finish making the bed because I heard it knock over something. I had set the cup on bed when I was making it and put the cup I had just finished drinking from next to it. The mouse knocked over the medicine, and I was just cleaning it up when you came. I was going to finish up this room, but I'll do that later."

Lord Ichijouji and the guards glared at Joe. _Could this really be true?_

"You've got to believe me, Lord Ichijouji. I amone hundredpercent loyal to the king, queen, and princess. I would never do anything against the Takenouchi family. And I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my work with them."

The older man sighed. "Okay, Joe, I'm sorry to have doubted you. Though your story sounds a bit fanciful, I know you are very loyal to the Crown. We'll just have a look around and be on our way."

The group left the room and within the next ten minutes had met up with Joe in the kitchen. "Things are fine here but…"

"But?"

Lord Ichijouji frowned. "You will receive a citation and fine for not having your room and office clean and orderly."

Joe took the ticket the man wrote up. "I'll get right on that."

"Thank you, Dr. Kido."

Joe waved, and the man walked out the door. He saw them head a few blocks down to another store and finally they ended up a good distance away.

"Thank God," Joe sighed and began shaking. "I hope I never have to do that again!"

"Come on, you did fine," a muffled reply answered.

The doctor headed into the bedroom and laughed as Matt attempted to stand up but his knees buckled, causing him to fall over. "Legs fall asleep?"

"A bit." The artist laughed. "I'm definitely going to congratulate you on your acting."

Joe was still shaking lightly and began to wheeze. "I was panicking the whole time. The pressure almost did me in."

"You okay?" the blond asked, a bit concerned as Joe wheezed harder.

"Yeah," he gasped and slowly stopped hyperventilating. "That kind of thing does it to me. Just promise I won't have to do that ever again."

"Aww, what's the fun in that? Thing's get boring without some suspense."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I agreed to let you stay here…"

A/N: Please review! "Game of Life" could be out this weekend; if not, expect it around Wed. or Thur.


	18. Into Town

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

**_Windedlove:_**_ I tried to get it done in under a month, but failed. Hopefully it was worth the wait!_

**_My Name is R.C.:_**_ That just kinda came to me outta the blue. It sounded like something Tai would do, but it fit Matt's situation! Lol!_

**_Yume-dream:_**_ I was on the way to a basketball game, and I was trying to come up with a name for the illness. It was the first thing that came to my mind!_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Marcus is on loan to you…_

**_KatyRose:_**_ Three hours? Wow, I have a habit of writing too much! Thanks for all the compliments!_

**_Inconnu:_**_ You must have been very bored or were very sick of "The Wheels on the Bus." Lol!_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ I was going for the whole Shrek thing with the Are we There Yet? I don't know if Matt likes hiding under a bed; they all just force him to!_

**_Kuroi Black Nightingale:_**_ -stares- Longer? The last chapter was like 3,322 words long? That's not enough? -sighs- lol! Oh well, this chapter's like 4,000 words so hopefully it's long enough for you!_

**_Cherryblossom Sky:_**_ Gotta love the dry humor! Lol! I don't know if asthma medications existed. Izzy should invent them…_

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ The day after I wrote this, we had a long bus ride…somewhere, and one of my friends started to sing it. I was cracking up and only one of my friends knew why. Matt is hopefully never going back there again!_

And thanks to **Ballet Kitty,** **Mrs. Ishida-to-you, Kay, BrnttsDoItBest, SoratoFan, Jodi Crystal, **and **sorato-takari.**

Chapter 18: Into Town

"Get the princess upstairs immediately!" the guard shouted. "She needs to get to a doctor now!"

Tai pushed Sora towards the stairs, but she grabbed onto the handrail, causing Tai to fall over. "What about the Ishidas? They're probably at the most risk."

The guard paused. "We'll ask Lord Ichijouji about them. But go up the rest of you." No one moved. "QUICKLY!"

Sora and the others trudged up the staircase. "Sora, what are we going to do? None of us have that fake illness we made up."

"I know; I'm working on it!"

They headed to the King and Queen's chambers, all wondering how they could get out of this mess. _Joe will go along with our plan, or lack of one, if I get a chance to talk with him. And, of course, I'll get to see Matt. But then again, I'm leading the authorities to him! Why didn't I think of that! I'm going to have to wing this as I go._

The princess gently knocked on her parents' door. "Father, mother, may the others and I enter?"

"Yes Sora, come inside." Her father called.

She stepped into the room, followed closely by her friends. "Well, what brings you all here?" Queen Toshiko wondered.

"You were interrupting our meeting, but I'm sure it's something important that can't wait." Lord Ichijouji sardonically stated.

Tai leaned over to Mimi. "What's up his butt?"

"Who knows?"

"Mother, we all need to go into Roselle, and…achoo!" Sora faked a sneeze. "Visit Joe; everyone who's been down in the dungeons is in danger of…" she suddenly went into a very believable coughing fit. Kari began to pat her on the back, and the princess's coughing gradually subsided.

"Dear, what's wrong?"

"There's this fungus in the dungeon. It was recently discovered to be linked to the fatal illness started in one of the western kingdoms. We all, having just been down there to visit the Ishidas, most likely came into contact with it. Joe has been studying its symptoms and has an antidote to it. We all need to visit him and get it right away so we don't get sick. Anyone who's been down there does." Sora explained before going into a hacking fit.

Lord Ichijouji raised an eyebrow. "Sounds made up,"

"It's not sir," Tai exclaimed. "We're all experiencing the same problems. And we never go down to the dungeons; that would explain why we're only feeling it now."

"If that's true, everyone in this room needs to be quarantined." King Haruhiko stated. "Are you sure you have this…what's it called?"

"Missinghimitis." Four voices replied in unison.

"Missinghimitis?" The other three repeated.

"You know those westerners," Mimi laughed. "They come up with some strange names."

The Queen laughed. "You're right about that. I ran into your friend Izzy when I was visiting the village the other day. He had just gotten back from a trip to the western kingdoms and was rambling off about something called walky-talkies."

"That sounds like Izzy," Tai responded. "I never have ANY idea what he's talking about!"

"That sounds like Tai." Sora, Mimi, and Kari all whispered.

"But, father, we really need to get into town. We've wasted enough time as it is." Sora explained.

King Haruhiko looked around the room, pondering his daughter's request. _I've never heard of this illness, but I'm sure Joe has. _"Alright then; we'll go to Joe. I want to question him about it first."

"O-of cou-course." Sora replied, trying not to hide her shock.

"Who all needs to go?" The Queen asked.

"Everyone in this room, Henry the guard, and…the Ishidas."

Lord Ichijouji jumped out of his seat. "There's no way they're getting out of this castle! They could try to escape. And if they escape, they might find Matt before we do."

_Matt's still safe!_ Tai, Kari, and Mimi all thought at once.

"But they could die!" Sora exclaimed. "You can't be that cruel, Lord Ichijouji!"

"They'll be fine. We'll get the antidote and bring it there. Luckily for us, Matt Ishida is not hiding in Roselle. I searched the town last night and checked every place. He is not residing there, and he won't be able to attack. We'll just have to be careful on the way."

"You searched every house?" The King interrupted. "I gave no such orders!"

"Well, you see, Sire…"

"Lord Ichijouji, what all did you do?"

He held up his hands in defense. "I was just making sure the citizens of Roselle weren't at risk. Matt's a dangerous criminal."

Sora's eyes burned with rage. "Matt's not a dangerous criminal! Matt is innocent! He was framed!"

"By who, princess?"

"I…I'm not sure." Sora admitted, and Lord Ichijouji smirked at her. "But we're going to find out!"

The King stood up. "We will all be going into town in the next ten minutes. Please go to your different chambers and grab cloaks. We're all going to Joe's."

"At least I'll get a chance to apologize to him for searching his place yesterday."

"You searched Joe's house?" Sora and her father asked together.

"Lord Ichijouji I do not approve of your search in the first place, but searching Joe's house? Joe is a loyal member of the kingdom. He's like part of our close family."

Sora faced the man. "It's Joe we're talking about. Do you really think he'd take in a suspected criminal?" _Hopefully Joe did…_

Lord Ichijouji was silent. "Everyone, please go to your rooms. If this missinghimitis is as fatal as you described, we need to get there soon…"

Sora slipped away from her friends and darted to her room. She grabbed her stationary, sitting down on the bed. The girl scribbled a quick note, hoping she could pull her plan off. Sora folded the note and stamped her seal on it.

Going into the hallway, Sora's eyes searched for her target. "Cody! Cody come over here, quick!"

"What is it, pri..Sora?"

"I need you to do me a favor. It could put you in some danger or trouble, but it has to be done. You're the only one who'll be able to do it."

"Of course, Sora. Your family took me in a long time ago after my father died; I'm indebted to you."

Sora smiled at the boy. "I need you to leave right now and take this note to Dr. Kido. It's very important that you get there before we do. It could be a matter of life and death. Take the back forest path and run…run as fast as you possibly can. Get the note to Joe, and you'll need to take off as soon as you can. Here's some gold to stop in the local tavern and buy something to drink. You'll need it. Go to the tavern as soon as you deliver the note and stay there until you see us all go into Joe's house. Then come back here."

"Of course Sora, I'll leave right away."

"You don't know how much this means, Cody!" Sora gave the boy a hug, and with a wave, he sprinted out down the hall…

* * *

**-Cody-**

The young boy was making good time. While he was small for his age, he was very quick. Cody dodged trees, rocks, and other obstacles across the road. Sora had said this was an urgent matter, and he was going to do whatever he could to accomplish it.

Cody had become a servant in the castle when his father passed away. Cody's father—the former chief of security—had been killed when an assassin attempted to kill the King. His father jumped in front of the attack and was killed. Cody's mother and grandfather hadn't had enough means to support themselves and Cody.

King Haruhiko and Queen Toshiko were very generous in providing the Hida family with means to live by and offered to take Cody into their house. They made him one of the servants but treated him as one of the family. Cody had many special privileges other servants didn't. He wasn't angry about his situation; he didn't mind working for the Takenouchis. It definitely beat working in a mill or on a farm or for a cruel master.

Cody felt very indebted to their family and always tried to give his best. _There it is!_ The boy rushed into town and headed to Joe's door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello?" Joe asked, coming to the door. "Oh, Cody! What are you doing here?"

"This is from Sora." The boy panted, catching his breath.

"What's it about?"

The teen shook his head. "I'm not too sure, but I do know they're all coming into town shortly, and you needed to get this."

Cody turned to walk away. Joe skimmed the letter quickly. "Cody,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting this here. It is very important. I'm glad we can rely on you."

"No problem, Joe. Good luck with whatever you need to do." Cody waved and walked off towards the local tavern. _A rootbeer sounds really good right now…_

**-Joe's house-**

Joe watched the boy walk off before realizing the gravity of the situation. _I gotta get this done before the others get here._

He rushed inside, heading straight into the room where Matt was busy painting a portrait. One guess at who he was painting…"Matt, I need you help!" The doctor showed the artist the letter and rolled his eyes at the love struck look on Matt's face.

"Sora's coming…"

"It's been ONE whole day since you last saw her! If you don't help me with this, chances are she'll get in trouble, people will start wondering why she wanted to come here, and you'll get caught! This isn't in your character to act this way, Matt."

The blond sighed. "I know; I just miss her and my family."

"I understand,"

"Well, what do we have to do?"

Matt followed Joe into the kitchen and helped him pick up eight vials. "We need to make the medicine." The doctor explained after showing Matt the note and explaining everything.

"But they're not sick,"

"I know that, you know that, Sora and the others know it, but the adults don't. We're going to make fake medicine and convince them they really do have missinghimitis."

Matt smirked at the name. "Interesting choice of an illness name," Joe rewarded him with a laugh, "now what are we putting in here?"

"Anything we find that isn't poisonous, won't make them sick, and makes each vial look the same."

Matt began searching through Joe's cupboards. "Here's some milk; that could work. You can probably put a bunch of things with it."

"Yeah," Joe replied, "but we need something to disguise it."

The men checked high and low, desperately seeking something to conceal the color and hopefully change the taste a bit. _There's got to be something. We're running out of time; I need to find something quickly!_ Joe opened the box of sweets his brother and family had recently sent. _I got it!_ "Chocolate!"

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah!"

The blue-haired doctor put a block of chocolate into a cup of milk and stirred it. Nothing happened. "Maybe you could heat the chocolate." Matt suggested.

Joe did what the blond said, and to their relief, the melted chocolate turned the milk a shade of creamy brown and tasted delicious. "I think we invented something good here, Matt."

"I agree. But we need a name."

"Chocolate milk?" they both suggested in unison. "Sounds like a plan!"

"So who are we making these for?" Matt asked as Joe started melting more chocolate, and he poured some milk into each vial.

"The King, Queen, Sora, Tai, Kari, Mimi, a guard, and Lord Ichijouji."

Matt made a face. "Lord Ichijouji—oh great,"

"You're telling me,"

The blonde's handsome face suddenly lit up with a smirk. "Give me Lord Ichijouji's vial; it's time for some payback…"

* * *

"This had better work," Mimi whispered to Sora.

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" Tai asked as the group walked to Roselle.

The princess nodded. "Yeah, but now it's a matter of hoping it works." Sora let out a sneeze; the group of teens had been keeping up their act, and it seemed they were starting to convince the adults. It didn't hurt that Tai had let out an actual sneeze when they walked by a field of flowers.

The teens were clumped in the middle along with the King and Queen. Lord Ichijouji was in front, and Henry was in back, standing guard.

_Cody, I really hope you made it there and let Joe know. But you've never let us down beforeso I'm not going to start doubting you now._

They reached the village's entrance and slowly made their way to Joe's house.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello? King Haruhiko? Queen Toshiko? What brings you here?" Joe stepped aside so the group could enter.

The King faced the teens. "These four say they've caught missinghimitis and are in need of some sort of antidote immediately. I've never heard of the illness. Could you explain it to us?"

"Certainly, sire. You see there are some alchemists and soothsayers over in the western lands who have been experimenting with different types of mushrooms and plants. It's their hope they can work as a catalyst in a reaction or serve as a type of medicine. However, they discovered a type of toxic mushroom that secretes a powerful enzyme…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Too big of words!" Tai interrupted. "They're only adding to my horrible headache!"

The Queen smiled. "Could you please clarify for us, Joe?"

The doctor blushed. "Sorry, I've been spending too much time around Izzy. I was explaining this theory to him, and he gave me a few new words for my vocabulary. Those happened to be a few."

"Very understandable; that sounds like Izzy." King Haruhiko acknowledged. "Please continue.

"Well, these toxic mushrooms give off a powerful substance that can strike someone who comes into contact with one of these with mushrooms with symptoms of a usual cold. I have a feeling each of you are beginning to develop a headache, chest problems, sneezing, coughing, shivers, feeling light-headed or dizzy, and many common symptoms."

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit cold." The Queen bit her lip.

Henry, the guard, nodded. "I've been coughing quite a lot. Can you cure us, Doctor Kido?"

"Of course," Joe replied, interrupted by Sora's coughing, "this illness has started to spread into our kingdom, and I recently made up some medicine for it, as a precautionary measure. How many do I need?"

"Eight," the group replied.

Joe walked over to the cupboard he kept the medicine in. "I've got seven; I'm going to have to ask one of you to stay here while I make up another one."

"I can do that," Tai volunteered.

"Don't be silly," Mimi said, "I'll do it."

_No, it's going to be me that stays. Joe already knows my plan for this; it's time for his line._

"The medicine won't take long—oh my goodness!"

Sora had clutched her head and suddenly grown very limber. Her body collapsed down, and Tai managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Sora!" the King and Queen shouted.

Joe stepped through the crowd around her. "She's beginning to feel more of these symptoms. Her symptoms are more serious, and she's going to need more attention. King Haruhiko…I think she's going to need to stay here overnight. She poses the risk of affecting the rest of you with this should she stay around you."

The King and Queen looked at each other. "Are you sure she's going to be alright?"

Joe nodded. "You have my word. I will do whatever I can to make her well again. Will you let her stay here overnight?"

"Yes…"

"King Haruhiko, I'm not sure if that's a good idea!" Lord Ichijouji interrupted. "What if Matt…"

"Lord Ichijouji, we've discussed this before. Toshiko and I both believe Matt is innocent. And didn't you say you already searched the village? I'm sure Joe will lock all his doors and put into place all precautionary measures. Won't you Joe?"

"Of course."

The Queen smiled. "Then it's settled. Sora will stay here, and we'll come pick her up in the morning."

"Not to be rude or anything, but do you have the antidote? I don't want to get worse." Henry stated.

"Certainly," Joe grabbed a vial from the cabinet. "Drink this all, and it'll work as an antibiotic—something that will rid your body of the fumes. Once you drink this you will be immune to the illness and able to stand the places you found the mushrooms at."

The man gulped down the liquid. Everyone waited for a minute, and suddenly: "I feel better already. It's like; I can feel the toxic substances leaving my body."

Joe passed around a vial to everyone, making sure Lord Ichijouji ended up with the one on the end. "Yum!" Mimi licked her lips. "Oh, I can feel it leaving too."

"It's glad to know someone like you is prepared, Joe."

"Holy cow! I feel great!"

Lord Ichijouji gagged. "How did you all drink this?"

"We took the cork off the top, placed the vial to our mouth, and swallowed?" Tai suggested.

The man glared at him. He pinched his nose and forced the liquid down, quivering as he did so. "I hope I never have to drink this again!"

"I'll make up Sora's later, and give it to her when she's awake. She'll most likely need a more powerful dose than the rest of you."

"Just do your best Joe."

"Of course, your majesty,"

The King thought of something. "We need you to make some for the Ishidas as well: Malcolm, Nancy, and T.K. They're all in the dungeons right now."

"They've been down there for awhile, so I'll make theirs a bit stronger. You can just pick them up tomorrow when you pick up Sora."

Mimi smiled at him. "Thanks for all the help, Joe."

"It's no problem, guys."

The Queen headed to the door. "Well, while we're in town, I think we should start shopping around for things for our Independence Day celebration. It's in less than two weeks."

"You're right," her husband replied, "We'd better get started. Okay, Joe, good luck with everything, and we'll stop back tomorrow."

The doctor offered a faint smile. "I'll make sure Sora is healthy."

"We know you will."

"Bye Joe!" they all called, walking out the door and heading down the street to the food vendors.

Joe had taken Sora from Tai and carried her into the room where Matt was waiting, with his ear propped up against the door.

The girl jumped out of Joe's arms and into Matt's awaiting ones. "Matt! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, love."

"I'll just excuse myself. I'll be in my room." Joe answered.

The blond kissed the beauty in his arms long and hard, not wanting to let her go. She returned the passionate kiss and finally broke it, only to rest her head against his. "Tell me everything…"

They spent the next two hours communicating everything that happened in the past day and a half. Sora was stunned at Matt's journey but vowed to tell her father about Lord Ichijouji's tactics. She was also very happy Joe didn't crack under the pressure of lying. Thankfully Matt had helped him prepare a speech to give the adults about the symptoms of missinghimitis. Matt cracked up when Sora revealed everything that happened when they came up with the illness and their predictions about who framed the Ishidas.

"So what was in that vial you gave everyone?" Sora asked when Joe had come back into the room, announcing the Takenouchi family and company had left Roselle.

"Chocolate milk. Matt and I came up with it. It could be really big someday."

She laughed. "It sounded like everyone enjoyed it, well except Lord Ichijouji."

Matt gave an evil smirk. "That's because I added some extra ingredients to his."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Garlic, onion, and pepper…"

"What am I going to do with you?" Sora laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Joe smiled, before looking at the clock. "Guys, I kind of forgot something. I am supposed to be at a wedding in two hours in the village of Carroll. One of my friends that I grew up with is getting married, and in order to get there in time and visit with the families, I need to leave right now. It's getting dark out and I won't be back until early tomorrow morning. I'll be back before the King and Queen do, but I want you guys to lock the doors and windows, just to be safe."

"Of course," the two replied in unison, taking note of the dress-up clothes Joe was wearing.

"Have fun." Matt grinned.

"Don't steal too many girls' hearts." Sora laughed.

Joe laughed as well, a red blush finding his cheeks though. "I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

He waved once and headed out the door. Matt walked over to the door, locked it, and locked all the windows as well. He then went back into the room he was staying in and shut the curtains and locked the door. "I guess we're alone then…"

"Yeah," Sora replied, pulling Matt onto the bed with her. He slowly kissed her and ran his hands along her light blue dress. Sora leaned over and blew out one of the candles, leaving two remaining in the room. "I love you Matt," she whispered while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love you too, Sora…"

A/N: Well, I'll leave the rest to your imaginations! Lol! Please review! I've got a very busy week—I'm going to be missing a lot of school—ahead, but hopefully you guys will hear from me by Sunday at least—as long as I survive all my nieces and nephews who are here yelling at the top of their lungs right now. Please review and bring back my sanity! Lol!


	19. Forming A Plan

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Yay! ACTs are done! They weren't pretty, but they're done! Sorry for the long wait on the update; I've got very little free time anymore. But read, review, and enjoy!

**_Cloud-821:_**_ -shrugs- It just kind of fit into the story. Under any other circumstances, it probably wouldn't have happened there._

**_Emotionlessangel37:_**_ Yeah, this story is kind of like Romeo and Juliet. I can't say I ever intended for it to be like it…it just…happened!_

**_KatyRose:_**_ I hope things are looking up with your friend…_

**_Yamatoishida27:_**_ Thanks for all the reviews…_

**_Blondie121147:_**_ You changed your pen name back! Lol! I'm a bit surprised I came up with the chocolate milk thing too._

**_Jess:_**_ Mine aren't that bad. I came home from soccer the other day and my two year old niece was here, smiling and repeating my name—my mom said it was the only thing she said all day. I'm a bit more of a Hermione/Draco fan, but I still like Harry/Hermione._

**_Anxious:_**_ Yep, I've got a habit for writing way too much…_

**_Cherryblossom Sky:_**_ I like root beer…particularly root beer floats…yum!_

**_Windedlove:_**_ Go right ahead and make up new words! Lol! It's always so much fun! I have no free time anymore so I'm updating as fast as I can._

**_Ballet Kitty:_**_ Sure, Marcus is yours…_

**_RW Grimm:_**_ That did sound a bit inappropriate. –laughs- oh well…_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Maybe I can practice shooting goals against him! I don't always have the best aim, but everyone tells me I kick a soccer ball really hard…_

And thanks to: **_brat-always-day-and-night, Inconnu, Kuroi Black Nightingale, sora's-evil-twin, My Name is R.C., sorato-takari, scorpion05, KoumiLoccness, Mrs. Ishida-to-you, _**and **_Kay._**

Chapter 19: Forming A Plan

Light entered the room, shielded a bit by the cloth curtains in the window. At the same time, a yawn escaped the redhead lying cozily in the bed. She rolled onto her side, clutching the covers around her and squinting from the light. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a large bed, yet not her bed in the castle.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Sora sat up a bit, still holding the covers around her, smiling at the blond before her. He stood, buttoning his shirt, hair tousled around in different directions, but with a brilliant smile overtaking his features. "Good morning to you, too."

He walked over to the bed. Matt lightly sat down, placing a warm kiss on the princess's lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course," Her reply came a bit shyly. "I was with you,"

The artist chuckled to himself at the light blush that had moments before appeared on her cheeks. He rose to his feet, picking up a silky, very heavy dress off the floor. "How do you women wear these? They must be uncomfortable."

She smirked. "You have no idea." The blond headed toward the door, aware his lover's eyes were on him the whole time.

"Where are you…"

"I'm going to make us some breakfast. Joe'll be here soon so you might want to get dressed."

Blood rose to his cheeks at the remembrance of last night. It was definitely not a bad thing, just something private, secret, not supposed to happen. But it did. "Okay, but I expect you to make something good."

Snapping back to reality with a grin, Matt left the bedroom. Sora stood up, rounding up her undergarments and gathering the dress he had hastily tossed to the ground, finally getting dressed…

The blond glanced around the kitchen. Pots and pans were stacked neatly in piles. Cups were lined up meticulously. Dishes lay untouched in a corner, so bright and shiny one would think they were made of the most precious metals on the earth. _How is Joe so neat and organized? _Vaguely remembering his bedroom in his homeland, he shook his head, blond locks slowly starting to fall back in place. _My place is just the opposite._

He walked around the small room, hoping some idea would come to him as to what to make. There was bread. Fruit. Vegetables. Some meat. Sugar and flour. _I may as well just make something new._ Matt pulled out a pan, placing it on the flat rack above the glowing fire.

He gathered some ingredients, hoping they would taste good together. If not, they certainly appeared edible. He'd have to come up with some story to tell the princess if they were, in fact, not appetizing. Finally getting everything he needed, Matt grabbed a large bowl from the wooden shelf. _Joe, I hope you're in the mood for some more cleaning…_

"Mmhh…what's that delicious smell?" Sora asked. Her nose had immediately led her to the kitchen, anticipating what the blond had cooked up.

Matt grinned at her once more, pulling those shiny plates off their stack, careful as to not knock any of them over—they appeared to have cost the doctor a fortune—and began to set the table. He opened his mouth to speak but paused at the sound of a key in the door. The artist ducked down, fear still in him though fairly certain it was Joe. "Relax, it's me."

"How was the wedding?" The lone female wondered, taking another plate off the stack and grabbing some forks, preparing to set the table.

Joe shrugged. "As I expected it to be. There was nothing really special about it, but I did have a lot of fun."

"That's good." Matt took the plates from the table and began dishing out his creation. Sora glanced at the round, fluffy-looking food, taking each plate from him as he finished setting two rounded ovals on them.

"What's this?" Joe sat down at the table, greeted by the plate Sora set down. His stomach gave off a rumble, a result of the long walk home from the wedding feast.

"I really don't know. I threw some things together, and now, I'm hoping they taste as good as they look. Give it a try."

The doctor hesitated a bit. _I hope he didn't do anything like he did to Lord Ichijouji._ "Oka…okay."

He cut the golden brown food with his fork, placing a piece in his mouth. One second…Two seconds…Three seconds…

"Matt, this is really good! You should think of something to call this creation."

The blond raked a hand through his hair while watching the princess take a bite out of hers, sitting himself down next to her. "What do they taste like?"

The princess curiously chewed hers. "Yum, it's sweet…but not too sweet. Maybe you could add something like," she paused, "butter or syrup to them if you really want them sweeter."

He took a bite, finally, savoring the taste. _Wow, that's not bad at all. I can't think of a taste to describe it. It's sort of like a cake and…_"Pancakes!"

"Pancakes, that's two days in a row we've come up with something new. Sora, you should try the…shoot! I need to make some chocolate milk before your parents get here."

Sora picked up her clean plate, hurrying over to the water basin to wash it and the others plates. "They'll be here soon."

Matt began to help her as Joe brewed enough chocolate milk for all the Ishidas along with a glass for Sora. She wiped her hands on the dish rag, taking the glass from him, bringing it to her lips. "So?"

"I think the two of you came up with a winner. This could be huge someday."

"Matt, you'd probably better hide. I'm expecting them soon." Joe announced while starting to clean up the kitchen area.

The artist nodded. Sora grabbed onto his arm to stop him. "I'll wait with you. Joe, call me when you see them approaching."

He smiled as the two walked hand in hand into Joe's bedroom, Matt's hiding place, knowing this could well be the last time they'll be together for a long time. It would be hard for the princess to continue coming up with reasons as to why she should be allowed to journey into the village. People would get suspicious should she venture in a lot.

Joe put stoppers on the vials of chocolate milk. _They're in love. I could tell from the very beginning. They'd better figure out who framed Matt, or I'm going to hear a lot of complaining from him about not being able to see Sora. They deserve to be together, and I'll do whatever I can to help them…_

Sora shut the door, gazing at the artist whose back was to her. "So?"

"So…"

"When will I see you again?"

She sighed, taking his arm, and leading him down to the bed. She sat next to him and rested her head against his chest. "I don't really know. It's going to be hard getting into town without people wondering. The only time I could come would most likely be to pick up stuff for the Independence Day celebration, though, I'm certain most of the supplies are at the castle."

"So what's the story about the Independence Day thing?" he asked, gently stroking her red hair, valuing these last few minutes he'd be able to spend with her.

"It's a celebration of our independence from this old empire hundreds of years ago. The empire has since vanished, separated into all the kingdoms of this area. Every year, our kingdom celebrates our freedom, as we had the rebels and knights who stood up to the evil emperor. We were the first to gain our independence, and it's always a major celebration."

Matt nodded. "What all do you do there?"

"There's a huge feast outside the castle. Everyone from the surrounding villages and cities is invited. I have a strong feeling many of the people you met at the ball will be there as well. Anyway, there are fireworks, lots of food, singing, dancing, and Taichi, the others and I always put on some sort of performance—literary, historically, or otherwise. I have a feeling we'll be planning it soon."

"I wish I'd be able to see it."

"Maybe…"

"Sora, here they come!"

The two stood up. "I guess this is goodbye." Matt quietly said.

Sora stood up on her tiptoes, pulling him closer to her, and kissing him passionately on the lips. Matt responded to the kiss, and brushed her cheek as he pulled away. "We'll find a way to free you, Matt, starting the minute I get back to the castle."

"I know you will. Good luck with everything. Let me know the second Marcus tries anything, and I'll be there."

She grinned, placing a finger over his lips. "You're too sweet. But I'll keep him at bay. You stay safe too."

"Of course, I promise you that. I love you, baby."

"I…"

"Sora! They're coming up the steps!"

"I love you too, Matt. I always will." She kissed him once more before darting out the door…

Twenty minutes later, Joe walked into the room to find Matt lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Things'll get better."

"I know. Thanks for everything you do, Joe. Really, I don't know where I'd be right now without you allowing me to stay here."

"It's no problem, Matt. I'd do this for any of my friends, particularly if the princess is in love with them."

Matt couldn't hide his grin. "Actually, she and I are more than in love. Her father gave me her hand…"

Joe began to grow dizzy, landing with a thud on the floor. He awoke seconds later, Matt standing over him very concerned. "Well, this definitely means we're going to have to find a way to clear your name…"

* * *

"Excuse me! Could everyone please quiet down!" The King tried, failing dismally, to calm the people before him. He had called a meeting of everyone in the castle, directing them all into the dining room the moment he came back with Sora.

"The King's trying to speak!" Tai called, cupping his hands over his mouth. The brunette's magnified voice did the trick, calming everyone down, ceasing the gossip.

King Haruhiko smiled as every face in the room turned in Tai's direction. The boy's face grew an attractive shade of red. "Thank you, Tai. Now that I have your attention, I'd like to go over a few things. By now, I'm positive everyone is aware of what happened the night of the ball. The Ishidas are imprisoned, and there is a bounty on their eldest son, Matt. I will be the first to say Matt is not a dangerous criminal, and I do not believe it was he who was guilty for the attack."

A collective gasp emitted from the crowd. "What do you mean he's not guilty?" "Of course he is!" "Who do you believe it is, sire?"

"I'm quite uncertain, but I do have my reasons for feeling he's innocent. But the fact of the matter…our knights and guards are looking for him. No one here is in any danger; you have my word. If you have any further concerns, though, I'm open to meeting with people after this to address any other issues."

"Is that all you called us here for, King Haruhiko?"

The King shook his head, pulling out a paper he had written notes on. "As many of you also know, we have our annual Independence Day celebration in the next two weeks. Preparations are already underway, and I have specific instructions for all of you regarding your tasks. I have a feeling this year's celebration will be a memorable one."

His wife looked in their daughter's direction, nodding, almost as some sort of subliminal message. _I know you want to talk to your friends, Sora. You need to discuss what you're going to do, and I have a feeling you'll want to talk about Matt and the Ishidas._

"Father, may the students and I be dismissed to my room to plan our performance?"

"Of course, Sora," He smiled at his daughter but frowned as Marcus remained seated, not even moving when Tai whispered something in his ear, most likely if he wanted to go with them_. Marcus is up to something. I have a very strong feeling. I see the looks he shooting in Sora's direction. Something tells me he's going to be asking for Sora's hand in marriage. I've already given it to Matt, but if I hadn't, I wouldn't grant my daughter to Marcus. He doesn't deserve her. I do not trust him at all. There's something about him I don't like. But I have a feeling he wants to talk to me…_

* * *

**-Sora's Room-**

"Guys, what are we going to do? We need to figure out what kind of thing we're going to do for the celebration and how we'll spring Matt and the Ishidas." Sora put her foot door. She'd locked her door upon the arrival to the room, getting right down to business.

They all knew they needed to come up with some sort of play or story to put on in front of the public. But none of them were really focusing on that task. The "Matt Situation", as Tai had recently dubbed it, happened to be weighing on their minds more than anything. The group knew it would be easy to come up with some impromptu act on the spot for their play, and people would love it. However, Sora's father required them to outline their plans, work on scenery, and contribute other materials. So now they faced two problems with no solutions to be found, it seemed.

"If only there was a way we could solve both at one time." Kari sighed.

Tai fell down onto Sora's bed. "Guys, we have to figure the Independence Day thing out first. We might get an answer to the "Matt Situation" from it."

_Since when did Tai get to be so smart?_ Mimi's mouth dropped, and she could tell Sora thought the same thing. "Okay, what exactly did we do last year?"

The redheaded princess smirked. "Last year's was my favorite!"

Kari folded her arms. "I hated it."

Mimi let out a laugh, now remembering the situation. "It wasn't _that_ bad, Kari."

"Are you kidding me?" the youngest teen exclaimed. "You two had it easy! Sora, you were the oldest princess. Mimi, you were next in line. I was the youngest girl, and Tai played the "baby" prince. I had to take care of him, and at one point, you two forced me to rock him!"

It was Sora's turn to giggle. "Do you remember when you dropped him? Holy cow, I was doing everything I could not to laugh!"

"That wasn't funny!" The lone male cried. "I had a bruise for a month!"

"As touching as this is, can we get back on task?" Mimi wondered.

Sora smiled her thanks, eyes looking around the room. "We need something big. Something no one is expecting."

They thought.

"I…nope." Tai shook his head ten minutes later.

And thought.

"Maybe we could…never mind." Mimi's head fell as her suggestion did.

And thought.

Kari's eyes lit up, half an hour after they started. "How about…nah, that won't work."

And thought.

"We could always…ugh! I can't think of anything!" the princess cried.

But nothing came.

"How about we figure out how to free the Ishidas?" Kari exasperatedly suggested.

Mimi shook her head. "They all looked so bored when we were down there."

"Do you blame them, though?" Her future husband asked. "What exactly could they do down there?"

"T.K. briefly mentioned something to me about really missing working on art. I talked to him for about ten seconds before we left." Kari stated.

_Well, there's a thought._ "If we ever figure out what we're going to do, maybe Lord Ichijouji will let them get involved."

"How, Sor?" A puzzled Tai asked.

She grinned. "They could paint and design our scenery and…"

"That's a great idea!" Mimi interrupted. "I'll be one hundred times better than last year's performance."

Tai turned crimson. "It's not my fault the castle fell over!"

"You insisted on building it. It was your fault!" His sister threw the evidence back in his face.

Giving a guilty grin, the boy had to laugh. "I guess you got me there."

"So, how are we going to save the Ishidas?" Mimi wondered.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Sora asked. At once, the girls all turned in Tai's direction, knowing he had come up with some fanciful plan. They weren't positive they really wanted to hear it, but an idea was better than staring at the beautiful mural in Sora's room, wishing the Ishidas hadn't been captured.

"Well," he gave a wide smile. "I was thinking of something."

Kari put a hand on her head. _Oh brother._ "Let's hear it, Tai."

He stood up. "Okay, we're all going to dress up like guards. Then, we're going to sneak down to the dungeons, pretending it's our shift, freeing the Ishidas along the way. Good, no?"

"Where would we hide them?" Mimi questioned. "They can't just walk out the castle. Guards are stationed all over the place."

"They could…they could hide in Sora's room. And if worse comes to worse, they could hide under…under her bed!"

The redhead launched into a laughing fit. "What's so funny?"

"It's not the plan, Tai. I've heard it's really dusty underneath my bed. They'd probably prefer the jail cell to the bottom of my bed. Anymore plans?"

The brunette pondered the question, though still rather puzzled over the reference Sora made to her bed. "We could go out to the garden, get some spoons, and dig a tunnel to the dungeon!"

Now all three girls burst out in giggles. "That would take years!"

"At least I tried! You come up with a plan if you don't like mine!"

"Fine!" Mimi's competitive spirit flew through. "I'm sure I'll have figured out the solution in no time…"

**-One Hour Later-**

"I can't think of anything at all!" The girl whined. "This is going to be impossible!"

Kari was close to tears. "Now T.K. and the Ishidas will be there forever. And who even knows about Matt."

Tai was asleep. No idea had come to him either.

Sora sat on her bed, knees pulled together, and head resting on them. She was focusing all her energy on any clues that would help prove Matt was innocent.

Her mind drifted back to the conversation she and the others had had the night of the ball about who they thought was guilty. _If only there was a way to get them all in one place, allowing us to prove which person did it. You're guilty until proven innocent; Matt hasn't even had a chance to defend himself. Why can't you be innocent until proven guilty and have a bunch of impartial people decide whether or not you committed a crime?_ That's when the princess suddenly remembered something Tai had said.

And then…it came to her.

"Guys!" she shot up off the bed. Everyone faced her; her outburst managed to wake Tai up from his deep slumber.

"What?"

"I've got it!"

"The answer to which problem?" Mimi asked.

"Both!" Sora called triumphantly.

"Well…"

She was beaming with pride. "For our act at the celebration, we're going to put on a trial…"

"A trial?" Tai asked, very confused.

"Yeah, a trial," Sora paused dramatically, "to prove Matt and the Ishidas are innocent…"

A/N: Please review! I'm halfway done with "Game of Life". Hopefully it'll be up sometime in the coming week!


	20. Phase 1, Befriending the Enemy

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Yeah, kicking soccer balls at him would work really well. I have decent aim, I guess, and I learned the other day at practice that I really do have a hard kick. He'd be in quite some pain!_

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ I did almost all this writing in American History class. I had to cram the chapter we are studying now before the Advanced Placement test, but now that the test is over, there's no point for me to relearn the stuff. So I sit the back and do homework or work on this!_

**_Sora's-evil-twin: _**_Concussion? Ouch! I bruised my ankle last week in soccer, but I've never had a concussion._

**_Crazyamzy:_**_ I don't quite think Joe knew what they were up to…_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ That'll be revealed soon enough; but Matt will be there…_

**_Kuroi Black Nigtingale:_**_ They're only going to be a few more inventions, and they'll be things that are necessary for their plan to work. Pancakes do sound really good right now…_

**_Cherryblossom Sky:_**_ I never thought about Tai's army doing the digging! _

And thanks to:** _KAT, Jyotsna Gutta, jul, Kay, sorato-takari, KoumiLoccness, Ballet Kitty, Cloud-821, _**and **_RW Grimm._ **

Chapter 20: Phase 1, Befriending the Enemy

"All right, troops. This sounds like a surefire plan. There's no way we can't catch…uh, the…uh, um…the person who framed Matt! and save the Ishidas."

Kari felt her head drop to the table when her brother began his ridiculous pep talk. _He really needs to learn when to speak and when to keep his mouth shut._

"Tai, darling, you don't even know the plan." Mimi mused, drawing him away from the high and mighty commander rank he pictured himself in, falling back down to the plain, boring ground.

"Sora, would you please explain?"

The princess nodded, more sure and optimistic of her plan than before. "We could stage a trial during a play, telling Marcus we need him. We'll proclaim it to be some fake, historical trial, getting my parents and some our close friends involved. Father can verify that the trial's "real" by using some fancy Latin name, appearing as if it was taken right out of our history books."

Mimi gave a puzzled look. "But how do we get Marcus and any of the other suspects involved? And how do we prove who the guilty party is?"

"I've been thinking a lot about everything. Everyone will be informed we are reenacting a lost bit of our kingdom's history. And in all actuality, it is lost, as no one knows that Matt and his family were framed."

"Maybe someday it'll be written down!" Hikari exclaimed. "That would be neat; our story would be written down for everyone to see."

Tai snorted. "And you think _my_ ideas are dumb."

His younger sister chose to ignore the comment, turning her attention back to Sora and the matter at hand. "Just ignore us. Please continue talking."

Wanting to keep going so she wouldn't forget any key ideas, Sora cleared her throat, resuming her speech. "We'll tell those who we suspect that we need that we need them to play a character, one of the suspects in the trial. We'll tell them that they're under oath and must tell the truth, and the questions are all something they'll be able to answer, based on their knowledge of the kingdom, area, and all that when actually…"

"…it's their knowledge about what really happened." Mimi interrupted. "Sorry, but that's just brilliant!"

Sora beamed at her friend. "As they are sworn to tell the complete truth under the king's watch, we should be able to weasel it out of them."

"That's a great idea. No one would ever think to do that. The Ishidas will be free." Hikari happily answered.

Tai smiled at Sora. "I doubt even Izzy could come up with something that clever."

"Izzy…to pull this off," Sora began to speak, suddenly remembering something important, "we're going to need his help. We'll also need Joe, Ken, Yolei, and the others to aid us in someway."

"Maybe you should make a list so we don't forget anything." Mimi suggested.

Sora nodded, reaching for her special writing paper, changing her mind midway through. "This stationary needs to be saved to communicate with Joe and Izzy. I have a feeling their help will make this plan work."

Her three friends all remained confused, none of them quite understanding the significance of the stationary. Their eyes were glued to the frantic princess as she darted around the room in search of something to write on and with.

"Sora, I think you need to take a deep, calming breath." Tai cautioned. "We need you to get this plan going more than anyone. And Matt will kill us if you're not alive when he finally is cleared."

The redhead stopped, heeding Tai's advice but also finding a stack of parchment and a quill. "You're right; thanks Tai. I just keep getting more ideas for this, and I'm afraid I'm going to lose them if I don't write them down."

"Write them down now." Kari gave the imperative, chuckling lightly. "Explain everything to us later."

With a smile, Sora sat down, beginning to make notes all over the paper. Mimi's eyes turned into saucers as the page filled up. Sora's hands painted the words across the page, decorating every bit of it with her meticulous script. Finally, not even ten minutes after her eyes had been transported to the parchment, the red-haired girl was finished.

"It'll be easier to explain things as we go along. I have specific tasks for everyone that need to be completed…"

* * *

Kari and Mimi approached Sora's door early the next morning. The older girl delicately placed a hand on the mahogany door to knock, but it opened before she could start.

"Are we ready?" Kari wondered, not seeing the princess anywhere. "Sora?"

"Yeah," The girl joined them in the hallway, dressed in something neither had been expecting. She was wearing one of her finer gowns,—one left over from her eighteenth birthday, if Mimi recalled correctly—something she hardly ever wore. A deep shade of emerald green, it fit perfectly with Sora's figure and personality. "It's time for phase one to commence."

The three girls gracefully descended down the Grand Staircase amid the stares and gossip of all the surrounding servants, each pausing their work to admire the princess. "What's going on?"

"I've never seen the princess that dressed up before when there was no ball or event to attend to."

A little boy, son of the head maid, shook his mother's apron. "Did somebody die? Why is the pwincess so dwessed up?"

"Nobody died, my darling. I don't think anyone knows why Princess Sora is so dressed up."

"She looks weally weally pwetty, Mommy."

The mother ruffled her son's hair. "I think so too."

Sora resisted the urge to stop and talk to the young boy. She was well aware of all the comments floating around her. Quite honestly, she'd expected some reaction to her change of appearance.

She just hadn't expected anything this grand.

Mimi and Kari followed close behind the ruby-haired beauty, in a state of confusion rivaling those servants around the castle.

"She never filled us in on this detail." Mimi whined out the corner of her mouth.

Kari shrugged halfheartedly. "Sora's always done things like this without telling anyone. After all, she did say she'd inform us as the plan developed."

The trio of young women stopped at the bottom of steps, waiting for two of the servants to open the dining room doors. "Good morning, Princess." The two men bowed respectively.

"Good morning." She greeted, smiling at the two and offering a perfected curtsy.

At once, all eyes in the room turned to meet her.

Lord Tachikawa nearly dropped his crystalline glass, completely full of water, to the ground. Tai's father was chewing a piece of sausage, pausing in the middle when he saw Sora. The reaction was the same from their wives and all the other council members. No one could remember seeing Sora this way without force or bargains being put in place.

Likewise, the King and Queen were both shocked. Since Sora had woken, they had heard rumors buzzing around the castle as to their daughter's abnormal behavior. Now it was their turn to see it for themselves. Never had they seen their daughter, heir to the throne of the kingdom, so refined, so dignified, and so powerful.

King Haruhiko stroked his chin pensively. _I am getting older and grayer. It will soon be Sora's duty to take over the kingdom. And from her behavior right now, it appears the kingdom will be placed in the best of hands._

"Good morning, Father, Mother." Sora kissed them each on the cheek, continuing on to her seat as if this was a normal day occurrence.

A befuddled look graced Tai's features, but he caught the subtle wink Sora offered him. _I've got a strong feeling that this has something to do with my part of the plan._

The girl daintily placed her napkin across her lap, then reaching across her plate, spooned some eggs onto it. Everyone had stopped staring, for the most part, choosing to sporadically glance in her direction instead. Well, all except one person.

_I'm going to be so happy when this part of the plan is over. But then again, I guess I'll have to do this anytime I have to charm my way out of something with foreign dignitaries._ Sora gave Marcus a radiant smile before shifting her attention back to her plate. _Great, well, now at least he thinks I'm charmed by him. Only a few more weeks, Sora, and then you will never have to see him again._

_Today's the day I make my move._ Marcus sipped his orange juice, prepared to rip through the uneasy blanket of silence that had cloaked the whole room.

But Sora beat him to it.

"Father, may Mimi, Kari, and I request an audience with you immediately after breakfast."

"Of course, dear." He answered, giving her a smile, pushing his plate away to symbolize he was ready whenever they were.

The girl smiled back at him before giving her two friends each a sly grin that no one else caught…

"So Sora, to what do I owe the pleasure of this audience? What is the nature of the subject you would like to address?"

They had gathered in the throne room. Sora and the others were standing—rather reverently curtsying—while the king was seated in the jeweled ancestral throne.

She stood, ending the curtsy. "We would like to discuss the Independence Day Celebration."

"Have you decided on your presentation?"

"Yes we have."

"Excellent! May I inquire as to what you have planned?"

The princess's manners took over, waiting for her father to finish before answering. "Actually, before we address that, I have a request of you, an announcement I wish for you to make."

"What would that be?" Her father would not refuse something simple like that. Knowing his daughter, it was something logical, smart, and dignified.

"My betrothal. I would like you to introduce my future husband to the entire kingdom…"

* * *

The smell of fresh lilacs and roses scented the air. Flowers danced in the sunlight, basking in the beautiful day around them. A lone male sauntered haughtily down the stone path in the garden.

He paused at the pond, ripping off a beautiful lily and throwing it into the serene, clear water. _Worthless. Just like the people here._

Shuffling of footsteps across the grass refocused his attention. "Uh, hey Marcus. What's up?"

The brunette's eyes looked up, examining the new arrival closely. "Tai," he sarcastically mumbled, "to what do I do this honor?"

"I had to get away from all those women. They were driving me mad."

He snorted. "That's an understatement."

"So what brings you out here, Marcus?"

"Take a break, get some air…think about things."

"Like Sora?"

It was a blunt statement, one that Marcus was a little surprised Tai came right out and said. _Then again he never struck me as an intelligent one. It's probably a test of some sort._ The boy from Lockton knew the others didn't trust him a bit.

They favored Ishida, the sad attempt for a human he had come to hate from the moment his eyes set sight on him. From the day he arrived, bloody and battered, Marcus knew he wouldn't be accepted, befriended, or anything along those lines because the people here seemed to worship Matt.

But he wasn't here to make friends. He wasn't here to have fun. He wasn't here to start anew. He was here for a conquest. _And no one's going to stop me from getting what I want._

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't blame you for thinking about her. If she wasn't my best friend and if I didn't have Mimi, then I'd definitely ask the king for her hand."

Marcus abruptly turned to face him. "Why are you telling me that?" The others didn't go out of their way to become his friend either. "Aren't you and the others convinced the princess is going to marry Ma-tt?"

Tai gave a hearty laugh. "They may be, but I, quite honestly, am glad he's gone."

"Oh really?" He asked, his eyebrow rising quizzically. _What's he trying to pull?_

"I'm being completely honest. Ishida always acted like he was so great and the best. He thought everyone liked him, but I saw through his act. He sucked up to Sora and the other women, but I could tell he was a fake."

"What makes you think that?" _Maybe he really is sincere. This guy is too dumb; he could never put on a believable act like this._

"I saw some of the things he did behind everyone's backs. He was such a jerk to everyone when Sora's back was turned, even the king and queen. Matt did whatever he could at anyone else's expense to make her think he was such a great guy. While everyone else went along with his act, not thinking enough of it, I only pretended, waiting for the opportune moment to let Sora know Matt was up to no good."

_Finally, someone who understands where I'm coming from._ "Ishida did that when he was in my father's land too. But instead of sucking up to any girl, he chose to butter up my father."

Tai sat down by the pond, motioning for Marcus to join him. "I heard blondie's side of the story, and the pity party he threw for it. Why don't you tell me the true story."

The visitor leaned his back against a nearby tree. "The Ishidas came to work on a mural for our castle. It was a hideous thing; Takenouchi is lucky all they did here was paint the walls. Father thought it was dreadful and had Ishida work with our knights to become a man instead of being the weak girl he is."

"That definitely sounds like a good description of him."

"He was the same age as me. I was at the age that young men of noble uprising join the brotherhood of knights. I was supposed to train with my father; he was one of the greatest knights when he was a young prince. But Father spent all his time training blondie, just to make a point. During that time, I had to work with this inferior whiny brat named Willis. He struck me when we were training one day, hitting me with a sword on my left leg, piercing the skin." The boy rolled up his trouser leg, showing Tai a large scar. "I still have problems walking on it."

"I never would have guessed." Tai answered. "Well, apparently Matt is out of the picture, so I say you should go for it."

Marcus smiled. "I think I will." He offered his hand to Tai. "I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who realizes the Ishidas aren't as innocent as they seem. This could be the start of a very beneficial friendship, Tai."

The brunette shook the outstretched hand. "I agree." _A very beneficial friendship…_

* * *

"Sora, I'm not sure I understand you right. You want me to announce that you will be married and introduce Matt?"

The girl was calm, watching her dumbfounded father attempt to organize his thoughts. "That is correct."

"But how can I introduce Matt?"

She smiled. "Matt will be there."

King Haruhiko had absolutely no idea where she was coming from, and it appeared neither did the two others with them. "Sora, I don't understand."

It was time for her master plan to be unveiled. It had started as a little seed, planted in her mind, fed and watered by her imagination and love for Matt, finally ready to bloom and free the Ishidas.

"Father, I know how we can save the Ishidas. I came up with a way to show they're innocent."

"How are…"

Mimi, in all her excitement, interrupted the king. "We're going to have a trial. We're going to prove they were set up and prove who did it."

_Where do they come up with these things?_ The king studied the optimistic youths in front of him, fearing that any sort of reality check would send a rainstorm on their happiness. "But I don't see how that's possible."

Sora would not let him dampen or drench their plan. "We can make it work with help from some key people, but it's going to take all two weeks."

Briefly, the beautiful princess began outlining her plans, sticking to the general information she'd provided the others and not yet choosing to disclose specifics. Her father had slowly been wearing down on his pessimistic position.

"That actually could be workable, but you were right when you said it would take a lot. What do you have in mind?" _How could I doubt her? She's going to be a great queen someday._

Nodding to Sora, Kari took over. "Well, we want to get the Ishidas involved. Any play needs scenery, and if they can be excused to work on it, we can get them into the mix of things and let them know the plan."

King Takenouchi smiled at the brunette. "I am fairly certain I could get Lord Ichijouji to acquiesce to the request."

"And we want to get those who we suspect as suspects in on it, playing actual suspects in the trial." Mimi explained.

"That could be workable too. We'll just need to sort out some minor details. Do…" he paused, "do I get a role in this trial?"

Sora laughed, a brilliant smile illuminating on her face. "You get to be the judge, the one who declares the guilty culprit."

"In that case, I'd better be paying careful attention."

"That's for sure." Mimi proclaimed.

"Ladies that was a very clever idea. I know we can pull it off."

The redhead energetically nodded her head. "I agree. And then once we show that the Ishidas are free, you can introduce Matt as my future husband and king of the land."

Three pairs of eyes shifted to her, studying the girl inquisitively as she brought up the hazy topic once more. "Sora, I think you're forgetting the fact that Matt is on the run. No one knows his location." Kari rationalized.

She gave them a knowing smile in return. "He'll be there. I promise you that."

"How do you…"

Sora held up a hand. "Trust me. Matt will be here."

_Why do I get the feeling she knows more about this than she's letting off?_ Her father stared her down, but she would not cave in. Finally: "If you're sure…"

"…positive…"

"…I say it's time to get this plan underway!"

Sora grinned again. _It already is underway, but it's glad to know you approve, Father. Phase one is well in the works. Now it's time to get the others involved…_

A/N: Please review! Game of Life will hopefully be out by this weekend!


	21. Phase 2, Passing on the Word

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

A/N: Friday night, and it's downpouring, and I'm stuck at home because we have to leave really early to go to a wedding tomorrow morning...oh well, I was at one of my friend's houses until 12:15 this morning so it made up for it! In that time, I managed to get this chapter out...so here you go!

**_Kuroi Black Nightingale:_**_ Your wish has been granted…lol…I feel like a fairy godmother saying that. –Stares- I didn't get enough sleep last night. But yeah anyway, the takari in here is a result of your request…_

**_Ballet Kitty:_**_ There are four chapters left after this for everything to come together. Keep reading…_

**_KatyRose:_**_ -blushes- Wow…holy cow that was such a nice review. I really had to smile when I read it. Thanks for all the nice words!_

**_Im4eraqt:_**_ Hey kohai! Nothing you said in "GOL" reviews was crud, though we've already talked about this before. Now that school's out—and yearbook signing is hopefully over—you might get a chance to read more of this fic. Lol! Did you get the e-mail I sent…my computer might not have sent it…_

**_Indigowolf:_**_ Soccer's over, but I could have him run over with a car or something. Sadly, they didn't have cars back in medieval times, **but** I could throw in an anachronism…Marcus run over…I like the sound of that. But his fate, or what's planned for him, will be the best… _

**_Calare:_**_ I like happy endings too. I'd write more bittersweet ones, **but** then I'd have to do a sequel to resolve it because I hate when things end and leave you with hundreds of unanswered questions. I have to have closure. So, yeah, most of my fics will end with a happy ending._

And thanks to:** _sora's-evil-twin, sorato-takari, scorpion05, Kay, Rocken Rodney, fallenangel558, Cloud-821, yamatoishida27, _**and**_ KoumiLoccness._**

Chapter 21: Phase 2—Passing on the Word

"Sora, I have absolutely no idea where you got that idea from, but it was pure genius," her father stated. The king rose from his jeweled throne, embracing his daughter in a warm hug. "I am incredibly proud of you."

The grin on her face lit up the entire room. "I just want to see Matt and the Ishidas set free."

"And that will happen. I'll make sure of it."

The princess looked around the room. _Two weeks is really not that much time. _"Everyone who is needed to pull this off must be informed as soon as possible."

"Who all are we inviting in?" Kari did not want to be left out of the conversation.

"The Ishidas—they're a must; Izzy, Joe, Ken, Cody, and a few more select individuals. There'll be less doubt among the villagers and officials should younger people only be allowed."

Mimi agreed with her, happy she could get her two cents worth in. "That is a good idea. And only those who need to know should know. Things could be awful should the wrong people learn about it."

"I agree one hundred percent. To successfully pull this off, only the right people should know. Since we know who we all want involved, each of us should be responsible for informing a person or group of people what their role will be." King Haruhiko rang a bell in the throne room. A tall, wispy servant entered the room, bowing before the two royals. "Please let Queen Toshiko know we request her audience here immediately."

The man bowed again. "Of course, sire."

"It's going to take a lot of brainstorming," Sora looked around at her friends—or in this case they could be considered allies. "But we can do it..."

* * *

T.K. Ishida longingly gazed at the dessert the guard in front of him was eating. _That looks so good._

"Forget it, kid." Henry had seen him gazing at it. Taking one last gigantic bite, the pastry was gone. "I have strict orders from Lord Ichijouji _not_ to give you guys any extra. From what he's said, none of you deserve it."

The blond wearily strode back to the end of the cell where his two parents resided, each looking as bored as he felt. "Malcolm, how long are we going to be down here?"

The artist studied his wife. "As long as it takes the royal family to prove we're innocent."

T.K. sighed._ I miss the outside world, Matt, painting…Kari…_ He blushed at the thought. From the moment they met, he knew there was something special about her. T.K. always loved hanging out with his brother—he was his best friend—but for the longest time, the boy had wanted someone his own age around as well.

When the reached the castle, the young artist never dreamed he'd find someone to be just that. Kari proved to be everything he wanted and more. The boy instantly hit it off with her as they shared a common interest in Matt and Sora. Their friendship had grown from there, slowly blossoming into something more. _Matt never thought he'd make friends or fall in love when he came here. I didn't think it would happen to me either._

T.K. hadn't seen Kari for a few days, but being in the dungeon cell stretched that time. It felt like years to him.

Footsteps coming down the stairs snapped the teen from his pensive thinking. _Could it be?_

"Henry, you can go up."

"Sorry, sire, but Lord Ichijouji gave specific orders…"

_Dang it…_

The king came into view, dressed in rich purple robes with a golden lining. His authority, shown off by his attire, was clearly making the guard nervous. "I have discussed this with him already, and he has consented. Remain at the top of the staircase. I'll lead the Ishidas up to you in a minute." Henry began to protest, cut off by King Haruhiko. "He has given his permission. Please, Henry, do not disobey these orders."

Though he still looked wary, Henry finally agreed, trudging up the staircase. King Takenouchi approached the cell door with his wife close behind. "Is there any news on Matt?" Nancy fearfully asked.

Sora's mother shook her head. "Not yet. But we do have some good news for you."

"What?" They tried to keep their voices low, but the family couldn't hide their anticipation.

"Sora has come up with a plan to prove you're innocent." The king briefly outlined the plan, making sure he hit every key point. "And we have a job for you all."

Queen Toshiko smiled at their dazed expressions. "We need scenery for this "play." Tai designed it last year," she paused at T.K.'s wince, "…yeah. We want your family to design the set for that reason, and so we can keep you up to date on any news regarding Matt and help out with the plan."

"Will we get to see Kari…" the blonde's face turned bright red, "and the others?"

King Haruhiko gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, T.K., you will get to see the others. _And Kari._"

_They're never going to let me live this down._

"It looks like we many need to start planning their wedding eventually, after Sora and Matt's, of course."

Both adult artists' faces lit up. "You mean…you gave your permission?"

"We look forward to calling Matt our son."

Nancy wiped a tear off from her eye. "And we look forward to having Sora as our daughter."

"And Kari in the future." Malcolm nudged his son, giving him a large wink in the process.

With T.K. blushing yet again, the four adults shared a laugh. Sora's father took the cell keys from his pocket, carefully unlocking the door. "I'm going to need to tie this rope around your arms to keep up the act."

Each held out his or her arms, allowing Queen Toshiko to tie gentle but impressive knots around their hands. "We'll be able to take them off after meeting with Lord Ichijouji."

"Which we should be doing. He's leaving to talk with one of the ministers in Carroll later today and won't be back till late. Let's go everyone! There's still a good two weeks until the celebration, but to get everything done that needs to, we need to start."

T.K. smiled up at him. "Let's go prove we're innocent…"

* * *

_You'd think that after living in this castle for nineteen years, I'd be able to find Cody without any problems. Unfortunately, it's always been the opposite._

Sora had spent the last twenty minutes searching high and low—more often low—for the young teen. She was now heading to his room._ My luck, he'll be there._

It was vital to the success of the plan that Cody be involved; the princess just had a feeling._ Somehow, Cody's presence will make a difference. I don't know how exactly, but he is an important key._

His room, one of the highest in the place, was where she found him. The girl was a bit startled by that as the young boy could scarcely be found in his room. He usually preferred being around parts of the castle, unselfishly helping others.

"Sora, what brings you here?"

She grinned at the boy, sitting down next to him. "I need to talk to you about something important. No one can hear us around here, right?"

Cody laughed. "No one comes up to this part of the castle quite often."

"Are Lord Ichijouji and Marcus around?"

"Lord Ichijouji's in a meeting with your father, and then he's leaving for the day on business. Marcus left to do some hunting after breakfast." _Why's she wondering that?_

Seeing his confused face, Sora continued on in a hushed voice. "You have to swear that you won't reveal anything that I tell you, with the exception of talking about it with those people I say you are able to. Also, if you agree to help us, you're going to be in the front lines."

He was incredibly befuddled now. "Sora, can you tell me what you're talking about? I am not following you one bit."

"We're going to free the Ishidas."

Cody immediately understood. _Lord Ichijouji would go crazy if he knew. And Marcus…well, I definitely want Matt back soon._ "I won't tell anyone; I promise."

Sora gave a sigh of relief, launching into an explanation of what was planned. The boy listened intently, nodding his head occasionally and choosing not to interrupt. "Count me in. I know they're innocent."

"Thank you, Cody. I know you're going to play a huge role in this. I trust you more than the others, and that's why I am giving you one of the most important jobs."

"Me?"

"Yes, but you cannot—no matter what—tell anyone this."

He nodded solemnly. "You have my word, Princess."

"I need you to let Matt know about the plan. You are going to be our messenger back and forth. He needs to know what's going on."

"But, Matt's in hiding! No one knows where he is." Cody tried to rationalize.

She gave him a secretive smile. "Do you remember the night of the ball when I had you deliver a note to Joe?"

"Yeah, but what does…ohhh." It had sunk it. _Matt's hiding at Joe's house!_

"Kind of shocking, no? We have been lucky so far. Lord Ichijouji searched the house, but thankfully Matt was well hidden. You, Joe, Matt, and I are the only ones who know. I needed you to know because I can't be seen at his place that often. People would start to wonder. But if we have you run back and forth, "getting things for the royal family" from town and his shop, well, you see my point."

"I'll do whatever I can to help. I know they're innocent, and the right person should be punished. Just tell me what to do."

The redhead wrapped the younger boy in a bear hug. "You don't know how much you're going to help. Here's the plan…"

* * *

"So where are you headed, Cody?" Mimi stopped walking, ending in the middle of the Roselle town square. 

Cody looked at the two females standing before him. "I'm off to Joe's house. I'm going to pick up some "medicine" for the Ishidas while I'm there too."

Kari laughed. "We are headed to Izzy's. And Sora told us to pick up some plants."

"Thank God Sora's in charge and not Tai. He would not have a plan. We'd all be so confused."

"Or out in the garden digging with spoons." Kari interjected.

The lone male was a bit confused, so he decided it was time to leave them. "I'll meet you two at Izzy's when I finish."

"Okay," they answered in unison, waving, and heading off toward the other side of town. Cody backtracked and headed to the doctor's office.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello?"

"Hello, Joe."

"Oh, Cody. What brings you here? Come in."

He followed Joe in, taking note that there was someone sitting in one of his kitchen chairs. "I need to talk to you and pick up some more medicine for those with missinghimitis."

Gesturing to the far corner of the room and a small sofa after realizing Cody knew about the hoax, Joe faced the boy. "Give me ten minutes tops. I just need to mix up some medicine for Lord Molitor."

"Of course,"

"Doctor Kido, is this…whatever that young lad said contagious? Do I need medicine for that too?"

Joe smiled, shaking his head good-naturedly. "You'll be fine without it, Lord Molitor."

"If you're sure…"

Cody sat down on the seat, patiently waiting for the doctor to finish. He looked all around the room and was surprised by the neatness and arrangement before him. _It only seems like one person lives here. But I know otherwise._

"Take one spoonful of this two times a day, once in the morning and once at night, and your voice should return quickly."

"Thank you, Doctor Kido." The old man croaked out, pulling some gold out of his pocket for payment before departing, tipping his worn-out hat in Cody's direction.

Joe turned back to the boy as the door shut. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Sora has a plan to prove Matt and the Ishidas are innocent."

It hit Joe like a gigantic tidal wave. _I knew she'd do it. _"What is it?"

Looking back and forth to make sure all the windows were closed, the teen stepped closer to the blue-haired man. "Matt needs to hear this too. You may as well bring him out or have us go to where he is hiding." Doctor Kido's face paled. "Princess Sora told me all about it. And I'm not going to tell anyone."

Joe still looked a bit queasy, as if he would faint any moment, but nonetheless, he gathered himself, leading them both into his bedroom.

"What's up, Joe?"

"I bring a visitor, Matt."

The bond looked back, nearly falling off the bed in the process. "C…Cody? What are you doing here?"

He understood the artist was shocked and really couldn't blame him. "Sora told me what happened and how you ended up here. She sent me here as a messenger."

"Why?" Though he still wasn't happy with another person knowing, Matt wanted to hear his reason for being at Joe's.

"Sora's come up with a plan to clear your name. She and the others are going to put on a supposedly fake trial at the Independence Day Celebration. They're going to get all those suspected there and involved. At the same time, under sworn oath to the king, those suspects must tell the truth before everyone. We'll catch whoever is guilty."

It was sinking in quickly between the two older boys. "That's brilliant." Joe murmured.

"I'll say."

"Sora has lined up specific tasks for everyone to complete while there. You two have each been given something."

"Even me?" Matt was a bit confused.

Cody smiled at him. "She wants you there for when the truth is revealed, and so her father can announce that the two of you will be married."

His jaw dropped at the unexpected answer. Slowly it closed, turning into a large smile. "Well then, I'd say that's a good reason to be there. What are our jobs…"

* * *

It was chaos. Simply stated; there's no other way to explain it. The floors were littered with the beginnings of blueprints. Unfinished experiments lay all around the room. It was far from being a disaster zone, but clean didn't describe it either. 

"Ugh! These are new shoes."

"Mimi, they'll be fine. You'll be fine. There's nothing alive down here."

"I doubt that."

Kari sighed. "Well, if your shoes do get ruined, just talk to my brother. I'm sure he'd love to buy his wife-to-be a new pair."

"In all the commotion from the ball, I forgot about my wedding."

The two girls found themselves making idle small talk in Izzy's personal laboratory, waiting for the boy genius to come back with some tea. Both girls had different, completely opposite views of the place.

To Mimi, it was a zoo. Literally. She was in awe of some of the different experiments, particularly the plants, but certain some critter would jump out at her in the next minute or so.

Kari, on the other hand, was incredibly fascinated. Every invention and contraption appeared phenomenal. She knew Izzy would be famous in the future for one of this many fabulous designs. _T.K. would love it here._

"You forgot about your own wedding? That doesn't sound like you."

Mimi giggled lightly. "Mother and Father, along with your parents, are in the process of making all the preparations, when they have the time. Kari, I want to know if you'll be in the wedding party."

The younger girl squealed. "Of course, Mimi! I would love to."

"Great! And by that time, we'll have the Ishidas name cleared, and when they, of course, agree to be in the wedding, you'll walk down with T.K." Kari's face tinted a light shade of pink, but she did a very good job of hiding it.

"That's…nice."

"So, to what do I owe the honor of hosting the two of you?" Izzy had returned with a large pot of warm, herbal tea. Kari sighed, glad she was off the hook for the time being.

But Mimi wouldn't let her off that easily. As the older girl reached for her cup, she leaned over to Kari's ear and whispered, "Just return the favor. I'd better be in your wedding party when you and T.K. get hitched."

"Kari, are you okay? Do you want me to open a window or something? You look really warm."

His statement caused her to blush even more, this time unable to hide it. "No, Izzy. I'm fine. I just drank the tea too fast. We come from the castle with a request from the princess." It was time to get back on track. _And not think about T.K._

Izzy smiled. Sora was a good friend, and he knew any request she made would be logical and well thought out. "Go ahead and tell me. Hopefully, I can help out."

"We need you to help prove Matt is innocent."

A look of doubt etched itself on the boy's face. He studied Mimi, as she had proclaimed the task, wondering if for once this was a joke. _Sora's normally not a prankster. But she can get to be an imp when Tai's around._ "The chances of doing so seem highly unlikely. We have no proof that Matt was guilty, nor do we have any that prove he's innocent. The odds of success are not in our favor."

Kari smirked at him. "But they are…"

The girls spent the next quarter of an hour explaining the beauty of Sora's plan. "Basically, being that you are the smartest, Sora wants you to play the role as the defense lawyer. You're trying to prove the Ishidas are innocent. Tai is going to be Marcus and Lord Ichijouji's lawyer." Mimi explained.

"Tai?"

"I know my brother isn't the best choice, but he's already started preparing for his task. Knowing Tai, he'll be able to get it all to come together in the end."

_At first I never believe it possible, but I think there's a chance it could work._ "Count me in. I liked Matt and T.K. Their family wouldn't betray the crown. Marcus doesn't seem as sincere as he seems, and Lord Ichijouji is kind of power hungry. Even Ken's said that about his father."

"That's why they're our prime suspects. And speaking of Ken, we're going to need you to pass on the word to Yolei, Davis, and Ken, in addition to serving as a lawyer."

Mimi nodded. "We'll stop back later this week or next with a list of instructions from each of them. Well, once Sora gets them all figured out. Kari and I will have a set of tasks for you too."

Izzy opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by the front door opening and closing. "I hope it's okay that I let myself in."

"That's Cody. He was at Joe's house." Kari provided.

The boy joined them all in the room. "Sorry to barge in like that."

"Oh, it's okay. We were just finishing up. Is there anything else you guys need?"

"Sora told us to pick up some plants as decorations and decoys." Mimi stood up. "But nothing fancy, mind you."

Izzy and the others rose from their seats as well. "I know the perfect ones." He led them deeper into the laboratory, heading straight back to the greenhouse.

Kari lingered behind the others. She couldn't help but examine each item the teen had made, scattered all about the room. Every one sparked her interest though she didn't know the purpose they were made for.

But one stuck out above all the others.

"Hey, Izzy, what do these things do?"

He stepped out of the greenhouse after handing Mimi and Cody each a large, flowering plant. "Oh, those are something I head about out West. I decided to make my own. They're called walkie-talkies. Here, I'll give you a demonstration. Kari, take that end, and I'll take the other."

Kari picked up one of the two tin cans attached together by string, moving to the far end of the room. Izzy stood across the room with the other can. "What do I do?"

"Say something into the can that I can't hear."

The brunette gave him a puzzled glance before whispering something into the contraption. Her jaw dropped as Izzy began to laugh.

"What?"

"Kari said that Tai looks like a hairy monkey."

"Good Lord! How did you…"

Smiling, Izzy launched into an explanation of how these walkie-talkies worked. _I think Sora would love to hear about them._ "They could really come in handy." Cody thought out loud.

"I'll start to make some more sets, in that case. You go back and talk with Sora. It's getting dark out. I'll see you all soon…"

* * *

"Cody, why are you hesitating?" Kari saw the boy remain back behind them. They were now arriving back at the castle and dusk was falling. 

"I though I heard something. I'm going to go check it out. Go ahead to the castle. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Mimi didn't want to leave him out here alone especially in the fading sunlight.

"Yep, I'll catch up to the two of you later."

He waited for them to head into the castle before darting off into the dark foliage. Being he was short and thin, the boy could dart in between everything. The shadows offered perfect protection.

Cody could still hear the voices. They were vaguely audible, but he could make out words and phrases.

"We're waiting for your word to go."

"Where are you at?"

"Group one is in Maple River, moving south. The second group is at Mount Carmel, heading east."

"I'll meet you again soon. But, are you sure no one suspects anything?"

A laugh. "These imbeciles? No one even considers it."

_I have a feeling you're wrong._

Knowing their talk was almost over, Cody scampered out of the forest, narrowly avoiding scraping his knee on a tree stump.

The castle was in sight, and the boy couldn't wait to find the red-haired princess.

_Wait till Sora finds out everything I learned today…_

A/N: Two stories done, but I'm going out of town again—this time, only 2 days. So, maybe I'll get more than one update of this story in this month. –Thinks- Nah, I doubt that'll happen. But I can always wish. 4 more chapters to go of this story! Now onto "Game of Life". Please review!


	22. Phase 3, The Final Countdown

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon and any of the novels mentioned at the end of the chapter—not mine!

**_Scorpion05:_**_ I hope exams went well. I'm on summer break still…thankfully. But I'm waiting to see how I did on some AP tests._

**_Mew Yukari:_**_ I'm leaving it that way for a reason._

**_KatyRose:_**_ You always leave such nice reviews! The whole lawyer thing will play out rather nicely I think. I thought of the whole plot for next chapter while I was out driving a golfcar today. Don't ask. I have no idea how to explain how I'm able to balance everything; the mind works in odd ways apparently!_

**_Windedlove:_**_ I'm not telling. Btw, are you planning on updating anytime soon? Please!_

**_Wishinstahhz:_**_ Thanks for all the reviews! I left the part—well lots of things regarding Sora's plan ambiguous for a reason. I want you guys to be surprised at what happens, and it was the only way I could think of to do so. Tai's character kind of matures as he goes on. Yes, being a princess is not easy._

**_Ballet Kitty:_**_ There's something wrong with my car, otherwise I really would._

**_Calare:_**_ I really really really have absolutely no idea where some of these ideas come from. Sometimes they just appear out of thin air. The tin cans thing was another. The ideas in this chapter all came after the parties and stuff I went to over the weekend for Independence Day. Cody is very important in this story, along with Ken, Davis, and the others._

And thanks to:**_ brat-always-day-and-night, sorato-takari, animelover930, Kay, Rock-Angewomon, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, MattTobiasMalfoy72, Cloud-821, KoumiLoccness, _**and **_Mrs. Ishida-to-you._**

Chapter 22: Phase 3, The Final Countdown

"Careful, easy there! Do not drop the marble."

"You there! Trim the bushes!"

"Excuse me; do you know where the bushel of apples is? It got misplaced."

"Has anyone seen Lord Yagami?"

It was a typical day in the Kingdom of Takenouchi. Well, it was as typical as any day got to be in the week leading up to the annual Independence Day celebration. The royal family and their associates were given the task of throwing a magnificent celebration for everyone in the kingdom. The Takenouchis, unlike many other noble families around the world, delighted in this feat.

It was a result of their pure devotion and care for every single person in their kingdom regardless of their stature. The villagers and citizens loved them for it, and the Takenouchis would have it no other way.

But for one…uninvited…visitor—one whom quite a few of the castle goers thought had outlasted his stay—it was a completely foreign concept.

"You do all of _this_? Why?"

Kari rolled her eyes. _I can't believe he feels the need to supervise us. It's not like I'm going to sit here and conspire with the Ishidas, going over the details of Sora's brilliant plan as we attempt to prove that either you or Lord Ichijouji framed Matt. Why would I do something like that?_ "It's tradition. Besides, this is always our favorite part of the year. Sora and her parents feel like this is their chance to give back to everyone for the things they help with."

"I take it you don't do things like this in Lockton?"

Marcus's eyes flashed over to Mimi's—for one brief second—before they lightened. "Father doesn't agree with that idea. His principles are different than yours."

"But what about you? Oh and Kari, can you grab me the green paint?"

His face masked its true expression quite well as an old women with leprosy walked through the castle's main doors on her way to meet the king. It was another annual ritual; the poor, sick, and weak of the kingdom would visit the king, asking his blessing for their ailments. "It's…marvelous."

Arching his eyebrows a bit, T.K. went back to the task at hand, accepting the paint from his friend. Two weeks were almost up yet preparations for the Independence Day Celebration hadn't finished. Right now, the three Ishidas found themselves—heavily guarded—among the massive amount of servants, all of whom were busy preparing for the celebration.

The artists had, reluctantly, been allowed to help, with Lord Ichijouji being the reluctant party. T.K. couldn't understand the man. _He is so moody and seems to hate this festivity. I still think Marcus is responsible for my family's tattered state, but it feels like Lord Ichijouji could be involved. He's been acting really secretive and suspicious as of late._

It was true. The security chief had been pressuring to step up security and continue the manhunt for Matt. "He's a dangerous threat to the safety of your kingdom, sire! Matt Ishida could be plotting an attack against your family for the celebration as we speak!"

"I highly doubt that," King Haruhiko had dryly responded. Lord Ichijouji, to the delight of Sora and her friends, found himself in the royal doghouse. Sora's father had deeply expressed his anger regarding many of the man's recent actions. He had been reprimanded, in front of the entire castle, and King Takenouchi promised to dismiss him from his position should he do anything against what is asked of him.

_I hope it happens soon._ Focusing his attention back on the task at hand, the blond attempted to finish the last of the stands in the mural his family was in charge of.

Sora's master plan was well underway, but everyone was left in the dark regarding details. No one, with the exception of the redhead princess, knew what was to happen. She claimed to have her reasons for keeping it that way. Had they been thinking about it, the others would realize they could all combine their assignments together to figure out what was going on. But everyone was too busy—and far too concerned—with completing his or her own jobs to worry about the big picture.

Kari silently sighed, collecting all the unused, paint-filled brushes scattered around the Ishidas workplace. Sora instructed the girl to help them out in the morning, bringing Mimi along with her. Then, when the time was right, she would lead the artists to the royal family for the next part of the plan.

It would have been easy. It _should _have been easy.

But Marcus had to step in.

He tried to make it sound like he was looking out for their own good. He tried to make it seem like he was acting as any chivalrous young man should act. He tried to appear true and genuine. He tried.

But Kari saw through his act.

_I need to talk to T.K. His family needs to know what to expect when they reach King Takenouchi's chambers. Sora has this part planned out to the second, and they have to know or else it will ruin the whole plan._

"Hey, T.K."

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me wash out these brushes over the by there stream? I don't think I'll be able to do it by myself. There are far too many of them."

Before the boy could even begin to answer, Marcus cut him off. "I do not think that would be safe, Kari. He could try something."

She tried not to smile. "Come now, Marcus. We are in plain view of everyone who is outside on this beautiful day. You and the guards have the perfect angle to watch us. If T.K. tries anything at all, which I highly doubt he would, you will be able to see me and prevent him from it."

"But I don't…what!"

"Oops," Mimi let out a fake laugh. "I'm sorry, Marcus. I'm just so clumsy today. I need you to help me clean up the paint before it gets on the mural. T.K., Kari, bring back some wet rags! Hurry!"

_She's a good actress._ Kari smiled at the girl, watching Marcus groan in frustration as the knocked over paint began to run like a rapid flowing river across the grass and footpath. She had to stifle a giggle; Mimi had "accidentally" pushed the can over, and in addition to spilling it on the ground, got it all over the man's tunic.

Somehow—though neither was sure how exactly—Kari and T.K. managed to get away from the mess and conceal their laughter at Mimi's spur of the moment plan. "That's one way to buy us some time."

"I'll say. So I take it you want to talk to me about something," an amused T.K. said, still fighting off the urge to laugh at their friend's antics. _She's been hanging around Tai way too much._

Kari got right to business, not wanting to waste the valuable time Mimi had gotten for them. Her eyes darted up to the large clock in the courtyard. "A messenger from the king and queen will be coming to get us in the next quarter of an hour. We, Lord Ichijouji, and Marcus will be meeting with the royal family. King Haruhiko is going to announce the trial and roles everyone is asked to play. He's also going to explain the trial."

She knew she had gained the blonde's complete attention as he missed the paintbrush he was trying to clean up, instead pouring water onto the grass below them. "I'm all ears,"

"Ken, Yolei, and Davis came up with the plot. They did quite a lot of research over the past week and a half, and finally came up with a very foolproof topic."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait until we get into the meeting room to hear it…"

* * *

"Thank you all for meeting us here,"

"Why exactly are we here?" an ill-tempered Lord Ichijouji questioned.

King Takenouchi gave him a look, one that very much reminded him that he wasn't on the king's good side, and it would serve him best to keep him mouth sealed. "As you know, my daughter and her friends will be putting on a performance in honor of our Independence Day. This year, they have selected a very compelling historical piece. However, they need out help to put it on."

"How so?" Nancy Ishida asked.

Sora's grin went unnoticed by the lot of the room as she sat idly by her mother's throne. Her father was going by a script three friends had written, improvising when need be.

"They need you to fill in for certain parts of the story.

"What does that entitle?" a very hesitant Marcus asked.

The queen, following her daughter's plan, took over. "The story the youth are reenacting refers to the first trial ever administered in the kingdom of Takenouchi. They have chosen to represent _Probatur Quod Pacifico_, as it was first called in Latin." (A/N: Hope my Latin's right)

"It means to judge and make peace," the princess provided when she saw the blank looks on people's faces. _Apparently—and thankfully—it appears none of them know much Latin. Too bad; I could have made the trial name translate into moldy cheese if I knew that._ "The trial was held to settle a murder disagreement: men by the name of Absalom and Aman against a man named Arveragus."

Lord Ichijouji glared at her. "I've lived in this kingdom my entire life, and I never recall being taught this."

"My daughter has spent a great deal of time researching this topic, backing up everything with evidence."

The man huffed, settling back in his chair. "Could you please tell us what happened?"

The king smiled at the chief artist. "As the story goes, there once was a man called Arveragus. Arveragus was known throughout the land as a famous knight, almost legendary for his skills, chivalry, and loyalty. He was married to a beautiful woman by the name of Helen. Arveragus and Helen lived happily together until war in a distant land overseas enlisted the knight. Duty called, and he left his large amount of land under the control of his neighbor and friend Aman. The war drug on for many years and soon everyone but his wife felt that Arveragus was lost at sea. It was then things got messy."

The king paused to take a breath. All eyes were on him. "Aman took total control of the knight's land, becoming a power-hungry leader. Helen did not approve of him—nor had she ever approved. Aman plotted to kill her off. He would have taken her as a mistress, but the story says he already had plenty. Instead, Aman gave Helen away to his equally power-hungry nephew Absalom."

"Around the same time as this was all happening in the Takenouchi Kingdom, war had ended overseas. Arveragus returned, finding his wife and land prisoner. He set out at once to offer a plea to King Theseus, ruler of the kingdom, in order to regain what Aman had stolen. But the scheming Aman got wind of the knight's plan, and he and his nephew staged an attack on the king's son, making it seem like Arveragus was responsible for the prince's death. That led to the trial before King Theseus, ultimately to learn which party was indeed the guilty party."

Silence filed the air. Everyone in the room was on his or her toes, anticipating the conclusion to the almost epic tale. "So?" Mimi couldn't contain her curiosity.

"That," Queen Toshiko smiled, "will be revealed on Independence Day."

"Let me get this straight," Marcus stood up. "You want us to act in this play thing even though we have no idea how it ends?"

Queen Toshiko motioned for him to sit down, which he grudgingly did. "Lord Ichijouji, we ask that you play the role of Aman. Marcus, you have been asked to play Absalom. And we would like T.K. to be Arveragus with Nancy and Malcolm playing the man's family."

"The bad guy? I am asked to play the villain?" Marcus spat.

"You might be or you might not be. The villain, that is." All attention in the room focused back on the Sora. "That's the thing; Father told you the story from the way Arveragus recounted it. Do you really think Aman would call himself power-hungry? A tyrant? There are two sides to this tale—three if you count Absalom's—and the trial will cover each version. The verdict will condemn the guilty party, and everyone will find out who did it. We just felt you would each be best suited for the role given."

Had it been anyone else in the kingdom, Marcus of Lockton would have turned down the offer and spat in their face. But for the princess he lust after, thought about day and night and was ready to ask for her hand, he just couldn't say no. _This will put me on her good side._

_Yuck, flirting with him makes me want to throw up._

"I will play the role, Princess. Just tell me what I must do."

"Are you in Lord Ichijouji?"

"Not like I have much of a choice," the man grumbled.

"What was that?" King Haruhiko pleasantly asked.

"I'm delighted that you offered me the part, and I humbly accept it. But I highly suggest you find someone other than T.K. Ishida to play Arveragus and not allow his family to play the man's family. The Ishidas pose a threat to public…"

"…safety with hundreds of guards around and right in front of the king," the queen sarcastically replied. "They will be fine. No harm will come from them."

Sensing the security chief was ready to protest, King Haruhiko began to speak again, "You will each answer the questions truthfully as they apply to you. Sora will give you a sheet of paper with the answers you are to give. But some of them will not be on there. For example, if one of the prosecutors asks "Were you in the kitchen at night?" just answer truthfully; don't get concerned about what the paper says. It'll be easier to explain once she hands them out to you."

"I'll go work on copying them onto sheets of paper right now, Father. Thank you all for agreeing. You have no idea how much this helps!" The redhead curtsied politely before darting out the door.

"I think our purpose here has been completed. You all are dismissed,"

One by one people began to stand up. "If you are done with your job, it's time for you to go back to the dungeons. I'll escort you," a scathing Lord Ichijouji stated.

Nancy rolled her eyes, offering a faint smile to the queen. "We'll talk to you soon." Sora's mother promised, following them out the door as well.

"King Haruhiko, may I ask something of you?"

_I had a feeling this would be coming soon. Better let him confront me now._ "Go ahead, Marcus."

"Sire, over the past few weeks I've been here…it's so hard to describe. Everything about your kingdom is so much different than the past I know. I love it here. I love the way things are different from the pain and suffering associated with Lockton. I want to settle here. I want to start a family here. I want to take a wife here."

When he noticed the king hadn't moved, he recklessly continued on with the much rehearsed speech. "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. In this short time that I have known her, I've been stuck by Eros's arrow many a time. Just looking at her beauty far surpasses the images of Venus and the goddesses from all my educational studies. I do not have much to offer Sora, but I know I will love her up until the day I die."_ And get good use out of her._

His Majesty was quiet, having closed his eyes. His breathing was deep but not erratic. Marcus waited—as patiently as he could—knowing his speech had held the charisma he needed to get the king to say yes to his proposition.

"Many suitors have come to this land, requesting my daughter's hand. I have chosen her future husband from among you, and I am going to announce his identity in front of the entire kingdom at the Celebration. Do you think you can wait until then to find out my answer?"

The brunette gave a long bow, perfected by years of training with his father's royal advisors. "Your decision is just and fair, King Takenouchi. I thank you for listening to my request."

As the boy walked out of the room, the king gave a long sigh. _He's a fairly good actor, but I would never under any circumstances offer my daughter to him. I hope Sora's plan works. If I'm to announce that Matt is her betrothed then he'd better be there and have his name cleared…_

* * *

"Taichi Kamiya!" the boy gulped. It wasn't often someone used his full names. It normally—when it did happen—occurred under one of two circumstances: a) he was being lauded for some sort of achievement, but more often it was b) someone wanted his undivided attention so they could yell at him.

It was, not surprising him one bit, choice b this time.

He smiled sweetly at his fiancé. "Mimi, I wasn't going to do anything."

"Taichi, I know you better than you think. If you touch _any_ of Izzy's inventions, something bad will happen. It always does. You and I both know it."

He slouched back, scrunching his nose up at her verbal beating. _No one gives me any credit. They all consider me to be dense and get into trouble. Well, everyone but Marcus. And Sora._

While others doubted his abilities, his closet friend had given him one of the most important jobs regarding the trial. "I trust you, Tai. I know you'll have a few tricks up your sleeve. Marcus won't know what hit him until it's too late!"

It was odd; Tai's job over the past few weeks was to get to know the foreigner and learn everything about him. Tai had come to a major conclusion after his first talk with the boy. Under no circumstances would he and Marcus ever—no matter the situation—be friends, and he wasn't letting the bastard anywhere near Sora. _He'll get her over my dead body._

But Marcus seemed to think he could walk all over Tai. He had been impressed with the way Tai approached him, a bit shocked, surprised and confused but overall impressed. No one else in the kingdom had the courage to do that. Over the few weeks they'd actually talked and discussed things. Tai had come to become Marcus's confidant.

And it was working in his favor.

"Oh Tai! Mimi! How are you doing?" a cheerful Izzy asked as they walked past the greenhouse into his main living room.

"We're great, Izzy. We come today with the final plans from Sora. She has a list of questions you'll need to ask Lord Ichijouji and Marcus."

He gave her a meek smile. "Do you guys know who all is going to be involved in the trial?"

"Sora hasn't told us yet," Tai admitted. "She said there are going to be plenty of witnesses to testify and all, but she hasn't let everyone know the plan."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Mimi mused.

"I don't think it matters how many witnesses we have. It should be easy enough to frame Marcus."

Tai gave him a befuddled look. "Why do you say that?"

"I studied law for a good few years at a prodigious school out west. I learned nearly everything I can." He tried to fight off a smile. "No offense or anything Tai, but you stand no chance of winning an argument against me."

"I can believe you'll be good at this Izzy, but I wouldn't count myself down and out."

"Tai, honey, you know absolutely nothing about the law system."

He gave her a smirk, easily reminiscing over the thoughts he'd had before. "Just because I don't know much about the law system and the way things work doesn't mean I don't know other things that are very viable to the success of the trial in our favor. We'll just have to wait and see who gets the culprit to confess."

Mimi was surprised at Tai's gusto. _I've never seen him like this before. Maybe we're underestimating his abilities…nah; it's a case about law. If it was about food or sports or something like that, I'm sure Tai would obliterate Izzy. _"I've got an idea." They both turned to face her. "How 'bout we make a bet on the person who can get the culprit to confess?"

_This could be interesting._ "What are the terms?" the boy genius wondered out loud.

"If I win…" Tai glanced around. He wasn't as close to Izzy as his other friends, most likely because he didn't see the boy on a regular basis. That meant, unfortunately for the brunette, he didn't have any blackmail on the future inventor.

Mimi noticed Tai's eyes wander, and she also began to think. "How about Tai gets an invention of yours or something you have from here?"

"I suppose if it's reasonable," Izzy wasn't really sure he wanted to agree to these terms, but he too knew it was the only way to find something to make the bet work. _But what am I supposed to get from him?_

It came to him immediately. He didn't want something from Tai, per say. It was just an act he wanted to see the boy complete. Izzy whispered his idea to Mimi. The bushy-haired teen suddenly got a horrible idea it wasn't something he would like after taking one look at his fiancé's face. "Mimi…"

"If Izzy wins, you will cut your hair, Tai, to a length that we designate."

His mouth fell open, staying that way for a good minute and a half. He liked, no, loved his hair. Many people teased him about the length, some—his mother most of all—pleaded with him to trim it, and it always drew people's attention.

But that's why Tai liked it the way it was. He didn't want to be mainstream all the time. His hair stood out, separating him from the way other people were. It set him apart. As much as he didn't want to think about trimming it, it seemed to be the only thing that equaled out to some of Izzy's inventions. And he had a strong feeling Mimi and Izzy would not budge from the idea now that they had thought about it.

"I'll agree as long as I get to pick which of Izzy's inventions or things he's picked up out west that I get to keep."

"Deal," the boy genius agreed instantly. _This should be easy, but I have a feeling Tai values his hair too much to go down without a fight. I guess I can't count him out that easily._ "Choose your prize."

_I'm not going to let him beat me. I can't loose my hair. I've got to find a prize well worth my effort when I beat him._ "What's this?"

Izzy appeared by his side out of nowhere, grabbing the item Tai was about to touch. "Please…whatever you do…_don't_ choose this. I've been working really hard on developing it, and it's not done yet. I think I'm onto something big, a gigantic discovery. Besides, if you took it, it wouldn't do anything. It isn't working yet."

"Don't worry; I wasn't planning on it. It's just so…bright. What do you call that color?" He really had never planned on taking it. The object was just such a…unique…color that it sparked his curiosity.

"The man who owns the paint store calls it Pineapple…"

Tai shrugged, moving on down the table where Izzy held many of his inventions. "What are these?" he asked a good five minutes later.

"I got this out when I visited China about two months ago." Izzy picked up the large sack, and Tai peered inside. "They were invented over a thousand…" While the boy rambled on about the origins of the foreign objects, the brunette carefully examined the contents of the rather gigantic sack.

"Izzy, what are these?" he interrupted.

"They don't really have a name. You strike them together and…"

Instantly Tai understood. Grinning like a jack-o-lantern, he picked up the bag. "If I prove who framed the Ishidas, I get everything in there."

His face paled. "I…I…I…don't…think that would be a good idea, Tai."

"Why not?"

_You're not the person to be using those._ "They're illegal," he admitted.

"You. Bought. Something. Illegal?"

Izzy resisted the urge to laugh at Tai's awestruck face. "I couldn't resist. What with the history behind them and all…they're only illegal in this part of the country. In China they're quite frequently found…"

"Izzy, please just agree to it or not. Tai's making a big risk with giving up his precious hair." Mimi tried to get the two back on track so she and Tai could get back to the castle.

"Alright." _I'd better not loose…_

* * *

Darkness crept over the land faster than anyone could have imagined. It engulfed the area, cloaking every region in its opaque nothingness.

But it was perfect in the eyes of two people.

"Shh…you can't let them hear you."

"Are you sure they're camping out here?"

"I'm positive. I heard them say it the other day,"

Carefully, the two figures shuffled through the black forest, dodging logs and tree stumps, climbing over fallen branches and praying to the gods they wouldn't be caught.

"Up ahead…listen to the voices."

"I see the fire."

"This is the moment we've been waiting for troops. In exactly three days time, the Takenouchi Kingdom will meet its downfall. We will attack when given the signal during their Independence Day Celebration. Do you have the battle plans?"

"Yes, sire!" a brawny knight muttered, stepping forward with a large sheet of parchment.

"That's Thelonius of Lockton," one of the voices mumbled as quietly as he could. His companion nudged him to be quiet as the king began to speak once more.

"One quarter of our troops reside at Mount Carmel. Another quarter at Templeton, Breda, and the rest are here right now, camping out at Maple River. We're two miles south of Roselle at the current time, and half a days walk from the Takenouchi Castle. We march, beginning at sunrise three days from now and will take up our stations surrounding their castle. Word from our source is that the princess and her friends are putting on a fake trial. We will attack near its conclusion, catching everyone off guard. I will be in the audience along with our spies from Dedham and Willey. Any questions?"

"Are we to kill them all?"

A sadistic smirk found the man's face. "Slaughter them! Every last one of them with the exception of the princess and our mole. Leave the king and queen in a pool of their own blood! We will then make our way to the next kingdom, eventually taking over this entire area when the time comes."

"When I get my hands on that scum…"

"Sit down!" his companion harshly pulled the boy back to the ground. "Do you want to be caught?"

"I want to castrate his body piece by piece, and then feed it to the wild boars that live around the area."

"Calm down…"

"Let's toast! To victory!"

"To victory!" his troops echoed, raising their glasses of wine to the sky.

"Come on; that's our cue to leave."

Dragging the older boy out as fast as he can, Cody finally led them back to the main road where it appeared darkness was fighting a losing battle to the moon. "Matt, were you _trying_ to commit suicide back there?"

"I want to be the one responsible for his death. Along with his bastard of a son. They will not triumph, and they _will not_ get Sora."

"All the more reason for you to stay alive. We need to get started on the walk back to the castle. Sora's found you a hiding spot until the trial."

With the servant boy's reasoning finally hitting home, Matt nodded. "Thanks for putting some sense back into me." They began to walk the long, winding path before them, both lost in their thoughts. The blonde's vindictive nature was beginning to fade, but he still held thoughts around the conversation he just heard.

_We're one step ahead of you, Thelonius. In three days you'll wish you never set foot in the Takenouchi kingdom, set up my family and me or attempted to get Sora. It's time for the truth to be revealed…_

A/N: So? That was probably one of the most fun chapters I've ever written in this story. It was painfully hard to write the myth, and speaking of which, there's some underlying meaning with everything… (Skip way to the bottom if you're not interested in this…)

**Significant names and details from the trial story…**

**Arveragus:** From Geoffrey Chaucer's _The __Canterbury__ Tales (_The Franklin's Tale), Arveragus was a knight married to a woman named Dorigen. They are devoted to each other greatly, but Arveragus must leave to fight in a foreign war. Meanwhile, a young squire name Aurelius declares his love for Dorigen. Dorigen refuses to betray her husband, but tells the man she will return his love if he can complete an almost unbelievable task. To make a long story short, Aurelius enlists the help of a scholar to achieve this feat, accomplishing what she had asked him to. Arveragus returns and because he loves his wife so much, allows her to keep her promise, showing the traits of generosity and nobility. However, in true happily-ever-after form, Aurelius realizes their love is pure and releases her from what she promised.

**Helen:** An allusion to Helen of Troy, supposedly the most beautiful woman in the world and one of the causes—according to mythology—of the Trojan War.

**Aman:** Servant/advisor (to some extent) of the biblical King Assuerus—husband of Queen Esther. A cruel man, bent on the destruction of the Jewish people because they would not bow down to the king. His plot was uncovered by Esther and her uncle Mardochai, and they prevented it from happening. Aman, in turn, received the punishment he had intended to put on Mardochai and the other Jews—a one-way trip to the gallows.

**Absalom:** The third son of Jewish King David, Absalom was known for his good looks but more frequently for his rebellish behavior. Absalom schemed against his father, it is thought, because he was not heir to the throne. He declared himself king, and later was killed in battle against his father's troops but also against his father's wishes. Absalom also refers to the novel _Cry, the Beloved Country_ by Alan Paton. Absalom, the son of Reverend Stephen Kumalo, goes into the city of Johannesburg, South Africa to look for missing family members. He never returns, corrupted by the city and later faces death for killing a white man—Absalom is a native South African, discriminated against by the whites.

**Theseus:** Again, in _The Canterbury Tales_, Theseus appears in the Knight's Tale. A Duke in charge of Athens, Greece, Theseus is known in this story as the judge in the battle between Thebans (Egyptians) Arcite and Palamon for his sister-in-law Emily's hand in marriage. Deemed a noble man, he was respected by many. Also, in Greek mythology, Theseus was a famous king and known for killing the Minotaur.

**Explanation for the Story:** I wanted something that would rival the situation Matt and the others find themselves in. If Matt could be there at the trial—which, he will be, just not _in_ the trial, per say—he would play the role as Arveragus. (T.K. and the Ishidas are the next best thing.) Sora would be Helen, the beautiful love of Arveragus. Aman equates with Lord Ichijouji's character. Both are power hungry and, well…you'll find out more about them later. The same goes for Marcus who parallels Absalom. King Takenouchi is Duke Theseus.

Hopefully the story worked out. I spent more time on it than anything, particularly looking for names. Surprisingly, my summer reading list for Advanced Placement Literature and Composition came in handy for _The Canterbury Tales_, and after reading _Cry, the Beloved Country_ in Advanced Placement Language and Composition this year, remembered the story of Absalom and a comment my teacher made about his name in regards to the Bible.

Well, what did you guys think of the chapter? Sorry if you didn't really want an explanation of everything. I just felt it needed to be there. I'm going to try my absolute hardest to have "Game of Life" up by Sunday, but I don't know if it's possible. I'll get right to work so I can have "Going to the Chapel", the sequel to "To the Highest Bidder" out before July 16th. Hope you guys liked the chapter. And don't forget to review!


	23. The Second Inquisition

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

**Okay, I've received a couple e-mails regarding the whole "review issue" thing that's going around. Quite honestly, I don't see any proof, stated by the administrators that we can't continue to do this. I don't think they'd just start deleting without prior warning, like on the main page. So, I'm going to keep going with it unless I actually read somewhere on the site that we can't respond to reviews in the chapters. But thank you to all who sent me an e-mail about it. Thanks for thinking of me!**

**And also, regarding the trial in this chapter, it does vary from the way trials are performed in these days. I'm implying that this was one of the first trials to be performed with lawyers and a judge, allowing things in the future to grow from there. Hopefully things make sense…**

**_Katy Rose:_**_ That's for me to know, and you all to find out. Yeah, I've heard the whole plot thing before. My English teacher and I just discussed it, in fact. I hope you do get an account on here. :nervous laughter: my parent's don't know I have one, but it doesn't bother me a bit!_

**_Ballet Kitty:_**_ No, they actually were spying on them._

**_Kuroi Black Nightingale:_**_ Oh, it's very easy to make things long. I think this is the longest chapter yet!_

**_Windedlove:_**_ Wow, you got assigned a lot of reading. How's school going? I start in…:sigh: two weeks. And where's that update of Pirates you said was coming up?_

**_Cloud-821:_**_ There are still two more chapters left. This one is just the trial scene. And thanks for the e-mail too._

And thanks to:**_ Princess Kikyo Sora, Rock-Angewomon (reviewer number 400! _****_J_****_), scorpion05, sorato-takari, indigowolf, MattTobiasMalfoy, Mrs. Ishida-to-you, Calare, Kay, KoumiLoccness, Jilliana, _**and **_Wishinstahhz._**

Chapter 23: The Second Inquisition

"So Davis, you can hear everything I am saying?"

"Yes, Princess, things are all clear here. I will be on the lookout. Just let me know if something happens somewhere else."

Sora smiled from her wooden chair underneath the bright cerulean canopy tent. She placed a check next to Davis's name on her list. "Of course. Talk to you later and good luck."

"Good luck with the play."

Here it was.

The day of anticipation and meticulous planning had finally arrived. Something in the air, or perhaps Sora's mind, offered the promise of the truth and freedom they were longing to find. _It is time for the end to begin._

She turned her drifting attention back to her list and detailed diagram of everyone and everything on the castle grounds. "Do you have all the people in their proper locations?"

"Yeah," Doctor Kido gave a sigh of relief. Davis is patrolling the western boundaries of the castle lawn and forest. Ken is located on the eastern side. The northern edge, as it has been for quite sometime, remains hidden behind a fence covered in a climbing rose. No one would be able to get through that side without some serious cuts and bruises. But if an army was willing to chance it, Davis and Ken could both see from their positions. Yolei will be keeping tabs on everyone from the spectator tent. We are all connected via walkie-talkies. Izzy made a few more, these with a longer distance, and we are able to stay in touch with those patrolling."

Joe had to hand it to her. Sora had come up with this increasingly brilliant plan that would probably be remembered by folks for the ages. _Let us just hope that we can prove Matt is innocent._ "I see. So are the rest of you all going to be around the trial?"

Sora nodded, also marveling at the incredibly mastered plan she and her friends had concocted over the past two weeks. "Tai is defending Marcus and Lord Ichijouji while Izzy takes the case for the Ishidas. I have got to inform Cody and Kari where they will be and what I need them to do. Mimi and I will be watching in the stands. And I think you know the rest."

"Of course; we will be waiting for your signal."

"Princess Sora, are you in here?"

At the sound of Marcus's smooth yet slimy voice, the redhead gathered up all the plans, shoving them into the large handbag—Mimi's purse—that rested on her lap. She winked at Joe, proving she was ready for everything. "Yes, Marcus. I am in here."

"Good, your father…oh, hello."

He had clearly not been expecting to see the doctor talking with Sora. "I had best be off, Princess. You can tell your father my _brother_ and I will hopefully be here in time to catch your performance."

"I hope so. Father wants to talk to Jim. He has not seen him in ages."

"We will get here as fast as we can."

"Have a safe trip, Joe."

"Thank you, Princess. Goodbye, Marcus."

Having ignored their conversation, the brunette nearly missed his name being called. "Yes, goodbye."

"What do you need of me, Marcus? I admit I do not have much time to talk. Things still need to be organized for the play, and I do not want to leave Mimi in charge."

He looked around the tent, eyes searching every direction to make sure there was no sign of anyone around. Marcus glanced back at the door once more, and, seeing that Joe was no longer within ear range, began to state his request. "Your father informed me that he will be announcing your betrothal at the end of services today."

She tried not to roll her eyes. _How did I know this would happen?_ "That is indeed the case, Marcus. I am afraid, however, that you will have to wait and see like everyone else."

"It is a clear cut choice as to who your future husband should be," he desperately tried, using every ounce of cunning and charm to attempt to cajole her. _There is no way she cannot pick me._ "You need a man who will protect you and provide for you, keep you safe from…_villains._ I want you to make that right choice, Princess."

She wore a masked expression—in order to hide her glee—but cutely winked at the boy to lead him in the opposite direction. "Thank you for your concern, Marcus. It means a lot to know you are supportive of my decision. I know I will make the best choice…"

* * *

"Please stand!" A quartet of trumpets accompanied the initial starting cry, signaling the beginning of the Independence Day Celebration and marking the start of the play. The makeshift seats were completely full with visitors to the kingdom. People were crowed in and around the areas. It seemed everyone in the kingdom had ventured to the palace for festivities. Word had, like normal, spread quickly, particularly regarding the curious nature of the play.

_No one knows how big this play will be. Heck, even some of the people in this do not understand its significance._ Kari took a deep breath, heading over to the table T.K. and his family were nervously sitting behind.

"What are you doing here?" the blond whispered as King Haruhiko took his seat high above them on the judge's platform.

Her face matched the red rose weaved into her hair. T.K. could not help but notice how beautiful she looked. An old-fashioned dress hung loosely around her body. Brown hair was pulled back in curls with the flower expertly placed into the design by Mimi.

"I am in the play," she calmly mumbled out the corner of her lips as she took the seat on his right side.

"Please read the opening statement," the king commanded, glancing over in the direction of Henry the guard who had been put in charge of writing down everything.

A puzzled look slowly took over T.K.'s face. "Who are you? I thought you were not in the play. Sora never mentioned you had a part."

"That is because she just informed me a few minutes ago. I am Helen…your wife…"

"Should you not be paying attention? After all, you _are_ trying to win us this case."

"Calm down," Tai rolled his eyes at the overly irritated Lord Ichijouji. He was seated at a table, in between the two culprits, right across the lawn from Izzy's group. They all, in turn, were facing the powerful judge and king, an effect meant to intimidate those who were on trial. Their seats also allowed them the perfect view of the witness on the stand. _They talk to me like I am trying to loose the case for them. Where would they get that idea?_

Marcus glared at him. "What would happen if we are convicted as the guilty party?"

"Oh, it is simple, really. You get drug through the streets, laughed at by the villagers and finally…what is it…oh yeah, probably killed."

"KILLED?"

"Relax," the bushy-haired teen chided, "I am not going to loose this case. I would bet my hair on it."

Both men gave him a perturbed, confused look. Neither, in Tai's point of view, had as much riding on the outcome as he did. _I cannot loose…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today for the case of Probatur Quod Pacifico—to Judge and Make Peace. The king will decide whether the defendant and his family are guilty or not. The prosecutor, Lord Taichi Kamiya, has the first argument. Lord Kamiya; please call on your first witness."

Tai stood up, looking very professional and knowledgeable. He was clad in a set of new crimson robes, made especially for him by Maude. His hair was tamed the best it could be and all in all, he actually looked the part of a man of law.

But looks _can_ be deceiving.

_I wonder if he actually could pull this off. If it was against anyone other than Izzy, I might have to give him credit. _"I wonder how things are going to go."

The blond next to him nodded his head. The two men were resting peacefully on a hill overlooking the trial. They were offered a perfect view of everything, and the natural acoustics provided high-quality hearing of all talk below. "Cody told me things are planned out really well. I bet they rehearsed this quite a bit."

"I want to call the defendant to the stand: T.K. Ishid…uh, Sir Arveragus."

From his perch up above, Matt could see Tai's clients looking baffled. _I probably would be too if he was my lawyer. I guess it makes things easier for Izzy._

A hesitant T.K. slowly climbed up to the wooden witness block that rested beside King Takenouchi's platform. "Before any of the questioning begins, I would like a statement of honesty declared from all present, whether or not being called to the witness stand." The king glanced at his reporter. "If you please, Henry…"

"Right…please _everyone_ repeat after me. I, here in this courtyard today," he paused long enough for all people to mimic the phrase, "do solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth under the presence and grace of our King."

Sora's father watched as all but two people in the courtyard followed the set instructions. "Lord Ichijouji, Marcus of Lockton, why did you not concede to the honesty statement?"

"Truthfully, sire, I find it hard to agree to a statement for King Haruhiko when it is supposed to be King Theseus. All this switching of names does not add up."

"It is part of the play, Lord Ichijouji. You know well enough how these things work. If there is no comedy, what makes it fun? What say you all?"

The crowd below him cheered their approval, and Matt had to do everything in his power not to cheer along as well. "You will blow our cover if you are not careful!"

"I am not trying to; it is just so hard to sit still with so much on the line."

Joe offered the artist a weak smile. _I would not want to be in your shoes, Matt. _"You will get your chance."

"That is what I assumed," the king's voice boomed for all present to hear. The cheering had started to die down, but it had gotten the point across very clearly. "Now Marcus—or Absalom—whichever you prefer, why did you not answer?"

"I am not a citizen of your land. I cannot take a vow to a different king."

King Haruhiko simple smiled. "If I recall correctly, you told me you had stopped all allegiance to your father. Therefore, by law, you are able to swear under another ruler." Marcus remained unmoving, not daring to say or do anything. "If you choose not to take the oath, people may wonder."

Grudgingly, the foreigner rolled his eyes. Lord Ichijouji bore the same disgusted expression. Both knew there was no way out of the honesty statement without questions being raised. Marcus glanced at the guard who had read the statement. "Repeat the statement…"

* * *

"T.K. Ishida, where were you at the time of the ball to determine a proper husband for the princess?"

Tai was pacing around, glaring at T.K. from the corner of his brown eyes. The younger blond had obviously not expected this type of interrogation or behavior from Tai, as evidenced by his slightly dubious expression. But at least he knew the question was coming.

That was more than could be said for Marcus and Lord Ichijouji.

"What?" the security chief exclaimed, rising to his feet, followed instantaneously by the boy next to him. "Why are you asking about this?"

"Order! Sit down now!"

"What is going on, sire?" Marcus's voice was ice, sending those around him into fits of chills.

"I am not quite sure," King Haruhiko was playing his part as well as a Shakespearean actor. He looked thoroughly amused, like he was being entertained by the most interesting thing known to mankind. "I must have gone temporarily deaf in one ear and missed what they were saying about including this trial in the play. If they do not have a point, I will stop. Please continue, Lord Kamiya or, rather, Mister Ishida."

_I can see where Sora got her quick thinking from._ "I was in attendance at the ball with my family. We were the guests of honor."

"What did you spend time doing that night? Please include everything."

T.K. wore a pensive look, giving him the appearance he was older and wiser than he seemed. "I spent the beginning being introduced to Kari's friends. The rest of the night Kari and I danced and talked. We were drinking some cider with our friends Davis and Yolei when a crash sounded. The Lockton army arrived, and Kari went upstairs with the rest of the females. I stayed downstairs, drew a sword and fought with the Takenouchi army."

"By with—are you saying you fought _along side_ the Takenouchi army or _against_ the Takenouchi army?"

_Okay…I did not assume Tai would be so intimidating._ "I fought along side the Takenouchi army along with my father and brother."

Tai smirked at him. "So you were fighting against Lockton while working for King Thelonius, as shown by getting thrown in jail!"

"OBJECTION!" Izzy rose to his feet, looking equally as impressive as Tai did. The boy genius was wearing robes of navy and had half-moon spectacles adorning his eyes—reading glasses as he called them. "Your honor, there is no proof convicting any of the Ishidas of being involved. That is what we are currently debating. I call for…"

Matt chuckled as King Takenouchi wearily waved a hand. "Looks like Izzy might just win this trial without having to do anything. And I thought Tai was doing so well, too."

"You are telling me," Doctor Kido joined in the laughter. "His words are going to confuse everyone."

"Lord Kamiya, your statement may or may not be true. It is merely opinion at the moment. Henry, scratch that from the record." The reporter crossed off what he had just written. "Please continue with the questioning but be more careful, Lord Kamiya."

Rolling his eyes at the reprimand, Tai walked in front of the blond once more, trying to send menacingly rude stares in his direction. "Why would you choose to betray the king and queen after all the hospitality they offered your family?"

"My family and I would never betray the Takenouchis! They have shown the most respect and kindness to us, more than anyone up to this point."

"Why do others not show you those traits? Perhaps because you are ready to backstab…"

"Lord Kamiya," King Haruhiko raised his voice in warning.

_This is DEFINITELY not in the script._ "Certain kingdoms do not agree with the peaceful style and message we put into our artwork. We worked in Lockton for a temporary time and Thelonius destroyed things the moment they were completed."

His statement was greeted with silence as, like a large sponge, it soaked in to every person in attendance. "No further questions, Your Honor."

"Would you like to examine the witness, Lord Izumi?"

Izzy, who had sat back down on the bench, nodded his head, standing and approaching T.K. Tai, on the other hand, sauntered back to his seat, victorious smile playing on his lips. "Why are you so happy?" Marcus demanded.

"Because I am going to win this case."

"Why are we debating what happened to Ishida? I thought this trial was about knights and dukes," he persisted, tugging at his collar, pulling it to the right side of his tunic.

Tai shrugged. "Apparently the rest of them got the crazy idea to "attempt" to save T.K. But, relax. I have got this thing under control. I have some evidence that is going to convict the guilty party. Your fate is in my hands right now. You can rest assured the right person will be punished. I have everything under control."

_You had better…_ The brunette foreigner impatiently continued to shift his shirt collar even more to the right.

"Did you see that?" Joe stood up; pointing down to the seat Marcus was at. If not hidden by a large clump of ferns and flowers, Matt and Joe's hiding spot would have been revealed from the outburst.

Matt did not have to answer with a yes or no. Lifting his hand, the artist pulled Joe back to his seat on the earth. "I am sure Davis and Ken both saw it…"

"T.K. Ishida," Izzy was more calm, natural and nice than the bushy-haired lawyer had been. "You just said your family worked under King Thelonius of Lockton; am I correct?"

"You are," the blond did not feel as nervous answering the genius's questions. He did not come off as gruff and demanding. _And he is arguing my side. That is always a plus._

"Would you please relate the experiences and struggles you faced there under Thelonius, particularly those of your brother?"

From up above, Matt knew his story of pain and suffering would be spoken, a sad story like that of the famous tragedy writers. But though he was not completely comfortable with the idea, it served a purpose._ And it will prove my family is innocent, allowing Izzy to prove Marcus is the guilty one._

The people in attendance all listened with jaws dropped as T.K.'s explanations hit their hearts. Things were so gruesome and painful for them, almost to a point of being unbelievable. They had all heard stories of Thelonius's cruelty, though, so they did not put it past him. "…do you really think we would help out someone who had been so cruel to us?"

"T.K., how did Lord Ichijouji treat you when you were thrown into prison?"

"OBJECTION!"

The king was starting to become a bit annoyed. "Lord Ichijouji, you _cannot_ motion for an objection; you do not have the authority. Your lawyer, however, does."

"Object to his statement!"

Tai motioned for Izzy to continue. "There is no motion to object."

"My reputation is being attacked!"

_You will be lucky if that is the only thing attacked by the time this trial is complete._

T.K. launched into his next description of everything Lord Ichijouji had done, not missing a single detail. "No more questions, Your Honor."

"Very well," he offered the Ishidas' lawyer a smile. "Lord Kamiya, call your next witness."

"I call Queen Toshiko to take the stand," As if she knew it was coming—unlike the awestruck crowd—Sora's mother confidently made her way up to the stand.

"Queen Toshiko, would you please give the court your impressions on Lord Ichijouji and Marcus of Lockton. You have been around both for awhile now."

"Certainly, Lord Kamiya. Lord Ichijouji has been the head of our security for the past few years. He took over the position when Lord Hida was killed, jumping in front of an attack meant for my husband. Lord Ichijouji is an honorable man; he has to be in order to complete the task I sent him to do a few nights ago."

"What task was that?"

The queen offered a small, almost secretive smile to the crowd. "Haruhiko and I sent Lord Ichijouji to the town of Taxco a few nights ago to pick up two rings for my daughter's upcoming wedding."

That bit of news shocked the crowd. But they were not the only ones.

"Upcoming? How soon is upcoming?"

Joe grinned at the expression on Matt's face. "Looks like you better be getting your dress clothes ready…"

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" the king yelled, pounding his wooden gavel many times in order to be heard over the excited murmurs and gossip of the crowd. "Yes, my daughter has chosen a husband. I will be announcing her betrothal to him at the end of the trial. Toshiko, please continue."

"I trust Lord Ichijouji but at times I do not. He can be power-hungry and refuse to follow my husband's direct commands." She gave the example of how he had attempted to question everyone in Roselle despite the king's orders, also tying in his unlawful search of houses.

"And what of Marcus of Lockton?" Tai wondered.

She first described how Marcus came to be in the kingdom and the terms of things. "He told Haruhiko and me that he would be gone in a few weeks. It has almost been a month and he is still here. It does not always seem like his story adds up."

"No further questions."

"Would you like to question the queen, Izzy?"

"No, sire."

"Call your next witness."

Tai turned to the bench he was at. "Lord Ichijouji,"

"Would you care to defend your honor and reputation first? Justify why you went up against the king's orders."

"It was for their own safety! Matt Ishida needs to be caught and killed. He poses a risk to everyone. We cannot let him go free!"

"Where were you at the night of the ball?"

"I was in attendance like the rest of the castle. I spent the evening with Lord Tachikawa and his wife."

Tai stopped pacing back and forth, looking directly in Lord Ichijouji's eyes. "Did you see Matt disappear? Did you see anyone else disappear as well?"

"Matt left immediately after dancing with the princess. I figured he assumed it was the best chance to attack. Marcus followed him up the stairs moments later."

Mumbles sounded through the court. "Do you have anyone besides the queen to vouch for your whereabouts the other day when you went to Taxco?"

"Henry the guard," he gestured to the man. "King Haruhiko sent us both."

Tai smiled widely. _My part is done for now._ "No further questions, King Haruhiko. The prosecution rests."

Marcus made an attempt to say something, but Tai glared in his direction. "Lord Izumi, would you like to cross-examine the witness?"

"No, sire."

"Alright then," the judge clapped his hands together, rising up from his uncomfortable seat. "We will have a brief recess of fifteen minutes before continuing. Refreshments are over in the back…"

* * *

"Why did I not have a chance to defend myself?"

Tai stretched, a little tired from all his pacing around. "Izzy's going to put you up there. You are their prime suspect. They will attempt to pin everything on you. After he questions you, I will have a chance to do so. Then, we will nail the case. I have things planned."

The plan _did_ sound foolproof. _I was beginning to doubt Tai, but maybe I was wrong. _"Thank you for defending me rather than T.K."

The lawyer snorted. "I would so not want to defend T.K."

"And you would have to argue that I am guilty."

_Even though I am already doing so._ "I am going to go get a glass of water. Would you like one?"

"Sure," _It will give me something to entertain myself with instead of listening to the stupid so-called witnesses. They do not have any evidence pointing in anyone's direction. If only I could leave. But there are too may guards. **Lots** of guards…_

"So, what have we heard so far, Yolei?" Tai casually asked as he grabbed two glasses of the cold liquid from the table she was sitting by.

She set the walkie-talkie down so that it appeared to be a set of regular glasses. "Davis said the Lockton troop movement on his side is low. They are all beginning to file east…our right. Ken is seeing an alarming number of troops on his side."

"I am pretty certain I know why. Keep me posted, though. You know the signs."

"Of course. You are doing an excellent job out there, Tai. Mimi told me about the bet with Izzy. It looks like anyone's game."

_At least one person is somewhat cheering for me. _"I will keep that in mind…"

* * *

"Miss Motomiya, what were you doing the night of the ball?"

"Well," she slowly began, thinking back to the night over a month ago, "I was introduced to my brother Davis's friends. I met Matt and T.K. Ishida—both were so incredibly handsome but taken."

"By who?" Izzy asked.

"T.K. is with…um…that girl next to him right now. Sorry, honey, I am drawing a blank regarding your name. And from what everyone said and the way they danced together, was in not obvious that Matt and the princess were together?"

The courtyard sounded like a hive full of bees, all buzzing around with activity. This activity happened to be gossip.

"ORDER, please!"

Jun looked graciously at the king, knowing she was to continue. "Still, I cannot believe you people did not see the signs. It was so clear the two…yes, sire, I will continue." King Haruhiko had given her one of the same warning glances he gave to Tai earlier in the trial. "Well, anyway, Matt and Princess Sora were dancing so I went over to ask Marcus to dance. I had noticed him—he was good-looking, but Matt was better. But he blew me off! The nerve of him! He said he was going to dance with another girl. I followed him with my eyes and saw him stalk upstairs after Matt. He appeared moments later, coming from the opposite direction Matt had and was clutching something in his hand. He walked over to talk to a man in the corner of the ballroom. This man definitely looked like he should not have been there either. But can you believe the nerve of Marcus, telling me he was going to dance with another girl? He could have just told me he did not want to dance. I would have been okay with that and…"

"Miss Motomiya, I do not believe this has anything to do with our case."

"Sorry, sire."

Izzy smirked in Tai and Marcus's direction. "No further questions, Your Honor."

"Lord Kamiya?"

"No, sire."

King Takenouchi absentmindedly drummed his fingers against his stand, noticing how the sun was now directly above him. _We have been out here for quite some time._ "Call your next witness, Lord Izumi."

"Princess Sora…"

"Matt and I were dancing and talking," she described once she had taken the stand. "He had something for me, but he left it up in his room. That is why he left. He went to go get it."

"What was it…or did you ever find out?"

She nodded. "We talked quickly before he fled after being _wrongfully accused…_"

"Sora…" her father had the same warning message for her, one it seemed he had given nearly everyone who had strayed off topic.

"Sorry, father. Well, he gave me this ring, a ring his mother had given him years before."

"Princess, could you tell there was animosity between Marcus and Matt?"

It took Sora nearly twenty minutes, but in the end, she had related everything to the court. People in the crowd were uncertain now.

Who should they trust?

Marcus had come across as a gentleman, but it appeared he had a darker side. Matt was the villain, but he was the gentleman at heart.

Izzy called on Cody to take the stand once Tai stated he would ask nothing of his closest friend. Cody's story made Sora's seem like a mere children's book in length. The servant described everything he could think of including the party for Matt's birthday when a warning note from Lockton had come and also the side effects of the ball. Cody missed nothing at all, and it was apparent from his testimony.

Tai's eyes casually rested on Marcus's form, seeing him now tug his collar to the very front. Turning around, he saw no signal from Yolei. _Damn it…time is running out!_

"Lord Kamiya…Lord Kamiya?"

"Huh?"

"Glad to see you are paying attention. Would you like to cross-examine Mister Hida?"

"No, sire."

Izzy faced the king, knowing now was his time to crack the case open. "I call on Marcus of Lockton."

Marcus wobbly stood, moving himself toward the wooden stand. His face searched Tai's, expecting him to pull out the answer to free him.

"Marcus, why did you come to the Takenouchi kingdom?"

"To get away from the persecution and torture of my father's lands."

"Why are you still here when you told the king and queen you would leave after a few days?"

Marcus tugged his collar to the right. "The Takenouchis offer hospitality I have never encountered. I want to settle here, find a wife…"

"But you have no things to start a living with or offer any father for his daughter. How would you survive? Would not one who came to live in a different land bring at least some of his or her own possessions?"

"I was fleeing for my life! It is not like I had the chance to pack up everything I own. I had only a few minutes to grab things. Originally I came to this land with a small knapsack and coin purse."

"What was in your knapsack?"

Tai sat back, watching the questions and answers fly back and forth between the two. _Izzy really is good._ He subconsciously touched his hair. _Things are not looking in my favor._

"I had my bow, a quiver of arrows, some parchment, ink and a quill. But everything was stolen from me right before I was found. My father sent soldiers to attack me once I was out of his land. I managed to get this far before being attacked. They took everything from me, nearly beating me to death with rocks and stones, injuring my leg in the process." He held up his left pant leg, showing the crowd a very elaborate bruise. "That came from a sword. Princess Sora and Ishida found me later."

"Then why were you fighting with a Lockton sword—as Cody testified earlier—during the ball?"

"I took it from the first dead soldier I found during that battle. I had no weapon. It was the only way I fight and help the Takenouchi kingdom out, showing my true loyalty." He continued to move his collar around, this time pushing it up to the front.

Izzy was stumped. He, at one point, had thought all his evidence added up, leading up to that defining moment in which he boldly proclaimed Marcus to be the villain, freeing the Ishidas and ending the manhunt for Matt. But he had nothing.

Sure, they had _some_ evidence to disprove Marcus, but they were missing the link that tied things together. With a sigh of despair, Izzy looked at the king, failure in his eyes. "The defense rests."

"Lord Kamiya, would you like to question Marcus?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Tai rose to his feet. "Marcus, why do you not like Matt?"

They had discussed this between the two of them before, but the foreigner figured the public needed to hear it to in order to prove his innocence. _Just a bit longer._ "My father spent all his time working with Matt rather than me." Marcus moved his collar to the front again.

"We have heard all this evidence that _could_ convict you, but do you not agree that they are missing something? Some sort of key that puts everything together."

* * *

"Yolei! This is it! The army is gathered in the northeast part."

"There is no one left on my side."

"They look like they are waiting for the moment to attack, for him to give them the signal!"

* * *

"Yes, Lord Kamiya, I very much agree."_ Ha, I knew Tai would win!_

Tai turned his back to continue to pace and caught Yolei's gaze. _Yes!_ "The reason you had no materials with you was because you used the parchment to write the note Cody mentioned earlier that warned the kingdom about there being a spy. It was the first part of the plan. You tried to plant doubt and suspicion in everyone's mind the night of Matt's birthday party. Then, you used your arrows to shoot it into the tree and at the queen. You gave the rest of your arrows and your bow to your army—yes, _your_ army to make it look like they attacked you when Matt and Sora found you."

"What are you doing?" Marcus hissed. "You have no proof!"

"I have plenty of proof. _You_ set it up for me. You told the crowd that you were beaten by rocks, yet Sora told us earlier that arrows were shot in their direction. How could you forget arrows had been shot at you when you had one _sticking out of your body?_ And that bruise on your leg? Yes, it came from a sword, but not recently. It would not look that ancient and better if it had. And you told me a few weeks ago it came from dueling with an incompetent young knight in Lockton."

He turned to face the crowd, some of the king's guards now narrowing in to make sure Marcus did not move. "If anyone is wondering why Marcus here keeps pulling on his collar, you will be happy to know that we are surrounded by the Lockton army. Our guards have confirmed it." He turned back to face a very unhappy Marcus. "You led us to them. Everything you have done and said has helped me show that you framed Matt. You were jealous of him and wanted Sora. _You _just helped me prove that you are guilty."

All eyes were on the man on the witness stand. He was no longer ice. Now the dangerous element of fire had taken over his body. "I trusted you, Kamiya. You told me you hated Ishida as much as I did."

"And you thought I was a bad actor. Appearances can be deceiving, Marcus. You just had to learn that the hard way."

"Marcus of Lockton," the king declared, "I find you GUILTY of framing Matt Ishida and his family. The Ishidas are free and the search for Matt is no more! You, Marcus, are sentenced to death!"

But Marcus did not look put off by this news. Nor did he look concerned. Guards were rushing toward him, and he stood up, ripping the collar off his tunic. "Attack me! Go ahead! You will just face the entire Lockton army, here to obliterate one and all. Surrender now, King Takenouchi. Give up freely before everyone here is killed. Give me your daughter's hand."

"Sora will _never _be yours." The King got off his stool, looking around for his daughter and wife through the sea of fearful bystanders. Everyone was attempting to flee but was stuck inside the walls by the legion of Takenouchi guards—none of whom wanted any person to leave, unsure if spies were buried in the crowd—and the approaching Lockton forces. The king grabbed his wife, pulling her into his safe arms.

But where was his daughter?

A sadistic smile found it's way to Marcus's mouth. "Is that so?" He snapped, and Sora let out a scream.

The man sitting behind her, cloaked in dark silky material grabbed her around the waist. Those seated around him formed a semicircle behind him as a sort of guard. Pulling off his face cover…

"Thelonius…let my daughter go!"

He gave an evil laugh, full of venom and cruelty. The Lockton army was slowly making their way down, surrounding the entire castle.

They were locked in.

"Give us your daughter freely or see her die."

Sora spat on the man's feet, struggling the best she could to free herself. "Let me go, you bastard! I would never willingly go with you or marry that son of a bitch!"

Her choice of words, under any other circumstances, would have shocked her parents. But right now, being guarded by Tai and the Ishidas, it was the least of their worries. _What do I do? I am not going to barter with the enemy. But if I do not, everyone here will die. Not that he would leave anyone living in the first place._

"Oh really, sweetheart. Well in that case, you will be the first to die!"

"No!" Hundreds of voices screamed out the objection, but it was too late.

He had already given the signal.

The arrow was on its way…

A/N: Two more chapters to go. Nothing more to say but please review! Maybe they'll inspire me to update sooner…:evil laughter: Until next time…


	24. Lockton Kingdom is Falling Down

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

**_Crimson Blossom:_**_ Thanks for all the reviews! I updated this as soon as I could. More original songs from Tai in this chapter. :D_

**_Soramon:_**_ Marcus will get what he deserves. Read on…_

**_Mrs. Ishida-to-you:_**_ :Cheers: Someone caught the Dumbledore line! Lol. There's more in here. See if you can catch them. _

**_Windedlove:_**_ School does that to you. Actually, college crap does that to you more than anything. Well, hope you get Pirates done sooner or later (but sooner is better :D)._

**_Jessica12:_**_ Your English was fine. Wow, it must have taken you a long time to read it all!_

**_Scorpion05:_**_ You will see who won the bet and what happens from there in this chapter…_

**_Wishinstahhz:_**_ I have no idea when can walkie talkies were invented, but it sounds like something Izzy could invent. Elaborate means to describe something in more detail. _

And thanks to: **_Kikyoh8er1010, xxnewmikexx, DJ-SD, brat-always-day-and-night, sora's-evil-twin. the-Bad-Wolf, Starfish, KatyRose, mac359enderwitz/cuddly bunny, blueicepop, Kuroi Black Nightingale, sorato-takari, Princess Kikyo Sora, Kay, JyouraKoumi, nickygirl, Ballet Kitty, Du S'undaver Frehor n' Zar'roc, Rock-Angewomon, Saffire Starz, _**and **_Cloud-821._**

**DEDICATION:** **_Calare:_**_ Actually, I'm not pure evil. I'm just not particularly nice. :blushes: Thanks for all the nice words. It did turn out rather humorous. I wasn't anticipating Tai's second line being funny, but apparently it came off that way. But that's all right. Glad you liked it. And thank you for the kick ass review! _

Chapter 24: Lockton Kingdom is Falling Down

The arrow was first introduced to the Takenouchi Kingdom long before Haruhiko Takenouchi was born. He remembered training with it as a boy, learning the proper procedures it required for the sport of hunting and the game of war. He had been lucky not to have used an arrow in war, instead reserving that role for his father's top archers.

As king now, he had inherited quite a talented troop of skilled archers and bowmen. His knights and grounds men were the Takenouchi Kingdom's strongest warriors, but the archers proved to be a force to be reckoned with as well.

Unfortunately the same could be said for Lockton's men.

Their archery skills were a myth, legend spread all over the land. Archers in their army did not join the elite group unless they had near perfect precision and accuracy. They did not often miss their target, but if it came to that, heads would literally role. Thelonius prided himself in the best archers in the land, adding to his already dominant, sadistic army.

Sora's father could only watch, frozen to the spot as the arrow continued on it set target: his daughter. He couldn't reach her; she was too far away. King Haruhiko would willingly take the arrow if it meant sparing his daughter's life, but the arrow would hit its destination before he could make a move.

Tai kept a firm grip on the king's shoulder, just in case. Both knew they stood no chance of stopping the arrow. Six guards resided between them and Thelonius and, of course, his captive. Should either of them even attempt to take the arrow, they would be killed and then Sora would be.

The situation could not look any worse. Tai watched as his best friend stood helpless in the path of danger. She continued to struggle the best she could, but it was not getting her anywhere.

He did not want to think about it. Tai longed for the time they were young children, concerned only with the joys of life instead of the threat of war and death. _It is not supposed to be like this! She is going to be or Queen! She is going to marry Matt and have a bunch of children, and we are all going to live happily ever after. Not this…where are you Matt?_

Nancy Ishida thought the exact same thing as she put a supportive hand on the queen's shaking shoulder. From the looks on her husband and son's faces, they were having similar thoughts. Everyone else dedicated enough—or foolish enough—to step into the fire for the princess was clumped together in one spot.

Except for Matt…

* * *

Ken and Davis ran down to where Yolei was sitting, watching as Mimi tried to comfort the queen._ Imagine how she is taking it. Her youngest daughter is mere seconds away from death._ Queen Toshiko had paled as if she was a ghost. Her head was buried in her husband's broad shoulder, trying to keep her mind off her daughter's fate.

The two boys exchanged a look. Both knew they were too late. It was as if things were in slow motion. They felt a shard of guilt prick at their hearts, the guilt of knowing they should have been better prepared. _But if that is the case, I wonder how everyone else is taking it. There are things all of us could have done to be better prepared._

Every face held a palette of emotions, painted into place and masking faces. Sora was going to die. There was no use denying the inevitable, no matter how pessimistic it was. _But her death will not be in vain. It will only fuel our cause._ Ken did not know the princess all that well, but he understood the effect she carried to all who came into her presence. _I will do everything I can to avenge her death, and I know all the others, particularly Matt won't stop till all of Lockton's soldiers are dead._

T.K. had no idea where this left things with the kingdom. He gripped both of Kari's hands in his as the arrow plummeted toward the princess. It was going to hit its target, no question. The lingering question, though, was what kind of wound it would leave. Unlike any of the soldiers or knights, Sora wasn't equipped in any armor. She was left unprotected from an arrow that would leave considerable damage. But would it be enough to kill her? T.K. was no expert in the ways of war or weaponry, that's for sure. But he did know a thing or two about geometry.

_Depending on the angle of things and where it leaves its mark, Sora could walk out of here perfectly. Lockton archers are told to kill, though. And from the looks of things, this arrow is straight on a path for her heart. _

Kari sensed the blonde's frustration and hid her head on his shoulder. She could not watch. Sora was too close, too much like a sister to watch her die. There was no way Kari could face it. She desperately wanted the sands of time to stop, giving her or someone else a chance to dart in and capture Sora from the Lockton forces. But things like that just didn't happen. Sora's fate looked decided. Now it was just a matter of waiting…

* * *

Marcus could not have been happier._ Unless, of course, Sora had given herself up and allowed me to take her._ It looked like the plan, _his_ master plan, had been successful. Ages had gone into preparing this. He had spent the last quarter of the year in preparation.

At one point it looked like things would fail; he would _never_ admit to anyone that Tai succeeded in fooling him. Marcus would take it to the grave. But the tides had dramatically changed thanks to _his_ careful positioning of his father and guards. _This should prove to father that I am ready to take over as king. He knows it; I know it; everyone knows. Once we defeat the Takenouchis, I will demand he step down from the throne. And if not…he will meet the same fate as the poor little princess._

_Hm…as my first task as king, I will reward this archer with a woman. He has remarkable aim…_

Thelonius of Lockton had been anticipating this day since he was a child. Haruhiko of the Takenouchi Kingdom was his archrival. They competed in hundreds of competitions in their youth, and no matter how strong, powerful or intimidating he was, Haruhiko always bettered him.

At the tender age of fourteen, Thelonius inherited the throne at the death of his father. Quite frankly, though he never admitted it to anyone, he was glad to see his father go. The old man had been a wash-over, too kind and too generous. Depression had hit the land and things were in turmoil. What the people needed was someone with power, someone who could get the desired results by force.

It was no question to anyone that knew him—or anyone who did not—what kind of ruler he could be. In his first week as king, thousands of farmers lost their lives because they could not pay their taxes to the crown. Word arose of his cruel temper and treatment of his people. Everyone wondered why Thelonius had not been removed.

People feared him.

His stature alone, uncommon for the people of his area, frightened the citizens of Lockton. He reigned over everyone at a height of six foot five. His dark grey eyes cast plagues of grief and despair at anyone who dared meet his gaze. And his husky, powerful build was enough to frighten anyone.

Anyone but Haruhiko Takenouchi.

The two kingdoms avoided each other. The Takenouchi Kingdom was powerful in the south, attracting the alliance of nearly all kingdoms in their realm, all of which wanted a guarantee of safety. It was as if Haruhiko Takenouchi was the only man Thelonius ever feared.

And everyone knew it.

_Well who is quivering now, Haruhiko? I have your daughter at my mercy, and it looks like the invincible Takenouchi line comes crumbling down. _The arrow sped towards them. _It is only a matter of seconds now…_

_

* * *

_

Giving the man holding her captive one powerful kick on the leg, Sora tried once more to free herself before the deadly arrow hit its mark. She knew no one could save her; she was on her own. It would be foolish for someone to risk their neck, and the redhead sure did not want anyone to do so. _Mom, Dad, do whatever you can to win this war. They cannot succeed. Matt, I love you…defeat Marcus if it is the last thing you do…_

Her eyes flashed towards her parents once more in a pained expression. The woman then glanced at all her friends. The moment she found Matt and Joe's hiding spot, she let out a gasp.

The arrow found its target.

A collective silence overtook the entire courtyard. Women covered the eyes of their children. Little boys inched closer, only to be held back by their fathers. The knights drew their swords.

The arrow hit a perfect bull's-eye in the heart.

Thelonius of Lockton fell to his knees, releasing his grip on the princess as well. His hand moved to his neck, one of the few places on him where there was no type of armor as a protective gear. So this was it. Whoever had shot the arrow seemed to know the perfect place to aim.

He coughed, spitting up blood in the process. He was going to die. The arrow he ordered for the princess had hit him. But was it a misunderstanding? The red-haired girl, now seeking refuge in the arms of her father, was unprotected. The archer could have aimed anywhere and wounded her. But why did he go for the throat?

Thelonius hacked more blood. His son approached him cautiously, darting through the Takenouchi knights. Looking up into the eyes of his son and heir, Thelonius could see the anticipation mixed in with the masked look of distress and horror. He knew his son was plotting against him. _It must run in the family line._ Just as he had the satisfaction of watching his own father killed, now his son was experiencing the same phenomenon.

"Father! Are you…"

With what little strength he could muster, Thelonius pushed his son out of the way. It wasn't that powerful of a gesture, but Marcus stumbled, nonetheless. Before he met the fires of hell and the wrath of the afterlife awaiting him, Thelonius wanted to see the eyes of his murderer. Who was the man with the ability to place an arrow so well and kill him?

It did not take him long to figure it out. The bow still rested in his hands, positioned as if he was ready to shoot, should the first arrow not have hit its mark. Matt Ishida met Thelonius's eyes, hate and vengeance turning the blue orbs the color of ice.

_I should have known._

"You should not have taught me so well. Otherwise I would have believed I would hit Sora."

His voice rang out to the valley below. At once all eyes squinted up into the sunlight, following the voice to its owner. Matt's golden hair sparkled in the sun as he and Joe stood on one of the hilltops overlooking the courtyard. They had both been paying careful attention to the trial and saw the signs Yolei had received and passed on.

The doctor knew his friend would stop at nothing to save Sora and stop Thelonius. But as their position did not exactly put him in prime "princess saving" location, Matt had to settle for the next best option. Joe realized how much confidence and trust the artist had to have in his own skill. If the arrow had been off, it would have struck Sora instead, killing her as it was doing to Thelonius now.

"Apparently I did," the man choked back. He tried to rise to his feet, to face his killer like a man. But the pain was too agonizing. Thelonius of Lockton had met his fate.

"Just you wait, Ishida." His breath was coming out in spurts, trying to hold out so he could get his final testament out before all the witnesses present. "You may have killed me, but you cannot kill my entire army. They will…wipe out the Tak…Takenouchi…forces and…" Silence. "Just…wait." He glanced straight ahead at his son. "I…I…In my…final moments…I will…name a new…heir…"

Silence.

One second. Two. The moments came and passed. Thelonius had collapsed, devoid of any type of motion. Marcus kicked his father onto his back, praising the gods that he had not finished his thought. _So he knew my plan. He is not around any longer. I am King!_

Everyone was hypnotized by the death before them or the sight of Matt. Marcus decided to use that to his advantage. "What are you standing there for you, imbeciles? ATTACK! Take all the royal women and ladies as prisoners! Leave NO ONE else alive! Attack you fools!"

At that demand, the trance vanished. People young and old caught what he had said. The Lockton army held up their swords. The archers prepared their bows and arrows. This was it. There was no turning back.

* * *

It was a war to the death… 

Joe did not have to question Matt to see what the blond had planned. He could see in the artist's eyes, shining with hope, determination and vengeance. But the question was what he was to do.

The doctor would be the first to admit he had never touched a weapon in his life, save the time he handed his grandfather's bow to him so the man could clean it. _I would end up hurting myself instead of the enemy. But I want to be involved._

"Find Izzy and Cody," Matt seemed to read his mind. "None of you have been trained for battle. Get the girls to help you out too. Bring all the women and children up here, away from the fighting. We cannot let the Lockton armies get them. Bring up anyone who is injured and cannot fight, as well. That is your specialty."

Joe forced a smile in the midst of the fighting. "I will get right to it." _He and Sora are going to be one of hell of a team of rulers in the future._ With a nod of his head, the blue-haired doctor charged down the hill, well aware the blond was right beside him but heading for a different area.

Matt separated from Joe immediately. He knew what he had to do. As much as fighting was not his usual method of approaching a problem he would make this an exception.

_Find Sora._ Marcus was his first priority, but he wanted to make sure the love of his life was all right. _There is no telling what Thelonius could have done to her in the short period he held her captive._

King Takenouchi was struggling with two men. The blond barreled towards them, sword in his hand. Normally he would never carry a weapon or weapons, but today was special. There was no way he was _not_ going to hold one with him. The sword, one Sora had swiped from the palace guard, felt surprisingly light in his hand as he hit a Lockton knight from behind.

Killing had scarred Matt for life under Thelonius's reign. The former king of Lockton was not his first kill; under that man's wrath, the artist had reluctantly killed before. But this time was different.

_These bastards deserve their fate. They sealed it by siding with Thelonius. All had a chance to back down but chose not to stand up for themselves or agreed with his philosophy. And thus their fate is justified._

"AHHH!" King Takenouchi dropped his sword, clutching his bloody shoulder. The soldier standing above him gave a sadistic laugh, preparing to finish off his adversary.

Matt's sword slashed through him, and the man collapsed in pain. Seconds later, he lay unmoving. "King Haruhiko, are you okay?"

The man winced as he opened his eyes to a very welcome sight. "Matt…ah...thank you for saving both Sora and myself…"

"…this is not the time for formalities, Your Highness. You are hurt, and it appears like the wound is pretty deep." Matt stood up, looking around for someone to tend to him. He saw his brother, sword in his untrained hand, bearing down upon a man twice his size. He would get over there to help out the second the King was in safe hands. Tai was battling a group of four men. The bushy-haired boy was leading them on a goose chase, apparently having insulted them with something._ At least he is providing a distraction._

"Mimi!"

"Ah! Get off me!" She kicked out at the man who grabbed for her foot, kicking his squarely in a rather sensitive area.

"Kari! Mimi! Come over here!"

At the sound of the blonde's voice, the two scurried to where he was, doing their best to avoid those fighting around them. "What do you need?"

"Do you two see where Joe is?" He pointed into the distance where the relief effort was well underway. Cody guided a group of young children to a hiding spot while Izzy held up a warn-torn man. "Take the King to that area. I'll get T.K. to provide a guard for you two. Then do whatever Joe advises you to do. We need you to help them out."

"Of course," Kari found her voice first. "Good luck out there."

"Matt, I do not need attention. My arm is perfectly…ahh!"

"King Haruhiko, I understand what you are getting at." The blond looked his future father-in-law in the eye. "But you are more of a liability than an asset on the battlefield in your current state. But you can lead your people from the high ground. They need someone to give them order and hope. We can handle things from down here. And besides, we need you to protect those in the safe zone."

Haruhiko Takenouchi had always liked to be in the action, doing whatever he could for his kingdom. He had been prepared to protest, ready to leap in with his duties and role as king but something Matt said stuck out in his mind. "All right. Let us get there as fast as we are able to. Good luck, Matt. Please find my wife and daughter and make sure they are safe."

"I swear on my life that no harm will come to them."

Matt was off and running in the direction of his younger brother before King Haruhiko could say another word. A smile mixed in with the anguish of pain crossed the king's face. "Good luck…"

* * *

_How did I end up doing this?_ Tai forced one leg in front of the other, glancing over his shoulder. The Lockton knights, under their many coats of protective armor and weapons, were lagging behind, unfamiliar with the woods and struggling under their weight. Panting, the boy slowed his aggressive pace, stopping to rest in a hidden burrow known only to the locals.

He had anticipated joining in the fight. He was curious more than anything. Fights were something most boys and men always wondered about, and there was one right in front of him. But his fighting skills were as strong as his artistic talents.

Tai had wandered into the forest, seeing a group of Lockton's guards hiding out in a clump of underbrush. He was useless with a weapon; there was no use even _trying_ to make a fool of himself. He could manage that without picking up a sword.

But the brunette wanted to be of use. He could not stand back when his kingdom and best friends were being attacked. So he recklessly charged forth into the woods, wishing now he had some kind of plan of action.

It did not take long for it to happen. Right. Left. Two more right turns. Straight for thirty paces. Another left turn. And in the direction of the sun for fifty paces. Then it happened.

He was lost.

Wandering around stupidly, the boy knew he found himself in a tangled mess. How could he be of any help? As he continued to roam, trying his best to retrace his steps, he heard them.

"Take out the queen and the princess first. Look, they are right over there, unarmed and helpless."

"Marcus will greatly reward us."

One of the men punched the guard who had just spoken. "Our reward will be living. He will kill every last one of us if we do not achieve our goal."

Tai was ready to attack. He had to get out and warn Sora and Queen Toshiko. Carefully, as to not disrupt the element of surprise and sneaking out, Tai crept towards a cluster of trees, seeing the battlefield in the distance. _One more step. The element of surprise really does work!_

Try telling that to his feet.

Stumbling on a wild root, Tai tripped, falling to the ground. His ruckus caught the attention he had so desperately tried to hide from. "That is one of the Takenouchi men! Kill him!"

So that is where he found himself now. He had darted through the battlefield in an attempt to gain some help. But nothing happened. The king was down, and Matt was hastily tending to him, no doubt off to find Marcus as fast as he could. The others were all fighting. Tai sincerely hoped his sister and family were safe.

And with that, he kept running.

Tai glanced out into the forest as the guards stopped in stupor. "Where did the bushy boy go?"

"I do not know."

"I think he went east."

"No, you imbecile. He went west."

"Funny, I could have sworn I saw him run…"

"SHUT UP!"

"East!"

"West!"

"East!"

"West!"

"East!"

"North!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I have been a knight for the longest. I say we head north. It would make the most sense for him to go that direction."

The three other knights grudgingly grumbled their replies, none of them happy about that prospect. Tai let out the breath he had been holding. He thanked whoever was up there for looking out for him this time.

"Tai!"

_Oh shit…_

"Did you hear that?"

"It was probably just a bird. You know how strange the creatures are in this area."

"We have wasted enough time. Let us go!"

_One, two, three...come on, just a little faster…_ The fourth guard took one look around, and Tai could have screamed in joy. Instead he settled for kissing the girl next to him. "Tai, there are more pressing matters at hand than you kissing your future wife."

"Not that I minded it," Mimi piped up, left rather breathless from the enthusiasm of the kiss.

"Sorry, but you two almost got us killed. You nearly blew my cover!"

The females exchanged a glance, unsure of what he was alluding to. "All right, we will just ask later."

"How about we get out of here and get involve in the action?"

"Actually," Kari studied her brother. "That is why we were looking for you."

"You were?"

Mimi nodded. "Well, that and the fact we were trying to escape Sora's dad's wrath."

They began to jog back to the battlefield, this time with the girls in the lead, navigating the way. "Why is he so crabby?"

"He was injured almost instantly into the fight. He understands that he cannot fight, and Joe has patched him up well. But Lord Ichijouji called for a retreat of all our soldiers, wanting to hide them behind our castle's walls."

"But that would leave all those defenseless people out here!"

"Exactly, but Lord Ichijouji has not been known to make the best decisions under pressure."

Tai gave a low whistle. "I would not want to be around the king either in that case."

They approached the edge of the forest, courtyard now in sight. It was clear the Takenouchi Kingdom had the advantage. Tai could see the blood and bodies littering the ground, the majority of them belonging to Lockton knights. But the sight of sparsely scattered Takenouchi guards and innocent bystanders was enough to make him want to throw up his breakfast. "How can we help out?"

"I do not know."

The three studied their surroundings. Ken, T.K. and Davis were locked in a swordfight with three Lockton guards. None had the advantage, but it was clear Ken's strategy of duck and hit was driving the enemy to near torture. Davis carried a more reckless attitude but was giving his man all he could handle. The younger blond had learned some sword fighting skills from his brother, but was nowhere up to par with the older artist. But he was gaining ground on the man he was fighting.

_That situation is under control._

Lord Ichijouji was cowering as King Haruhiko cursed him to shreds up on the hilltop. Izzy tried not to look too interested in their conversation as he pointed a young family into a resting place. Cody rolled his eyes before handing Joe some leaves they were using to temporarily stop the bleeding on some of the injured men.

Yolei and Jun joined the group, guiding a cluster of younger girls with them. There was one joyful reunion after another as children were reunited with their mothers. _I think they have things pretty much stable there too._

That just left the three most important people.

"Tai! Kari! Mimi! Have you seen my husband?"

Queen Toshiko ducked and dodged her way through the growing stack of carcasses. "Are you okay, Your Highness?"

"I got separated from Sora back there. I do not know how she is. We were looking for Haruhiko. Sora saw him get hit."

"He is okay. Matt arranged for his safe delivery to Joe. He is recovering nicely."

The queen's face turned grave. "Have you seen Sora? She and I were separated a long time ago…"

* * *

"Well look who we have here? One poor, defenseless little princess. You are mine."

Sora muffled a shriek as a burly middle-aged man grabbed her around the arm. He yelped as her foot collided with his shin and gave another cry of terror as she sunk her teeth into his arm. "Bitch!"

"See if I care," she shouted back, darting away from him as fast as she could.

The man tried to keep up but was blocked as T.K. came over and began to fight him, fresh off his first opponent. Sora did not know where to go. She had lost touch with her mother. They both had fled together, out of the way of an arrow, as Marcus declared the fighting. But they were separated almost immediately, both fleeing from a set of husky guards.

She now found herself at the edge of the castle grounds, cliff drop-off and dangerous ravine the only scenery around her. The battle was dwindling. There were only a handful of Lockton forces left. All the rest had been killed and a select few were being rounded up by the king's orders as prisoners of war.

She wondered where Matt was, what he was doing, how he was faring. Was he hurt? Had he had to kill? Had he found Marcus?

She let her feet carry her. Something just seemed right about heading for the ravine, heading to a place she tried to avoid at any other time. This was the "forbidden" part of the castle. No one came out here. It was passed at all times. Nothing was here. Had her parents not showed it to her at a young age and told the fanciful myths of death and destruction present around it, she would have never knew it existed.

Sora snuck around a tree, hiding in its shade as a form of protection. What was out here? What was so magnetic that it was drawing her presence here of all places?

"So we meet again."

"You had to imagine it would come down to this, Marcus of Lockton."

"Matt Ishida, this is not even your land. You do not live here. Why do you not give up and flee. I would let you escape with your life if you chose to leave right now."

From her position behind the tree, Sora could see her love smirk. "Marcus, two things: this is my home now; this is where Sora and I will live and raise our family. And you would _never_ let me escape with my life."

"Under normal circumstances, no. But you did me a favor. You took care of my father. That is one less thing I will have to do in the future."

"If I have my way, you will not be alive in the future."

"Nor will you. But I will give you a chance. Give me Sora, and I _will_ let you escape with your life."

"Over my dead body. Sora is not a possession to be given. She would never go with you freely."

Marcus sneered at him. "You will be dead, and Sora will be mine."

The redhead watched, mouth dropped and eyes widened as they drew their swords and attacked. She was ready to step out, to make her presence known. But something drew her back. Something told her this was not the ideal time to be known.

_I have to attract Matt's attention. I have to let him know I am here, safe and ready to aid in the death of Marcus._

The swords clanked together. Sparks arose, igniting a stream of fear and butterflies in Sora's stomach. She knew Matt was well trained; Marcus was the same, though. Both learned together. Both grew up under the same code of rules. Both were skilled at their trade.

And both would fight to the death.

Matt blocked Marcus's advance and sent an attack back at him. Back and forth, the stalemate continued. It was as if both could read the others' moves before they happened. Something big had to occur, something to turn the tide in ones' favor.

Marcus had the advantage.

He caught Matt off guard, ducking down below and hitting Matt in his back. Sora nearly let out a scream as the blond fell to his knees. It did not look deep nor serious. It just knocked the wind out of him, giving Marcus a clear-cut shot at him.

"Prepare to say your goodbyes, Ishida. Do you have any last words before I kill you?"

"The game is not over yet,"

Sora leapt out of the tree, ramming her body into the brunette's and causing him to tumble to the ground, rolling dangerously close to the cliff. Marcus shakily rose to his feet, only to realize he was cornered by the two. Matt's eyes were full of shock at the sight of Sora, but he was able to control his emotions, quickly rising to his feet and towering over the man. "She is right. You are the one ready to meet your end."

Marcus looked up into the two faces, both full of hate and determination. Sora wielded his sword, which he had hastily dropped to the ground in surprise of the force she applied. "Neither of you are killers. You will let me live."

"Should it be anyone else, we may consider it." Sora spat out in a dark tone, incredibly uncharacteristic of herself. She could taste the bile in her throat. By the end of the night, she would be throwing up after all she had witnessed today, but right now, that was the least of her concerns.

He knew this was it. They would both attack no matter what. Marcus knew he had one final chance. It was a suicide wish, but what other choice did her have? He barreled towards Sora, believing she held no experience with a sword.

Boy, was he in for a shock.

She threw all her weight into the attack, thrusting the sword with all her might into his abdomen. He froze in place, shaking as the blood began to seep through. "We may feel the need to kill you, but we are not cruel enough to make you suffer a long agonizing death." Matt reached forward, yanking the sword from the man's stomach and giving him one hard push, sending him barreling over the cliff and falling into the endless abyss.

Marcus was dead before he hit the ground…

Sora turned to Matt with a jumble of feelings present in her body. He embraced her, possessively pulling her into his grasp, never wanting to let go. The tears were flowing from both their eyes as they kissed, sharing the joy, passion, regret and nerves at what they had just done. Sora released him. His eyes were the last thing she saw before she passed out…

* * *

"Where is my daughter? Where is she! Send the guard out! We must find her immediately. Has anyone seen Sora? Does anyone know if she is all right?"

Queen Toshiko was running around like a chicken without its head. The fighting had stopped on the main front, many casualties dropped across the entire courtyard. Her husband sent Ken out to take a count of the dead for each side and Tai, Kari and Mimi to find any survivors, particularly keeping an eye out for Sora and Matt. Dusk was beginning to sweep over the land, and everyone was gathered together on top of the hill, anxiously waiting for the king to address them.

It had been nearly a quarter of an hour since that time, and his wife was growing incredibly irritating. "What if something happened to them? What if Matt could not find her? What if…"

"Toshiko, worrying will do no good," King Haruhiko put a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, walking over to where she was frantically pacing. Joe had mended his arm up quite well, and he was feeling fine physically. But his mental attitude was another story.

If his wife's outbursts were not enough, Lord Ichijouji was at the point of no return on the king's list. He had blatantly defied orders, calling for all the troops to regroup and flee to the safety of the castle. The man was never in charge of them in the first place, but the fact that he decided he was and he knew what was best irked the king the most. _I will take care of him later._

"Your Majesty, the official count is in. There are fifty-two Lockton knights dead, including King Thelonius. We have suffered eighteen casualties." Ken handed the man a crudely written list. Scanning over it, his heart sunk as he recognized many of the names, one of them being Henry the guard from the castle. _May all these souls rest in peace._

"Did you find Matt and Sora?"

Tai was nearly knocked to the ground as a hysteric queen sprinted toward him. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. We could not find Sora, Matt or Marcus anywhere."

"I do not think you searched everywhere,"

Eyes widened as a blond male stepped out of the forbidden clearing, redhead beauty in his arms, lying peaceful. Too peacefully. As if she was not just sleeping.

"Sora! Oh, my goodness. Matt, what happened?"

He quickened his pace and approached the queen. "She is okay, Queen Toshiko. The fighting just took its toll on her. She saw some thing no one should ever have to."

"What happened with the two of you?" the king wondered while motioning for Matt to place the princess on the ground so Joe could examine her.

"Sora found Marcus and me just as we were ready to duel. Things were getting tricky, and Sora popped out of her hiding spot just in time to save my life."

"And what of Marcus?"

Tai's question lingered in the air, and Matt hoped he would not sound too giddy when responding. "Marcus has joined his father."

Nancy Ishida let out a gasp. "You mean?"

"Yes, it was a joint effort. Sora and I defeated him."

"Where is his body?" Ken asked. "We never found it."

"You will not find it unless you are willing to venture down the cliff. And we were hidden off from where the rest of the fighting was. I saw Marcus head that way and followed him. It was by luck that Sora found us."

The group heard moaning behind them and watched as red eyes reentered the world. "What is…Matt! What happened with Marcus? Was it all just a dream or did it really happen?"

"It really happened," he pulled her to her feet despite Joe's protests in the background. "He will bother us no more."

All eyes were watching the two, and King Takenouchi turned to address the growing crowd of villagers and citizens around him. "I planned to announce the betrothal of my daughter today and I cannot think of a more opportune time. I am extremely happy to announce that my daughter and heir to the throne of this land has consented to give her hand to Matt Ishida in marriage." He walked to the two and joined their right hands together. "They will be the future rulers of this land and lead us into a prosperous period of peace and harmony."

Tai started the clapping, followed shortly by Mimi and soon everyone else in attendance. Everyone was thrilled the princess had made her decision. He may not be of royalty, but as they had proved by the trial and from the fighting afterward, it does not matter what the class or circumstances are. Love will find a way.

"I object!"

"Lord Ichijouji," Izzy tried his best not to laugh, "The trial is over. You need not object to anything anymore."

The man chose to ignore him, shoving his way through the crowd and getting as close to Matt and Sora as he could. "Matt Ishida and his family are, by law, under house arrest. No criminal will be king…"

"Maybe I should clear up this matter as well. I hereby clear the Ishida family of all wrongdoings falsely blamed on them. Furthermore, they will be knighted and praised for their efforts and all the help they have been for our kingdom."

"But, you…you cannot do that, King Haruhiko. They are…"

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot do, Lord Ichijouji. As of today, you are removed from your position of security chief and are no longer in the service of the crown."

"But sire…you cannot do this. I must object…"

"I am sick of your objections! You have disobeyed specific orders and caused chaos and trouble in our kingdom. You are not looking out for the people as your job requires. At the same time, I choose to name Lord Ken Ichijouji as our new security chief for his valiant effort and responsibility shown today. He will be replacing his father immediately."

"But…"

"While I am bestowing honors, I would also like to award Doctor Joe Kido with the highest form of praise and thanks for everything he has done for our kingdom in every possible way. Doctor Kido, you will be knighted later tonight for your display of…"

CLUNK!

"I guess I will tell him when he comes to," the king mused cheerfully, eliciting some giggles from the surrounding people. Sora rushed forward, gently fanning the fallen doctor with her hand.

"To my daughters friends: Mimi Tachikawa, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Izzy Izumi and Tai and Kari Kamiya: I offer my sincerest thank you for the planning and delivery of the trial today that proved the true culprit in the crime. You will be remembered forever in the history books for you service to the kingdom."

Tai nudged Izzy. "I am going to be famous. For ages, people remember that _Taichi is he!_"

"If you say so, Tai."

"Hey, before I forget," the bushy-haired brunette thought of something, whispering it to the genius next to him, "I won the bet fair and square. I got Marcus to admit that he was guilty."

"But…"

"No buts. Pay up. I know you have the "supplies" with you. After all, I am sure you brought a pair of scissors to trim off my hair."

Knowing he was correct, Izzy let out a sigh, opening up a bag he had carried with him during the trial and fights. "Here, but be careful with them."

Tai grinned like a jack-o-lantern. "You know I will," he replied impishly before darting off into the crowd.

"And to Cody Hida. You have been our informant, dodging enemy lines to get us all the information in this time of trouble. You will be moved up to the royal messenger to all the lands. On this day, it shall come to be."

Cody blushed but thanked the king, wandering over to stand next to an incredibly startled Joe. "I think that is everything I can say. Thank you to all of you for your patience in getting through this. We will be holding a memorial service tomorrow in remembrance of all those who died fighting the troops of Lockton. As this is supposed to be a joyful celebration, I recommend continuing on with it. What say you?"

"Aye, King Takenouchi!" sounded out around the hilltop.

"Very well then. Does anyone have anything else to add?"

"I do!" a voice in the back piped up. "I composed this song not to long ago and…"

Mimi rested her head on Kari's shoulder. "How did I know this was coming?"

"We need to put something over his mouth to keep him from talking."

"One, two, three…Lockton Kingdom is falling down, falling down, falling down. Lockton Kingdom is falling down; oh yeah baby! Our land is safe once more, safe once more, safe once more. Our land is safe once more; oh yeah baby!"

Sora stifled a laugh as Matt rolled his eyes as the song continued on. "Matt and Sora are back together, back together, back together, Matt and Sora are back together; oh yeah baby! But their son will lose to mine in croquet, mine in croquet, mine in croquet. Their son will lose to mine in croquet; oh yeah baby!" Tai gave a bow before reaching into his pocket for something. He grabbed a stick and stuck it into the fire, holding it there until a nice flame formed. Carefully, he placed the object in his hand on the ground, lighting it and running away. With a resounding BOOM! it exploded into the air and illuminated the sky with a rainbow of colors. "Happy Independence Day!"

Tai lit the next object and it let off the same effect. "Tai is always the life of the party,"

"It seems that way." Matt pulled Sora close to him as they watched the display before them, relieved all the turmoil and trouble had come to pass and that they finally—most likely fairly soon—would be able to be married. But for now, it was time to enjoy the celebration with their friends and family, glad that the problems that plagued them were a thing of the past.

"Firecrackers! We can call them firecrackers! I will be in the history books again…"

**A/N: well, I updated BEFORE two months. I'll work on things; I know I can get some of the other stuff updated soon, knock on wood. Hope you guys all liked the chapter. It was jammed with a lot of stuff, but I think most things were cleared up. Wedding bells sound next chapter. Hope you'll all stay with this for the conclusion. Please review; comments are always appreciated. Apologies once more for the tardiness of this update; I'll do my best to get caught up, but no promises! Review!**


	25. Two Weddings and a Croquet Match

Artistic Differences

By theladyknight

Disclaimer: Digimon—not mine!

**I'm sorry (times infinity) for the wait. I've been working on this chapter for over a month. I just haven't had time to concentrate on it. Maybe my New Year's resolution should be to update at least once a month…:D…I'll have to work on that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and I dedicate this last, final chapter (THERE IS NO SEQUEL!) to all you fantastic reviewers! Happy reading…**

**Oh, and a big thank you to all reviewers, both signed and otherwise. Thanks for hanging on for the ride. It's time for this story to end, but I'm very thankful for all the support you guys have given me.**

Chapter 25: Two Weddings and a Croquet Game

They were as different as black and white.

Growing up, the younger of the two joyfully fulfilled her role as a noble child. She loved every bit of the life that was expected to her. She was the one who complied with the rules of society, conformed to its standards and fit in with the everyday living methods. Beautiful dresses in a multitude of colors lined her bedroom closets. One or two servants tended to her, but she was always polite and modest around them. She ate daintily, behaved like a proper young lady was expected and always wore a large smile on her face. Tea parties and doll playing were among her hobbies. A day didn't go by without dreaming of her handsome knight in white coming to rescue her from danger, ready to marry her at the blink of an eye.

But her best friend was the antithesis of her, the black to her white. How she loathed the life set out for her. What she longed for was freedom and adventure, opportunities that were anachronisms for her time period. Of course she behaved with impeccable manners and was loved and admired by all who saw her. But she despised her duties. Her father and mother yelled at her many times, finding her wearing mud-stained dresses before dinner parties, bearing waterlogged new shoes or having grass and straw in her hair. Swimming and hiking entertained her time. She wore dresses most often by force or if something was really important to her. A day didn't go by without dreaming of what life could be like if she wasn't a princess and wasn't required to marry.

Marriage…

Both girls knew it was required of them. All young ladies, regardless of their stature, were eventually married off. Luckily for the older of the two, her parents did not support an arranged marriage. Each girl was allowed to choose her future husband. And they'd both found Mr. Right and were ready to marry him.

Or…were they?

"Sora! Sora, don't leave me here!"

The redhead did everything in her power to pull herself out of the death grip her best friend had her in. Finally, her efforts were rewarded, though she did not escape without a few scratches from Mimi's long nails. "I was just going to step outside for a bit of air."

"No! Please do not leave!"

"Why? You have Kari here if you need anything. I don't know what's gotten into you, Meems. You haven't been yourself all day."

"Sora, I do not know if I can do this."

"What?" Kari asked, looking a bit concerned as she joined the two girls inside the "women's" tent. Kari and Sora exchanged a look, having a strong idea what Mimi was referring to but not understanding why. Mimi could talk of nothing but the wedding since the defeat of Lockton's armies a month ago. She and the other noble women had been making preparations for this day for awhile. Yes, it would be a small wedding, but everyone who needed to be there would be there. And when the clock struck twelve, the ceremony would begin.

Mimi bit her lip. "This whole marriage thing," she exasperatedly answered.

"Mimi," Sora put on the calmest voice she possessed, "you can do this. You and Tai are both ready for this. I have never seen the two of you happier."

"Are we ready?" she shot back.

"Why would you not be?" Kari hesitantly responded.

Mimi's face became flabbergasted, shifting from her—somewhat—previous calm expression of uncertainly. "Look at all the responsibility! It is not going to be like courting each other. We are going to be married! People expect things from married people. We're going to have to take care of each other. We're going to live together. I am going to be the one responsible for the "wife" tasks while he does all the "husband" tasks. We're going to live in the same house. I have to wake up next to _him_ every morning! There is too much pressure!"

"But are those not the things most people look forward to about marriage?" Kari countered. "Do you not want to experience all those things with Tai?"

"Are we ready to be married?" Mimi looked like she was about to cry. "I do not know if we are. Everything is going to change once it happens."

"How do you figure?" Sora calmly answered.

"Things will not be like normal. I will not be 'Mimi Tachikawa' anymore. In the next few hours I will become Lady Mimi Kamiya. I am going to be married, Sor. It is like I am not going to be a child anymore. I have changed into a woman and now have to face the responsibilities. Will I be able to have fun? I cannot participate in the fun and games we always partake in. I am going to be expected to be the proper wife, following all etiquette and behaving the way people want me too. Will you two even want to be around me because I will be married? You all will abandon me!"

She was beyond hysterics now. Sora and Kari enveloped the girl in a large hug, hoping that this type of comfort would console her as their verbal reasoning failed. They exchanged a worried glance as Mimi's crying became louder. "I think Tai is the only one who could knock some sense into her, as strange as that may seem." Kari admitted, whispering her idea into the redhead's ear.

"But he cannot see her before the wedding. It is bad luck." She had an idea, motioning for Kari to leave Mimi on her own for a moment. "I will go talk to Tai and see if he has anything to tell her."

The younger Kamiya's face paled. "And leave me here with psycho?" she whispered, clearly not happy with the plan.

"Just go with it. You will be fine. Meems, I am going to go out and talk to Tai. Is there anything you want me to tell him," she quickly asked before Kari had a chance to interrupt her.

"Tell him the wedding's off!" a dramatic Mimi cried out. "There is too much stress! I cannot do this."

Kari's eyes narrowed in the princess's direction as she was left to console the weeping woman. _I will get you back for this, Sora._ "It will be okay, Mimi." Mimi only moaned louder…

* * *

_Why do I have a feeling Kari's going to kill me? That's right; I would not want to be stuck there with an overemotional, crazy Mimi either. She is just overreacting. Hopefully Tai has something to say to her._ She smoothed out her pink maid-of-honor dress, cursing the thing as she nearly tripped over it. _Leave it to Mimi to pick out the most impractical dresses. I love the girl to death, but seriously, I would not wish these things on anyone._ Sora stopped walking, unsure of where she was heading. Where would Tai be? _Maybe if I can find Matt then I can find Tai._

Matt was probably doing the same thing she was for Mimi. He was Tai's attendant while his future wife served as Mimi's. The small wedding was going to be marked with a bride groom and two attendants. Unlike the regal affair Sora's was expected to be, this one would be more down to earth and subtle.

The redhead's ears perked up at the sound of a familiar harmonica. Sora slowly made her way, following the sound through the garden until she reached the rose section. A flash of yellow stood out amongst the brilliant red and pink flowers. She glanced down, surprised to see Matt lying down on his back and playing a sad melody.

"What is going on? If Mimi knew you were lying on the ground in your wedding clothes, she would freak out." _More than she already is._

Matt abruptly stopped, sitting up to face his soon-to-be wife. "Tai wanted to be alone to think but asked me to play him a song. Why are you not with Mimi?"

She sighed and the artist immediately knew something was up. "Mimi has got a case of cold feet. She is back there freaking out on Kari and about ready to break down."

"Well, if it means anything, Tai is doing a little better. He has some pre-wedding jitters but is giving himself a pep talk over by the pond. I think he should be better in a few minutes."

"The pond?" Sora was shocked at that statement. "But Tai is terrified of the fish. He refuses to go anywhere near the pond."

"I think he decided that by conquering one fear, he would succeed in conquering this one."

Sora appeared impressed. "Wow, if Mimi heard that, she would probably get over things."

"Too bad she cannot come to see him now."

"My thoughts exactly," the princess answered as they approached the small pond. Tai's figure hunched over the pond, as if he was looking into a mirror.

"Come on; be strong," he encouraged himself. "Say it, Tai: man of the house. You can do this. There is nothing to be afraid of. Think about the good. Man of the house…man of the house…"

The repeated mantra somewhat calmed his nerves, and Sora and Matt could see him relaxing physically, as well. Tai did not notice their presence and continued on with his chanting.

"Tai?" Sora hesitantly asked.

The bushy-haired brunette nearly lost his footing in surprise, almost falling into the pond. "Oh, Sora. What are you doing here?"

"How are you feeling?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I am great! Peachy. I have never been better!"

Matt stared him down. "Really?"

"No. I am terrified guys. Every time I think I am ready to go, I get a new fear."

"Tai, you and Mimi are going to be fine," Sora calmly answered. "I just talked to Mimi, and she is feeling the same way." So what if she was lying just a little bit? It was, after all, for the greater good. And she had to figure out a way to keep this wedding on track. "You guys do not have anything to worry about, though. The two of you are each thinking of the bad that can happen. Focus on the good. Sure, marriage can be scary and uncertain, but it can also be incredibly amazing."

Matt decided to help her out. "You are going to be entering into a new stage of your life. You and Mimi are going to be together all the time as husband and wife. Yes, there are probably a lot of problems and things that can come from being married. The two of you might argue and yell at each other, but do you not do that now?"

"I never thought about it like that."

"Aside from the bads, you cannot forget about all the new things. You get a chance to be with her all the time. It is official that the two of you are together. You guys get to live together and wake up beside each other every morning. Imagine how exciting—not scary—starting a life together will be."

Tai had slowly begun to look more energized. "You know, maybe it is a good idea to think of it like that. Maybe I was freaking out over nothing."

"Too bad Mimi did not hear the same pep talk."

"Do you want to pass a message onto her as well?" Tai hesitantly asked. "I mean since she cannot be here right now, and in obvious Mimi fashion, is probably getting all crazy and hysterical on whoever she is with."

Matt fought back a smile. "That would probably be a good idea. Sora will go let her know. What do you want to tell her?"

"Tell her that I love her and that things are going to work out well. We have nothing to be scared of. It is a whole new world for the two of us, and we will never get to see the good of it if we clam up now."

Sora smiled at her longtime friend. "I will be back soon."

Soon apparently was too loose of a description. Matt and Tai stood together in silence, awaiting the princess's return. Time passed slowly. The two men exchanged a confused glance. Sure, the girls' tent was stationed across the lawn from the garden, but it should not have taken Sora _this_ long to return. Both knew only one thing could be the cause of this.

"Any bets on what Mimi is doing right now?" Tai asked impishly. "I love the woman to death—obviously—but I do not want Sora to narrate a novel to me."

"I know what you mean. I am incredibly lucky that Sora is nothing like that."

"You two ready for your big day yet?"

Matt combed his fingers through his hair. "We are both enjoying the last days of freedom, but yes, I can tell that Sora is as anxious as I am. And I am fairly confident that there will not be something like this happening."

"Lucky," Tai stuck out his tongue, and the two laughed together. Their conversation continued around the subject of weddings until they heard footsteps. "Do you come bearing a book?"

"Close to one," Sora's sarcasm was very evident. She appeared a bit disheveled and irritated. "Here is the quick version: Mimi says to tell you that she loves you too, but she is scared. She cannot help to fear that something bad will happen to the two of you and that your marriage will fall apart after an argument. Her biggest fear is that you two will not be able to put up with each other."

Matt zoned himself out of the conversation as Sora continued to explain Mimi's side of things. _How can these two be so foolhardy? If Mimi and Tai each took a chance to cool off and really think about the situation, things would not be a problem. Thankfully it did not take long to convince Tai. Mimi would be a different story though._ Tai had now begun talking, and the blond shook his head once more. _Try as I might, I will never understand women._

He was broken out of his peaceful state by an indignant shout from Tai. "Come on, Sor. I cannot go talk to Mimi without cursing our wedding. You have to go!"

"No!" she sincerely shouted back. "I quit! Resign! Give up! You do it. I am _not_ going back to try and reason with the crazy women! She is beyond my help now."

The bushy brunette looked to his attendant. "Matt, could you please do us this favor."

The artist's face paled. _They want me to reason with her?_ "I do not think that would be a good idea." _Particularly as I have no idea what the two of you were just talking about._ "What am I possibly going to say that will convince her otherwise?"

"Just repeat everything I told Sora just now."

"But I…"

Matt received Sora's icy glare with fear in his heart. He knew he was not the one who should discuss this with Mimi. If these two were in their rational minds, this would not be happening. Unfortunately for Matt, they were far from it. With a sigh, he relented. "All right; I will try," he bravely—or foolishly—called out as he forced one foot in front of the other out of the garden.

Ten minutes and the battle was over.

Matt slowly marched back into the garden, fatigue hardly allowing him to continue. "So?"

"Mimi says she will meet you at the aisle in one hour."

Tai let out a victory cry, and Sora pulled her war torn future husband into an embrace. It had not been easy. Faced with an overly emotional Mimi, Matt used every argument he could think of to reassure her. Listening to what Tai said would have, for once, probably made things easier for him, but the blond had somehow managed to persuade the soon-to-be Lady Kamiya that things were looking bright.

And he had come out alive; that was the important thing.

"You okay?" Sora asked, gently massaging his shoulder.

"Yeah…just promise me this kind of thing will not happen at our wedding…"

* * *

The trumpet fanfare alerted all that the time to rise would soon be upon them. Thousands of anxious and eager men, women and children of the Takenouchi Kingdom turned their attention to the archway just past the garden. A path of flowers, separating the loads of benches, drew an imaginary aisle for the large wedding party to walk down. Other brass instruments in the orchestra—stationed close to the castle entry—entered the welcoming melody as Takeru and Mimi glided down first.

"Calm down, Mimi. Save your tears for later." The youngest artist tried not to wince as she fought back another large sob.

"I cannot…hel…help it!" Sora's main attendant bawled. "It is just so beautiful…"

A clarinet and oboe took over the melody, joined together in a duet. Kari tried to focus on the music rather than her brother's ramblings while they, the second attendants, followed the first two.

"Marriage is a wonderful thing, Kari. There is absolutely nothing to fear. Look and Mimi and me. We have been happily married for over a month! I cannot wait until you partake in the joys of married life. And I look forward to the time Dad walks you down the aisle, and you see T.K.'s smiling face by the clergyman."

Kari attempted—but failed—to control the color in her face. "Tai, I'm only sixteen."

"So? Fate intervenes often." He nudged her just before they parted. "And I want to be an uncle _many_ times…"

"This is incredibly exciting! I have never been given an honor this spectacular before. When mother called on me and told me that the princess wanted me in her wedding I was so shocked. I mean I hardly knew her at all, but she wanted something so big from me…"

Joe listened to Jun Motomiya babble incessantly as he walked her past the thousands in attendance. He, too, felt extremely honored and humbled to be invited into the wedding party of two of the best friends he had ever had.

They came to him a few weeks ago and asked for his participation in their wedding. "If it was not for you, Joe, the wedding probably would not be taking place."

Sora gave the blushing doctor a kiss on the cheek. "You have no idea how important everything you have done for us was. We do not know how to thank you. This is the least of what we can do…"

"Ken! Ken, walk slower!"

The boy genius rolled his eyes. "Yolei, if we walk any slower, Sora and the king will run us over." The final couple lethargically or hastily—depending on which person asked—trotted down to the second arch, this one adorned with hundreds of fresh roses. They reached the front, but Ken stopped before he could move to stand by a still-composed Matt and the men. "Yolei! You have to let me go!"

She turned a crimson color, one that matched perfectly with her gown. "Sorry," she mumbled amid the snickers of all the boys.

"Ken, maybe you and Yolei should be standing here instead of Matt and Sora."

"Shut up, T.K. You should not be talking."

Izzy, who was seated at a makeshift desk just beyond the boys, smiled at the now nervous groom. "Do you want all this written down, Matt?" His glare gave a perfect answer. "I will start writing things now instead."

The blond offered him a small smile, knowing he had been joking. The others around him continued to talk excitedly, but Matt did not want to open his mouth. He was way too afraid of loosing the breakfast Tai and T.K. nearly forced down his throat.

An abrupt drum roll ended the original song. Slowly the repetition continued eleven more times. All in attendance rose to their feet, immediately turning to the back.

This was it.

Matt felt his heart catch in his throat at the sight of the princess, _his_ princess. King Haruhiko, dressed in his most regal, formal outfit, led his stunning daughter down the aisle. His dignified purple robes, jewels and golden crown shone in the midday sun. Sora looked equally, if not more, elegant than her father.

Maude and Mimi—along with nearly ten commissioned royal seamstresses—put together the bride's full gown. While all her attendants dressed in the deepest scarlet, Sora wanted her gown to be something different. Any other color seemed too extravagant or eye-catching. The designers were in a bind. That is when Kari came up with the idea. "Why not dress her in white?"

Dress her in white they did.

It was made of the finest imported silk, layered a few times to make a huge train. The strapless dress, accented with sparkling jewels and beads, fit her perfectly well and matched the black and white Mimi had decided would look the best on the men. No one in attendance had seen a more beautiful bride before.

Matt could barely keep his eyes in his head. She smiled at him—or at least he thought she did. He could not really tell as the laced veil hid most of her face.

His heart continued to beat quicker as she and her father approached him. King Haruhiko was all smiles, holding his daughter's arm for the last time. They took the final step to where Matt and the village clergyman stood. "She is yours now, Matt," the king said, placing their hands together. "And you are hers. Take care of each other."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Please remove the bride's veil."

The blond raised a shaky hand to push the veil away from Sora's face. She looked at him with shy eyes, a graceful smile on her face. Although his legs turned to jelly, he somehow managed to continue standing, willing his brain to keep him going. Looking at each other, they knew their time for happiness was finally here. Instead of the trials and tribulations they faced from the day they met, they would now be waltzing into their fairy-tale ending.

Matt and Sora had been preparing for this day since the defeat of the Lockton forces. But mixed in with the good lingered the bad. Sora and Matt spent about a week and a half talking with Joe about some nightmares regarding the final battle. Killing Marcus had to be done to preserve their own lives, but it haunted their dreams every night. Thanks to Joe, most of the monsters were finally fading away.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." King Haruhiko proudly proclaimed.

The man smiled, instructing the bride and bridegroom to face him—hands still interlocked—as he opened up his large book. "We are gathered here today to witness the biding ceremony of marriage between these two loving souls. If anyone here finds reason for these two not to be joined, speak now or forever hold your silence!"

People looked around, as if expecting someone to open his or her mouth. Tai, with a very goofy smile, slowly opened his mouth. "Do not even think about it." T.K. nudged him hard in the stomach, covering his mouth with a hand.

"I was just joking!" Tai innocently exclaimed, pushing T.K.'s hand away.

"I would probably _not_ be joking about it if I were you." Joe cautioned. He caught the glare Sora was maliciously directing at her longtime friend.

"I will just shut my mouth now."

Ken snickered. "That would probably be a good idea."

"Well," the clergyman cleared his throat, "if all interruptions are out of the way, we will begin with the passage King Haruhiko and Queen Toshiko selected."

Davis Motomiya rose from his seat in the front row. "Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end." He paused for a breath. "Some times it takes a lot for us to realize that love has hit us, but other times we realize it right away. However, we must always deal with the fact that the course of true love neverdidrunsmooth. We must accommodate to that. And anyone who has known Sora and Matt knows they have done just that. An artist and a princess? That would be considered blasphemous in some cultures. But to see them and not realize they belong together is blasphemy. On behalf of the kingdom and your future subjects, we hereby give our complete support to both Sora and Matt."

Upon finishing the reading, the boy stepped down from the platform he had been reading from. He handed the sheet of parchment to Izzy, and the boy genius furiously wrote down the last of the reading. As the official recorder, Izzy had been selected to write down every moment of the wedding. He was quite happy with the role—and much more comfortable with it than walking down the aisle.

Smiling at Davis, the clergyman cleared his throat. "As I am not familiar with Matt and Princess Sora, I will keep this brief. Their relationship is a love story in the making, from what I have been told. Someday, someone will record this story for the whole world to read. The Princess and Matt Ishida met and fought off all odds facing them even when it appeared all hope was lost. I am honored to be performing this ceremony for the future king and queen." He paused. "We will now have the exchange of rings and vows."

At that statement, eyes turned to watch Cody solemnly march down the aisle. He bore a small red pillow—one the servants used—with two golden bands. "Please join your right hands." Cody held out the pillow as the clergyman moved, and Matt and Sora shifted so the crowd could somewhat see them.

"These two young people have written their own vows and will be stating them. Matt, if you would please."

It was completely opposite of Tai's and Mimi's wedding day. When it came time for the male to read off his vows, the river outside the castle grew deeper at an alarmingly fast rate. It took nearly twenty minutes for Tai to get through his vows...

The tears just kept on forming.

Izzy offered up at least five handkerchiefs, and Sora and Matt attempted to help things along.

But Tai continued to blubber.

"I never thought that I would experience everything I did upon coming here. When I first met you, Sora, you and I both know things did not go over so smoothly. But as time passed and our maturity grew, we realized there was something more there. You saw what was inside me when no one else did. You were there for me always when no one else was. You fought to save me and claim my innocence when no one else held out any hope. And my love for you grows more everyday. I promise I will always be there for you no matter what. We are an unstoppable team together, and I thank my maker everyday for bringing me to you."

Sora's cheeks had lightened a little and some tears were streaking down her face. On her other side, Mimi had started up again. "Why can Tai not be that romantic? That was like something out of a book!"

"Matt is so perfect," Jun sighed longingly. "If only he had a twin."

"Now I cannot wait for my own wedding." Yolei mumbled to no one in particular. "I wonder how Ken will talk—did I just say that out loud?"

Kari shook her head, very glad Sora and Matt were so wrapped up in each other and those in attendance were focused on the ceremony. "I am stuck in the middle of a freak show…"

"Princess, if you would please."

"Matt, I am not going to deny the fact that I did not quite like you upon our first introduction. You were nothing like I had ever seen before. But that proved to be everything I needed. If you had not come into my life, none of the things that happened over the pastfew months would have. And I am wondering now if that would have been better than this."

Matt's face paled. _Is she rejecting me? But…I thought…she and I…_

Sora let out a small laugh. "But I would not have found you if that were the case. You stole my heart that day, and I willingly give it to you for eternity. I will always love you Matt, and no one can convince me otherwise."

"You had me worried for a minute," he murmured as the clergyman began to speak again.

"I am sorry. But the expression on your face was too priceless."

"Very funny," he answered as the man called for the rings to be brought forward. With a sheepish smile, Cody held out the pillow to the man.

"Do you, Matt Ishida, take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawfully wedding wife? To have and to hold? In times of prosperity and poverty, sickness and health, till death take you from this world?"

"I do,"

"And do you, Sora Takenouchi, take Matt Ishida to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In times of prosperity and poverty, sickness and health, till death take you from this world?"

With a squeeze to his hand as she slipped the ring on his finger, Sora choked out the words, "I do," before the tears continued to flow.

The clergyman smiled at the two. "With the power invested in me by the Almighty, I now officially declare you husband and wife. You may…well, I guess you do not need me to tell you."

The crowd laughed as Matt pulled his wife to him before the clergyman could finish his statement, giving her a large kiss of love and tenderness. "I love you."

"I love you too."

King Haruhiko walked forward with his wife, both bearing pillows with shiny golden crowns. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you…" a drum roll sounded as the crowns were placed on the newlyweds' heads, "Prince Matt Ishida and Princess Sora Takenouchi-Ishida…"

* * *

-8 Years Later-

"Uncle T.K.! Slow down!"

He laughed as the two eight-year olds chased after him. "Uncle T.K., we want to play with the sparklers."

"You are _such_ a kid, T.K."

Darting over, he gave Kari a quick kiss. "You know it, love."

"Was Matt ever like this?" Kari gave an exasperated sigh as she took the seat next to Sora.

"Only at the beginning," the Queen admitted with a smile. "After the first few weeks he _thankfully_ returned to normal."

"I hope that normal comes soon."

The idea of normalcy in general had slowly returned to the Takenouchi-Ishida kingdom. It had taken awhile, but things were progressing to a new, stronger land than anytime before.

Lady and Lord Kamiya—as they were referred to in court—made their home in a small cottage outside the castle. They were very frequent visitors at the castle, and their presence was never denied. Mimi was a housewife and played the role perfectly. Her husband was the first ever lawyer in the land and very popular among everyone. He had a knack for going about things differently, but they all loved his humor and caring traits.

Four months after their wedding, they were pleasantly surprised with some news: Mimi was pregnant. Little Edward, a spitting image of Tai but with more of Mimi's demeanor, came into the world.

And Edward was not without a friend. Sora and Matt celebrated the birth of their daughter Abby a few moths later. While she looked like her father, it was hard to say who she took after. Somedays saw her as stubborn as Matt but others found her as pleasant as Sora. She was a tomboy at heart, and Edward Kamiya teased her to no end, saying girls should want to play with dolls rather than be outside.

The sparks were already flying, in the way they do between two eight-year olds. Both the Ishidas and Kamiyas could see it. They did not want to be too presumptuous, but all were hoping for a marriage in the future.

T.K. and Kari were truly newlyweds, wed just weeks ago. For the moment, they were residing in the castle, but hoped to be on their own feet soon. T.K. and his parents now ran an artist's paradise in the village of Roselle, and people flocked from near and far to collect their art. The King came to visit quite often, and always put his talents to use.

"Look, it's Joe! Hi, Dr. Kido!" Abagail eagerly exclaimed.

Joe had been given the title of Royal doctor and upon her parents' unexpected deaths in a fire at their summer home, Sora knighted him. It had been quite the surprise for the humble doctor. He was married too, shocking them by courting Jun. The two were happily married and expecting their first child.

Jun's brother arrived at the annual Independence Day celebration, smiling and waving to his friends. Dutch Motomiya, as he had inherited his father's lands and title, entered with his soon-to be wife, Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Izzy followed him into the castle grounds. He was a famous scientist, known for his work in astronomy and physics. He married a woman named Elizabeth Bennet, and the two had a three-year old daughter, Darcy, who _loved_ getting into her father's things.

Yolei and Ken Ichijouji hugged Kari and Sora as they entered. The two had married nearly a year ago and were still in that stage of wedded bliss. Yolei stayed at home while Ken took over his father's job as Chief of Security. Things were fantastic under his rule, and he was beloved by both Sora and Matt.

And last, but by no means least, came Cody Hida. He was an almost adopted brother to the Ishida family and always remained close to them. Cody had been promoted to royal messenger and word had it that several young ladies fancied him.

So here they were, friends reuniting together on the same day each year, all with a full understanding of why this day was so important.

"Shut up, Eddy!"

"Make me, Abby! I could beat you so badly that you would end up crying."

"I _never_ cry," the blonde taunted. "You on the other hand…"

The silent threat hung in the air. "They sound way too much like their fathers." Mimi commented with a sigh.

Sora smiled at her friend. "Tell me about it."

Speaking of the dads…

"Abagail Lynne Ishida! What have I told you about fighting?"

"He started it."

"No, she did!"

Tai stared at the youngsters. "What are you fighting about?"

They looked at each other. "I really do not remember. We were just bored."

"Bored? How can you be bored? I was never bored. I always found something to do. Until Blondie came, that is. That is when the boredom struck in. He was so…"

Matt began to protest, and Joe rolled his eyes. "Tai's big mouth kept him entertained."

"As did his ego. But I will never forget when Matt came, and Tai lost to him in…"

"That is _it_, Blondie! Let us settle this here and now." Matt tried to fight back a laugh, knowing full well where this was headed. "I challenge you to a game of croquet…"

The End!

**Notes:**

1) "Love is always patient…Love does not come to an end." **Corinthians 13:4 **from the New Testament. This passage is quite often citied at Christian weddings.

2) "The course of true love never did run smooth..." is taken from Lysander's lines in Act 1 of William Shakespeare's **_A Midsummer Night's Dream._ **It is a very funny comedy all about the ups and down of love, particularly when fairies attempt to interfere with things.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Elizabeth Bennet and Darcy all come from Jane Austen's **_Pride and Prejudice._ **Elizabeth is the protagonist while Lady Catherine de Bough is the antagonist. Darcy—actually a man named Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy—is the root of the ladies' conflict. But that's all I'm saying regarding plot. READ THE BOOK! It's fantastic…and the movie with Keira Knightley is AMAZING!

Once again, thank you to everyone for all the support and still following this even though it's taken me ages to update. You guys are so awesome! Please drop me a review and help me get to the 500 mark, and Merry Christmas to all, and God bless you in this holiday season!


End file.
